Growing up at Han High
by RebelWright7
Summary: A modern spin of our favourite war-time heroes in a boarding school. This is from the POV of Lu Xun and is Wu centric for the most part but branches out more to the others in later chapters. : R
1. Welcome to Wu

_Please see the last chapter 'Dedication' for the background of this fic. For now, I will be editing chapters from the beginning so while there won't be much in the way of new content, I can't promise some little things won't change along the way._

_This is take two on revamping this series, once again I plan to change the chapter titles as they are edited. Please look for that, and I would appreciate any pointers you may have. _

_-Lucky_

**Chapter 1**

Two long days of travel finally brought Lu Xun to a nearing end of his remarkably tedious trek. With all his worldly possessions in one bag, he had set off for his new boarding school and home by way of a train, two buses and what was meant to have been a third, if he had not missed the last circuit of the day. The optimism of finally getting to see Han High was being worn down by the sudden downpour that had been holding up all day. Grey skies hung low over head, crackling every so often with sinister clap of thunder and brief flashes of lightening.

Xun hadn't thought to even own an umbrella in the first place and for the time being didn't own a rain jacket either but the winding drive to the school was only getting more drenched with time. Pulling his hat lower on his head and shrugging his shoulders up against the rain he'd set out at a steady, brisk pace into the growing storm. His bag thumped heavily into his leg with every step but he was making good time and within minutes had rounded the first bend from the main road.

A strong gust of wind coupled with the pooling of water in his hat finally ripped the cap from his head to fall at his feet. Before Xun could, the wind grabbed his hat and sent it rolling from the path and out toward the woods beyond. He dropped his luggage and took off in a mad dash after it. Of all his possessions, nothing was more important than that hat and with a final dash he caught the now mud-encrusted hat and dropped it back on his head.

When he finally reached the front door of the school he paused just under the overhang to try and tidy himself up. His dark trousers were soaked through at the bottom and flecked with mud all the way up to his thighs. The white collared shirt clung to his skin with moisture and was disheveled from the long days of traveling. No amount of brushing himself off could make him presentable again and after a moment he gave up. Reaching up for the handle he made to knock but he was surprised to hear voices nearing the door from the far side.

"Give it back, Ning!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The heavy doors swung open without warning, and Xun wasn't quick enough to step out of the way. The door struck he forehead and knocked him back on his rear on the steps. The boy who had thrown open the door paused mid-step to look over at Xun, startled. He was tall, with spiky hair and a bell tied to his belt loop. He was wearing a uniform of dark red trousers and a white button up shirt with the loosened tie that had flipped over his shoulder more like a cape than it's original purpose.

"Whoa! You alright?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Next to come through the door was a boy even taller than the first, but with longer hair pulled back in a low ponytail and the beginnings of scruffy facial hair along his jaw. His own uniform was more in order than the first's but he didn't notice Xun at first, instead catching the first in a headlock and snatching a book the first had been holding and tucking it into his own pocket. This done, he finally looked to Xun.

"...Ning, what did you do?" The taller boy raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT? Why do you immediately think it's my fault?" Gan Ning wailed.

Glaring at Ning he knelt so he could meet eye to eye with Xun.

"Is your head okay?" The taller boy asked calmly.

Xun nodded, the soreness under his gently probing fingers promised a bruise in the near future. Suddenly Gan Ning's face pushed the other out of Xun's vision and was leaning in uncomfortably close.

"His forehead's a bit red and he might get a black eye but he'll be fine." Ning announced oh-so-professionally.

"You just got here right? Did you miss the bus?" The older boy looked into the rain for a moment.

"Y-yes, sir." Xun said quietly.

"Don't call Meng 'sir.' He may look all uptight and serious but he's really just a kid underneath it all" Ning grinned and clapped Xun on the back.

Ning instantly found himself with a textbook imbedded in his forehead that would probably take surgery to remove. Xun's eyes grew wide, but Lu Meng went on as if he hadn't just tried to kill his friend. Meng helped Xun up to his feet.

"Is this your bag?" Meng asked, lifting it without any trouble "C'mon, I'll show you to the office."

Xun was still staring wide-eyed at Ning so Meng used one arm to carry the muddy luggage and another to steer the alarmed boy. Turning from the ornate main hall they turned down one of the smaller side corridors and paused in front of a small doorframe.

"This is the Office, good luck with the test." Meng said, setting down Xun's case by the doorframe.

Xun was quiet a moment before frowning. "A test? I thought I had passed the entrance exams."

" It's just a placement test to see which house you're in. It's easy. I promise." Meng held up a calming hand.

"O-oh, sorry." Xun mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"That's alright. I never caught your name though."

"My name is Lu Xun"

"Alright then, Xun. Good luck."

The sounds of wailing from Ning had died down and Meng turned back toward the main hall again. Xun watched him go then turned back to the office. He lifted a hang to knock an announcement of his entrance when a familiar swing of wood on hinges approached his face.

**SMACK!**

Lu Xun was once again left to hold his painfully beaten face while someone ran down the hallway yelling all the way. Screaming for anger or joy, he could not tell nor particularly cared to figure out. This time his cheek had taken the brunt of the door but he hadn't fallen.

"What a loud kid. How irritating... oh, you just arrive, kid?"

Standing in the doorway was an amazon of a woman. Stark white hair stood out over remarkably pale skin in a clash that didn't seem genetically possible. Not at her apparent age, which couldn't have been later than mid-thirties by any stretch in Xun's mind. She had fixed Xun's with a curious scowl but a general disinterest.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Xun stammered.

A slight smile shone through her scowl, "At least you have some manners, come on in."

She walked back through the door and Xun made a move to grab his bag but she motioned for him to leave it and hurry up. Xun found himself in front of a grand wooden doorway with carvings of wild beasts on the frame. The lady opened the door and gave him a shove into the office. Xun stumbled and crashed into a chair, but managed to stay on his feet and keep the chair from tipping.

"Augh...! Why are you so late? The entrance exam was scheduled for over two hours ago! Do you think you're important enough to take up my time? Stupid kid! You look too scrawny anyway, you won't last a day in my school!"

The room was dim, the only light sifting through the yellowed lampshade in the corner. The man by the desk was huge in girth if not in height and looked extremely out of place in the office setting. The suit he was wearing was too small for him and a pair of clawed gauntlets seemed to take precedence over the paperwork on his desk. A nametag on the desk read 'Principal Meng Huo.'

"...Alright, take the test. I'll give you two minutes. Better hurry up now, brat!" Principal Meng threw a paper to Xun then turned away to polish a trophy balanced on a shelf behind his desk.

Xun assumed the paper on the desk that Huo had nodded toward was his test and he picked it up. It was actually very easy, just like Upperclassman Meng had said. Xun had finished it just a few seconds after the "deadline" set by the principle. He had been instructed to take the 30-question quiz out to Mrs. Zhu Rong, the secretary. It took only a quick glance after the paper was handed over for her to give him the answer.

"Congratulations, you're in Wu. Family means a lot to you, blah blah blah. Just head up the main staircase to the third floor and down the left hall. The red carpet and decorations should lead you right to the dorms. Your classes start tomorrow, so don't say we didn't warn you. Now move along." She said blandly.

"Th-Thank you, Ma'am."

Taking the paper with him he shuffled out of the office to find his bag was still sitting in the corridor. Taking up the case he set off back toward the main hall, his shoes squeaking the only sound in the quiet halls. It was late, so he supposed many of the students may have been asleep or otherwise occupied studying. This time he looked up at the grand stairs and for the first time realized how dauntingly tall they were.

The marble stairs were precarious with the water still dripping from Xun's clothes. More than once his feet slid his balance would waver for a moment before he righted himself. But as he was nearing the top step he got hastier and in a rush to get off the staircase he rushed too fast and the toe of his shoe caught on the top stair and in a moment of horror he realized he was pitching backwards. His bag slipped from his hands as he flailed to try and save himself from a painful fall.

Before he fell, a hand snagged his wrist, hauling him upward and away from the seeming abyss behind him. Another quick individual had caught his bag before it too plummeted.

"Careful there, these stairs can be treacherous."The long-haired boy holding his bag warned.

Xun looked from the boy holding his bag up at the other boy who was holding Xun up by his arm. Both looked to be older than him and in the same red uniforms, but a third the face just behind them WAS familiar.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! You're just a walking accident ain't ya, little guy?" Ning laughed uproariously from sitting on the banister.

Taking back his bag, Xun stood straight as a pin with both hands clasped on the handle of his case infront of him and his head bowed as his ears burned red in embarrassment.

"You know him, Ning?" The boy holding Xun's bag asked, ignoring the laughter.

"Sorta, I kinda," Ning rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe might have opened a door in his face earlier."

Rolling his eyes, the boy who had caught Xun too seemed to decide ignoring Ning was a good course of action. Turning back to Xun he grinned and thumbed toward his chest then the others in turn. "I'm Sun Ce. That's Zhou Yu, and bell-boy over there is Gan Ning. You just got here right? Did you already take the test? Did you get placed yet? Where're you from? What's your name? What house are you in? Is-"

"Let him speak, Ce" Yu interrupted with a chuckle.

"Oh, sure." Ce shrugged sheepishly.

Everyone then looked over at Xun as he was trying to straighten his hat. He'd been thankful that the conversation had diverted away from him but was alarmed to find everyone staring once again. Truthfully, he hadn't caught most of the questions, which left him at a loss as to what he should say.

"Oh, um, my name is Lu Xun. I just came from the office wh-where I took my placement test. Do any of you know where I can find the W-Wu dorms?" Xun asked hesitantly.

"ALRIGHT! You're in our house!" Ning shouted with a triumphant arm pump.

Xun's eyes grew wide, startled by the sudden outburst. Ning bounded over before Xun could try to evade him and took Xun's arm and started dragging him down a corridor with Ce and Yu following along behind at a slower pace. Xun couldn't really tell what hallways they were going through or who they were passing but he caught a blue of a green uniform. Finally, Ning paused by a large door with gold plated letters spelling Wu hanging proudly upon it.

"Here we are." Ning announced grandly, oblivious to Xun's dizziness as he struggled to stop seeing double.

Throwing open the doors revealed a large rectangular room boasting an eccentric decorative tendency toward hues of bold reds and accents of gold. Students were lounging about, socializing and relaxing before having paused to see what Ning had thrown open the door about. A crackling fire burned in a fireplace to the right and across the far end of the room two different halls led to what Xun presumed were the dorms respectively by gender.

"Oi! We've got a new kid!" Ning belted out.

Xun dropped his gaze down to his feet again, straightening his hat on his head.

"C'mon, Xun We're gonna introduce you to everyone." Ning continued as loudly before becoming unsure for a moment. "Alright, everyone, this is...Liu Xun?"

"_LU_ Xun, Ning, _Lu_ Xun." Meng cut in, standing from his seat and correcting Ning as he approached.

"Oh, right. I knew that. Anyway, Xun this is Wu. There's the Sun family of Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. The Qiao sisters: Da and Xiao. Then there's Taishi Ci, Ling Tong, and Zhou Tai who kinda are just here. Why are you guys here anyway? Isn't Wu supposed to be all about family?" Ning joked.

"Shut up, Ning, you don't exactly have any direct family here either." Tong shot back.

The room seemed to drift back to their original tasks and let Xun drift from their current focus. He was glad and let a relieved sigh escape him.

"You didn't smack him around anymore right, Ning?" Meng asked suspiciously, noting the swelling of Xun's cheek.

"Nope! He almost fell down the stairs though; Ce caught him before he became part of the carpet." Ning patted Xun's shoulder.

Meng's face blanked for a moment before a slight grin overcame his mouth which he tried to cover with a cough and his hand.

"Let's get your luggage up to the dorm room before anything else can happen, alright?" Meng offered.

Xun nodded, and followed Meng's lead through the left dorm hallway. Through the door was a single room with beds lining the walls, each with its own three drawer cabinet. The beds all had the same red blanket and white pillows and while some were made, others were not. Meng pointed out an empty bed, explaining some of the basic protocols and apologizing for the fact that Xun's bed was between Ning's and Tong's. Xun's bag was still soaking wet and he pulled out the clothes and books within, lying them out on the bedcover to dry.

"You walked in from town, didn't you? That's quite a stroll in this weather." Meng pointed out.

"Yes, but I missed the bus." Xun shrugged.

"So you just up and decided to march out here anyway?"

Xun paused, looking over at Meng in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Couldn't you have stayed overnight in a motel in town then come out tomorrow?"

"I was already late. There was no point in delaying."

Xun stood form kneeling on the wooden floor and brushed himself off. Meng dismissed himself back to the common room and Xun checked his own clothes to see if there was anything dry enough for him to change into. When he checkedthe drawers, he found there were already three school uniforms in there and he pulled out one out and left to change in the bathroom. Finally dry, he decided he couldn't put off facing his new classmates any longer. He faced the common room dorm, running through what he could say in his mind as he reached for the door handle.

**SMACK!**

It was fair to say that Xun was having time issues when it came to opening doors.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Xun. I didn't see you there." Ci peeked around the door.

"Th-that's ok, sir." Xun mumbled, holding his nose, "S-sorry."

Ci hurried past toward his own bed to rifle through his belongings with another quick apology and Xun stood straight. He readjusted his hat on his head and caught the door before it swung closed again. He rubbed his nose again but lowered his hand before finally stepping back into the common room. No sooner had he shown his face before he was whisked off toward the fire and deposited in an armchair.

"Alright, we should give you some major pointers." Shang Xiang stated.

The three girls of Wu stood side by side blocking out any chance Xun might have had to escape. Their semicircular formation was remarkably formidable. The guys were split between laughing at his predicament and shaking their heads but all held a universal lack of incentive to help him from his current captors.

"O-ok?" Xun agreed hesitantly.

"Be careful of the other teams. Han High students are split into three teams which are in competition with each other throughout the school year. You're in Wu, so students from the other teams will be out to sabotage you but you can rely on Wu to back you up. When in doubt, you'll be safe in the dorm." Da explained.

"You're in combat class right? Be careful not to tick off Lu Bu." Xiao added excitedly. "Combat class if required so I guess that was a silly question though. Lu Bu hates everyone so there's not much you can do but endure it."

"Never trust a Public. Lu Bu has a long-standing rivalry to Dong Zhuo, one of the teachers there so if you can beat them, it'll usually keep Lu Bu in a better mood." Shang Xiang interrupted.

"There are lot of competitions between teams in academics and sports and the like. You'll have to be ready for just about anything." Xiao advised. "Curfew is at 10 at night on weekdays, and you'll get in trouble if you're caught outside the dorm."

"Can't get in trouble if you don't get caught!" Tong corrected.

Da rolled her eyes but the rule listing continued for at least half an hour covering various topics from classes, to lunch menus, teachers, and individual students. It was mostly small things, the sort of judgments made from experience that Xun accepted he would learn for himself with time. Eventually Quan came to Xun's rescue.

"You three are going to scare Xun into running away if you keep this up." Quan reasoned

Xun flinched at Quan's words and looked down at his clenched fists in his lap. After getting out of the chair he relaxed visibly, finally free of the trio's intense, if well-meaning, attentions. Tong and Ning were having an argument about whose prank on one of the teachers the previous week had been better: shoes glued to the floor or car painted pink. What the teacher could have done to have deserved this, Xun didn't know. Suddenly Xun's hat disappeared from atop his head.

"Xunnie's hat is so pretty!" Xiao giggled, placing it on her own head.

"Lemme see that." Ning said before snatching it.

"No fair! I had it first!"

"Where'd you get it Xun?" Ning asked

"I-it's-"

Tong snagged it from Ning.

" 'S mine now!" Tong yelled, dodging Ning's attempt to grab it back.

"Wha? P-please give it back!" Xun panicked.

"Go ahead and try to get it, shorty!" Tong grinned.

The hat was tossed around the room in a light-hearteda game of Monkey in the Middle primarly between Ning, Tong and Shang but just about everyone in the room took a turn possessing the cap. A couple times Xun almost got it back but he was just a little too short to reach it as it flew over his head. Eventually the throw was off and it hit the ceiling fan before dropping down to the ground where Xun scooped it up and placed it back on his own head protectively.

"Aw! You're ruining the fun, Xunnie!" Xiao pouted.

"He didn't seem to be having much fun" Meng piped up from his position in the corner where he was reading.

Truthfully it had been kind of fun, realizing that Wu hadn't been intending anything damaging upon it. It was all a big game and Xun hadn't acted so childish in almost three years. Wu was so open and accepting without even knowing who he was, where he came from, what sort of life he'd led. He'd just wandered in, and already they were accepting him into the fold. Including him in games. It was too early to tell but Xun could help feeling like the warmth of the fire was soaking into him.

A voice cut through from outside the dorm out in the corridor. "Anyone not in their dorm rooms WILL get detention!"

Xun turned to walk to the dorm room but froze when he noticed nobody else appeared to be threatened. They were instead...laughing?

The door was opened and two figures strolled into the room. The smaller of which, still fairly muscular in stature, looked remarkably like an older version of Ce. He had the same cheerful aura as his oldest son without the brashness of youth. The second looked to be only a few years older than the first, but had a gruffer look to him, a solid, immovable sort of strength about him that years of wisdom did not dampen.

"Hey, Pops." Ce greeted with a wave.

"That's Sun Jian, Shang Xiang, Quan and Ce's dad, and behind him is Huang Gai. They're the house heads." Ci explained quietly.

"Why can't you guys listen for once? If the Principal knew I was such a pushover I'd be out of a job." Sun Jian mocked sadness.

"You're not a pushover, you're just better than the other team's house heads." Tong grinned.

"Ha ha ha, if only. However, it _is_ time to head up to bed, there still are classes tomorrow." Sun Jian said with more authority this time.

There was a collective groan but the students grudgingly started drifting off to the dorm rooms for bed. Xun made to follow along when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I don't recall seeing your face before, are you the new student?" Sun Jian asked when Xun turned.

"Y-yes, sir. M-my name is Lu Xun." Xun mumbled.

"Speak up, you won't accomplish anything by mumbling."

"Yes, sir." Xun said louder.

Sun Jian smiled, nodded approvingly, and walked back to where Huang Gai was going through some papers on the desk and mumbling to himself. Xun quickly turned to trot and catch up with his new classmates in the boys' dorm room. As long as today had seemed today, tomorrow would be even more trying on his nerves. He needed all the rest he would get, because even with Wu on his side, Xun wouldn't help the premonition that his life an Han High was only going to get more difficult with time.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to:

Obi-Wanster.

**Chapter 2:**** Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire**

Lu Xun was awake long before most of the other boys. One person wasn't in his bed, he was already out in the common room when Xun finished getting ready for the day. Xun had just finished the inner argument he had with himself about whether or not to wear his hat, but decided to. He had checked the school's rule book and there was nothing against headgear. Unfortunately his uniform was as small as they came for guys sizes…and was still too big. The sleeves were past his fingertips and the pant legs had to be tucked into his shoes so they wouldn't drag. Overall, Xun looked like a small child trying to wear their older sibling's uniform until the day he would grow to fit them.

The common room was dimly lit by the fire when Xun walked in. He walked over and sat in an armchair in front of the fire in an attempt to heat up by the blazing heat.

"You're awake already, Xun?"

Xun, startled, jumped up and turned which resulted in him falling off the chair and crashing into the rack of fireplace tools. The resulting clatter was probably enough to wake up everyone else in the school in Xun's mind.

"S-sorry, sir." Xun mumbled.

"If you relax you wouldn't jump so much." Yu sighed.

"Yes, s-sir." Xun nodded.

"Are you in combat class or strategy?"

"Yes, sir. B-both."

"There is only one strategy class so you will be with both Meng and I." Yu informed, looking back to his work.

"Really? I-It will be an honour to learn with both you and U-upperclassman Meng."

"There's no need for formalities between friends." Yu said, smiling lightly, "Could you come here for a moment? I want your opinion for this strategy."

The paper Yu handed Xun showed a complex map of a medieval castle. A moat made a semi circle but the back of the castle was to the steep cliff of a mountain. Notes on the side detailed a drought that had plagued the area and the inhabitants both in and out of the castle were getting desperate.

"You could make what looks like a bush fire in the mountains, then pretend to pull out as a ploy. Leave some water and food barrels as a temptation. The fire from above will pressure them to open the gates and collect the food. Some men will sneak in and make sure the gates stay open while the rest of the army storms the stronghold. But-"

An arm snaked around Xun's neck and caught him in a headlock. Xun hadn't quite been expecting an attack at this time in the morning and stumbled back.

"It's too early in the morning for your nerdy babbling." Gan Ning drawled groggily.

"L-lemme go!" Xun panicked.

"Nuh uh…" Ning leaned heavily on Xun and was asleep again in seconds.

"H-heavy…!"

Lu Meng sighed, detached Ning from Xun and dumped the unconscious Ning on the couch. Tong finished the job of waking bell-boy up by dumping a cup of cold water on him as he walked by. All of Wu was drifting into the common room now. Some were excitedly chattering away while others portrayed zombies with breathtaking accuracy.

"C'mon, shorty! Math class awaits!" Sun Ce said with fake cheer as he reached over to drag Xun along to the cafeteria then on to the first class of the day.

Xun poked his head into strategy class inquisitively. Golden eyes full of the curiosity and excitement usually reserved for the gaze of children. Near the back of the classroom, Zhou Yu sat at a desk but two other students stood next to him. Both wore uniforms much like his own but one was blue and one was green. It looked and sounded like a heated argument was taking place-

"Hello, Xun."

Xun flinched away from the voice, his whole body stiffening as he turned to look at Meng standing behind him.

"S-sorry, sir, I-I didn't know you were there." Xun mumbled.

"That's alright. You were watching Yu, Liang and Yi?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. If th-that's their names" Xun said growing quieter and shuffling out of the way so Meng could enter the classroom.

"Those three have been at each other's throats for years. It would probably be best if you tried to lie low for your first week or so. Sima Yi doesn't take well to anyone that can match his skill and Zhuge Liang takes pride in proving his intellect over others."

"I-I will remember that, sir. Thank you."

Yu stood from his seat and walked over to the door where Meng and Xun stood. By the anger still etched in all three's faces, Xun guessed that Yu had left the argument mid-session.

"Patience running thin?" Meng inquired with a single arched brow.

"More than you know." Yu turned to Xun, "Congratulations on surviving thus far."

"Th-thank you, sir." Xun mumbled.

The teacher entered and the students sat down. The class was VERY small. Only seven students in all. The classroom almost seemed to be split by colours. Red closest to the door, blue in the middle, and green on the far side of the room. For most of the class, the teacher went over past strategies used in wars. At the end of class, there was a fort drawn on the blackboard with complex details all around that the teacher had yet to explain.

"Unfortunately, it seems that I must leave early…Lu Xun, you are in charge. Try working together for once to come up with a master plan for defending this fort."

"W-wha?" Xun panicked.

The teacher rested a hand on Xun's shoulder as he was on his way out the door with his shoulder bag slung over his neck and ready to go. He gave a kind smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

With that he walked out and the room was silent for a moment. Xun was still trying to figure out the meaning of the teacher's words when someone spoke up.

"It's your first day right, boy?" Yi asked.

"Y-yes, sir." Xun said quietly.

Yi stood and walked to the bored. All eyes were on him as he looked over the board. He turned back slowly with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I propose a test, for Xun and only him." Yi said slowly, "A full battle plan with back-up plans included. You've got 45 minutes till class ends."

"Wh-Why –?"

"It's just one simple strategy, surely you can do that. Surely you're capable of even _that_ or are you completely incompetent?" Yi wondered.

Xun flinched at Yi's words. His hand gripped the side of his desk tightly but he didn't look up.

"Leave him alone, Yi-" Meng started.

"I-I can do it. At least… I-I will try." Xun spoke up in his own defense.

Xun stood and walked up to the blackboard. Yi stepped aside to let Xun read the small print, his smirk growing wider.

"Awfully short aren't you," Yi said quietly for only Xun to hear "and not very strongly built. Almost like a girl's physique."

Xun's hands clenched into fists at his side, and his head drooped form the board and his gold eyes turned ever so slightly toward Yi with a flash of anger.

"I would appreciate it, if you would keep your comments so yourself." Xun replied just as softly.

Yi nodded and sat back in his seat, ignoring the questioning glances from his other classmates. All turned to watch as Xun as he started scrawling more notes in a different colour chalk. With regard to the time, Xun allotted the given time in hopes to not get caught with a half-baked idea. If this was his first test to prove himself to his classmates, he would make a name for himself the best way he knew how.

Xun replaced the chalk and gave his work a final once-over. His somewhat scrawling handwriting was now taking a majority of the space on the blackboard. Even a few arrows and graphics He turned back to his classmates with a grin, unknowing with some chalk dust smeared across his forehead.

"I-I'm done, sirs." Xun announced happily.

The students of the class got up to examine Xun's strategy. Xun stepped to the side then back to his seat. He pulled off his hat and ran his hand through his hair with a content sigh, now dispensing coloured dust through his brown hair. A hand ruffled his hair and Xun looked up to see Meng standing beside him.

"You did pretty well for your first day," Meng complimented, "Although you seem to have forgotten the hint about laying low."

"Sorry." Xun smiled sheepishly.

"Oi. Pyro."

Xun looked over to see Yi calling him, and the nickname was rightfully bestowed after even the slightest examination of his battle plans.

"These fire attacks, you created them to scare off the enemies rather than kill them, your commander is too unprotected, as well as you have no back-up plan for one of your own officers turning on you. Not everyone is good in this world." Yi sighed, waving his hand wearily as though just reciting the list of errors was bothersome.

"Treating his soldiers as people rather than pawns will make them less likely to turn on him." Yu pointed out in a clipped tone.

"But there is always that chance. In the end, your plan has too many flaws. In the real world sacrifices must be made. Some lives are just worth more than others." Yi shrugged.

"Th-that's not tru-"

"It is," Yi cut in, "Some must die for more important people to live. In life there will always be pawns…and chess players."

Xun stared wide eyed at Yi, but whatever thoughts he was having were tightly locked beyond the overwhelming shock displayed. Yi smirked at the smaller boys reaction as the bell rang, ending class. Xun snatched his bag from atop his desk and was out the door, hitting the hall already running to get out of there.

"What are you trying to gain from doing this?" Yu glared at Yi.

"He's fun to mess with, innocence often is that way."

Meng glanced at the door, spared a quick scowl for Yi then left to try and catch up to Xun. The other students left as well so only Yu, Yi, and Liang were left. There was a staring contest combined by a battle of wills for a few moments before Yu slipped out of the room as well, both of the others not far behind.

Lunch is one of the few times that the whole school got together in one room without someone losing an eye. Or an arm. Each House had their own long table and there were some outside tables as well. Xun looked around, spotting Wu instantly. Wu was the farthest table away and Xun managed to catch many eyes from the other houses. There was some whispering going on and some just laughed out loud. Xun turned and walked outside, ignoring the shouts of his name from both friends and foes.

There were a few other students outside, but not many. Xun sat at a table far to the side with his back facing the cafeteria doors. He poked at a salad sitting before him but his stomach churned. He pulled out a notebook and started scribbling away, trying to lose himself in the scrawled numbers and letters. Long locked away memories pried into his thoughts even when he tried to block them out.

"Hiya, pipsqueak!" Ning shouted, leaning in close to Xun's ear.

Xun jumped and tried to turn at the same time but caught his legs on the seat and crashed to the ground. Just to top it all off, his tray tipped of the side and vegetables scattered on the ground. His milk carton emptied on the ground next to him, her first shine of luck being that it was not on his head.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't hear you coming." Xun apologized, slowly picking himself up.

Xun brushed himself off and sat back on the bench after picking up the scattered pieces of his lunch and piling them on his tray. Setting it next to him, Xun returned to writing furiously in his notebook.

"Don't let Yi's words upset you. The 'test' was just a way for them to prove their superiority over you." Meng assured, sitting next to Xun on the bench.

"From what Meng said, you had an amazing strategy. They're just bullies anyway, with all their 'I'm better than you' crap." Ning's mocking impression of Yi was nothing like the boy, but entertaining all the same.

"Y-you guys don't have to try and cheer me up. I know I messed up, a-and I'm sorry." Xun stopped writing but didn't look up, "Please don't let me ruin your lunch."

Xun took what was left of his lunch, dumped his notebook into his bag, hastily jammed his pen in his pocket then dropped the tray into the rubbish bin. He trudged away with his head down and shoulders slouched.

"Well then… I think he may be taking it harder then you thought…" Ning said bluntly to Meng.

Meng nodded and walked back into the cafeteria with Ning close behind.

Xun walked into combat class with a heavy heart. His stomach broiled at all the pity people showed, it wasn't just Wu either. What a great what to start his stay at Han High, already making himself the weak unwanted Wu boy. Why couldn't he ever do anything right?

"Alright class, today were just doing one v. one fights. How about we start with the girly man and fan boy." Lu Bu yawned

Xun was surprised when Zhou Yu stepped forward, and even more surprised when it was Zhuge Liang who stepped up as his opponent. Liang's weapon was a fan… so Yu must be girly man. What kind of teacher gave his student those kind of names?

The dual lasted for 5 minutes before the timer rang. Each dual was only five minutes long, so maybe Xun could survive one if he concentrated on defense-

"-and the newbie. Get up here."

Xun jumped slightly, was that him? Everyone was looking at his so he thought it must be. His opponent was from Wei, with a long black ponytail and already had his weapon of choice. It looked almost like claws. Xun quickly picked up the double sabers sitting closely on the rack. They reminded him of another set of sabers, but those were of a higher quality then these, more sentimental value.

"Begin" Lu Bu scowled.

Xun dropped into a defensive stance immediately. His opponent waited only a moment before launching into an attack. Xun actually had some good footwork, he was so small that he could jump around. Even with his fast footwork, his opponent was fast too. One hit in particular knocked Xun back and down on one knee to steady himself. He barely got his sabers up in time to catch his opponent in a deadlock. Xun lost the deadlock and a kick to the stomach sent Xun flying back into the wall.

"…I didn't think he'd fly that far." The Wei boy said guiltily at the silence that followed.

Xun sat up, rubbing his head. He hadn't even lasted the five minutes? What did that say about his combat skills in comparison to his new classmates? Not only had he failed in strategy, what he believed to have been his single strong point, but now this? The next dual had already begun with no deterent. Xun glanced to the side when a pair of shoes entered his vision, followed by a knee as Xun's previous opponent kneeled next to him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd fly that far. I'm Zhang He by the way. You didn't look like you were listening in the beginning." Zhang He greeted, holding out a hand to shake.

"Th-that's ok, s-sir." Xun smiled hesitantly, taking the hand.

"Is that all you know how to do? Fail?"

Xun flinched from Yi's voice, shrinking back as his head lowered again.

"N-no, sir." Xun mumbled.

"Leave him alone, Liang." Yu spoke up from behind Yi.

"Fine, let others protect you. You won't get far in like that way." Yi gave a sly smile.

Zhang escorted Yi away before anything else could be said. Xun stood up and brushed himself off. How could he mess up so many times in front of just Yu? It was only the first day too. He'd gone from hoping to make a friend to groveling for even the right to stay in Wu.

"Are you ok?" Yu asked.

"Y-yes, sir. Sorry for being a bother. P-Please excuse me."

Xun walked back to the rest of his classmates watching the next fight. His stomach stung from the kick, but the shame drowned out the physical pain. By standing with the crowd he avoided having to answer to Yu, but even surrounded he felt like an outsider.

School let out about an hour ago, but Xun didn't want to face Wu. He had taken his book bag and walked around the entirety of Han High. The school was a pretty big, the grounds around it were expansive. Xun finally sat beneath a rather large tree in sight of the school. Xun brushed aside some fallen leaves and sat on the hard dirt ground. He leaned back on the tree and pulled out a book on strategy he'd borrowed from the library. He opened to the first page and read every word, trying to soak it all up. If he studied hard enough he won't make such a fool of himself next time.

Bells sounded as did a loud obnoxious voice Xun recognized instantly. He scurried crab-like to the far side of the tree so he couldn't be seen. Ning and Tong were having a loud argument and they walked right by the tree. Xun sighed in relief once he was sure they were gone and his location remained hidden.

"There is no beauty in hiding from your problems." Zhang He said from his spot sitting on a branch high in the tree.

Xun jumped, startled, dropping the book he held and spinning to look up.

"Wh-when did you get there?" Xun asked, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"I was sitting up here admiring the clouds floating by when a troubled boy sat at the base and made quite a racket trying to avoid those he shouldn't be."

Xun was slightly taken aback by the oddly blunt way Zhang spoke, even if it was from the third-person perspective. He gathered up the book to continue reading while mumbling his apologies to his upperclassman. Zhang dropped down to the ground next to Xun looking over the smaller boy's shoulder at the book.

"A strategy book? I recall that there are two extraordinary strategists in Wu. Why not ask them for assistance?" Zhang asked.

"I-I've already been too much of a problem to them." Xun cringed.

"Maybe they don't think as badly of you as you think. Perhaps their worried about you right now even."

"They've got more important th-"

"Stop arguing. I know what I'm talking about."

"…."

"Trust me on this one."

"…."

"Go and talk to them. Now."

"B-but…I'm not sure I can…"

"Well you can't exactly sit out here all day. And this is my tree."

"I-it's yours?" Xun jumped up.

"Yes. Mine." Zhang patted the trunk lovingly.

Xun stood and put the book back in his bag. Looking up at Zhang once with something of a small smile, Xun made his way back to the school, waving his hand over his shoulder as he went.

Xun's courage had long since left him when he re-entered the common room. Many inquiring faces looked at him and his own face burned red in embarrassment. Ning waved from his spot on the couch but was already deep in conversation (argument) with Tong. Xun himself walked over to stand before both Yu and Meng who were looking over something on table. It looked like a map.

"U-upperclassman Yu, Upperclassman Meng?"

They both up from the map at Xun who tried desperately not to fidget too much and was staring down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I-I know I messed up earlier. Not just with the strategy, but I turned a cold shoulder to you when all you w-were trying to do was cheer me up. I-I'm v-very sorry I was disrespectful." Xun babbled, his words beginning to run together as his monologue proceeded.

The common room had gotten quiet and were all watching what was going on. Xun fiddled with a loose thread on his sleeve but kept his head down respectively.

"I wonder how many times you say sorry in a day on average…" Yu said thoughtfully with a smile.

Xun looked up, confused by Yu's odd comment.

"We're not mad, but next time you apologize, it's much more convincing if you look the person in the eye rather then down at the carpet." Meng informed.

"Th-thank you, sirs."

Xun relaxed visibly and a loud bet began. Ning and Tong started taking bets as to who could guess closest to the number of times Xun said 'sorry' in one day. They would count tomorrow and the winner got all the money in the jackpot. This gambling was some what awkward for Xun, but it was fun. Wu really was like a big family.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter, and only three days since this fanfic was started. I think that's pretty good so far. Sure this one is short, but it's still important. It leads up to the next chapter so don't complain. Finally people started reviewing! Good for you!

Pairing Votes:

Xiao x Xun

Da x Ning

* * *

'_Useless'_

Xun bolted awake, sitting up with sweat still beaded on his forehead.

"Woah, calm down, Xun. I swear I'm not trying to kill you." Ning said from his bed

Xun flinched away from Ning's voice and fell off the far side of the bed. He yelped quietly when he hit the cold wood floor.

"Oops?" Ning said when Meng looked over

Tong groggily looked over the side of his bed at Xun.

"What'cha doin' down there?" Tong said, voice slurred

"N-nothing, sir. Sorry for bothering you." Xun mumbled, calming himself down

Xun scrambled to stand up. He felt something nagging at him, almost as if he forgot something-

"Classes!" Xun gasped, mind finally clicking into gear

"There's no classes on Saturday. Go back to sleep…" Tong rolled over "…loudmouth…"

"O-oh, right. Sorry." Xun apologized

Ning also lay back down to sleep even though it was six o'clock. Sleeping in always seemed like an odd habit to Xun. After taking a shower and changing he snuck past his sleeping classmates and out to the common room. Meng was sitting by the fire with a book and motioned for Xun to come over.

"What were you dreaming about? You looked terrified when you finally woke up." Meng said gently

"It's nothing, s-sir." Xun mumbled

Meng raised an eyebrow but Xun's was looking down at over at the fire, face downcast. Meng sighed and looked back to his book.

"You know that this school had high combat standards right?"

"Y-yes, sir…?" Xun was confused by the seemingly random question

"There will be no classes on Monday or Tuesday due to a school wide 'battle.' No real weapons though." Meng said

Xun's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Sch-school wide b-battle?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, but you did come at a bad time though. Do you know how to defend yourself?"

Xun nodded.

"I-I know the basics…I think…" Xun mumbled

"We could probably use your help in strategy too. Fresh eyes may be just what we need to win this year. Wei is on a winning streak."

"B-but I messed up in class-"

"Stop beating yourself up about it. It was a good strategy and you were on a time limit. Besides, Yu already volunteered to tutor you to help you catch up."

Upperclassman Yu? Did he really have time to spare on him?

"You guys wanna come spar with us?" Xiao asked

Xiao, Da, and Shang Xiang had just entered the common room. The Qiao's both looked completely energized although Shang Xiang looked like there was nowhere she'd rather be than back in bed.

"Sure. You coming, Xun?" Meng said

"Y-yes, sir."

They walked out of the common room and down the hallway. The school was eerily quiet at this early time in the morning. The only sound was from their feet on the stone floors and the cheery voice of Xiao talking about the battle starting tomorrow.

"Did you hear about the fight tomorrow?" Xiao asked excitedly

"Yeah, U-upperclassman Meng told me"

"You don't have to call him 'upperclassman'" Xiao giggled

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize for it, silly"

Xiao bopped Xun on the nose and skipped ahead to talk with her sister. Xun rubbed his nose but was lost in thought and not really looking where he was going. He almost crashed into another student but Meng pulled him out of the way.

"Keep your head up when you're walking at least." Meng sighed

"Yes, s-sir. S-sorry." Xun mumbled

They arrived at the combat classroom and entered. Xun was a little wary about entering without knocking or seeing if Lu Bu was there but followed them anyway. Meng picked up a large halberd off the weapon's rack and the Qiao's grabbed their fans. Xun grabbed the same dual sabers he had used yesterday. Shang Xiang had her chakrams but was leaning on the wall, yawning.

"It's too early for this. Why couldn't you two just come by yourselves. I don't even have a partner to spar with."

"We'll just switch around. Hang tight for a few minutes." Xiao said, sticking her tongue out at Shang Xiang

Shang Xiang stuck her tongue out right back but sat on a bench to watch.

"Alright, Xun, you get the first attack." Meng said

* * *

Training continues till after lunch. Everyone was packing a small bad with clothes once up in the dorm rooms. Outside in the common room, Xun found a bunch of maps on the table. He picked one up and examined it. It was a map of the school and in Yu's neat handwriting were details for an ambush.

"Those are the battle plans."

Xun jumped in surprise, quickly putting the paper back on the table and turning to see Yu standing there. He walked up next to Xun and pulled 2 particular papers out of the pile.

"We have reason to believe that Wei will be hiding their flag here, in the center of the base." Yu pointed a blue circle drawn in ink, then to a green circle "And this is where Shu will probably set up their base."

Another page caught Xun's eye. It had names listed with numbers and words scrawled everywhere, even up the margins. Yu followed his line of vision and smiled.

"Those are the personal statistics of every person in this school. Their strengths, their weaknesses, everything that we know." Yu said

Xun picked it up and scanned the list quickly. He didn't recognize most of the names on the other teams but he knew everyone from the Wu paper. His own name was added onto the bottom of the paper in pencil.

"So, I heard you would like some extra help in strategy?" Yu asked

* * *

IMPORTANT:

Someone recommended that I make Jiang Wei a friend of Xun's. I don't know much about him so the first person to give me a detailed description of his character can have the next chapter dedicated to them. I know there was no competition thing for the last chapter but I was in a rush to post it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 after one WHOLE week of waiting. Sorry I've been so long, but if you read this review from obi-wanster you'll understand my ease

'yo wassup man take your time i'm sure people can wait this chapterseemedpretty short as i said before take your time you could update once a week ifyou wanted to gives you more time to relax and to take your time...i amsure the fans can wait anyway dont rush take your time this is my advice anyway you dont need to listen to me. great story btw cant wait for next chapter' – ObiWanster

Yup, probably one of my favourite reviews ever. Don't you just love how well they get the point of taking my time across? Theres another important something to tell you. Jiang Wei is making his FIRST appearance of MANY in this story! All you Jiang Wei fans owe _**LelinChan**_ a BIG thank you because she (?) was the only person who actually did as I asked and sent me info about his character. Anyways enjoy this 7,500 word chapter that I took all week to write but then had someone else come in and write the 'fluff' scene. -.-

REMEMBER! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _**LELINCHAN**_!!

It was late in the night. The stars twinkled out of the window as Wu set up camp in an unused classroom. Xun tried to keep out of everyone's way and eventually made his way over to the closet at the back of the room. The closet was serving as the actual command post, with all the maps and plans in an organized mess on the table. The flag also lay on the center of the table. It was red with gold designs and looked quite a lot like his hat, accept that it was just a piece of cloth. Xun held it in his hand, looking over the design.

"Hey, Xun. We could use your help with something."

Xun looked over quickly, startled out of his thoughts. He dropped the flag with a guilty look.

"Yes, sir."

"What's that face for?" Meng asked

"N-Nothing" Xun said quickly, expression quickly returning to its polite norm

"Anyway, perhaps you could help us with this. At sunrise we will launch an attack for the Wei flag. Although doing so will reveal our own base to Shu. The muscle of our forces will have to attack the Wei base so we will be left unprotected." Yu said

Xun took the map Yu handed to him and looked it over. It was amazing how many lead and erase marks there were on one the paper.

"No fire though" Meng added, grinning

Xun nodded absentmindedly to Meng's comment. His mind was already working on a solution and Meng's comment wasn't even recognized as words, just background sound,

"What if... "Xun whispered

"What?" Yu asked

"There are three hallways, and this one is the most direct route from Shu's base. One ploy will run down each of the hallways and the third will take the real flag out the classroom window. From the courtyard it's a straight path to the next base right?" Xun said, voice unwavering

"Both of the ploys will be captured though" Meng pointed out

"Not if we have traps pre-set. Tong will run down this hallway and Xiao will set off the traps behind him. Ning will take this hallway and Da will assist him. Shang Xiang will sneak the actual flag out the window. We will need to set the traps up soon though." Xun said

The trio spent an hour perfecting every detail of the plan. Occasionally someone outside would peek in but would quickly leave either because they were confused by the technical terms (Ning) or told to go away (Ce). It was 10:45 when Yu explained the plan to the rest of Wu. Xun yawned quietly behind his hand and sat on the window sill.

"Tired?" Meng asked

Xun nodded, quickly putting his hand down and looked up at the upperclassman.

"S-sorry."

"You can go to bed if you want. Some students are already sleeping and rightfully so. Once the battle starts it will be hard to get any sleep at all."

Meng advised

"I-I'll be alright. You're going to need all the help you can get setting up the traps, sir." Xun mumbled

Meng shrugged.

"If you say so."

Yu was obviously getting annoyed. He was explaining the plan for the third time trying to use the smallest words possible. It was hard to tell if Ce was just trying to annoy Yu or if he really didn't understand.

"Ce...just follow my lead tomorrow." Yu sighed in defeat

"Will do" Ce grinned

Yu stared at Ce accusingly so Meng took over.

"We will need to set up the traps tonight in hallway A and B. Split up into groups of four to set up the traps but two people will keep watch for spies."

Meng ordered

"I'll keep watch in the A hallway." Ning offered

"Me too." Da added

They both looked over at each other but Da looked down, twiddling her fingers.

This didn't go unnoticed but nobody brought it up at the moment.

"I got B hallway!" Xiao sang

Shang Xiang looked over at Xun, motioning with her head for Xun to go with Xiao.

"I-I'll go too" Xun said quietly, raising his hand slightly

Meng turned and nodded. He then went back to grouping the others and explaining the simple traps they would be using. Most of them consisted of simple objects you could find in any school or classroom. Cooking oil on the smooth stone floors, buckets full of chalk dust, random sport ball's from the school gymnasium. Xun's mind was off thinking about Shang Xiang's reasoning for trying to get Xun to take the B hallway. Was there any reason? What was there to gain for her for having him-

"You coming or not, shorty?" Ning called

"Y-yes, sir!" Xun squeaked in surprise

Xun followed his classmates down the center hallway, still deep in thought.

What was Shang Xiang planning and was it good or bad for him? He was startled out of his thoughts by Shang Xiang putting her arm over Xun's shoulders and whispering in his ear:

"Don't be afraid to talk to her"

"W-wha?!"

Shang Xiang winked back at Xun as she sped up her gait to walk beside Meng. Xun was left more confused than before. What was that supposed to mean? Was it some kind of code? Could she just be trying to confuse him? Xun's eyes were practically swirls when he stood at the end of the hall with Xiao. It was actually a pretty long hallway with many turns. He and Xiao were about a 5 minute walk from the base.

"Are you listening?" Xiao asked

"Wha?! O-Oh, sorry Xiao. Could you say that again?"

"I said: 'What do you think about the battle?'"

"It sounds like it's going to be fun" Xun grinned

"Are you gonna be in much of the fighting? Yu said he the plan this year was to use tactics over fighting."

"He did mention that...what do think about it?"

"I guess that's nice. I've never been very good at fighting."

"Ha ha, me too." Xun said, rubbing the back of his head

Xun looked at his watch and readjusted his hat. He looked around the still lit hallway for any signs of enemy spies before leaning back on the wall. Xiao yawned.

"It's really late isn't it?" Xiao asked

"Yeah, 11:25."

"I hope they hurry. I don't wanna be out here when Wei and Shu go walking by."

"We shouldn't be, it shouldn't take too long but we'll have to go down the far hallway so we don't set off any traps."

"I didn't know that. That means it will take about 7 minutes to get back then."

Xiao pouted

"It'll be alright, we can run if necessary."

Xiao POV

Xun's being really quiet. I really wanna talk to him but it's hard. He always looks deep in thought but in a cute way. I don't think he realizes how cute he is sometimes; I really just wanna hug him half the time. I usually don't have problems with hugging people but lately I get really shy when Xun's close. Da and Shang Xiang tease me about it a lot but it's true! Even now, he's acting all smart and older than he is but he's still so cute. Every now and then his childish side shines through, like right now. He's laughing nervously and his cheeks are kinda red and I feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Hey, Xunnie, what's your favourite food?"

Ooh! That's so random!!! Why did I say that?!

"Wha?! Um...probably an apple..." Xun said quietly, face blushing in embarrassment

"That's cool."

Did I embarrass him too much? He's blushing but at least he doesn't look like he's thinking about something else. I remember my sister's advice from earlier:

Don't be afraid to act like yourself. What was that supposed to mean? Why was sis quoting some old dead person like Yu always did? NO MORE RIDDLES!! . 

"You ok?" Xun asked

"Yes! Yes I am!" I said quickly

His eyes widened slightly.

"O-ok!"

I did the only thing I could. I hugged him. He gasped slightly in surprise but didn't protest at all. I stood there for a moment, what was I supposed to do now? I just wanna stay like this but he might think I'm a weirdo. His arms are moving...he actually is hugging me back! Sure it was in a slow shaky kind of way but that's the first time he's done that!

End Xiao POV

"Oi!"

Xun and Xiao both were startled by the voice. They jumped back, both with red faces.

"Time to head back." Meng said from down the hall

"Y-yes, sir" Xun replied

Xiao led the way up the side hallway. Xun followed, readjusting his hat and as confused as ever. Why had he hugged Xiao back? She probably thought he was some kind of pervert. She just hugged people as a sign of friendship and comfort. How could he be so stupid?! Xun glanced down at his watch to try and take his mind off the rest of the topics flying through his head. They had 10 minutes to get back, which would be plenty.

"X-Xiao?"

She turned to walk backwards.

"Yes?" She sang

"I-I'm really sorry if y-you were uncomfortable back there. It's just...I was acting on impulse a-and I didn't stop to think how it might affect you and-"

Xiao grabbed Xun's hat and placed it on her own head, sticking her tongue out at Xun.

"Stop saying sorry for everything. I liked your hug."

Xun's face turned red in record speed. He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly and his face only blushed redder. Xiao giggled and led the way skipping down the hallway. There was sound behind them and Xun grabbed Xiao's arm. Putting a finger to his lips to signal silence he pulled her into a classroom and they both peeked out.

"Dang...where'd they go?"

There were voices just out of sight of their peek-hole obvious that there were two people there.

"They probably heard you coming. Anyway the battle starts in a few minutes.

They're probably hiding nearby; we'll just wait for them to come out."

Xun tapped Xiao's shoulder and pointed to the window. They both crept over quietly and Xun picked the lock. Once Xiao was out he stuck his head out.

"I'll lead them off so Ning and Da can get back. You go warn the others."

"Wh-what? But they'll catch you!" Xiao squeaked quietly

"Nah, I'll just run really fast" Xun grinned

Xun tried his best to make the grin seem full of confidence. Of course his knees were shaking at the thought of the battle but he needed to help. He closed the window quietly and waved quickly before sneaking back to the door. The two outside were still standing just out of sight. If Xun could run away from the base he could lose them in the library and make his way back around to the base. With a final deep, calming breath, Xun threw open the door and ran past both of the confused students in green.

"Woah!" one exclaimed in surprise

The path was clear in his mind. Back down this corridor and into the main hallway, then through the library using the many aisles to his advantage. His watch read 11:58, just 2 minutes till weapons could be used. Xun's drifting mind wasn't paying attention and he stumbled. Xun righted himself and kept running, hearing the two sets of feet behind him. Focusing all his energy on escaping, he got to the library in record time. He dashed in and dove behind the first aisle of books. The clock struck 12 and a Lu Bu's prerecorded voice sounded over the P.A. systems announcing that the battle had begun.

"Where'd you go shorty?"

Xun bit his tongue to stop from making a remark about his height. He crawled into another aisle and then dove under the computer desk. A pair of feet walked by the desk and Xun grabbed the ankle. His opponent tripped and he quickly knocked her out with a controlled blow to the pressure point on her neck. Xun grabbed her staff thing (doubled pronged fork?) and turned to face his other opponent.

"Cai!"

"Sh-she's okay, sir. Just knocked out." Xun said

"Well, I was pretty sure you didn't kill her..."

"Ah, sorry I just thought-"

"That's alright. You're Lu Xun, correct?"

Xun nodded

"A-and you are Jiang Wei?" Xun mumbled

"Yes."

They both nodded respectively and held their weapons defensively. Xun of course had no idea how to use the fork thing but he tried to seem like he did, picturing Meng's stance and grip. Jiang Wei raised an eyebrow but Xun tried to keep a confident face. Jiang Wei stuck first and Xun clumsily tried to block but the he was struck on his left side on the ribs. He ducked behind the encyclopedia bookshelf and ran down the aisle pushing a cart of books behind him to slow his attacker. He opened the meeting room door and closed it loudly. From there he had two door choices. He left one door slightly ajar with his hat poking out the side and ducked into the other door quietly. Luckily, Wei must have underestimated him and went into the room he set as a trap. Xun snuck up behind, took his hat and closed the door, maneuvering the fork into place to slow keep the door shut.

Out to the courtyard Xun ran. He passed under the only tree when something grabbed him. One hand covered his mouth and another wrapped around his small upper body. Had he been much bigger, he probably wouldn't have been as easy to grab. Cursing his slight body build, Xun struggled against the hands. Even by dropping all his weight on the hands didn't deter them. Rain began to fall, growing heavier with every passing minute.

""You are now a prisoner, Lu Xun of Wu."

Xun recognized the voice to be Wei Yan of Shu. This kid was monstrous! He tried to double his squirming efforts when his head was yanked back painfully.

He yelped from the pain and his vision became slightly distorted. He stopped struggling for a moment and almost fell to his knees when Yan released him.

Before Xun could pull himself together, his arm upper arm was grabbed roughly and was pulled foreword. He stumbled but was held up with almost no effort from his captor. Xun grabbed for a tree branch to use as an anchor and attempted to kick Yan's feet out from under him. He was unprepared when he was thrown against the tree trunk harshly and the upperclassman pinned him there by pressing roughly on the smaller boy's neck with his lower arm.

"Stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you more." Yan grunted

Xun gasped for breath and tried desperately to free his neck. A shout sounded from the far side of the courtyard and the pressure on Xun's neck became less oppressive and he managed to get the oxygen he had been deprived of a minute before. He looked over to see Ning and Meng standing in the rain with their weapons ready. And was that Shang Xiang behind them? Xun really wasn't sure.

The rain was falling heavily and he was dizzy from lack of air.

"Let him go, you're outnumbered" Ning yelled

Yan didn't let Xun go but shifted his stance. He held Xun's throat to the tree with one hand and held his weapon defensively with the other. Xun could feel the hand tighten and he was left choking for breath once again. He scrabbled with his hands to try and pry it off with no luck.

"Xun-!"

"Throw down your weapons. Allow safe passage or he will be hurt more." Yan ordered

Ning looked over at Meng who looked from Ning to Xun. He actually looked like he was considering the idea!

"I-I'm fine!" Xun cut in with a raspy voice

The hand on Xun's neck tightened and he winced visibly, face turning blue from lack of air.

"Your gonna kill him if you keep that up!" Ning yelled angrily

Yan shrugged. Xun was losing his vision and his movements slowed. His muscles didn't move as fast or as strong as he would like. His vision began to darken from the sides and all that was left was the small speck that reminded him of a tunnel to the extreme. He lost all eyesight and his arms fell limply to his sides. No amount of mental force could get them to move again. He felt tingly all over and his lungs burned horribly. Suddenly the hand was removed and Xun fell down to the mud below, coughing and hacking weakly. He lay there for a moment before looking up slowly. Quan stood next to him protectively and Tai had joined the ongoing fight along with Meng and Ning. Quan kneeled next Xun but kept his sword up.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-yeah..." Xun mumbled weakly

"Let's get you inside. Can you stand?"

"Yes, s-sir."

Xun pushed himself up with his arms and leaned on the tree for support standing up. He continued to cough and his head spun. Quan tried to help steady but accidently grabbed Xun but he flinched away, holding his arm.

"Look out!"

Quan caught Yan's weapon in a dead lock and pushed Xun backwards to safety.

Xun's stumbled and fell behind Quan, still trying to regain his senses while be thrown around like a rag doll. He didn't even bother trying to stand up, just focused on regaining feeling in his arms and legs. He watched the battle before him that waged for a few minutes. Yan made a quick retreat and the others looked over at Xun. Ning picked up his hat that had fallen and dropped it back on his head.

"You okay, pipsqueak?"

Xun nodded, fixing his hat to fit snuggly on his head. He stood up again using the hand Shang Xiang offered but his knees were still shaky. He rubbed his neck gently, breathe still raspy.

"He looked like he was gonna eat you whole." Quan laughed

"S-sorry for causing trouble" Xun mumbled

"That wasn't trouble. That was pretty fun actually." Ning grinned

"Let's get back inside. Can you walk?" Meng asked

Xun nodded. He took extra care not to stumble as they all walked back to the window. Xun scrambled into the open window after Shang Xiang only to be glomped by Xiao.

"What happened?! After you disappeared-!" Xiao said quickly

"Careful, Xiao." Meng warned gently

"What happened?"

Xun was still in a daze but was grateful to be released from Xiao's embrace of death.

"The u-upperclassmen were amazing. The fought with Wei Yan from Shu." Xun said quietly

"Upperclassmen? Why can't you just say 'they did'?" Xiao asked

"S-sorry..." Xun mumbled

"Leaving out your part, pipsqueak? He almost died out there." Ning cut in

Xiao eyes bugged out.

"What?!"

"It wasn't th-that b-"

"Let someone take a look at your neck, Xun." Meng sighed

"I-it's not-"

Xiao reached forward to look at Xun's neck but he stepped back, trying to wave her off in a friendly way.

"It's really ok, y-you don't need to-"

Xun was grabbed from behind, two arms wrapping under his arms and holding the sides of his head. Xun squeaked in surprise but couldn't pull himself free.

"Relax, were really just trying to help" Tai said

"W-wha?! You too, sir?!"

Ning was laughing at him but Xun looked miserable. He still struggled a bit but winced at the sharp pain. Xiao leaned forward to check his neck and Xun's face turned red.

"It's bruising, are those handprints?" Xiao gasped

Da was rummaging through some bags and pulled up a first-aid kit.

"Come sit down in the light so we can see better" she ordered

Tai released Xun and he rubbed his arm sorely while rolling his neck to stretch it. He hid a wince behind a forced smile.

"It's not really injured, th-theres more important things-"

Shang Xiang had had enough of the short boy's babbling and grabbed his ear, dragging him over to the chair.

"She's not gonna bite you, munchkin." Shang Xiang sighed, grinning

"Wh-why does everyone finish their sentences with a c-comment on my height?" Xun sulked

"Habit." Shang Xiang shrugged

Xun was dropped unceremoniously onto the chair and was left rubbing his ear, pouting.

"Was that really necessary?" Xun asked

"Yup. Now sit still or we'll tie you to the chair and leave you there." Shang

Xiang said

"Y-yes, ma'am" Xun said in defeat

Shang Xiang smacked him over the head before storming off. She was mumbling about feeling old as she left to go sleep.

"Alright, Xunnie. Where're you hurt?" Xiao asked

"My neck." Xun mumbled

"And arm" Quan added

Is nothing a secret?!

"Take off your shirt then." Da said

Xun looked like that was the one thing in the world he would rather not do. His face was red needless to say.

"Wh-wha?! It's j-just a bruise" Xun stammered, wide eyed

"You're wearing long sleeves so it's covering it up. There might be a cut." Da explained

Xun was wearing a button-up long sleeved shirt and held the front protectively.

"I-it's fine." Xun said shakily

"Just let us check. It'll be easier to see your neck that way too."

Xun shook his head. Some unreadable dark emotion flashed through his eyes as he scooted back on the chair. He almost looked frightened, in a childish way.

"It's ok, Xun. Relax. We're not gonna force you to do anything." Da said comfortingly

Xun seemed to calm down at that, realizing where he was.

"S-Sorry..." Xun mumbled

Xun stood and walked to the far side of the room. He looked like he was going to pace for a moment before sitting next to his sleeping bag with his head resting on his hand.

"What happened?" Meng asked

"I dunno. He looked terrified at the prospect of taking off his shirt." Da sighed

"Is he just shy?" Xiao asked

"He always where's long sleeves and long pants. He sleeps fully clothed too."

Meng said

"Could it be a problem?" Da wondered

"I'll go talk to him. You guys get some sleep." Meng said

"You sure? I can come too" Xiao said

"He gets shyer around girls. I'll take care of it." Meng assured

The two Qiao's left to get their beds rolled out. As a last second thought,

Meng grabbed the First-Aid kit and walked over to where Xun sat. He spent a moment thinking about the best way to get Xun's attention without startling him.

Realizing this was like making a brick from straw, he sat next to Xun. The smaller boy didn't even notice. He was sitting cross-legged with his face hidden in his hands.

"You ok?"

Xun jumped, as predicted, and hit his head on the wall. He rubbed his head mumbling to himself quietly.

"S-sorry, sir. Did you say something?"

"You jump every time so you might as well stop apologizing for it." Meng sighed

"Yes, s-sir. Sorry, sir."

Meng sighed. Much of this boy's vocabulary included the word sorry. At least he seemed to mean it when he apologized.

"So, the Qiao's said you were too embarrassed...?"

Xun sat leaning back on the wall, knees pulled up to his chest.

"Y-yeah, in short."

"'In short?'"

Xun's eye flicked up than down to the floor.

"Nothing. I d-didn't mean to say that."

Meng was about to say something when Ce yelled over.

"It's time to start preparations for the Wei battle." Ce announced

Meng dropped the kit next to Xun.

"You should at least check yourself to make sure your ok."

Meng left to join the students collecting at the door. After a minute, Xun stood and replaced the kit in its proper bag before peeking into the strategy closet. Yu was just finishing packing up some maps when he saw Xun at the door.

"I heard you had some excitement earlier." Yu said in friendly way

"Y-yes, sir." Xun mumbled

"Our next base, it's outside in the wooded area behind the pond. I was thinking that a fire attack could be used." Yu said, looking over at Xun "You're going to want to help with that plan, correct?"

Real fire? Xun nodded excitedly, though still trying to hide the childishness.

Yu smiled as he tossed a sheet to Xun, it was a blank map for Xun to use. The only writing on the page was a diagram of where the new base would be. Xun bowed quickly and left. He tucked it into his own bag carefully before joining into the preparations.

The sun had risen completely when the attack began. Xun was on lookout for the Shu scout, hiding in the vent system. Somehow he got voted as the one to do this, and his height played a key factor. He was a guy so he shouldn't be afraid of dust bunnies as Ce put it and he was the smallest there. Yay Xun. He sighed; hopefully this would be over soon. He heard footsteps and quickly put all his attention to the hallway below. It was just Ning walking by. He looked up where he knew Xun was hiding, and waved while walking by. Xun couldn't react even if he wanted to. This was an important mission! What was he doing?! He could be giving away his position to anyone watching! How could Ning do that?! It could ruin the whole strategy!

Xun kept to his thoughts for an hour or two. He was beginning to doubt that anyone was coming when tell tale steps were heard down the hall. He ignored the pain festering in his right

thigh and watched carefully. It was only one person from Shu. They tip-toed down the hallway being very cautious about the sound being made. Xun waited till they had first gone to check that the Wu camp was there and left to start crawling backwards. They would probably have 10-20 minutes till Shu sent an attack force. Hopefully the battle with Wei will be done soon. Xun carefully climbed out and replaced the metal covering. He ran down the hallway to the current Wu base.

Xun knocked quietly and the door was unlocked. He entered quickly.

"They've sent a scout. Time to start." Xun said

Ning, Tong, and Shang Xiang sat lounging around but stood when Xun entered.

They all started getting ready in their own ways and Xun grabbed his own twin sabers. It was cold and rainy outside and Xun had taken to wearing a scarf around his neck to hide it. He had looked earlier in the mirror and it was a swirling angry purple and black mix. The hand print was very evident now and the scarf did raise a few eyebrows but no questions were asked. There were footsteps outside.

"What?! This early?!" Tong said, peeking through the key hole "Time to go guys!"

Ning and Tong took their fake flags and ran out quickly. Xun met eyes with one of the Shu warriors, Jiang Wei, before he closed the door. He turned the lock and panicked. He wasn't supposed to be here?! He was supposed to already be at the base! Xun followed Shang Xiang out the window when he heard beating on the door. It was knocked off its hinges just seconds after he escaped through the window.

"Hide!" he said quietly to Shang Xiang

He grabbed his own hat and scrunched it up in his fist. It enough like the Wu flag to trick them. Shang Xiang was out of sight when Jiang Wei followed after Xun with Wei Yan at his heels. At times like this, Xun had every right to think one thing: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! He ran in the opposite direction of the new Wu base, hoping to lead them away. His side hurt and the muscles in his neck almost seemed to be frozen solid, unmoving. It was hard to sprint through the mud and visibility was minimal. If he could loop around, and lead them through the Wei

v. Wu battle...

Xun sharply turned and burst through the front doors and ran up the stairs. He could approach from above so if the battle was over, no harm done he would just keep running. He heard the clash of combat ahead and dropped over the railing.

There were a few lingering fights going on: Ci, Tai, and Quan were holding off as many officers as they could.

"Xun?! What are you doing here?!" Quan yelled

Jiang Wei tackled Xun from the second floor and both boys rolled, attempting to get a few hits in. Wei Yan was fighting a stray Wei fighter, maybe he was colour blind to the fact that red had stolen his flag, not green.

"That was a good ploy you pulled earlier, but I won't underestimate you again"

Wei said

"I didn't expect you would"

They both jumped up, weapons out, before clashing again. Xun dodged mostly, knowing that his combat skills still lacked.

"Sir, Shu struck earlier than expected and we were forced to improvise!" Xun yelled to Quan

"Ci, drop back to assist the main base" Quan ordered

Ci turned tail and ran back, and his opponent was about to pursue him when Xun jumped in front of him. They caught in a deadlock that Xun was quickly losing. He was forced back on one knee when the deadlock broke. Xun couldn't recover fast enough to deflect the next attack. He was knocked easily to the side and hit the wall. He was about to run by when Xun caught his foot with his hand, tripping him.

"Your fight is with me!" Wei yelled

Xun rolled to the side but his shirt sleeve was hooked to the floor by Wei's weapon. He couldn't pull away and Wei brought his hand to knock Xun unconscious when he was knocked aside. Quan pulled out the weapon holding Xun to the floor and tossed it aside, pulling him up.

"Time to drop back. Let's go!" Quan yelled

Xun follows as Tai, Quan and him all ran back towards the main base. He picked up his hat from where it had fallen on the floor and looked back. Jiang Wei gave up chase, going back to retrieve Wei Yan. The main base was in chaos, fighting everywhere. It must have been about 9:30 or 10:00 but it was still chilly outside. He quickly ran to Meng's side.

"Xun! Go find Yu! He was looking for you!" Meng yelled over

"Yes, sir!"

Xun dropped back, looking around for his upperclassman. He dodged around many fights, helping out in a few as he passed. Eventually he found Yu fighting with Sima Yi near the center of the base.

"Meng said to come see you, sir" Xun explained quickly

"You know what to do, right?" Yu asked

Sima Yi looked between the two.

"Yes, sir!"

Xun turned to leave when Yi decided it would do better to stop the pyro from accomplishing whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. Xun blocked but retreated quickly, Yu blocked Yi from continuing his attack on the short boy.

"Someone stop Lu Xun!" Yi yelled to his comrades

Ack! Zhang He was one of the two Wei officers who turned to fight Xun. He didn't bother trying to fight at all, but ran. He needed to get to the supply tent quickly too put his plan in motion. He dove into the tent and grabbed the matches inside. He turned to exit quickly but Zhang blocked the entrance.

"It's good to see you again."

"Y-you too, sir." Xun mumbled

Zhang launch forward in an attack and Xun caught his claws in a deadlock. He put forth all the energy he had, he couldn't lose here. Wu needed him. Zhang knocked Xun's sabers out of his hands and the boys was knocked onto his back. He rolled to avoid the next attack and scrambled out of the entrance. Sure it was easier to run without his sabers but he was weaponless amidst a large battle which isn't a good thing. Zhang almost seemed to appear next to Xun. his eyes widened but he had time for nothing else before he was knocked into the air and into a nearby bush. He stood again but was once again attacked. It went on like that, waiting for Xun to stand up before knocking him down again. He was just being toyed with!

Xun's endurance was failing and it was getting harder to stand back up. He couldn't predict where the next attack was coming from and his body was slowing down. He had lost the matches some time before but he saw his target ahead, hidden in the brush. He crawled foreword and pulled out a personal lighter from his pocket, flicking it on. In the corner of his eye he saw a blue and purple flash approaching. Without a second thought, Xun plunged his lighter and hand both into the wooden frame. The cooking oil from the kitchen caught alight instantly and soon the fire spread along the wooded poles all throughout the camp. Zhang's attack stopped midway as he watched the fire spread. Xun's own hand was burnt badly and a yell of pain clawed through his throat and the end of his sleeve was on fire. He smothered it quickly. He quickly drew his injured limb to his chest protectively. He used his other hand to drop the lighter back in his pocket safely.

"What did you do?!" Zhang said, looking at the fire spreading around

"Didn't Yi tell you I was a pyro?" Xun grinned, still wincing

This had been planned out earlier that day. Wood soaked in oil wound around the

Wu camp in a way that would make it look like the forest itself was ablaze. Xun himself set up the distraction and he was positive that there was no danger to any of his fellow students. Xun ran into the ensuing chaos in search of his sabers in the tent. He hoped Zhang wouldn't chase him immediately; he was already at a disadvantage.

He only held one saber, since his burnt hand couldn't hold the other. He joined Ning who was fighting some panicking members of Wei.

"I can't believe you actually set this up. You're such a pyromaniac that it's scary." Ning laughed

The fight didn't last much longer. All of Wei were captured and were tied up with duct tape. Once the Wei flag was officially Wu's the Wei students will have lost the game and will return to their common room till the battle ended. All Wu needed to do was show the Wei flag in Wu hands to one of the cameras the teachers were using to watch from around the school. An announcement came over the PA system:

"Wei has lost their flag to Wu. All Wei students must return to their

common room."

Well that's over, but now they had to go and free all the Wei people. Nobody really cared for the job so Xun volunteered. It actually didn't take long. Once he cut the tape off Zhen Ji he gave her his pocket knife to borrow to free all her comrades. He walked slowly back to camp, looking at his burnt hand. Some areas bubbled slightly and the whole exterior was red, once he rolled back the sleeve he managed to see the full amount of damage. It was mostly second degree burns but some areas appeared more scorched than others, and some less. He dipped his hand into the pond once he reached it. He could see the Wu camp and his classmates putting out the last of the fires with the fire extinguishers he had set out for them in case of an emergency. That strategy went pretty well he thought.

The pain dulled in his hand and he wrapped a wet handkerchief around it. He pulled his hand into his sleeve to hide it than ran back to camp. Wu had received minimal injuries, Xun's secret burn probably being the worst. That was really good comparing to what could have happened.

"Xun you pint-sized pyro!!! Why did you make such a mess?!" Shang Xiang yelled jokingly

"I'm not pint-sized..." Xun sulked

"What happened with Zhang He? I saw you getting beat up by his but I couldn't help." Ci said

"You were fighting Zhang? Seriously?" Ning asked

Xun shook his head.

"I-I didn't fight but he was really fast. Yi had o-ordered him to stop me from lighting the fire." Xun said

"Xun."

Xun turned to look at Yu. He held up the pack of matches.

"There are no matches missing. How did you start the fire?" Yu asked

"O-oh. I dropped those and I used my lighter."

Xun reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, keeping his hand hidden. It was a prized possession of Xun's actually. It was a small flip-top lighter with a picture of flames crawling up the sides. Yu held his hand out to see it and Xun placed it in his upperclassman's hand. Yu raised an eyebrow.

"There's no scorch marks. How did you get the flame that far into the ignition hole without it getting burnt? The igniter fluid should have exploded from contact with the flames." Yu asked

Xun's eye widened. How did he notice something like that?!

"L-luck?" Xun tried to sound convincing

"Let me see you hand."

Xun held out his right hand, flipping it over.

"The other one, in your sleeve."

"W-why do you need to see-?"

Xun was cut off by Yu grabbing his arm and pulling it forward. He started rolling up the sleeve when Xun tried to pull it back.

"L-let go!" Xun panicked

Yu rolled up the sleeve to reveal Xun's homemade bandage. He gently but firmly held Xun's arm as he pulled out the knot. The hot skin felt better once the cool air hit it but Xun was too uneasy to enjoy the breeze. Nobody had expected Xun's hand to be in that condition.

"Oh my god..." Da said, putting her hands to her mouth

"You used your own hand." Yu said rather that asked

Xun quickly picked up his handkerchief off the ground and held it over his hand.

"It's not as b-bad as it looks." Xun mumbled

"You idiot" Ning smacked Xun over the head

He wrapped it back in the cloth.

"It was necessary. I-if I hadn't the explosion would have ruined the strategy and others might have gotten hurt." Xun mumbled

"Might?" Quan asked

Xun nodded.

"We would've lived. With your hand like that you'll probably be pulled from the game and taken to the hospital." Ce said

"Wh-wha?! It's not serious-"

"That's a very serious burn, Xun. Don't take your health so lightly." Meng said seriously

"I-I'm not-"

"Let's at least get some ice on it. There's a chemical ice-pack in the first aid kit." Da said

Da left to get the ice-pack and didn't even stay to listen to Xun's denial about needing ice. He sighed pulling the sleeve down over his hand again. The burn was a small price to pay for the victory. His hand would heal in a few days, and his classmates didn't really care. As long as he helped Wu they didn't care what would happen to him. Nobody really did.

"Xunnie! Get over here!" Xiao shouted

"Y-yes, ma'am." Xun mumbled

Xun walked over to where Xiao and Da sat next to the supply tent. Xiao glomped

Xun, holding him still as Da took off the handkerchief again.

"H-hey! I told you it was fine!" Xun panicked

Xun was squirming under Xiao's grip but she and Da were a lot stronger than they seemed. He was being sat on by Xiao but he didn't want to hurt her by going all out in struggling. He gave up and lay still, sulking as Da started dabbing some sort of cream on the burns.

"Ow! Wh-what are you doing?!" Xun squeaked

"It's burn cream, sit still." Da said, sticking her tongue out at Xun

Xun twitched every time she dabbed on more cream. How could something that painful be helpful?! After a particularly bad sting, Xun jumped up, holding his hand protectively.

"Th-thats enough! It's fine!" Xun protested

"No it's not! Sit still and the pain will stop soon!" Da said, standing up

Xiao tried to grab Xun but he ducked out of the way, running for the far side of camp. It was a rather childish scene. The Qiao's were laughing and chasing after Xun as he ran for his dear life. Some other members of Wu laughed as the trio ran by but there were a few who sweat dropped.

"Stop running Xunnie!"

"M-my hand is fine! Your burning cream I-is just making it hurt more!" Xun shouted over his shoulder

Someone stepped in front of Xun and caught him, holding his arms to his sides.

Xun looked up to see Ning grinning.

"Gotcha pipsqueak" Ning laughed

"N-no no no, lemme go!" Xun panicked

"Hold him still for a minute." Da ordered

"If you leave it alone it will heal by itself!" Xun argued

"This will help it get better faster." Xiao explained

"J-just let it get better on its own! It always does!" Xun sulked

"Always? You've done this before?" Ning asked

"N-no" Xun squeaked

"You're horrible at lying lil guy." Ning sighed

" 'm not lying." Xun mumbled, sulking

Da continued applying to stinging gel and Xun twitched every time the pain shot through his hand. Ning was holding him still but looked over at the boy's hand.

"Does that stuff really hurt that bad?" Ning asked

Da shrugged and Ning sweat dropped.

"I-it is very painful." Xun said through clenched teeth

"Are you sure that's for burns? It shouldn't be hurting him that much..." Xiao said thoughtfully

Da showed her the label.

"It says for burns and bug bites to take away the pain." Da said

"R-read the small print at the bottom of the bottom." Xun said sadly

Da read over the small print.

"Do not use it if... skin is open... I'm so sorry Xun! I didn't read that! I was in a rush to help and-" Da panicked

"Th-thats ok, ma'am. May I p-please to wash it out?" Xun asked

Ning released him and he cradled his arm as he walked toward the lake. He kneeled by it and let his hand relax in the water. He cringed at first from the slight pain at first but the water felt so good. His reflex ion looked odd. The water was distorting his image. He really didn't look that small and frail. He knew it. He just knew it deep down. Right?

Right?

"Your arm ok?"

Xun jumped in surprise, turning to look at Ning.

"Y-yeah" Xun mumbled

Ning sat next to him; a slight grimace crossed his face when he took a close look at Xun hand.

"Somehow it looks worse every time I see it."

"Then don't look at it."

Xun pulled his sleeve over his hand and let his both soak in the cool water.

His eyes closed and he relaxed.

"When's the last time you slept?" Ning asked

Xun shrugged, too tired to speak. It was probably 2 days ago...he tied to handkerchief over his hand again and his sleeve dripped as he stood.

"I'm gonna go see if the upperclassman need any help." Xun mumbled

"Hang on a minute." Ning waved at him to sit down again and Xun complied "You said that you've burned your hand like this before?"

"N-no I didn't"

"Yes you did. What happened then?"

"I-i've never-"

"Quit lying and tell me what happened."

"Fire is as dangerous as it is beautiful. It burns to survive." Xun said thoughtfully

That was all Ning got out of him before he stood and walked back to the camp.

Ning was left pondering why the hell he had to speak in rhymes. It just made everything more complicated. Stupid Nerd. (lol, oxymoron?)

Xun pushed open the flap to the tent and entered. Yu was leaning over some maps and Meng was flipping through a stack of papers.

"Did the Qiao's finish or did you escape again?" Meng joked

"Th-they let me go." Xun mumbled no need to embarrass Da more, right?

"You should rest that hand. You haven't slept yet have you? Go sleep for a couple hours and I'll send Ce to wake you up at dinner." Yu said, not looking up

How did he know Xun hadn't slept?!

"I-I don't-"

"Just listen for once Xun. Shu won't attack till nightfall at the earliest."

Meng said

"But-"

Meng stood, grabbed Xun's arm and dragged him out of the strategy tent. Over to another tent they went and Meng left him at the entrance.

"Stop worrying so much. Trust us a little bit and go sleep." Meng ordered

"Yes, sir." Xun mumbled

Send a review with your preference of pairings! I don't care if their crack pairings or are between different houses (Wei, Wu, Shu) or maybe some 'other' person from DW that has yet to be seen in this story. Any pairings! O, and for this chapters voting question:

VOTE!!!:

Does anyone here like Sima Yi? His personality or fighting abilities when playing the game? I haven't heard of anyone who has.


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost been two weeks since the last post. Sure this ones different from most but a couple people decided to try 'backseat-writing' and criticize everything I did. Sorry for any spelling mistakes because I was unable to use Word to write this. I used OpenOffice Writer instead so it may turn out funny. I'll fix it and repost it if necessary.

This chapter is dedicated to 3 people!!

LelinChan!

Obi-Wanster!

Shadow Sylph!

A big thanks to all of you!

Chapter Starts Now!

Xun's sleep was restless. Images flashed by and sweat beaded on his forehead. He sat up suddenly with a gasp and his eyes flicked around. He took deep breathes and tried to calm his racing mind as he lay back down on the pillow. Luckily nobody else was about so he wouldn't have to cover up his sudden awakening from the nightmare. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and lay staring at the roof of the tent.

"How long till I finally get away?" he mumbled to himself

Xun stood and pulled on both his shoes and his over coat before carefully laying the sheets on the cot neatly. The sun was beginning its decent and he stretched his arms in front of him. Most students were resting and he himself had been lucky enough to be the only one sleeping in this tent. The girls tent had all three of them in there but they would have it no other way.

"Why are you up already?"

Xun jumped back, turning to see Ci and Tong walking back from patrolling.

"I-I just woke up so I w-was going to just see if the Upperclassmen needed an help" Xun mumbled

"Fine with me. Ning took double shifts of patrol to cover for you, better thank him later." Ci said

"Wh-why would he-"

"You needed the break. How's your hand?" Tong asked

"It's good." Xun said quietly

"Good. Hey, any open cots in this tent?" Ci asked

"Yeah, three." Xun answered

"I call dibs on the softest one!"

Tong ran by Xun and into the tent. Ci chased after him yelling at him not to mess up the cots. Xun smiled slightly as he walked away. It must be nice to be able to run around and joke with a cloose friend. He probably missed that the most-

A grave flashed through his mind.

No, not the most. Maybe second, but not first. Xun's pace was slow as he walked leisurely toward the strategy tent with his hands resting in his pockets. His eyes were half closed and he almost didn't see the flicker of movement behind the trees. He turned but there was nothing. Something didn't feel right, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He was in the short expanse between the strategy tent and the sleeping quarters.

And again! Xun turned behind him but nothing was there. He patted his side and regretted to remember he had left his sabers at the strategy tent. Surely he was just being paranoid... He turned and walked quickly in the direction of the strategy tent. He'd feel better once he was back with his classmates...

It was oddly silent. Why were the birds silent? Shouldn't there also be bugs buzzing? Unless something disturbed them... Xun picked up his pace. Why were the tents so spaced out?! Oh, yeah. It was necessary for the fire ploy...

Xun was positive he heard a twig snap and be began to run. He should probably call out but he didn't want to send out a false alarm. He was just on edge from his dream. Just the dream.

He wasn't really expecting to be tackled from behind. Any sound he made was muffled by a hand over his mouth. It was just Ning playing prank.

Right?

It couldn't be. Ning was out on patrol for Xun. His hands were roughly pulled behind him and something wrapped them together. He bit down on the hand covering his mouth and was rewarded with a hard slap to the back of his head. A green cloth was tied around his head tightly and his teeth clenched on the fabric. The gag cut into the sides of his mouth and his tongue was caught in the dry fabric. Green.

Xun squirmed, putting all the strength he had into trying to get away from his captors. How had they gotten by the patrol?! There was sounds coming down the path and he was picked up by his arms and dragged back into the cover of the trees. Xun kicked out but was thrown to the ground. Someone sat on his and placed their large hand over his mouth to help block any shouts he made.

The shoes came close and Xun did try to call out. 'Help! I'm right here!' but all sounds were muffled. It was Ce and Quan, talking about some birthday party years ago. That hardly seemed important at the moment and Xun tried desperately to try and get their attention. The upperclassmen walked by and he was pulled to his feet by his hair.

"No more noise out of you." a voice commanded

"Come quickly, theres only a few minutes left to sneak out!" another whispered loudly

Xun was dragged along by his hair and he stumbled after his captors. How could he have let this happen?! Surely the patrol would find them! Please let Ning see them and some help! Xun took care to break twigs, kick aside rocks, and drag his feet. Someone please help!

After a few minutes they left the cover of the trees. They had passed the patrol with no problems. Xun would have to remember that flaw for future reference. The lookout could still see them! Oh, no. The post was switching people and nobody was there! This was all planned out! Was he targeted from the beginning? Probably not. They must have been after Yu, or Ce, one of the upperclassmen.

They entered the school building and Xun felt his flame of hope flicker out as his someone had dumped water on him. He was a captive of Shu and he had done nothing to prevent it. Stupid! They reached the Shu camp and Xun kept his head down, too ashamed to look up at any of the sneering enemy faces.

"We caught him. Nobody was with him and it was pretty painless."

"Good job."

Xun looked up to see Liang. He let his face fall floor ward again.

"Wheres his hat?" Liang asked

"Shit! We must have forgotten it." the boy holding his arm said

"Idiot," Liang rubbed his temples "They will know what happened if his hat is just laying on the ground! Too late for that though."

"It's not out in the open. It must be off the path where you gagged him." The second boy said

"Then that buys us some time. I trust Yan will get the information out of him?" Liang said

Xun eyes widened in fear. Last time Yan had tried to kill him! Xun struggled again the hands holding him but was yanked back by his hair. He was dragged over to a closet and thrown in. Hitting his head on a pipe, Xun lay still for a moment and waited for the stars to depart.

Struggling to his feet, he tried to reach his arms around to his pocket. He had a pocketknife there and if he hurried he might get out of there before anyone suspected he would. The door slammed open and due to the cramped space, Xun was smacked upside the head and knocked back down to the ground.

"Long time no see." Yan grunted

Xun scrambled back to press himself again the far wall. He ducked an incoming foot but couldn't dodge a kick aimed at his ribs. He fell to his side with a whimper.

"I need some info from you. Either you give it now, or I get to beat it out of you." Yan said

Xun bit down on his gag, as he couldn't exactly reach his lip at the moment. He shook his head vigorously. His classmates would come soon. Yu would have a plan and everything would turn out right. All he had to do was a take a little pain. He could take it.

* * *

"Have you seen Xun? Tong said he came to see you guys a little while ago." Ning said

Meng and Yu looked up from the maps.

"He never came here. Perhaps he went back to bed?" Yu said

Ning shook his head.

"He's in none of the sleeping tents."

"Could he have wandered off to think?"

"No, not at a time like this. Ci said he was determined to come here and help you guys"

Meng stepped around the table and out of the tent.

"Take roll of everyone. I'll check the supply tents to see if hes there." Meng ordered

Ning nodded and ran back to the sleeping tents. After a few minutes Meng was positive that Xun was still sleeping. Where else could he go? Nobody had seen him so he must have gone back to sleep more. Something nagged at him though, a strong sense of dread and fear for the little strategist. His gait picked up to a jog as he headed toward the sleeping quarters. He saw something red clash with all the green in the foliage beside the road. His heart almost stopped when he realized it was just a hat, along with lots of scuff marks on the ground and broken branches. There had been a fight.

"Meng!"

He turned to see Ning running up the path.

"He's not-!"

"His hats here, and obvious signs of a fight." Meng cut in

Ning looked around, carefree smile dampening slightly.

"We have to tell the others. Xun's been captured right in our own camp." Meng said

Vote!!

Who is your least favourite pairing? Anyone that just seems down right wrong, add that into your review.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure if people get my responses to their reviews so I'm gonna start replying on the following chapter. Sorry if I missed your review, just pm. Me and tell me that I didn't reply and I'll add it in.**

**Neji and Tenten 4eva – thats your least favourite pairing? Luckily nobody has voted for that pairing so I have no problems with cutting that out as a possibility unless a lot of people vote otherwise**

**shadow sylph – thanks for your comment on the backseat writers. I tried telling that to one of them and he locked me in a closet though... and I was thinking that maybe Ning and Shang Xiang could be friends but no farther than that if it really bugs you. They do seem like they would be good friends though. Pulling pranks on others along with Ci and Tong. -**

**LelinChan – lol, very picky about pairings you don't like. I'll be careful not to put them in then, unless people outvote you about wanting to see the pairing. But your Xing Cai x Guan Ping pairing hate is pretty understandable. Really random.**

**This chapter was assisted in writing by one of the infamous 'co-writers' (they threw me in a closet and I had to consend to call them that to be allowed out. JERKS!! O) Anyway, enjoy.**

**(in the closet)**

**The gag cut painfully into the sides of Xun's mouth. Bruises were hidden under his his concealing clothes but that did not make the pain lessen at all. His eye was swelling slightly and he could feel blood trickling down his face from both his mouth and a small cut he could barely see below his bad eye. He silently thanked the gag actually, he couldn't have spoken even when the pain was at the worst.**

**He tried to roll-over, shifting his position so his back would stop aching. He groaned at the pain shooting through every part of him. What kind of school was this?! How was this not against every rule they have in place for student safety?! Did anyone notice he was missing? **

**Would they ever notice?**

**The door opened in Jiang Wei stepped in. Xun tried to sit up, he didn't want to look weak. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.**

"**Relax, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." Wei assured**

**Wei knelt by Xun, placing a water bottle beside him as well as a clean set of clothing. He carefully untied the gag and helped Xun sit up.**

"**I'll untie your hands if you stay right there." Wei bargained**

"**I-I promise n-n-not to move" Xun mumbled through his parched mouth**

**Wei untied the rope around his hands and Xun rubbed his wrists gently. He felt his numb jaw as well and wiped off the blood with his own handkerchief. He ran a hand through his hatless hair and jumped slightly as Wei held out the water bottle to him. He took it, thanking Wei quickly before downing half of the bottle.**

"**I'm sorry Yan did this. That jerk didn't even wait to see if you would speak did he? He just enjoys others pain." Wei said angrily**

"**H-he's your classmate though. Sh-shouldn't you be defending him from things I m-might say?" Xun said, voice still raspy**

"**Pfft. Hes hardly my classmate. Anyway, I brought other clothes for you. Liang will call for you soon so you might as well look half decent." Wei said**

"**I'm s-sorry but I cannot accept your offer. I'll go b-before L-Liang in Wu's colours." Xun tried to sound confident**

**Wei smiled slightly.**

"**Fine with me. I have to retie your hands when I leave though."**

"**I understand."**

**Xun stretched his arms one final time before holding them out to be retied. Wei did so. It was tight enough to prevent Xun from escaping but he didn't loose all the circulation from his fingers. **

"**You don't need the gag anymore. That was just when to keep you quiet when you were actually being nabbed." Wei said**

"**Thank you." Xun said sincerely**

**Wei nodded. Getting up to leave and taking the bottle + clothes with him.**

"**When this is all over, maybe we could talk again in better conditions." Wei said**

"**Sounds like fun." Xun replied**

**Wei left, leaving Xun in the darkness again. It didn't seem quite as oppressing as last time but Xun's mind was running at full speed. If he was going to be interrogated by Liang, he needed some convincing lies and fast.**

**(Time passes, and Xun is brought out of the closet, then thrown back in only one hour later.)**

**It had been easy enough to feign complete and total fear. He added a few more stutters than usual and almost had to let flow tears of half-faking, half-real pain. At one point he had actually gotten a glimpse of Shu's map. Only a few notes remained imprinted in his mind but overall, Xun was feeling pretty good about his performance. Now physically, Xun was in worse condition than before. Yan had lifted the boy clear off his feet by his collar and the shirt tore. Luckily, that had been the throw that landed him in the closet so nobody saw the many bruises littering his chest and his bony ribs. He'd get some muscle eventually! Just you watch!**

**Xun looked up to see his goal above him. A vent. He was small enough to climb through so all he needed to do was get rid of his bindings and-**

**The door opened and Wei stepped in again.**

"**I can't stay long. Heres two shirts, put the long sleeve on underneath. It's cold outside and chances are, you'll be brought out." Wei said quickly**

**Hastily untying the rope, Wei thrust the clothes into his hands. Xun face turned red in embarrassment. He had to change shirts INFRONT of someone?!**

"**Hurry up!" Wei said**

**Xun did as told, pulling off his tattered shirt and pulling on the long black shirt and-**

**A green T-shirt with some sort of intricate silver and brown symbol thingy on the upper left part of the shirt that snaked its way partway down the sleeve.**

"**Sorry about the colour, but I don't even have any red shirts anymore." Wei grinned**

"**Thats fine." Xun mumbled**

**Wei retied Xun's hands securely and left again. Xun heard the lock click and waited a few minutes before trying to pull his foot out of his shoe. Once the shoe came off, a pocketknife fell out as well. Xun awkwardly turned to grab the pocketknife in his left hand and started the painstakingly slow process of sawing off the ropes. Pulling the blade out of the handle proved to be difficult.**

**Xun finally cut through the rope enough to pull his hands free. He hastily pulled on his shoe and flicked the blade back into the handle. He pulled out the screwdriver and stood on an overturned bucket to reach the vent (okay, a bucket and a small box . -Xun). He unscrewed the screws and pushed the pocketknife back into his shoe for safe keeping. Thank god for Swiss Army Knives.**

**Xun jumped up, pulling himself into the vent with after hanging there for a moment. He crawled slowly down the vent, feeling in front of him for sudden drops or rises. He crawled along till he felt a slow incline start. If he followed this he might get up to the Wu hallway where he could climb out and back to Wu. He smelled fresh air. Wait, fresh air?**

**Xun unscrewed the screen and crawled out onto the roof of the school. Well, its better than being back in the closet, and nobody would expect him to climb up there. He had never been up there before. He jumped down a slight decline to another flat platform with other vent systems. His knees buckled and he fell forward, off the platform and down the sloped rafters. He caught a smoke chimney with one arm and felt a painful crack in his shoulder. A pained gasp escaped but nothing else.**

**He swung slightly to the side to slide down to a balcony with handrails and hopefully, a door.**

**Once down, Xun rolled his shoulder tenderly and another slight pop sounded.**

"**Owie... TT-TT" Xun whimpered**

**Letting his arm lay limp, movement out of the corner of his eye caught Xun's attention. He looked over the side of the roof to see a battle going on below. Red and Green clashed and sparks flashed from the connecting weapons. He could see a small group of green people sneaking up on the side. Wu was prepared for an attack from behind but not for that!**

**Xun jumped over the balcony, half running, half sliding down the slanted roof. He dropped down a few feet and slide on his back down till his feet caught on the drain pipes. He ran along the roof top till he reached the side of the battle where the sneak attack was coming. One was raising his sword to attack Ce from behind!**

"**Upperclassman Ce! Turn around!" Xun yelled**

**Ce did as ordered without a second thought, catching his opponent in a deadlock. Xun jumped from the second floor roof to a tree, then took a flying leap to land between Xiao's unprotected back and an enemy. He took the momentary surprise of his enemy to his advantage and dealt a quick blow to his stomach to stun him.**

**Xiao turned, not recognizing Xun, and attacked him with surprising force. Xun wasn't expecting an attack and was blown a fair distance away. He pushed himself up with his good arm and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Instinctively, he wanted to run from the green. He was wearing green as well so they thought he was on their side! He saw Meng in the distance and ran toward him.**

"**Uppercla-!"**

**Meng swirled his halberd around in one swift attack, forcing an opening around himself. Too late did he see Xun's face flicker from relief, to fear. Xun was sent flying backward, crashing into a tree and falling lifelessly to the ground. Meng fought his way to Xun and knelt beside him.**

"**Xun? Are you alright?" Meng had to shout over the roar of battle around them**

"**Y-yes'ir" Xun mumbled**

**Meng blocked an attack, fighting off the Shu student while still trying to keep his eye on Xun. **

"**Wheres Yu?! We need to pull out!" Meng growled**

**Xun rose on unsteady knees.**

"**I-I'll find him." Xun said**

**He disappeared into the crowd before any argument could be started. He ducked under wild swings and dodged around deadlocks as he weaved through the crowd looking for Upperclassman Yu. Several times his own classmates took a swing at him and he would run away quickly. His own team was attacking him, it was like a nightmare. **

**Xun found Yu fighting alongside Ce, standing back to back. He didn't go into striking distance for safety's sake but yelled to them from just out of reach.**

"**Upperclassman Yu! Upperclassman Meng said we need to pull out!" Xun yelled**

"**Xun?!" Ce asked, looking him up and down "Didn't think we'd see you here."**

"**Never mind that. Xun you drop back immediately, you have no weapons. Ce, we're retreating." Yu said authoritatively**

"**DROP BACK WU!!" Ce yelled**

**Ce was very much like a loudspeaker. Just louder and he had more of an ego.**

**Xun dropped back to the tree line, and watched as the rest of Wu also ran towards him. He waited till all of Wu was past him to light his lighter and set the defensive trap alight again. This one was set just for this purpose, to keep invaders out during a retreat. He turned to run back to camp when something hard connected to his small chest. He was flung back to roll like a rag-doll in the dirt. It was then that Xun lost consciousness.**

**(End, chapter 6)**

**Coming Soon to a computer near you! Chapter 7! I could give you a cheesy teaser for the next chapter but I'm too lazy. I can't think of anything to vote on really...how about your all time favourite character? I might be able to fit them in somewhere if you just tell me who it is. ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Responses**

**Shadow Sylph** – thanks for the virtual apology cookies. They did eventually let me out of the closet so its all good now. And nobody had requested that I put in the Ning x Shang Xiang pairing so your safe...for now dramatic lightening bolt and evil laugh

**Obi-Wanster** – I'll try to add in more of Tai then. He's Quan's best friend right? Thats how i always thought of them for some reason. Let me know if thats not right or just tell me anything i should know about his character if i'm not writing him right

**LelinChan** - at first glance, i was confused about you saying that the chapter was 'hilarious'. I had to go back and reread it to see why it was that you thought it was funny. Thanks for offering to help with the closet issue, i really could have used some help -.-

**sands of darkness** – O.O wow, that is the longest and most detailed review i have EVER seen. It has just replaced my old favourite review and it's my inspiration through all the time i spend getting locked in the closet for saying thewrong thing XD. Thanks for answering all the voting things, it really helps. Zhao Yun makes his first appearance in this chapter actually, and i'll try to bring him more into the story and add that little plot twist you recommended, but will xun actually be able to stand up to Yun? . .

The first ever Review Award goes to: **sands of darkness** for the awsomely long review that was detailed to the point where i had to read it three times to make sure i had everything down in my head.

**Chapter 7 (8,775 words O.O)**

(Deep in Xun's mind)

Everywhere Xun looked, he could see familiar faces. There they were, all around him. Sounds nice huh? Not in this situation. Xun dodged an attack from behind aimed to take off his head by Ning's sword.

"P-please stop-!"

He was cut off as Ce's tonfa connected solidly to his back. He fell forward, only managing to roll over to see a halberd pierce through his small chest. Tears of terror and pain trickled down his cheeks as he looked up at Meng. The satisfied smirk scared Xun.

"Wh-why?" Xun asked

"Your worthless, always in our way. Do you really think cared what happened to you when you were captured? I was only upset that you came back. Your more of a problem then you are helpful." Meng said, voice void of any emotion

"You failed as a strategist." Yu said

"You can't even protect yourself. We always have to come along behind you and save you from something." Shang Xiang added

Xun's felt feint.. He fell back, but didn't stop at the ground. He was falling...falling...falling...

'...didn't know...couldn't tell...' (I didn't know who it was! He's wearing green so I couldn't tell it was him! -Ci)

Where was that voice coming from?

'Lay him down...help...' (Lay him down on the mat, go get Ce to help! -Da)

Ci? Da?

'...here...any help...' (I've got the first aid kit here. Can I be of any help? - Xiao)

Xiao? Where are you guys?

'How the hell...is...damn them...' (How the hell did this happen to him?! This is from Shu isn't it? Damn them... -Ce)

'...down' (Please calm down! - Xiao)

Everyone? Where are you?! Where am I?! Am I dead?

Physical pain shocked Xun awake. His eyes shot open and he cried out as his shoulder exploded in agonizing pain. After a moment it wasn't so bad, and Xun closed his eyes again, biting his lip. He opened his eyes slowly.

"You okay there?"

Xun saw Ce leaning over him. He was laying on one of the cots with some people crowded around. There were Xiao, Ce, Da, Ci, Shang Xiang and Tong.

"Give him room to breath, Ce!" Da scolded

Xun put a hand over his shoulder, still wincing from the abrupt pain from just moments ago.

"Your shoulder was dislocated. Ce popped it back into place for you." Xiao explained

"Th-thank you, sir." Xun mumbled "Sorry f-for causing tr-trouble."

"That wasn't a problem. How did that happen though?" Ce asked

Xun mumbled inaudibly, eyes downcast.

"What was that?"

"Falling off the roof." Xun said louder

It was silent in the tent. Perhaps the boy was delirious?

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF?!" Shang Xiang yelled

Xun cringed away from her angry voice.

"P-please don't be angry" Xun said

"She does have a point though. How did you end up on the roof?" Tong asked

"I c-climbed through the vents." Xun said

"Only you could, shrimp." Tong laughed

"I'm not a shrimp" Xun sulked

Xun tried sitting up, rubbing his sore head. He winced from the pain and a delicate hand pushed him back down to the pillow gently.

"You stay right there. Have you eaten?" Xiao asked

Xun shook his head.

"I'll go get some food! I'll be right back!" Xiao sang

"N-no you don't have to-"

Xiao had already skipped out by the time that Xun called after her. Da shooed everyone else out and Xun let his head sink into the pillow behind him. Sleep beckoned to him and he almost accepted that offer.

"Alright, take off your shirt. Nobody else is here and don't you dare go all shy boy on me." Da said

"Th-thats not n-" Xun panicked

"Just do as your told." Da cut him off

Her angry stare finally got Xun to follow orders. He pulled off both layers of shirts and Da's brow furrowed at the sheer size/number of bruises. Xun could see her eyes looking him over and he blushed in embarrassment. He looked down at the corner of the tent and Da walked around Xun to look at his back. She ran a finger over his back softly but Xun cringed away.

"Theres not much I can do for the bruising. Do you have any broken bones?" Da asked

Da was putting a band-aid over the cut under Xun's eye.

"No, ma'am."

"What happened to your mouth?"

Xun felt his mouth with his fingers gently.

"A gag."

Da was rubbing some sort of ointment on some small cuts on his back. It was cold and he shivered involuntarily. Xiao burst into the tent with a water bottle, a sandwich, and an apple. Xun's face turned redder at the fact that both girls were acting like nothing was wrong when he wasn't even wearing a shirt. He felt exposed.

"Here you go, Xunnie. I got you an apple too." Xiao smiled

"Th-thank you very m-much." Xun stuttered

"Yu said he wanted to talk to you once Da was done with you." Xiao said

"O-ok"

Xun bit into the sandwich. It had been so long since he had last eaten. He could feel both girls eyes on him and he put down the sandwich. Awkward.

"I'll leave this antiseptic cream here. Put it on any cuts you find on your legs to stop any infections. I'll be back in a little while but I need to check on Ning. He busted up his wrist pretty bad before and it may be broken. You better not be out of that bed for ANY reason" Da said

Xun nodded, slightly scared of the sudden intensity in the girls eyes. Both girls left and Xiao said she would go find Yu. Xun hurried to finish the food and water before gingerly stepping off the cot. He stood shakily for a moment and walked to where his bag was and pulled out another shirt to wear. He buttoned it up just as another head popped into the tent.

"Hello, Xun." Yu said

"H-hello, sir." Xun replied

Yu stepped into the tent and directed Xun back to the bed.

"Da didn't give you permission to get up." Yu scolded

"B-but I'm fine!" Xun persisted

"Then humor her."

Xun lay back on the bed, a small pout pulling at his childish features. Yu sat next to him.

"What happened t-to Upperclassman Ning?" Xun asked quietly

"His right wrist looks like its in pretty bad shape. He'll probably be moved into here later by Da. You can ask her for the details but I need your help right now." Yu said

"What can I do to help?" Xun asked

"Did you see anything while in Shu? Anything that could hint as to where their flag might be hidden?" Yu asked

Xun nodded excitedly.

"I saw one of the maps. I don't think they know I saw it so the information should be pretty valid." Xun said

"If I bring you a clean map, can you write down all that you saw?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'll be back soon. You may want to talk to Meng, he seems pretty rattled up about...hitting you?"

"O-oh...that was just an accident."

"Even so, hes being bothered by it. He's always been one to watch over others. He has quite a few siblings he said once."

"I didn't know he had any siblings..."

"I take it you are an only child?"

"Yeah."

Ning walked in at that point.

"Yo"

"H-hi"

Yu exited and Ning lay down on the bed neighboring Xun's own. His wrist was wrapped us in some sort of white cast.

"I can't believe it's broken." Ning whined

"What happened?"

"Stupid Ping from Shu" (Guan Ping)

"Ah..."

"So what happened with you?"

"Nothing much."

"You honestly expect me to buy that?"

Xun shrugged.

"C'mon! You know you wanna tell me what happened" Ning begged

"No, I don't. Not even in the slightest."

"Nasty lil bugger. How can you want to keep it a secret? What kind of high schooler thinks like that? High school is all about spreading rumors and telling secrets. That, and the girls."

"..."

"C'mon, gloat just a little bit about how you escaped the dark clutches of the evil Shu lair."

"...your making it sound like some sort of fairytale."

"Maybe it is. The valiant pyro knight of Wu rides his noble steed, the shrimp mobile, away from the poison spewing dragons-"

"Thats enough! It was nothing like that! And I don't have a shrimp mobile!"

"How else could you get around that quickly?"

"Maybe I walk."

"But thats no fun to say"

"..."

"We should write some...um...whats that long poem/story thing called?"

"Epic?"

"Yeah. We should write an epic about Wu. With all those fancy -eths at the end of every word."

"Thats called old english, and they don't add -eth to the end of every word."

"Do too-eth."

"No they don't-"

The tent flap opened and Meng entered, carrying some papers.

"Meng, your smart. In old english don't you just add -eth to the end of every word?" Ning asked

"...Ning, your an idiot." Meng said simply

Meng looked over at Xun, his expression was completely unreadable and Xun had no idea how to respond to that look. He tried not to look as confused as he felt.

"Yu said you needed a map." Meng said, holding out the maps and a pen

"Y-yeah"

"Your making him work?! He was out cold just a few minutes ago, give the kid a break." Ning laughed

"N-no, I got some information from Shu and I want to h-help" Xun mumbled

Xun took the papers and immediately engrossed himself with remembering the map. He could feel both of the others boys eyes on him but he pretended not to notice. The ink flowed from the pen as he copied down everything imprinted in his mind. A few words were sketchy but he tried to seem like he knew exactly what was written on Shu's map.

"So, your wrist is broken?" Meng asked Ning to break the silence

"Yeah. Da said I'll have to see a real doctor to look it over once this battles over." Ning sighed

"You both are going to have some interesting days once classes start again." Meng grinned

Meng's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. Was this what Yu meant about his acting strange? He looked like he was distracted by something. Meng looked over to see Xun looking at him.

"How about you? How're you feeling, Xun?" Meng asked

"I'm good, sir" Xun said on reflex

He ducked back to his work, embarrassed about being caught staring. Upperclassman Meng probably thought he was being rude. Most people don't like others staring at them. Xun was probably on the top of the list himself.

"Well, I have to go assist Yu with some defensive plans. Rest well you two." Meng said over his shoulder

"See ya" Ning called

"Th-thank you, sir." Xun mumbled

Meng probably didn't hear him. Why couldn't he speak up? Even when he wanted to, he found his throat feeling winded and only spoke quietly. What was wrong with him?

"Whats up with him?" Ning asked, mostly just speaking his thoughts aloud

"I-I don't know..." Xun mumbled

Xun turned to his work again. Wasn't there something written here? The startlingly blank left side of the map perplexed Xun. He didn't remember Shu's map being like that, yet he couldn't remember anything being written there. If only had had just a split-second longer look at the map. He sighed quietly, standing up from the bed and smoothing any wrinkles form the front of his shirt.

"Where're you going, pipsqueak?" Ning asked

"Yu needs this map as quickly as possible." Xun explained, walking to the door

"Shouldn't you be resting? Da said you were in pretty bad shape."

"It's not that bad. No broken bones, fractures, current dislocations- I'm fine to be walking around."

"Thats not what she said"

Xun grabbed his hat off the small table covered in medical supplies and fit it snuggly on his head.

"I'm fine."

Xun walked out, the early morning sun dazzled his eyes and left him dazed for a moment. He held his hand up to shield the sun and began walking to the strategy tent. Footsteps approached behind him and fell into step beside him.

"Well, might as well come along for the field trip then." Ning shrugged

"It's not a field trip" Xun sighed, smiling slightly

"Yes it is, now shut your nerdy little mouth." Ning joked

Xun felt stiff and sore. He was limping slightly and his shoulder still hurt. He put his hands in his pockets to help ease the pain and held the papers under one arm.

"These school battles, how many times a year do they happen?" Xun asked

"It depends, Lu Bu decides. There may be one, there may be twenty." Ning shrugged

"T-twenty?!"

"Well, maybe not twenty...but still a lot." Ning grinned sheepishly

Xun coughed, turning his head away. The muscles in his chest burned and his bit his lip. Not much farther. He could deliver this map. He wasn't completely incompetent.

"You ok?" Ning asked

Xun nodded. He hid the pain behind a childish smile.

"How much longer will this last do you think?" Xun asked

"Hm, well it has to end today because of classes tommorow-"

"It's Tuesday?!"

Ning looked over at Xun, eyebrow raised.

"You were gone for over a day. How didn't you know a day had passed?" Ning asked

"I-I was in a closet..."

"Oh..."

Xun looked over at the side of the path. He could see the broken branches from where the fight had occurred before. His eyes shone the fear and apprehension he had been hiding for only a moment before he closed them. He walked with his head down the rest of the time. Once at the tent, Ning burst in.

"Good morning, nerds of Wu!" Ning greeted

"Ning? Aren't you supposed to be back with Xu-" Meng cut himself off

Xun flinched slightly. He was going to say 'back with Xun'. Even with a hurt wrist Ning could still help out but Meng had probably told him to watch over Xun to make sure he didn't get captured. Just because he was weak. He never was good enough. He dropped the papers lightly on the table.

"I-I finished recreating the map, sirs." Xun mumbled, head down

Yu picked up the papers and looked through them.

"This is a lot of information. It's going to help a lot." Yu complimented

"Something seems off though. The way their avoiding the farthest south-eastern side of the school." Xun said

"It does seem odd..." Yu agreed, nodding. He looked up at Xun. "Did Da give you permission to be up and about?"

"Do you think they could be hiding the flag there?" Xun asked, changing the subject back

"Thats a possibility. Now answer my question." Yu said

"Wh-what question, sir?" Xun asked innocently

"Are you healthy enough-" Yu started

"You know very well what he asked." Meng said, exasperated

"I don't recall any q-questions, sir." Xun said

Yu looked over at Ning who just shrugged with an amused smile. There was shouting outside and Xun looked over. Were they being attacked? Da burst into the tent, scanning the room. Her eyes settled on Xun.

"I told you to stay there! Why don't you ever listen?!" Da scolded

She quickly walked over to Xun and he took a step back, hands up trying to calm her.

"I-I needed to get some papers to Upperclassmen Yu and U-Upperclassman Meng" Xun squeaked

He tried to tell himself that the pain in his shoulder really wasn't that bad. It felt like a match had been lit and the fire was growing. He stumbled on a rolled up tarp for the tent behind him and crashed back onto the ground. He sat up, rubbing his aching head with his good hand. Looking up, he saw Meng's hand move in his direction. He flinched, not ruling out the fact that the upperclassman might be mad at him and smack him upside the head.

When nothing happened, he opened one eye to see Meng offering him a hand to stand up. What startled Xun was the expression on the upperclassman's face. The expression looked so sad, aged beyond his years. After a moment of complete silence and no movement, the tense pause ended as Meng took his hand back. He ran his hand over his head, his eyes looking at Xun but not really focusing.

"I'm gonna take a break." Meng said

Xun watched as the Upperclassman walked out of the tent. Not even Ning could make a joke to break the awkwardness. Xun didn't move from his position on the floor, remembering that look on Meng's face. It wasn't normal, it made him feel guilty for...for something.

"I'll go talk to him." Ning said

Ning left and Da helped Xun up. He cringed and held his side as pain exploded through him. He gasped for breath and put his free hand on the the table to help stabilize himself. The stars flickering around infront of his eyes were brightly coloured and oh so pretty...

While Xun was out of focus, Yu had joined Da and they laid Xun down gently on the ground. Da ran out to get some medical supplies and Yu tried to talk to Xun.

"Xun? Can you hear me? Tell me whats wrong." Yu said

"I-I hear you..." Xun mumbled

"Thats good. How bad is that pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" Yu asked

"I-It's not bad" Xun mumbled " 'm fine"

"Xun..."

Da re-entered and sat next to the two boys. She reached forward and started unbuttoning Xun's shirt to see the extent of the damage. THAT woke Xun up.

"Wh-wha?! I'm fine, leave my shirt alone!" Xun protested, moving his hand to bat Da's away

"Stop squirming. I'm just going to check your side again." Da said

"But it's-"

"That was an order, Xun." Yu said firmly

Xun stopped moving.

"Y-yes, sir." Xun mumbled

Da pushed the shirt to the side a looked at Xun's tender side. The bruising was larger and darker coloured than last time but not by much. What worried Da was the swelling. Da ran her hand over the bump and Xun hissed slightly from the pain.

"Xun, I think your rib may be fractured, or broken. Definitely not broken though because your still managing to walk around." Da informed

"I-It's just a-a bruise." Xun murmured, face red in embarrassment about not wearing a shirt

"This is serious, Xun. You need medical help beyond what Da can give." Yu said seriously

Xun's eyes were wide in panic.

"I-its n-n-not the bone! It's j-just the muscle th-thats bruising!" Xun lied

Yu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have against getting hurt anyway? Surely a quick visit to the doctor isn't anything to be afraid of." Yu said

Xun was quiet, not meeting either of his classmates eyes. He sat up, leaning heavily on his elbows to prop himself up. Da began to protest but Xun cut her off.

"I'll lay back at the medical tent till the pain subsides. I promise I won't sneak off again, but please don't take me out of the battle." Xun pleaded

Da looked at Yu but Yu had looked over at Da.

"Whatever you say goes." Yu said to Da

Da looked over at Xun pleading face.

"Fine, but your not allowed to even roll over without my permission." Da said

"Th-thank you, ma'am!" Xun said, smiling

Yu helped Xun to stand up and made sure he was balance before letting go. Xun quickly buttoned up his shirt before walking out of the tent. Da walked alongside Xun at a slow pace so he wouldn't have to push himself to keep up. Xun shoulders were slouched and he couldn't quite straighten his chest for good posture. It hurt a lot. Once back at the tent, Xun lay back down on the bed with a small sigh of relief. Da gave him a pill and some water to dull the pain then he closed his eyes and let his head sink back into the pillow.

" You stay there. I'll go see if Ning and Meng are alright." Da said

Xun nodded, not opening his eyes. He felt exhausted from trying to hide the pain for so long. He heard the tent flap open and close but Xun let his mind relax. He didn't quite want to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that awaited him there, but he didn't want to be awake either. Whatever it was that Da had given him made his body numb and his eyelids heavy. His foggy mind drifted in and out of dreamless sleep and a couple times he faintly heard people walking around the tent.

Eventually, sooner than the dosage was designed for, the drug wore off and Xun's mind kicked into gear. He knew Da wouldn't expect him to wake up for a few hours so he had some time to think. If the game had to end today, then both teams would be making drastic decisions to try and win each others flags. He lay the for a while, staring at the tent ceiling above him. What time was it anyway? The tent flap opened and Ning walked in.

"Your awake already? Da said she knocked you out till late this afternoon." Ning grinned

"Maybe the medicine didn't effect me as much" Xun shrugged, ignoring the tug of guilt in his mind

"Anyway, the last battle is starting in a couple hours. You, I, and a boatload of papers are going into hiding at some point at around 4:00."

"What time is it now?"

"Not too long after 12... you had any lunch?"

"No, but I'm not hungry."

"Do you know what happened with Meng? He seems really distracted by something but he won't say what. He even lost to Tong at a sparring match." Ning gagged

"I-I don't know... or at least I'm not sure..." Xun mumbled

"But you DO know something?"

"Upperclassman Yu recommended that I talk to Upperclassman Meng. He said Upperclassman Meng was feeling guilty about accidentally hitting me in the last battle."

"That explains a lot..." Ning said to himself. He looked up at Xun "You don't blame him for it, right?"

"No! Of course not!" Xun shook his head vigorously

"Good. I'll go see if I can talk some sense into him then. See ya!" Ning yelled over his shoulder

"B-bye"

Xun sat up slowly, leaning all his weight on his good arm so as to relieve some pain from his other shoulder and side. Wincing from the pain, he leaned forward and used his knees to prop himself up in an almost sitting position. He concentrated solely on trying to sit up with the least amount of pain when suddenly, Da walked in.

"Ning said to stop by, but how are you awake? The medicine I gave you was very strong and should have kept working till about 6 o'clock!" Da said, brow furrowed

"I-I dunno, but I have a request. Please hear me out before saying anything." Xun asked

"Fine, but it better not have anything to do with you helping out in the battle in any way."

"It's not. May I please talk to Upperclassman Meng? I promise I will come back immediately and you won't hear another word out of me for the rest of the night. It's urgent that I speak with him though."

Da looked at Xun sceptically.

"Meng's on watchpost duty right now. You're hardly in any condition to walk there and back."

"Please! I'll do everything you say!" Xun pleaded

How could anyone deny those large golden puppy eyes?

"Fine, but not for long. Let me tape up your chest at least. It will help keep it from hurting as much since I can't give you anything else for the pain yet."

"Y-yes, ma'am. But can I do it? Surely theres something else you need to do to get ready for the battle?" Xun tried to get around having to take his shirt off again infront of anyone

"Okay."

She tossed over a roll of ace bandages from the table.

"Don't push yourself. It starts hurting badly and you come straight back." Da ordered

"Yes, ma'am"

Da left and Xun quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He wrapped the bandage around his torso, which took quiet a few minutes more than he planned, then walked out of the tent. He walked down the path towards the watch post with a decent pace. He wished he could walk faster, but his body ached in so many places. The wind was really picking up and it whistled through the tree and around Xun. Even when he reached the foot of the large tree he couldn't yell loud enough for Meng or Ning to hear him over their own talk.

"Upperclassman Ning! Upperclassman Meng!"

The yelling hurt Xun's throat and he burst out coughing. His rib seemed to flare up and he cut his coughs short. He held his side and looked up at the platform high above. He really needed to talk to them... ignoring the little voice in his head, Xun stood before the ladder. His left arm was still sore at the shoulder and the burnt skin still wasn't completely healed over. Using one arm and two legs, Xun began his slow ascent to the canopy above. One time he almost slipped. His hat was falling off and he couldn't lose it. Grabbing at it, his foot slipped and he hung to the railing with only his right arm. His left held his hat and his face banged unceremoniously into one of the rungs on the ladder.

He resettled his feet and plopped his hat back on his head. Just 20 ft left, don't look down. Just a little more, a little more. He could hear snippets of the conversation above:

"...didn't see"

"see...?"

"His...the fear...confusion...can't..."

"Maybe your...give...chance"

"How?"

"...looks up to...Don't leave...cold"

Xun continued climbing. What were they talking about so seriously?

"...not trying to, but what if...never completely trusts anyone, why would I get a second chance?"

Xun stopped climbing, he could hear now but he didn't want to interrupt.

"That kid would go to pretty far lengths just to make someone proud. Look what he did with the fire ploy and his hand."

That last voice was Upperclassman Ning. The one before had to be Upperclassman Meng then. But were they talking about him?

"Why does he act so reckless though? Surely he doesn't do it all just for a clap on the back." Meng said

"Who knows. Maybe thats all he wants."

A particularly strong gust of wind blew by and Xun clung desperately to the ladder. He was tired though...so tired...

"Whats up with this wind anyway? It better not blow off any of the ladder rungs" Ning laughed

The rung Xun clung to with his hand was coming loose. Why'd Ning have to go and jinx it?! The wind was still blowing so strongly that Xun's loose shirt billowed around him. The rung fell off and he let out a small cry as he swung back. He reached out desperately with his left hand and grabbed a sturdy rung as the other fell far down the the ground below.

"What was that? I swear I heard someone." Ning said

Xun shoulder was livid in pain as he reached out with the other arm. There was nothing to grab. His grip slipped and he started falling, it was almost like one of his dreams...A hand grabbed Xun's own tightly, and like a pendulum, he swung back to hit the tree trunk with a solid thunk. Looking up, Xun could see Meng holding him with a firm grip around his small wrist.

"Hold on" Meng ordered

Xun grabbed Meng's hand with both of his, completely trusting Meng with all his weight. Luckily, Meng probably bench pressed about the same amount Xun weighed. Soon he was lifted up and onto the platform safely. Best of all, Xun still had his trademark hat.

"What the hell were you doing?! Just deciding to 'hang out' with a broken body as see how long it was till the winds took you away?!" Ning smacked Xun upside the head

"S-sorry, sir" Xun mumbled

Xun was shaking like a leaf. Not only did the near death experience scare him, but he had managed to ruin someone else's day once again. He could feel tears of shame threaten to fall but he kept his head down apologetically.

"Just be glad Meng has quick reflexes. That fall would probably have squished you into positive dimensions." Ning sighed

"Negative." Meng corrected

"Whatever! Stupid nerd..." Ning muttered jokingly

"He does have a point, Xun. That was a stupid thing to do." Meng said sternly to Xun

Xun cringed, Upperclassman Meng sounded really angry.

"I-I'm very sorry, sir." Xun mumbled

It was silent for a few moments but Xun didn't look up. Eventually Meng broke the silence.

"Da's going to have your head if she finds out about his." Meng half-laughed

"Please don't tell her!" Xun panicked

"So you snuck out of bed again? She was ranting earlier about you trying to walk through a broken rib and all-" Ning said

"Broken rib?" Meng cut in, face serious

"I-it's not broken, sir. The muscle is bruised b-but thats it." Xun assured

"Your not trying to cover it up?" Meng asked

"No, sir. I'm telling the truth."

Xun tried looking into Meng's eyes for emphasis but it was hard. He lowered his eyes down to his upperclassman's shoulder.

"Your lying." Meng said rather than asked

"No, sir. I'm not." Xun said, not raising his gaze

"Then why can't you look me in eyes?" Meng asked

"...I-I don't know." Xun said truthfully

Ning laughed, still watching the school.

"Only you could say that" Ning grinned

"Wha?" Xun said, perplexed

Meng sighed.

"Xun, I'm going to be blunt. Please give me a straight and honest answer." Meng said

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Do...Could..." Meng ran a hand over his ponytail "Are you afraid of me?"

"Wh-wha? What-"

"Just answer" Meng cut in

Xun was quiet for a moment. How would he word this? He wanted a straight answer, but what about the dreams? Do they count? Where did this question come from?!

"If I answer, will you answer my next question?" Xun asked

Meng nodded.

"In some ways I do fear y-you. You are an amazing fighter, far surpassing anything I can match. As a strategist, you are cunning a-an-and are quite unpredictable with your last-minute improvisations. I could never hope to equal you in that way either. B-but because you are a friend, as I hope you will always be, I-I am not afraid that you are trying to do me harm." Xun said slowly

That sounded good to him. What was Upperclassman Meng trying to get from this anyway? He never was good at reading the older boy's expressions.

"Now for my question, why did you ask?" Xun asked

"He thought you were afraid of him" Ning said simply

"Why?" Xun turned to look over at Ning

"He likes to think of you like a little brother. He has 5 younger siblings already, don't know why he would want another." Ning shrugged

"Shouldn't I be the one talking to him loudmouth?" Meng said

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to make it less awkward." Ning grinned

"You really have 5 brothers and sisters?!" Xun asked, eyes wide

Apparently, Xun hadn't really moved on past that point.

"Yeah, 4 brothers and 1 sister and their all younger." Meng laughed at Xun's astonished face

"How old are they?" Xun asked

"Hmm... at this point...14, 11, 8, 3, and 6 months." Meng said

"You have a baby sister?"

"Brother, actually. The 3 year old is the girl."

"Are they ever annoying?"

"Not nearly as bad as a certain bell-wearing, egotistical, immature, irresponsible-"

"Hey! I can still hear you pony-boy!" Ning countered

"Good for you." Meng laughed

Xun could feel the corners of his mouth turning upward slightly. He knew he shouldn't be smiling about people fighting, but it seemed more like friendly bickering.

"And you too, shrimp! Don't sit so smugly over there like you weren't thinking it too." Ning accused

"N-no I wasn't!" Xun said

"Suuure. Your probably just waiting till the time is right then kill us all in our sleep like a ninja. Ah ha ha ha! Xun, the pyro-ific ninja of Wu!" Ning laughed

"Ninja?" Xun asked, head tilted to the side

"He is small enough..." Meng said thoughtfully

"Wha?! Et tu Upperclassman Meng?!" Xun pouted (a/n lol, saying 'upperclassman' completely ruined that)

"What the heck does 'Et tu' mean?" Ning asked

"When Caesar was assasinated, his own 'friend' turned against him. While he was dying he said 'Et tu Brutus?' meaning 'You too Brutus?' It shows a feeling of shock at someones actions in turning against them." Meng said

(a/n it took me so long to figure that out. Lots of people put that in their stories but I didn't know what it meant till a couple weeks ago so I thought I would explain)

"Oh...why couldn't he just say that then?" Ning asked

"He did, just in a different language." Xun tried to explain

"Shut up, nerd jr. your making my head hurt."

"Sorry"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"And that! Stop that too!"

"Wha?!"

"Was there a set time you were supposed to go make to the med tent?" Meng asked

Xun jumped up. He wasn't supposed to be gone for this long! He winced from the pain in his side but quickly made his way back to the ladder.

"I gotta go, oh Da's going to kill me!" Xun panicked

"Hey, be careful-" Meng started

Xun dropped out of sight with a choked out yelp. Ning looked down the ladder to see Xun hanging on about 7 feet down.

"I-I'm ok!" Xun yelled up

"Hes going to kill himself one of these days..." Meng shook his head

"At lease he isn't trying to." Ning laughed

* * *

Xun stumbled into the medical tent out of breath and his whole body hurt. He collapsed on his bed face down and groaned at the impact. It hurt so much but felt so good at the same time. Go figure. He rolled over when light footsteps entered the tent.

"Oh, hi Xiao." Xun mumbled

"Hiya, Xunnie. Da sent me to help you get ready. Shu's out on the move so we need to hurry." Xiao smiled

"Wha?! Really?!" Xun panicked

He jumped up, taking one running step toward his bag before collapsing. Xiao ran over and helped Xun to stand up, as his knees were shaking to the point of being almost completely useless.

"S-sorry" Xun mumbled

"Thats ok! Lets hurry though! Ning should be here soon." Xiao said

She held his arm and reached down to grab his sabers off the floor. He took them, hooking them into his belt loops and grabbed a Wu school jacket off the ground. He pulled it on just as Ning ran in.

"Yo, we need to move. Theres a surprise attack coming this way. We've already got the papers, so lets got shrimp." Ning said in one breath

Xiao pulled out her own fans and flicked them open.

"I'll go out and help. You guys get out quickly" Xiao said, with a very dramatic pose that was ruined by the childish sticking out of her tongue

"Let's go, pipsqueak!"

Ning grabbed a handful of Xun's sleeve and dragged him along. He scrambled to keep up with the fatigue he was feeling. There were shouts in the distance and the sound of battle but Ning led him in the other direction. They met up with a small group of students from Wu. Not everyone was there, seeing as they were defending the far side of the camp.

"Hey, pipsqueak, Nerd-boy said we gotta hide out, I think he values these papers more than me. Oh, and hide this" Ning said

Ning snatched Xun's hat, and the smaller boy squeaked, trying to take it back. Ning put something inside the hat and dropped it back on Xun's head. Said boy reached and pulled it off, looking inside to see the flag of Wu.

"Wh-wha?! But-" Xun stuttered

"Shh!" Ning winked

They were both swept away in the crowd and Xun was left to try and follow along. Where was he supposed to be hiding?! Where did Upperclassman Ning go?! Xun tripped forward but was caught by his arm.

"That could have been bad" Ning laughed "Sorry, I just lost sight of you in all the blades of grass. Perhaps one day you'll grow"

"I'm not as short as a piece of grass!" Xun sulked

Ning ran with the crowd and he ran after him. No way was he going to be left behind! He put one hand on his hat, to keep it secure. Sure it was important to him, but now all of Wu was depending on him. He wasn't letting them down again! The attack reminded Xun very much of an arrow. They pierced through Shu's awaiting forces and into the school building. Only there did they space out and actually fight. Ning herded him down a side hallway and around three turns. Where were they going?

"Get in!" Ning hissed

Xun entered the door and Ning locked it behind him. There was banging on the far side and Ning cursed under his breath. The bag had dropped to the floor and Ning kicked it over to Xun.

"Hurry and hide back in the construction area!" Ning said, pressing his weight against the door to help hold it shut

Xun clumsily grasped the bag strap and scrambled over the construction tape and back into what appeared to be a shower area. He saw a small hole in the wall and stuffed the bag inside, climbing in after it. After a moment's thought, he climbed back out. He ran out to the lockers and found his own locker. He had never used it, but he had one anyway. He opened it and stuffed his hat in before re-locking it. There was the sound of splintering wood and Xun flinched by reflex. He peeked around the corner to see Ning with his sword in his bad hand facing Guan Ping of Shu.

"Well if it isn't you. I've been meaning to pay you back for last time." Ning sneered

"You shouldn't have gotten distracted. Whether the hatted-midget falls off the roof or not isn't my problem." Ping shrugged

Hatted midget?! Spiky-haired jerk! Ning attacked as best as he could with his left arm.

"His name's Xun, junior" Ning retorted

(a/n Ning is referring to Guan Ping being Guan Yu's 'mini-me' or second)

The fight lasted hardly 5 minutes before Ning was disarmed. His sword clattered to the tiled floor just a few feet away from Xun's own hiding place.

"Not so smug now, huh? So where'd he go?" Ping asked

"Who?" Ning asked

"Your little friend. I saw you both come in, so where is he now?" Ping said, obviously not amused

"Dagnabbit! I'm not little!" Xun yelled (a/n yes, it looks weird in print, but it's hilarious when he says it)

Xun had his sabers unsheathed and ran at Ping. His body cursed him but he pleaded for just a few minutes more to fight. Then he could collapse right there on the spot, but only after he had defended his friend. Xun fought with strained intensity, fighting mentally, physically, and spiritually. To ignore the pain, fight his opponent, and keep from passing out. He led the battle closer to the door, and away from Ning and the flag-

Ping took out Xun's feet from beneath him. He went down hard with a strangled cry, only barely managing to catch Ping in a deadlock. He felt his arms giving out, he had no strength left. With what little strength he had left, he kicked out, hoping to catch Ping by surprise. It worked. Ping held his knee cap and cursed loudly. Xun crab walk/shuffled backwards but Ping looked up at him with angry eyes. With an echoing yell, and lunged at Xun. He looked up, mind flashing back to the past, back on that day- the terror coursing through him was almost...exhilarating. He rolled to the side and the tiles where Xun was just a moment ago lay broken into many pieces on the floor.

Ning intervened at this point, hitting Ping on the head with the handle of his own sword hard enough to knock the Shu student out. Ping collapsed into a heap on the floor but Xun's heart did not stop its erratic beating.

"Xun? You okay? Dude, you got really pale all of a sudden." Ning said

Pale was an understatement. His hands shook violently and his eyes were still wide and fearful.

"Pipsqueak? Earth to pipsqueak!" Ning yelled in his ear

Xun jumped, startled back to reality.

"Wh-wha?! O-oh, s-s-sorry, s-sir" Xun mumbled

"You okay?" Ning asked again

"Y-yeah"

"You look like you saw a ghost. Sure Ping's not the best looking, but he's not that ugly is he?" Ning laughed

"N-no, thats not-"

"It looks like something interesting went on here."

Both Wu boys turned to see both Wei Yan and Zhao Yun of Shu. Ning stood up, standing defensively in front of Xun. Said boy didn't think he could even stand, his legs felt like jelly and his chest felt like it was being ripped open from the inside with every breath.

"Liang said you might have the flag, so where is it?" Yun asked

"Actually, we made the mistake of letting Xun here hold it. He couldn't help himself and burnt the whole thing to ashes. Pretty sad huh?" Ning joked, face serious

"...That wasn't too unbelievable." Yan laughed

Why are they joking?! Surely his 'obsession' with fire wasn't _that_ funny!

"Wheres his hat?" Yun asked

Xun pretended to act surprised, patting his head.

"Wha?! Where'd it go?!" Xun panicked

"This isn't the time to worry about that" Yan growled

"But the designs on his hat, their so similar to their flag..." Yun trailed off, stepping around the broken tiles and Ping to look for Xun's hat

Ning attacked but Yan intervened, catching him in a deadlock. Xun watched helplessly, not able to stand. Yun made his way slowly to Xun's locker as if their wasn't a fight going on in the same room. Peering in, he smirked. He put his lance to the lock and struck it. The lock fell uselessly to clang on the floor and roll towards Xun. Ning's fought desperately, trying to get to Yun. He was sent flying backwards into Xun.

"Get up and help!" Ning hissed, jumping back up himself

Xun leaned on the lockers, standing up with his sabers in hand. He ran in a staggering sort of way, almost making a zig-zag line to Yun. It wasn't hard for the upperclassman to block his weak attack and send him sprawling back into the sinks. A shout of pain clawed it's way through Xun and out of his mouth. He lay there on the floor, rolling slightly, the pain in his rib now unbearable. Yun stepped over him and signaled to Yan with a graceful flick of his wrist to drop back.

Ning was knocked back one final time and Yan ran to catch up with his teammate, slamming the locker room door shut. Ning stood to run after them but a small hand on his ankle stopped him.

"Don't...chase..." Xun gasped in pain

"Hell yeah I'm going after them! Perhaps you missed it but the stole the freaking flag!" Ning yelled down

(a/n just trying to keep it PG. Most of you should know what was really said there)

Xun reached into his pocket and pulled out a suspiciously familiar piece of red and gold fabric.

"S-safety...precaution..." Xun smiled weakly

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?! Instead you let me go on ranting and stressing out... oh well, no use being mad" Ning sighed

Ning kneeled by Xun and helped him to roll-over onto his back.

"So wheres the bag?" Ning asked

Xun pointed, still trying to catch his breath. He lay still and Ning left to go find the bag. He tucked the flag back into it's new home and thought about how mad Upperclassman Yan would be when he and Yun figured out the flag wasn't in his hat. Hopefully they wouldn't do any damage to it... he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to it.

"Alright, we need to get out of here. The back exit is our best bet" Ning said

He looked down at Xun, little gears whirring in his head. Wow, that was a first.

"I can carry you on my back and still carry the bag. No complaining or back talking or I won't help you get your hat back" Ning said

"Y-yes, sir" Xun squeaked

After a few moments of preparation, Ning walked out the back exit. Xun's side seems to pulse unimaginable pain with every step Ning took but he bit his lip and didn't complain once.

"How much do you weigh? Your about the same as Da, what kind of diet are you on?" Ning laughed

Xun was quiet, not trusting his voice not to waver. They slipped back into the school by use of a small side door hardly anyone even knew existed. They made their way to the elevator and Ning let Xun down inside. Partway up to the second floor, Ning pushed the button for the elevator to freeze. He sat back against the wall with a loud sigh.

"So tired... the worst thing is that classes start again tomorrow. What kind of cruel scheduling is this?" Ning whined

"D-dunno"

Xun winced. He could barely keep his eyes open but the pain didn't let him relax. Ning could see that the smaller boy was falling asleep. He needed the rest. They'd just wait here for a while, catch their breath, wait for the raging battle to end.

After a good hour of resting, Ning shook Xun awake gently.

"Sorry to wake you, but we gotta to find out what's going on outside." Ning explained

Xun nodded sleepily. He stretched his arms but pulled them back to his chest with a whimper. The muscles in his chest were tight and any movement just resulted in more pain.

"Do you need me to carry you again?" Ning asked

Xun shook his head. He leaned on the elevator wall and stood on sore legs. Ning pushed the button and the elevator lowered to the first floor with a small beep. The doors opened and the two boys snuck out. They barely made it to the main hallway when the sound of fighting grew closer. The battle was moving this way, and rapidly!

There was no time to run, hide, or even suggest either. Flashes of red and green swirled around almost like a formal dance party on fast forward. Meng was easily seen among the sea of colour. Ning had long since disappeared and Xun tried to back away from all the fighting. Xiao was next to him almost instantly.

"We have the flag! We just need to-" Xiao blocked an incoming attack and sent her opponent reeling backwards "get the flag to safety. The teachers are watching through video cameras so they can say when the battle is over."

"Who had the flag?" Xun asked

"Shang Xiang, I think"

Xun could see her amidst the fighting. Ning was beside her and he was doing his best to help. He watched as she secretly sleeping something green to him. As he watched, it transferred around many times, constantly changing holders. Xun watched it reach Ce and he weaved his way over to the upperclassman.

"Xun! Do you still have it?" Ce asked, still fighting

"Yes, sir!"

Xun handed the Wu flag to him when he had a free moment.

"Wheres bell-boy when you need him?" Ce laughed, looking around

"You called?"

Ning was standing behind Ce with an all-knowing grin on his face.

"Yeah, take these." Ce said, handing over both flags

"Gotcha. Watch shrimp for me." Ning called over his shoulder

Xun ducked under an attack aimed at him and ended up tripping on his own feet. He fell face first on the ground and Ce laughed, blocked the attacker from causing Xun to hurt himself anymore.

"Should I be protecting you from yourself, too?" Ce grinned

The P.A. System sparked to life and Lu Bu's voice sounded through.

"Quit your squabbling, Wu won, yadda yadda, now get all you weapons back to-"

The rest of the announcement was drowned out by screams, shouts and cheering. Ce ruffled Xun's hair before going off to find Yu.

"Xun!"

Said boy turned to see Xiao run up and glomp him. She was talking so fast that Xun really couldn't keep up with her words. She was bouncing around and Xun laughed with her. She saw Zhao Yun holding Xun's hat and ran to go fetch it. He stared after her. So much energy, how could she always be that happy?!

"Here you go, Xunnie!" Xiao said

She put the hat on Xun's head and straightened it. There was someone calling to them and Xiao took his hand, half-leading, half-dragging him over to where the rest of Wu was standing. Smiling faces were everywhere Xun looked and he could feel himself smiling too.

VOTE!!:

Highschool isn't all black and white. Theres complex relationships and pasts and all kinds of things just to make it more complicated. What ideas do you guys have to make this more like-like? Recommend something like maybe a one-way relationship or maybe she likes him but he likes someone else. Anything. Just send me something in your review to help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Responses:**

**LelinChan**- I like your suggestion, but who do you want to like Xun? Also, if you want Xun to like a guy, you could just say so. I did say ANY pairing. I will use your idea though, it sounds hilarious and I can already picture that happening, I just need to know who you want to be the other person.

**Sands of Darkness**- I'm definitely putting in your idea. The party isn't mentioned in this chapter, but it in the next chap I promise to start putting that plot into motion. Also, I was thinking maybe when we reach summertime, Xun could spend a week or so at Meng's. Just to see how he would react to that much chaos 24/7. Thanks again for the long review, it really is inspiring to know your putting that much time into reviewing and reading. (p.s. I'll mail you an oxygen canister if you need, just don't suffocate yourself over this story . + XD)

**Shadow Sylph**- I'm sorry, that lighting comment next to last chapters review response was supposed to have those little star/asterix/thingys around it. I'll start putting in more parts about Xun with the other characters of Wu, but I also had fun with the old english part. Someone actually said that in my english class and the teacher flipped out. -

**Note:** Yes, this is a short chapter, but I felt like it should be to balance out the last chapter. 8775 words! You can't tell me that that was a short chapter! Also there weren't many reviews for last chapter. Even if you don't have an account, _**I have anonymous reviews enabled so you can still review.**_ Don't leave me out in the cold with no reviews!

**Chapter 8**

Most students slept through their classes. The teachers were expecting as much so no hard lessons had been scheduled for that day. After the final bell rang, Xun found himself in a line with other students, not really sure what was going on. Nobody in Wu had decided to tell him that there was a doctor from the town coming to give all the students a check-up to check for serious damage. Waiting until nobody was watching, Xun edged away from the line-

"And where are you going, munchkin?" Shang Xiang asked

Busted!

"Uh...n-no where! I-I was just...um..." Xun stammered

He obediently got back in line to drown in his own guilt at being caught trying to run away.

"Hi, Xun"

Xun turned to see Jiang Wei who had just exited the dreaded clinic. Wei had a band-aid over his nose but looked fine other than that. His smile was almost contagious and Xun smiled back.

"Hi" Xun replied

"Congratulations on winning. I have to say I was more than a little surprised when you snuck out through the vents. That was really resourceful." Wei laughed

"Thanks. Oh, I still have your shirt. Can I get it back to you after dinner?" Xun asked

"Sure. I was wondering if you wanted to compare notes on some of Wei's defensive strategies. They were odd weren't they?" Wei said thoughtfully

"Upperclassman Yu tried to explain the reasoning behind it but I wasn't completely sure..." Xun mumbled

"Same. Liang's really smart, but sometimes it's hard to keep up with him."

"How about after dinner we meet out by the pond and the large oak tree? I can bring you your clothes and we can go over the strategies peacefully."

"Sounds good."

"Lu Xun?" the doctor called from within the clinic

"Good Luck." Wei gave Xun a thumbs up

Xun nodded slightly. His hands shook as opened to door to the clinic and stepped inside.

* * *

It was 3 hours later that Xun found himself inside the doctor's official office at the town hospital. After the X-rays, it seemed that two of Xun's ribs were cracked, but not broken. His shoulder was fine now and would just need a few days rest in a sling. His hand might have scars remaining but there was no permanent damage. He was dangerously dehydrated and slightly malnourished but that was not the reason for Xun's individual talk with the doctor.

"Your medical records, their rather sketchy. Your name is Lu Xun? L-u X-u-n?" the doctor asked

"Y-yes, sir." Xun mumbled, eyes downcast

"I don't know how you got into Han High with this. Surely someone noticed the lack of any birth certificate or previous doctor visits? It says you were born in Wujun, but have no solid birth certificate of proof." the doctor went on

Xun fidgeted slightly. How was he gonna get himself out of this one?

"What are your parents names?"

Xun flinched. Not them...

"I-I don't know my parents names, sir." Xun said quietly

This caught the doctor by surprise.

"Care to explain?"

"Th-they died when I was little. There was an avalanche and they both were k-killed. I was taken in by my mother's distant cousin and he cared for me till a few months ago when he too passed away in sickness." Xun said

"I'm very sorry for your losses, but you really-"

"I promise I can pay for the work you did today. I'll go back to my old doctor and sort his mess out, sir" Xun cut in

"Fine. Get going or you'll miss the bus back to school. The spiky haired boy is waiting for you out in the lobby." the doctor sighed

Xun bowed quickly before he left. Once outside he sighed in relief. That had been cloose. His story sounded cheesy even to himself. Luckily the doctor hadn't thought to ask the name of Xun's 'previous guardian' or who his guardian was at this point in time. His nerves were on end and any more time under the man's inquiring stare might have caused Xun to crack and spill everything.

"Oi! Pipsqueak!" Ning waved with his good arm

Ning's wrist had been broken in 3 different places. He had a cast from his knuckles up almost all the way to his elbow. He tossed a sharpie had had bought at the hospital gift shop thing to Xun.

"Wanna be the first to sign my cast?" Ning asked, grinning

"Sure."

Xun wrote his name in his usual neat handwriting on the hard white plaster. It was small and just under Ning's thumb so he'd be able to read it easy. He handed the sharpie back and Ning dropped it into his pocket.

"So what happened with you? You got the x-rays finished finally and the doctor just whisked you away to the dark depths of the hospital." Ning laughed

"He just wanted to talk to me privately."

" 'bout what?"

"Nothing"

"Don't be like that! You can tell me what he said to you!" Ning whined

The were out of the hospital doors and walking down the street toward the bus-stop.

"No, I can't. So please stop asking me." Xun stuck his tongue out

"Mean little midget." Ning stuck his tongue back

"I'm not little!"

They got on the bus just as it started rolling down the street toward Han High. Xun sat with his forehead resting on the window glass. He watched the hills pass by and could faintly hear Ning talking about something. He tried to keep his mind from delving too deep into blocked out memories. Eventually, Ning realized how deep in though Xun was. With no audience to listen to him, he sat silently.

* * *

The sun was nearing the mountains in the distance when Xun finally got to the pond with Wei's clothes neatly folded in a bag.

"S-sorry I'm late. I had to sneak around some classmates just to be allowed out." Xun sighed

"Thats alright. Looks like your all wrapped up now." Wei laughed

"Yeah."

"So your not going to die on us?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Did Yan cause the injury on your chest?"

"No, a-actually it was one of my own teammates. He mistook me for Shu in the green shirt once I had escaped."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, it was an accident though."

"...seems kinda far fetched though. He didn't use a bow and arrow did he?"

"No, halberd."

"Then he should he seen you before he attacked!"

"But there were others standing around so-"

"Touchy, fine, I won't talk about that anymore."

"Thanks. So what notes did you get on Wei?" Xun asked

"Not much really. By what Liang said, they were trying to bait us into a trap. Yu must have foreseen that too and taken special measures before attacking."

"Yeah, I remember some talk like that, but also-"

* * *

They had talked for almost 2 hours. The sun was just disappearing and the stars began to shine. Xun lay on his back on the grass looking up at the sky and Wei skipped stones across the water surface.

"Yes! 12 skips! Thats a record!" Wei smiled in triumph

"Go ahead, rub it in. Just because I can't through rocks like you can." Xun stuck his tongue out

"Maybe I will." Wei laughed

It was quiet for a few moments and Wei looked up at first starts as well, though still standing.

"Did you know stars reflect people on earth?" Wei asked

Xun blinked.

"N-no, I didn't know that."

"That cluster of stars straight above? Thats us. Everyone at Han High. Liang reads the stars and he actually predicted you were coming here."

Xun sat up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he saw the star drawing closer and that you would end up in Wu. Amazing, huh?"

"Thats incredible!...so I have a star up there?"

"Yeah. I'm not completely sure which one though...one day we should borrow one of the telescopes and maybe Liang will show us."

"You really look up to Liang don't you?"

Wei looked over at Xun. He thought for a moment.

"Yeah. He's really smart, you know? I guess I wish I could be more like him. It's almost like he knows everything." Wei said

"Hes also got that weird 'mysterious' aura about him" Xun said, wiggling his fingers as he said mysterious

"Ah ha ha ha! I guess so. Zhang He from Wei is also kind of like that." Wei added absentmindedly

"Its kind of odd talking to him. It's like he always knows something that I don't. He always seems to speak words with double meanings or something."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that way?"

"Nope. He's really nice though. He helped me earlier when I was having some problems fitting in with Wu"

The darkness was descending fast. Wei helped Xun stand up and they both walked back to the school. It was quiet, but not awkward. Kind of like that comfortable silence when you know you don't have to say anything to break it. After spending so much time with Ning, it was nice to have someone he didn't need to talk to 24/7.

"I'm gonna take a short cut. See you in class tomorrow!" Wei called, turning down a hallway

"Bye!"

Xun walked out into the main hall and up the stairs there. He refrained from turning and taking the elevator. He had been babied enough and now he had to make up for all of that. He bit down on his lip to try ans distract himself from the pain in his chest. Once on the third floor, Xun walked down the hallway to the Wu common room. He knocked quietly, a habit, and stepped inside. He was mobbed immediately.

"Xunnie! Can I sign your cast please?!" Xiao asked, running over to cling to Xun's arm

"Wh-wha?!" Xun stammered

"No way! I already said I had dibs on signing Xun's first!" Tong yelled

"But I-I don't-" Xun tried to say

"I asked first!" Xiao stuck her tongue out

"But you guys-" Xun said, sweatdropping slightly

"WHAT?!" they both yelled, looking over at him

Xun stepped back. Scary ..

"I don't have a cast to sign." Xun said, rubbing the back of his head with a half grin

"..."

"..."

"Sorry?" Xun said hesitantly

"Jeez, getting us excited over nothing. Your a real kill-joy, shrimp." Tong pouted

"Wha?! I-I'm sorry!" Xun panicked

"Don't pick on him, Tong." Ning sighed

"And you! Not letting people sign your cast! What kind of cold-hearted person are you?!" Tong whined to Ning

"No, I let people sign it." Ning held it up to show signatures "Just not you."

Tong went to go sulk in the corner. Xun looked worriedly after him but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him before he even started.

"I got a call from the doctor. He explained your condition." Sun Jian said quietly just to him "After the battle, you haven't been having trouble sleeping or nightmares about it in particular have you?"

"N-no, sir." Xun squeaked, whole body going rigid. How would he know?!

"Are you telling the truth?" Sun Jian asked

Ah! He had to lie twice in a row, and to Sun Jian!

"N- I mean yes! Yes I'm telling the truth. I haven't had any problems since the battle. N-none at all!" Xun said hurriedly

Xun laughed nervously. How could he have made such a noticeable slip of the tongue?! He kept his head down, tracing the patterns on the carpet with his eyes. Sun Jian looked concerned but decided to deal with this later. The rest of Wu was getting restless and the boy was too finicky to open up to anyone right now.

"Everyone sit down in front of the T.V.! I have a surprise for all of you!" Sun Jian yelled

Xun jumped slightly, obviously not expecting Sun Jian to yell so suddenly. Everyone fought for the seats and Xun found himself sitting in one of the armchairs with Xiao. How he ended sitting so close to her, he didn't know. If either of them had been much bigger, then she would have been sitting on his lap.

"For the first time, I have been granted permission to show a video to you. It's prerecorded to where I was looking at the time so I have no power over it at the moment. And no were not watching the whole thing, just some highlights, and no, Yu. You can't borrow this to analyze what the other students were doing." Sun Jian announced

Sun Jian put a DVD into the TV then stepped back. The lights were turned off and at first, the screen was blank, then slowly some movement was seen. The picture cleared some more and Xun recognized it to be the first Wu base: the classroom.

The numbers on the bottom read to be about 10:48 p.m. Xun saw himself standing by the window talking to Upperclassman Meng. Did he really look that small next to the upperclassman? Maybe the angle of the camera was just off. The students left the classroom and the screen flicked to another camera in the hallway watching as the traps were set up. It constantly changed between the two hallways.

Eventually the students finished and it watched first the majority of Wu re-enter the common room then the screen looked back to the other 4 students. It watched as Xun and Xiao dodged into the classroom to hide from the two Shu students and then Xun running back out and led them to the library.

"Leave it to pipsqueak to go to the library." Ning laughed

"Nerd jr." Tong laughed

"Shh!" Xiao put her finger to her lips

Most of the students found it downright hilarious when Xun and Wei were talking seriously, then jokingly, then back to seriously. It didn't help much as he tried to fight with the awkwardly large weapon.

"Run shorty, run!" Ci laughed

Xun's figure on the screen did just that. After successfully locking Wei in the conference room, he ran out to the common room. The camera looked back at the Wu camp where a debate was going on. Xiao seemed to be a big part of it, making large gestures with her arms. Back with Xun, the camera could see Yan hiding in wait for Xun. When Yan jumped out, Xun flinched in memory of that. It still scared him how easily the larger boy had overpowered him.

Xiao looked over at Xun. She hugged his arm tighter to try and comfort him. Slipping her hand in his, she gave a small squeeze. He didn't look back from the TV but his arm stopped shaking. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let herself sink back into the chair to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

They fast-forwarded through most of the time between battles. One time in particular that everyone got quiet was when the camera randomly switched to a path where someone was walking on the road. Shoot! They had this on tape?! Xun watching himself as he looked over his shoulder twice. Finally, he started running but a green blur popped out of the foliage and tackled Xun. It was only a small scuffle and soon the two green and one red student disappeared. Ce and Quan walked by as if nothing was wrong.

"You were kidnapped then?! We should have noticed your hat or something!" Quan said

Xun shrugged weakly. If Ce and Quan had been looking around they might have seen him, but he made no comment. The fault was his and his alone. Meng and Ning showed up then they fast forwarded again.

"I almost didn't catch that. Lei Bei told me to switch views so I managed to see what was going on there." Sun Jian said

Xun was quiet. He couldn't look up to meet anyones eyes. Xiao put her hand on his and he flinched at first. He relaxed slightly and gave her hand a friendly squeeze. The movie continued, mostly fast forwarding. They slowed down for the last battle. Xun watched in awe as Tai snuck past the fighting with Quan. The two were like ninjas! ...how else could they get by that many people without being seen?

It took about 45 minutes before Wu began to drop back. Eventually the fighting made its way to the main hall and Xun + Ning rejoined the fighting. There was collective laughing when Xun apparently tripped on his shadow. Xiao stuck her tongue out and rested her head on Xun's shoulder.

The movie ended and the lights turned on again. Xun turned red, finally realizing how cloose Xiao was sitting. She giggled at how red his face turned but stood up.

"Night Xunnie!" Xiao smiled

"G-good night" Xun said quietly

Ning waited till the girls were up in their dorm room to burst out laughing. Ci and Tong joined in soon after.

"Shrimp had a girlfriend?!" Tong gasped between laughs

"N-no thats not-" Xun stammered face growing redder

"Quit picking on him you three" Meng scolded "As I recall, bell-boy was sitting pretty cloose to the elder Qiao..."

Ting and Ci turned on Ning. Xun's own eyes were wide in surprise. Ning and Da? They didn't seem alike at all.

"You better get away quickly or they'll come back to get you" Meng said to Xun quietly

"Y-yeah, thanks"

"Don't mention it."

Xun ran off to the boy's dorm. He was EXHAUSTED and he fell face first on the bed without even pulling back the sheets. He was asleep in seconds, hat slipping sideways to lay next to him.

**VOTE!!:**

**I think we should have another round of voting for your favorite pairing. Maybe its not a fluffy pairing, but someone you want to see as friends with someone else. I'm still also taking any side plots you guys might have, especially if its gonna be completely unexpected and/or hilarious.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sands of Darkness**- your welcome for the oxygen canister. About Wei and Xun, I think they'd be really good best friends, even though their on different teams. Their so alike its almost funny. Theres also so many people asking about Xun's past. It's almost like a trend for you reviewers...

**LelinChan**-this is the chapter you helped with, so enjoy! Score! My first gold sticker! XD. Thanx for the info on Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, and Zhao Yun. I'll keep that in mind from now on. Also, I tried my own hand at drawing something for this fic, but it turned out horrible. X.X. Thanx for sticking with this fanfic from the beginning.

**LotusoftheMoon**-I understand completely about having a tight schedule. Pairings on by vote status. If a certain amount of people vote for one pairing then I'll put it in. So make sure some of your buddies who read this agree with you about the pairings. Check my profile for updated pairing votes.

**Chary**-thanx for all the compliments about this fanfic. I agree that Xun is one of the easier DW characters to play as, unless you get hit a lot. Hes a light-weight and personally, I think its hilarious when in one attack Tai might get knocked onto his back, but Xun is completely out of there, past Pluto the has-been planet. Just wait for the party next chap, its going to get VERY chaotic.

**Yadi**- thanx for the wordy review. It was fun to try and make sure I didn't skip any lines but I really like how much thought you put into the pairings. Its nice that you like the Yun x Xiao pairing AND the Xun x Xiao pairing. Your not the first person to ask about his past. It'll be revealed in time. Pieces have actually been revealed but not very noticeable. I'll make sure to drop more hints, just for you.

**Shadow sylph**- I pity you for having to re-write a Romeo and Juliet paper. There are actually some lines from that play in this chapter just cuz I felt like putting it in. So if you recognize those lines, know that they were put as sympathy to you! I like your idea about Zuo Ci...except that...who is he? I think i've heard that name before in a different fanfic but i don't really know who he is. Send me any info you have on him and I might just make him reveal some stuff about Xun's past...(lol, does that count as bribery?)

**AbsoluteWings**- your prank idea is DEFINITELY going in. It's all planned out and it'll go just as you said. The prank is pretty typical though, but there is a collaberation between multiple students from multiple teams. Anyone in particular you want in? If you review or pm me your answer before I post the next chap I'll make sure their part of the scheme. By the way, its the nice touch at the end, with your maniac laughing. It really sets the tone for the review. XD.

**Note:** Josh is actually sick with the flu right now. So I, Lizzy, have taken the liberty of writing most of this chapter. Sure, he helped. But he's pretty loopy cuz of all the drugs he's getting to get rid of the flu. So, everyone either hope he gets better, or let him get sicker and I'll take over more writing! (pick the latter!) **_There is a little bit of boy x boy stuff in this chapter. Nothing extreme, I promise!_** Its nothing worse then what you would see in a Disney movie so don't panic. Josh is too much of a wuss to try and write anything like that, so he left it to me.

It was still dark outside when Xun made his way down to the common room. He had already showered and his hat rested on his wet head, lop-sided. He gave a small wave to upperclassman Yu who was already seated at the table taking notes from a history textbook.

"Good morning, Xun." Yu said, glancing up momentarily from his work

"Morning" Xun said cheerily

Xun sat in one of the arm chairs by the fire and pulled out his workbook, turning to page 87. It was odd to have use of only one arm freely. Personally, he preferred his left hand for writing. He was ambidextrous so it wasn't really a problem, but he just wrote with his left more often than his right.

"Did Xiao already tell you about the party on Friday?" Yu asked

Party?

"No, what party?" Xun asked

"Wu is having a victory party. It'll be in the cafeteria and anyone from the 3 houses can come." Yu explained

"R-really? This Friday?" Xun stammered

"Yes, I already said it was on Friday." Yu laughed lightly

"Oh, right, sorry" Xun mumbled

Xun turned back to his work, although he really couldn't focus on the numbers in front of him. Could he ask Xiao to go with him? Would that be inappropriate? Was this really the time to be asking? What if she didn't like him and would be afraid to talk to him for the rest of the year? Did she already like someone else?

"Are you going to go with someone?" Yu asked

Xun looked up, startled from his thoughts. Was Yu a mind reader?

"I-I dunno..." Xun mumbled

Xun could feel his face heat up at the prospect that Yu might know the thoughts going through his head. _That_ would be embarrassing.

"Your both up bright and early" Meng said

Meng had walked down from the dorm room and Yu turned back to his work. Why did he suddenly seem angry? Was he mad at him? Meng was waving a hand in front of Xun's face.

"Earth to Xun, is anyone there?" Meng asked jokingly

"Wha?! Y-yes, sorry, what did you say?" Xun asked

"If that is the math homework. You didn't get to finish it yesterday did you?" Meng replied

"No, I was just busy with everything else I guess." Xun mumbled

Half-way done. He still had 45 minutes till class started. He'd be finished before everyone was even out of bed.

"Re-check question 8, step 3" Meng advised, looking over Xun's shoulder at the workbook

Xun looked at said problem. He had forgotten to add the negative sign! How could he have forgotten something so trivial?!

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Xun said, erasing his work

"Don't apologize for that." Meng sighed

"O-ok"

Xun quickly finished the rest of the problems just as the rest of Wu came down from the dorm rooms. He tucked the paper back into his bag and followed the crowd heading down the cafeteria.

Xun tried to sort through his thoughts over breakfast. He didn't really feel hungry but had an orange juice. He kept glancing over at Xiao who was sitting between Yu and Da. What did _she _think of _him_? He was just another friend wasn't he?

"So what do you think, Xun" Ning asked loudly

Xun jumped back, almost falling off his chair.

"Wha?! O-oh...um..."Xun tried to cover up

"You weren't even listening were you?" Ning accused

"Of course I was!" Xun lied quickly

Tong and Ci burst out laughing. Even Quan sitting next to him was chuckling. What did he say wrong? His cheeks blushed red in embarrassment.

"He didn't say anything before that, munchkin" Tong gasped between laughs

"That was a rotten joke, Ning." Tai sighed

"You were smiling too Mr. Stoic!" Ning laughed harder

"Seriously?! You never laugh at my jokes" Quan whined jokingly

"I wasn't laughing" Tai persisted

Down at the far side of the table, Xun saw Yun from Shu talking to Xiao. She jumped up and followed him over to the side of the cafeteria. They were talking quietly and Xiao seemed flustered. What were they talking about? Xiao's cheeks were a faint pink when she sat down at the table again. She glanced over at Xun and their eyes met. They both ducked back down to their food.

After school, Xun was sitting in the library with Zhen Ji working on an English project where they had to read lines from Romeo and Juliet. Xun couldn't help but remember Ning's comment about old English from just a few days ago.

"Please can we read a part between Romeo and Juliet? The whole point of the play is about their romance!" Ji pouted

"But th-there are many other interesting characters-" Xun tried to explaining

"I'm the girl so I should have choice on what scene we do." Ji said authoritatively

"Wh-wha?!"

"Good, glad you agree. So how about this scene?" Ji pointed out one

"Th-the balcony...why that one? Please pick any one other than that one!" Xun pleaded

"Nuh uh." Ji shook her head

Xun let his head fall to his chest in defeat. How does one argue with Ji? He hesitantly started reading from the page:

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

But soft-" Xun almost whispered

"Speak louder! I can hardly hear you." Ji scolded

"B-But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet the Sun!..." Xun read louder

Xun read but his mind drifted back to the problem at hand. How was he going to find a way to talk to Xiao without making her uncomfortable? Romeo had no problem talking to Juliet...stupid fairytale.

"...Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return..."

Xiao's eyes sparkled. Romeo sure had a way with words though. How would he have said it? Probably: 'Your eyes are pretty.' and that wasn't counting for stutters or interruptions. This was getting too difficult. Finally Ji had a line...of two words.

"Ay me!" Ji said, completely into character and loving every part of this

The fire alarm went off. Xun jumped three feet and knocked his chair over backwards. He hit his head on the book shelf and felt throbbing from the spot. Ji was laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"Your so clumsy, Xunnie" Ji laughed

"...Xunnie?"

"Yeah, Xiao calls you that, so why can't I?" Ji said with an evil spark in her eye

"N-no reason!" Xun squeaked

Ji closed the textbook and dropped it on the cart as they walked out of the library.

"I've got something else to do, so we'll work on this later, kay" Ji said rather than asked

She didn't even wait for Xun to answer. She walked off to find her classmates as everyone evacuated the school neatly. Xun walked out and spotted Yu and Ce standing back by the pond. It was chilly and he ran to try and keep warm... till he tripped. Brushing off the dirt, he could hear others laughing, Ce included. Xun kept his head down when he finally got to where Ce and Yu were standing by the pond.

"How did you trip there? There wasn't anything to trip on!" Ce laughed

"Sorry" Xun rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly

"Did either of you hear about a planned fire drill?" Yu asked

**(random note: Anonymous reviews are accepted!!)**

Xun shook his head.

"I did. You guys didn't know?" Ce said, wiping tears from his eyes

"Honestly, Ce, it wasn't that funny" Yu sighed

"Just 'cause you don't have a sense of humor" Ce joked

The alarm stopped and the students walked back into the school. Ce ran off randomly when he saw Tong and they began whispering suspiciously. What were they up to?

"Could I talk to you privately for a moment, Xun?" Yu asked

Xun had spotted Xiao among the crowd but she looked away when she saw he was looking back at her. Was she blushing? Doubly confused, he turned to his upperclassman.

"Sure. What did you want to say?" Xun asked

"I'd prefer somewhere more private than this open hallway, if that is fine with you." Yu said

Xun shrugged, head tilted to the side.

"Sure...?" Xun said

Yu opened a door to an empty classroom. Xun stepped in, looking at the old, dusty chalkboard and pushed in chairs. What class was this used for? He peered closely at the chalkboard and heard the door close behind him. Turning, he looked up at Yu.

"What did you want to talk about?" Xun asked

Yu stood next to Xun, arms behind him as looked at the chalkboard as Xun had been a moment ago.

"This classroom hasn't been used for years. It used to be a study hall." Yu said randomly

Well, that answered one of Xun's questions. He was about to speak when the upperclassman continued.

"You haven't even been here a week have you? At Han High" Yu said, smiling

"N-no. It will be a week tomorrow." Xun said

"Sun Jian said you might be having some difficulty recovering from the battle. Is that true?" Yu asked

"Not really, my ribs will be healed up soon as will my shoulder and-"

"Mentally. Have you had any trouble sleeping because of the battle? Nightmares maybe?"

WHA?!

"N-n-no" Xun squeaked

"You can talk to me. I'll listen to anything you have to say." Yu said soothingly

"I-I don't have anything to say though." Xun mumbled

"What is it that your hiding behind that polite little mask?" Yu asked

"Wh-wha?! I'm not wearing a mask" Xun stammered, mind racing. What did he mean?!

"Figuratively. What is it you don't want to tell me?" Yu asked

"It's n-nothing important." Xun murmured

Xun was startled at how cloose Yu was standing. Facing each other, they were only a few inches apart. He took a half-step back respectively.

"What do you mean by not important?" Yu asked

"I don't want to bother you w-with my problems. You already have many more important things-" Xun started

He was cut off as Yu stepped forward. In one solid movement, the upperclassman had tilted Xun's face up with a single graceful finger under his chin and kissed him gently. Xun was shocked into silence. His eyes were wide didn't move, he couldn't. His hat fell to the ground and his fingers twitched. Xiao flashed into Xun's mind. Her graceful walk. Her smile. Her twinkling eyes. Yu removed his mouth from Xun's and leaned toward the smaller boy's ear.

"What bothers you, bothers me in turn." Yu breathed in Xun's ear

Xun shivered. He stepped back, looking confusedly at Yu. This didn't feel right. His stomach flip-flopped and he thought he was going to be sick.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm not really into...you know...um..." Xun murmured (a/n taken word from word from your review LelinChan -josh)

Looking the upperclassman in the eyes, he couldn't say it. He couldn't say anything. He owed him an apology though. He looked helplessly up at Yu. What was it in Yu's eyes that made him so uneasy?! Yu opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and a certain brunette with sparkling eyes peered in. Xun could feel his face heat up all over again about being caught standing so cloose to Yu, and by Xiao.

"Hi Yu! Hi Xunnie! Da said-" Xiao started

Xun had run past her in an instant. His heart was doing aerobics in his chest, fluttering about and flipping from side to side it felt like. Down the hallways he ran, past the library and out to the pond. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for leaving his hat behind. He paced along the bank face buried in his hands.

He had no idea Yu liked him that much. Till then, he seemed detached and somewhat lofty. Why hadn't Xun noticed anything?! And why did Xiao have to walk in? Luck doesn't get much worse than that. He sat facing the water and hugged his knees tight to his chest. It was cold outside, but he was afraid to go back in. He had never really given Yu and answer. Not that he had anything against Yu, but he wasn't really into dating guys. He never had a problem with it, but he had never really been that interested himself.

At times like these, it would be nice if someone stepped in and told Xun what he should do. Yu would probably be mad at him, Xiao might get the wrong idea, and what would everyone else say? By what Yu said before, he might have just been trying to make Xun feel better and tell him what was wrong. He yanked at his hair lightly, not enough to pull any out. What was wrong with him?! School should just be about the education, not all this side stuff!

He stared out of the water for a while. The sun was setting and the air was growing chillier. He shivered and curled up tighter and sneezed. He should probably head back soon, but he was worried about what would happen. He'd never had this much troubled with anything before, he had always just blended in and watched these kinds of problems happen to others. Why was this school so much different?!

Xun stood, brushing off his pants and trying to flatten his hair. He walked back toward the school and slowed upon nearing the door. He hesitantly opened it and stepped in, looking around to see who was watching. He walked down the hall, and up the main staircase. Once on the third floor, he walked to the large wooden door that led to the Wu common room. So many problems lay behind that door...

He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. Stepping past the door and walked further down the hall. All the courage he had mustered up was now gone. But if he didn't go in now, he would just have to deal with it later. Walking back for the door, he reached for the handle...before pulling his hand back. Why was opening this door so hard?! Xun heard a chuckle and looked up to see Meng leaning on the wall partway down the hallway.

"Are you going in or are you going to pace all day?" Meng asked jokingly

Meng's expression changed after he saw the troubled look on Xun's face.

"Whats wrong?" Meng asked

"Wrong...so much can be wrong at once. What is the thin line that defines 'wrong' from 'right'? Theres never an exact 'wrong,' because there has to be something 'right' to compare it to." Xun said, mostly to himself

Meng raised an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that then: Whats got you so worked up that your answering in hazy riddles and unable to enter the Wu common room?" Meng asked

Xun stopped his pacing and leaned back on the wall opposite the common room, sliding down till he was sitting on the floor. He buried his head in his hands again.

"Stuff." Xun mumbled

"Either you tell me whats wrong or not. I won't sit around and listen to your word games all night." Meng said

Xun seemed to cringe.

"Y-yes, sir." Xun mumbled

Meng sat next to Xun in the hallway.

"So whats wrong?" Meng asked

"What version do you want? Long or short?" Xun asked

"Short. I don't need all the details about your personal life." Meng said

Xun nodded gratefully.

"Well, th-this is kind of awkward...but I think I like Xiao...as more than just a friend. I think she likes Yun though. And earlier, Yu kissed me and Xiao walked in seconds later." Xun said, getting faster with every word he spoke

Meng was a bit surprised. Yu kissed Xun? That wasn't something he had expected to hear. That would explain why he was afraid to walk in. But the problem with Xiao, he was just being blind. Ning had walked up with Tong and Ci but Meng only waved Ning over. Once the others left, Meng started talking again.

"We could use your help bell-boy." Meng said

"Sure, whats up?" Ning asked

"Xun here needs some help, he's afraid Xiao favours Yun over him." Meng said, grinning slightly

Ning almost laughed out loud, almost.

"Finally gonna admit it huh? It's 'bout time too." Ning said

"F-finally?" Xun asked

"It's been pretty obvious for a while now." Ning laughed

Xun face turned red and he mumbled something.

"So, how about you start by asking Xiao to go with you to the party?" Ning asked

"B-but she likes Yun and-" Xun stammered

"Quit being so negative. Do as I say and you'll be fine." Ning assured

"But I'm not-"

"Don't argue with me shorty" Ning warned

"Y-yes, sir!" Xun squeaked

"Good. Now, Xiao has been waiting for you to ask her this whole week. You two are so hopeless that we finally had to get involved."

"What if she says no?" Xun asked, lip quivering slightly

"She won't. Haven't you noticed anything this past week? She was all over you during the movie." Ning pointed out

Xun's cheeks blushed red again.

"Just trust him a little bit, Xun. He actually knows what hes taking about for once." Meng confirmed

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Ning whined

"Nothing." Meng said innocently

"So, wheres your hat, pipsqueak?" Ning asked

Xun's head drooped a bit again and he mumbled something. Ning looked over at Meng.

"Yu has it but he's too afraid to ask for it back. I'll explain later." Meng said

Ning still looked confused but he nodded.

"I'll go get it but only if you promise to go talk to Xiao." Ning compromised

Xun mumbled something.

"Great! Hold tight for just a moment!" Ning said quickly

He was gone before Xun could call him back. He hadn't agreed to it! Meng was laughing at Xun's distraught face.

"Don't make that face. This will turn out better than you think." Meng said

Ning came back and dropped Xun's hat on his head before he could answer.

"Alright, I kept my side of the bargain. It's your turn now." Ning grinned

Ning's confidence was infectious. Xun felt a bit better. Maybe Xiao would at least hear him out... he stood up.

"O-ok, I'll try..." Xun mumbled

"No! No 'trying'. You have to be sure about it! Did...um...insert name of famous dead guy here..." Ning said

"Charlemagne?" Meng offered

"Char-la-what? Who the heck is he? He sounds like some fancy alcoholic drink. Shakespeare will work. So, did Shakespeare ever charge into battle half-heartedly? No, so you better not have any doubts about this pipsqueak." Ning said inspiringly

Ning looked form one confused face to the other. Meng and Xun both cracked up laughing.

"Shakespeare...didn't go into battle did he?" Ning asked accusingly

"Not really, he wrote Romeo and Juliet." Xun said, trying to stifle his laughs

"...Whatever. You get the point!" Ning huffed "Stupid sissy man"

Xun nodded to the first comment.

"Y-yeah... I'll go find her now. Thanks." Xun gave a small wave before walking away

Meng waited till Xun was out of earshot to have another laughing fit.

"I can't believe you messed up the names on something like that. Just go with my suggestion next time." Meng laughed

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, nerd." Ning sulked

How many places were there to hide in one school?! Xun had searched almost every corner of the school in search of Xiao. He was walking down toward to library to check if she was there when he heard her voice around the corner...accompanied by another.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Zhao Yun asked

"I'm sorry I took so long, but my answer is yes..."

Yes? To what?

"...I would love to go to the party with you." Xiao finished

...!

**Vote!! Anonymous reviews are accepted!!:**

Have any random questions? Any at all? Even if its just something small that doesn't really deserve much thought and just popped into your head, ask any question you have. All answers will be posted with the next chapter.

Examples: Who _**is**_ this Charlemagne person? What is Lu Bu's favourite colour? What is Xiao's favorite animal?

I'll keep updating my profile so check there for info on future chapters, pairings and the like. A warning: there will be a prank at the party! I already know whats gonna happen but some of you might think its a bit extreme for high school but keep in mind: this IS pretty much staying in character and this does happen more then people know in their own schools.

Mua ha ha, thats a teaser, just to make you want to come back and read the next chapter. XP.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Yeah, this may not be all you were expecting, but I'm trying to build up some of the characters complexity. There is no romance here so far, but there is some angst, worry, and some moments where I'm wondering what Ning's IQ _really is._

_**Review Responses:**_

**Sands of Darkness**-yeah, that whole thing with Yu and Xun was supposed to be a surprise to everyone except LelinChan. She actually came up with the idea, but I couldn't write it. It was too awkward so Lizzy took over. Sorry the party isn't this chap. This WAS going to be part of the next chap but then it was too long and I wanted to put up something. So enjoy this dwarf chapter.

**jammy**- I'm not gonna lie, that is the random-est pairing I've ever heard. Good luck to your friend with that pairing. I can try to put that in...maybe Chan can be a cheerleader at the public school...don't worry if you don't understand that part yet. It will all be clear soon.

**LelinChan**- lol, this is josh speaking now. Lizzy's here, and shes ecstatic about the pink and gold star. Your question, that made me laugh. Thats really out of character for this story...but maybe a one-shot is in order? And about Ning, that comment about Shakespeare and Charlemagne? That actually happened in class. By the same kid as the '-eth' comment. What is our school system coming to? Also, I definitely hope that I'm not fatally ill. If I die, you'll be left with Lizzy and the author-ettes. You don't want _that_ do you? (gets whacked over head and thrown into closet) X.X

**Yadi**-yeah, that thing between Yu and Xun was supposed to be a surprise so I guessed it worked. Don't worry, Yu will live...most likely. I don't want to sound oblivious but...I don't really get the joke about Lu Xun and new shoes...did it have something to do with your question? (sorry for sounding stupid...)

**AbsoluteWings- **thats quite a list of culprits you have. Lemme get this straight... Guan Ping, Da Qiao, Cao Pi, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Ce, Taishi Ci. Should I go ahead and add the prime minister for good measure? XD it'll be hard for Lu Bu to have to try and catch that many students... this should be funny. Sorry, but the prank has been post-poned due to illness and too many medications that leave me at the mercy of the sand-man. It'll be here next chap, i promise. And this chap coming up could quite possibly be longer than all the others, so forgive me in advance if I take a while.

**Jafilish**- To tell you the truth, when i first read your pen name, I thought it said jailfish. I like your 'rah' it really makes your review stand out. Sorry to give you such a short chap after your first review, but i can't do much better than this at this moment. Once I'm healthy the chapters will be better, I promise.

_**Question and Answers!!**_

Yes, you've all been waiting for this. Now I have to answer all those little questions you asked. I didn't want to answer them in your review responses in case someone else cared about what the answer was so...here it is!:

1) **Who is my favourite character in Dynasty Warriors?** Xun is definitely my favorite to play as, and he reminds me of my by best bud, Shaun. My second favourite...hm... thats actually a pretty difficult question. Ce is probably my second favourite. I have trouble using strong slow people, and Ce is decently fast, but Xun is WAY faster.

2) **What would happen if Jiang Wei and Lu Xun started singing Sexyback?** ...that would be...odd...sure it would be funny but i think Xun would end up crawling under a rock afterward. Wei might run and hide too but everyone else would be laughing. Thats kind of an odd mental picture tho, the two of them singing. O.O. Lizzy said she wants to write a one-shot about that now.

3) **What is Lu Xun's shoe size?** He probably wouldn't like me telling people this, being in denial about his height and all. He wears shoes that are bigger than they should be to hide what size his feet are because, of course, Xun _isn't _small. Just a little bit on the vertically challenged side.

4) **Was that Xun's first kiss in the last chapter?** I think I'm going to have to say yes. Due to his shyness, he usually doesn't let people get that cloose. Yu just caught him by surprise.

_**Chapter 10**_

Xun mind felt like a hazy fog had set in to stay. Somehow, he found himself outside again in the frigid night air. He sat by the pond with his knees clasped tightly to his chest and the icy wind blew his hair about his face and his hat fell to his side. He didn't bother picking it up. Nothing seemed important except those few words that Xiao had said. How could so few words make his heart hurt this badly?

'I would love to go to the party with you'

Love? Did Xiao really love Yun? That was pretty understandable really. Xun was a speck under the microscope compared to Yun. He was taller, smarter, more confident...Yun was just everything Xun wasn't. Why did he let himself dawdle in the foolish little Cinderella story about him and Xiao...Yun was the prince, and Xun was the one of the little mice that pulled the carriage.

The beauty of the pond was deeply contrasted to the dark thoughts going through Xun's mind. He turned away to look at the shadowy trees. What would happen if he walked into that endless darkness? Would anyone miss him? Nobody ever did before... it would just be like every other time.

Looking back at the bright windows of the school, he couldn't help but feel that there was something different about Han High. Something different from all the times before...maybe that was just all the problems he was having. Theses kind of things hadn't happened at any of the other places he had been.

Xun sneezed. Was this his grand plan? Hang out beside the pond till they found him as an icicle? He'd probably be put on display as an ice-sculpture if Tong had any say in what happened to him from there... How had he gotten to the topic of ice-sculptures? He let his eyes close. So tired, but he couldn't go back to the common room. He longed for the warmth and light of the fire, instead of the oppressive night air. But things hadn't been going his way recently had they?

He sighed. What would be more difficult...going back, or leaving for good?

* * *

"Hey, wheres pipsqueak?" Ning asked Xiao when she entered

"Xun? I haven't seen him since he ran out." Xiao said

"What? But he went looking for you over 2 hours ago" Ning looked over at the door

"He did?" Xiao asked

"Yeah. Your sure you didn't see him? Did anything else happen?" Ning asked

Xiao looked sad for a moment.

"Nothing that he would care about." Xiao said

"And how do you know that?" Ning asked

"Just because" Xiao pouted

The ever so slow gears in Ning's head finally clicked into gear.

"The dance, did anyone ask you other than Xun?" Ning asked

"Other than...?" Xiao trailed off "Well, Yun asked me this morning. I saw him earlier and told him I would go with him and-"

"Crap." Ning cussed, cutting Xiao off unintentionally

"Whats up?" Meng asked

"Ning said a mean word to me!" Xiao whined

"It wasn't meant for you. You talk to her." Ning ordered Meng

Meng raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about what?" Meng asked

"She's going to the party with Yun." Ning said before leaving the common room

Xiao looked from the empty doorway over to Meng.

"Whats wrong with Xunnie?" Xiao asked

"Hes having trouble lately. Nothing to worry about." Meng assured

"Trouble with what?" Xiao pressed

"Xiao! Come here!" Da called

Xiao took one last look at Meng, searching his face for any secrets he may have been hiding, then ran to her sister. Meng looked over at the empty doorway. How was Xun doing?

* * *

Ning had checked the library first. That was a good guess right? Nerd jr. practically lived in there. His second search area was outside. Xun did go outside a lot when he was thinking. It was cold out but the kid did seem to have a few screws loose in his head. He spotted a dark something sitting by the pond. Crazy pipsqeak.

Ning walked out to where Xun was sitting against the tree. He was surprised to see that Xun was sleeping. How the hell did he fall asleep in this cold of weather?! Ning prodded Xun gently with his foot.

"Wakey wakey, shrimp." Ning said

Xun didn't wake. Wow, thats odd. He hardly ever sleeps that deeply. Ning knelt by Xun and grabbed the red hat from the ground. He replaced it on Xun's head and contemplated the best way to get Xun back to the common room. He could try to wake him, but that seemed rather difficult at the moment.

"He came all the way out here?"

Ning turned and nodded. Meng stood next to Ning now.

"You planning on waking him up or just watching him freeze to death?" Meng grinned

"He won't wake up. See." Ning poked Xun for emphasis

"Thats odd. I'll carry him then." Meng said

Meng stooped down and carefully picked up Xun.

"How much does he weigh?" Ning laughed as they started walking back to the school

"Hardly anything. Possibly less than Shang Xiang even." Meng half-smiled

Of course, in Ning's head he pictured Shang Xiang and Xun each standing on a large scale and Shang Xiang being heavier. Do to the fact that Ning's mind isn't exactly...ahem..._normal_, he then pictured Shang Xiang as a cow and Xun as a little cat. Now THAT was odd.

"You've got that look on your face again. What insanity are you day-dreaming this time?" Meng asked

"Shang Xiang is a cow." Ning said absentmindedly

Meng looked over at his friend, worry visibly etched on his face.

"Don't say that to her. You'll end up as the mince meat instead of the cow." Meng said

Xun twitched slightly. Meng thought he was waking up for a moment but his eyelids were still closed. Ning held open the door so Meng wouldn't drop Xun and they took the back stair case that was the quickest and least traveled route to the Wu common room.

"Hes really pale when hes sleeping." Ning observed aloud "His cheeks are always red"

Ning poked at Xun's cheek. Said boy didn't even flinch. Once at the common room, Ning opened the door. Most everyone had already gone to bed but Sun Jian was sitting in one of the arm chairs waiting for them.

"He's sleeping." Ning said before Sun Jian could ask

Sun Jian nodded. The only other people in the room were Ce, Yu, Ci, Tong, and Shang Xiang.

"He never sits still when he sleeps. You guy's must have drugged him or something." Tong laughed "He's always tossing and turning and mumbled. I think he's fighting World War 3 in his head before it even starts."

"He's not drugged. He was sitting out by the pond . He'd have made a nice ice-sculpture for the party. Cheap decorating." Ning laughed

"Thats not funny bell-boy." Yu said, voice lacking any amusement

"This, coming from the pretty-boy with no sense of humor." Ning said back

Meng had gone to put Xun in his bed, or he would have put a stop to this before it even started.

"There is a difference between being funny, and being disrespectful."

"I wasn't disrespecting anyone."

"Referring to Xun as a 'party decoration' sounds pretty disrespectful to me, and your nickname is pretty derogatory"

"Those were both jokes."

"One person's joke can be another's insult."

At this point both boys were glaring at each other. The others had been watching in shock. What was wrong with them? They usually got along fine. Yu stood, neatly stacking his books and walking back to the dorm room and Ning was left fuming by the door.

"What was that all about?" Tong asked

"Nothin." Ning said curtly

Meng had passed the peeved Yu on the stairs to the dorm room and didn't take long to put 2 and 2 together to equal 4. He wasn't going to bother trying to calm Ning down right now, nothing ever worked. Sure he'd storm around and grumble but that was all.

This is a...(dun dun duuuuuuun)FILLER CHAPTER!! Yeah, I'm still sick so with the precious few minutes I had awake and alert, I'm bringing you this chapter to let you know... being sick sucks. Take your vitamins, drink your milk...WATEVER. Just don't get the flu. Bleh. Sorry that you didn't get the chapter you were waiting for, but there are some important things in this chapter.

_**VOTE!!:**_

Ever heard a song that reminded you of one of these characters? What would each person's theme song be? I actually have one for Xun, but because you guys don't know much about his past yet, it may not make sense yet. Just send in any you have. Take some time and think it over. I'll be sure to look into every song you recommend. XD


	11. Chapter 11

_**Impotent Update!! DW6!!: **_ I just bought dynasty warriors 6 finally. I had been using the fourth game for references but now that over...well, maybe not. WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DIFFERENT?! Lu Xun doesn't have double sabers or his hat. THE HAT IS WHAT MADE HIM SPECIAL!! Gan Ning lookes like a peacock, Sun Shang Xiang has a bow, (WTF?! -lizzy TT.TT), Sima Yi looks...um..._different, _Zhou Yu fights with a pole and has boots, Sun Jian is old, Huang Gai changed race, Zhao Yun is a shiny wimp (someone, anyone, please assist me!-Zhao Yun in battle), Xiao looks like a flower petal, Xiahou Dun has a club, Lie Bei looks...normal, AND SUN CE + SUN JIAN KEEP DIEING!! WHY CAN'T WE KEEP THEM AROUND A LITTLE LONGER?! and how many ways can Lu Meng die? First he dies sitting up (huh?) in front of Lu Xun, then also in Gan Ning's arms. Although all the videos do make it interesting XD

_**Theme Songs:**_

You can find these songs on YouTube easily...and sorry if all the artists aren't listed. I'm working with limited reasources. Only a few people sent me theme songs. I picked out the best ones, by what i think, which I'm allowed to do cuz I'm the all-powerful author. And I refuse to back down just because my author-ettes think i should! (lol, i didn't let anyone of them read this yet. I'll be locked in the closet once they do tho...heh heh...)

_**Lu Xun: **Let Me Go, _3 Doors Down**; **_Kiss the Girl, _Ashley Tisdale**; **_I Lay My Love on You,_Westlife

_**Lu Meng: **You'll Be In My Heart, _Phil Collins

_**Gan Ning: **Can't touch this, _MC Hammer

_**Jiang Wei: **Son of Man,_ Phil Collins

_**Zhen Ji: **Don'tcha, _Pussycat Dolls**; **_Girlfriend,_ Avril Lavigne (sp?)

_**Xiao Qiao: **Butterfly,_ (DDR_)_**; ** _Shy Boy_, Jordon Sparks

_**Guan Ping: **Pretty Fly for a White Guy, _Offspring

_**Da Qiao: **If Everyone Cared, _Nickelback

_**Sun Shang Xiang: **Independent, _Webbie**;** _Like a Boy, _Ciara

_**Zhao Yun: **Sexyback, _Justin Timberlake (due to it being recommended more than once...)

_**Review Responces:**_

**sands of darkness- **about Xiao, she thought Xun liked Ji, so he wouldn't like her. About Yu and Ning, they just rub each other the wrong way sometimes. Not everyone is best buddies and i don't want this fanfic to be full of mary-sues. Xun really could use your hug right now though, don't worry though, he _should _ be okay. Thanx for the songs.

**LelinChan**- i couldn't follow the link and copy-pasting it doesn't work easier. I REALLY want to see your pic if possible though. Is it on photobucket? If you tell me your screen name or what the pic's title is then i can find it but i spent HOURS looking for it. I'll _try _to squeeze in the Su Shang Xiang x Lei Bei pairing but that's gonna be difficult...your lucky u've been a good reviewer this whole time or i'd blow you off pretty easily. XD (p.s. Thanx for the rescue from the closet. But their getting a new one...with a lock TT.TT)

**jammy**- i'm not sure whether it's a good or bad thing that your 'hooked'. Personally, i'm glad. : ) it'll take a little time to work chan into this fic but i promist she'll be around soon.

**AbsoluteWings**- SO MANY PHOTOS!! it was fun to look through them all. Don't hesitate to send me those songs! Don't worry, Lu Bu is going to be VERY angry. This is gonna be so much fun to write about tho. Good luck with the weather, yankee. XP

**Jafilish**- thanx for the review. No matter how short, it's still a review. I'm better now so here's your next chapter

**??**- i like your screen name. Do you want a Sun Ce x Zhou Yu pairing? Let me know if you want it and i can add it to the pairing votes. The rest of the votes are on my profile so you can check those out too.

**Chloe**- Chloe?! How the hell are you reading this?! Why the hell did you show this to Shaun?! This was gonna be a birthday present! That, and i wanted to see his reaction first. -.-. jerk, just take away all the fun huh? And before they can even install that new closet, I'M GOING TO BURN IT!!

_**Notes:**_ um...some of the songs you guys recommended...they weren't English. Call me stupid if you want to, BUT I ONLY SPEAK ENGLISH TT.TT. i spent 2 hours searching the Internet for English translations to Chinese, and Dutch and a whole lot of other stuff i didn't understand. That really gets annoying after a while.

_**Chapter 11**_

Xun couldn't concentrate at all on his studies. His mind was full of cotton and he felt overall numb. He avoided both Yu and Xiao throughout the day. Keeping conversations short and to the point, he pretty much avoided everyone. Not even in strategy class could he keep his notes straight. He kept his head down and avoided any instances that brought attention to himself. He _still_ hadn't spoken to Upperclassman Yu after yesterday's...um..._event._

After the final bell, he took his time putting his books back into his bag. He finished packing and stood there for a moment, staring down unseeingly at his bag. What was he going to do now? The party decorations needed to be put up... and what about the actual party? Would he even go? How could he spend the whole night watching Xiao and Yun together?

"Xun? Are you feeling alright?"the teacher asked

Xun jumped.

"Y-yes, sir" Xun stammered

Xun swung the sack strap over his shoulder and walked quickly from the room. He sighed, letting his eyes close peacefully as he rounded a corner-

Xun smacked into someone walking in the opposite direction. He bounced back and lay sprawled on the ground but the other didn't even flinch.

"Watch where your walking, infidel!"

Xun looked up to see a large man standing there. No, seriously LARGE. On estimate he was probably the same size as 3 Xun's piled together. Possibly 4.

"I-I'm very sorry, sir!" Xun squeaked

"As you should be, stupid runt! I should crush you like the bug you are!" the man yelled menacingly

Xun scuttled back when the man took a step forward. A small group of students was watching the goings on but nobody looked ready to jump in and help. Xun had backed himself into a wall and quickly stood up.

"I-I am, sir. I apologize for my recklessness" Xun said quickly

The man grabbed a handful of Xun's shirt front, almost pulling Xun off his feet. He flinched, putting his hands up to try and protect himself from the inevitable hit that was coming.

"Your apology means nothing to me you worthless-" the man shouted angrily

"Thats enough, Dong Zhuo."

Xun over to see Sun Jian, who had just rounded the corner himself. Dong Zhuo snorted.

"This isn't your fight. Your just as nosy as ever." Dong Zhuo sneered

"Thats my student you have there. I'd appreciate it if you'd release him." Sun Jian said authoritatively

Dong Zhuo gave Xun a push toward Sun Jian with a smirk. Xun fell to the ground, hissing slightly from the pain in his chest. Dong Zhuo laughed.

"Ain't he a little small to be in this school? Have your standards dropped that much?"

"You of all people should know not to judge a person by their size." Sun Jian said (a/n ooooooh!! burn!! XD)

Dong Zhuo's eye twitched in annoyance. He stormed down the hall, mumbled angrily the whole way. Sun Jian helped Xun to stand up.

"Are you hurt?" Sun Jian asked

"N-no, sir." Xun mumbled, keeping his head down.

How could he let himself seem that weak? He should have done something!

"I apologize on his behalf. I wish I could say he wasn't always like that, but that would be a lie. I'd keep away from him if you have the unfortunate fortune of crossing paths with him again." Sun Jian advised

"I will, sir."

"You better go catch up to your classmates. I believe they're just finishing up some decorations in the cafeteria."

Xun nodded, quickly taking his leave. Once down the hallway and far from sight, he let out the breathe he had been holding. That had actually been quite terrifying. So what was he going to do? Go back to the dorm room? He could always say he had too much homework to go to the party. Da might need help with preparations though. Would he just cause more trouble if he went to the cafeteria? He caught sight of red farther down the hall and his thoughts were cut short.

"Hiya Xunnie! Are you heading to the cafeteria too?" Xiao asked cheerfully

Xun felt his breathe hitch in his throat.

"Y-yeah." Xun mumbled "But i have to take my bag up to the dorm room first."

Xiao looked at him oddly. He ducked his face.

"I'll meet you there." Xun said quietly, walking by

That was a horrible way to act. Xiao didn't deserve that kind of disrespect. He'd have to go back and apologize for it later. Great, something else he can't do right. Another thing to add to that list because he wasn't having enough issues as it was.

5 shadowy figures stood in a closet. The darkness shrouded them, hiding their identities at this moment in time. There was a very serious, and somewhat evil, feeling to the whole meeting. 2 of the 5 were glaring at each other as best as they could through the darkness.

"So," Figure 1 said "Is the plan in motion?"

"Yup. Da didn't suspect a thing." Figure 2 answered

"Good. Do you have the supplies?" Figure 1 asked another

"Ready and waiting in the boy's bathroom." Number 3 said

"So everyones clear on this?" 4 asked

"Sure." 5 shrugged

Suddenly the door swung open and light flooded the room. The 5 boys glared at the intruder.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here, Tong?" Ning asked

"Lu Bu got a tip that you were in here and he's on his way!" Tong said quickly

Sun Ce, Guan Ping, Cao Pi, Taishi Ci and Gan Ning all piled out of the closet. They just turned the corner to another hallway when Lu Bu's footsteps could be heard. They all ran to inconspicuous places to hide...for now.

Upon reaching the dorm room, Xun knocked quietly before entering. There was only one other person there.

Yu looked up from a paper he was writing for a moment. Their eyes met for a moment and Xun looked away. He stood awkwardly for a moment, knowing that Yu was still looking at him.

"Good Afternoon, Xun." Yu said

"G-good afternoon, sir." Xun mumbled

Xun hurried up the stairs to the dorm room and placed his bag on his bed. After procrastinating by going through all his drawers, he walked back down to the common room. Yu was still there, still writing away. Xun stood, fidgeting.

"U-Upperclassman Yu?" Xun asked quietly

Yu looked over from his paper once again.

"Yes?" Yu replied

"Um...I-I-I'm so-sorry about y-yesterday. I sh-shouldn't have run o-out so abruptly." Xun said quickly, bowing his head

Xun couldn't tell what expression the upperclassman was showing due to the fact that he was staring at his feet. It was quiet for a moment.

"It's quite alright. I should have noticed your affections for Xiao beforehand."

WHA?! HOW DID HE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?! HOW MANY PEOPLE FROM WU ARE MIND READERS?!

"...You look shocked." Yu said blatantly

"I-I didn't th-thi-think any-anyone knew" Xun mumbled

"Now that I look back, your not a very good actor." Yu laughed quietly

It was awkwardly silent. Was Xun supposed to say something? How does one respond to that kind of comment?

"Well...um...I-I have t-to go down to the cafeteria..." Xun said, rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Tell Da I'll be down soon." Yu said, turning back to his paper.

Outside in the hallway, Xun realized how much better he felt. Upperclassman Yu didn't seem to angry. Of course, thinking back on the incident led his thoughts to Xiao. He shouldn't be thinking about her. She liked Yun and that was it. The whole story.

...

If that was true, why did it feel like a chapter was missing? Maybe it was nothing significant, but he couldn't help feeling like there was another side to the story. Just a little something, possibly an ending after the ending? A second ending?

"FREEZE MIDGET!!"

Xun practically had a heart attack in fright. He tried to turn to look at the yeller but his feet became entangled and he fell flat on his face. Pushing himself up off the floor, Xun saw Ning leaning on the wall for support as he laughed.

"Your too easy to surprise, pipsqueak." Ning said between laughed

"Or maybe you just enjoy it too much?" Xun countered

"That might be true."

They walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. For just a small party, Xun thought everyone had outdone themselves. Only one table remained in the room and it was pushed up against the window. A red table cloth hung down to the floor. There were abnormally large speakers on the far side from the table in each corner and DJ station sat between them. Helium balloons were being blown up and tied at the moment.

"Oi! I brought another slave to do your bidding." Ning said

"Wh-wha?!"

"Nobodies a slave, Ning." Da scolded, handing him some streamers to tie on the bottom of the balloons so they could be tied to chair and the like

"She sure makes it seem like it." Tong whispered to Ci

Ci chuckled and Da turned to them both.

"I'm not being bossy!" Da proclaimed

"Yes you are!" Tong replied

"No I'm not!"

"Uh huh."

"No I-"

"Both of you shut up." Ce groaned

"Why don't _you_ shut up/be quiet?!" Tong/Da yelled back at Ce

"Almost perfect unison." Ce laughed

"Who here won't lie..." Da said thoughtfully to herself "Xun! You don't think I'm bossy do you?"

"Wh-wha?! Why are you asking me?!" Xun panicked

"Because you can't lie." Da said simply "Now answer"

Xun looked between Da and Tong nervously. How could he get out of this one?!

"Um...w-well..." Xun stammered "I-It would be wrong to falsely believe that I m-may or may not think you may possibly be 'bossy' at certain times, which also varies directly on both the situation at hand and who is present."

"...What the hell does that mean?" Tong asked

"It means what it means" Xun said, trying to get out of answering

"It was just a yes or no question. Give me a 'yes' or a 'no'." Da ordered

"But almost nothing it definitely correct or incorrect. I could ask if the sky was blue, and you would probably say yes, but what about during a sunset? The sky appears to be many different colors. Also, the sky is just blue because the blackness of space filters through the atmosphere and-"

"Shut up, nerd. We didn't ask for a science lesson." Ning threw a helium canister at Xun

Ducking, the canister clanged harmlessly to the floor behind him.

"You didn't have to throw that to make your point." Xun pouted

"It was for emphasis." Ning yawned

The work continued silently. At least Xun had managed to weasel his way out of answering Da. Ning had acted almost exactly as he had predicted. Start talking about seemingly useless facts and he was bound to intervene. After the balloon's were all blown up, Xun helped with setting out the snacks. The sun was just beginning to set when Wu finished prepping.

"Okay! 10 minutes to get changed then come back down here!" Xiao said excitedly

They all filed out and down the hall in a loud mob. Walking up the stairs, Xun stayed at the back of the group, deep in thought. He didn't notice as Ning was sneaking up again...

"Don't even think about it." Meng said, smacking Ning upside his head

"But he's so oblivious! How can you not want to yell 'boo' in his ear?" Ning grinned

"Quite easily. What would you do when he fell down the stairs?" Meng asked

"He wouldn't- oh, right. This is Xun were talking about." Ning changed thoughts mid-sentence

"Exactly."

"Thats what your here for. Your already his role model so why not be his hero as well?"

"I won't always be there to fix your mistakes"

"Sure you will. I'll just leech off your money for the rest of my life."

"Not a chance bell-boy."

There was a surprised yelp and they turned to see Xun had tripped up the stairs. He hadn't slipped back down the stairs yet but was definitely startled. He scrambled back up to his feet with a quick look around to see if anyone had seen. He was obviously dismayed to hear Ning's uproarious laughter.

"You...the stairs...falling up..." Ning gasped between laughs

Xun's face burned in embarrassment. Why did he have to make it seem like such a big deal?! Nobody else had noticed...

"You alright?" Meng asked concernedly (a/n lol, what a weird word)

"Yeah." Xun mumbled, glaring at Ning

Xun's glare lacked more characteristics of a glare. It didn't look scary at all, more funny actually. It was childishly cute too. So guess how Ning reacted? He laughed harder. Xun walked quickly past him and down the hall toward the common room. Ning jogged to catch up and slung an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Don't be mad, squirt." Ning whinged

"I'm not mad." Xun said

"Sure fooled me." Ning laughed

Xun shrugged off Ning's arm, stepping into the common room then up to the dorm room. The others were getting changed out of their school uniforms and into their own clothes. Xun lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why bother changing? He wasn't going to the party anyway. After a few minutes, the room cleared of people.

Xun slid off his bed, leaving his hat on the quilt. In the bathroom he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with warm water. He was just toweling off the water when the door was slammed open. He spun on the spot, thankfully remaining on his feet, to see Ce standing there.

"Your not getting out of this party, ankle-biter." Ce said

Xun was dragged out unceremoniously to the common room where Yu was waiting.

"You honestly..."Yu shook his head "Why couldn't you let him decide for himself?"

"He's been deluded by all your books and smart kid stuff. If we leave him here he'll just become more and more of a nerd." Ce said matter-of-factly

"Theres nothing wrong with reading, Ce. You should try it one day." Yu rolled his eyes

"I do read. Just not all those textbooks you seem to enjoy." Ce coutered

They walked down the hall, Xun in tow by his good arm with Yu and Ce talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Xun gave up on freeing himself and let himself be led downstairs.

"Comics don't count as reading." Yu said

"And why not? Theres words" Ce reasoned

"It's the equivalent of a picture book."

"So?"

Yu and Xun sweat dropped.

"I don't have any responses that can match the stupidity of your last comment." Yu said blankly

"Hah. I win." Ce grinned

"If you can't dazzle people with your knowledge, stupefy them with your stupidity." Xun summed it up

"Exactly." Yu sighed

Ce grumbled something. Looking down at Xun's arm, he lifted it up to eye level.

"Dude...I can wrap my hand around your whole arm." Ce said, waving Xun's limp arm around

"Th-thats just because your stretching you hand." Xun stammered, trying to pull his arm free

"Not even. Take a look for yourself, dwarf." Ce said

"I'm not a dwarf" Xun sulked

"Hobbit"

"I'm not a hobbit!"

"Christmas elf."

"No I'm not!"

"Midget."

"I'm not small! Your just a little bit bigger than me!"

Ce measured Xun's height against himself. Xun hardly made it to either of the upperclassmans' chests.

"Just a little bit?" Yu laughed

"Just a little bit." Xun sulked

Once in the cafeteria, Ce released Xun. The music was loud and Xun was quickly swept away in the crowd. He shuffled his way to the back and stood against a wall, looking around the room for familiar faces. He spotted Xiao right away...dancing with Yun. He felt a pang in his heart and looked away.

"Hello, pipsqueak" Ning greeted

"Hi" Xun replied, glad for a distraction

"Why are you over here by yourself? Xiao was looking for you earlier."

"X-Xiao was?" Xun stuttered

"Yeah. Shes over there if you wanna talk to her."

"But shes already with Yun." Xun mumbled

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want to talk to you." Ning laughed

Xun was quiet. Why would she want to talk to him? He wasn't important. She already had Yun, so why bother with him at all?

Cao Pi, Gan Ning, and Guan Ping were sneaking down a hallway toward their destination. They only had about half and hour to get in, reek havoc on, and get out of Lu Bu's office.

"Can't you walk faster dammit?!" Ping hissed at Ning

"Shut up! Your louder than a herd of elephants, fatty!" Ning retorted

"You-!"

"Both of you shut up! This is a stealth mission!" Pi said, exasperated

Ning and Ping still glared at each other

Lu Bu had been monitoring the food table since the party started. This year, there was NO way ANYBODY would be spiking the punch. He had been watching the whole time, and the only thing that happened was Da Qiao from Wu adding ice. Nothing seemed off about that, and she was too responsible of a student to try any pranks like that.

After a while, Sun Jian said he would stand watch and the mighty Lu Bu retired to his office to the peace and quiet. He opened the door and stood staring. His desk and cabinets were gone. Completely gone. His prized halberd had been taped to the ceiling and his bag had been turtled (Turned inside out and the zippers zip-tied together. This is very annoying to try and fix.)

Who dared to do this to him?! He would make the culprits pay dearly!!

...on Monday. Right now he had a flight to catch. It was his mothers birthday tomorrow and he shuddered to think what she would do if he wasn't there.

Xun couldn't help looking for Xiao among the crowd every few minutes. Sometimes he caught her eye but he would blush and look away. She probably thought he was a creep.

"Hi, Xunnie. Whats up?" Zhen Ji asked

"Ah! um...n-nothing" Xun tried to cover up his surprise

"Then come dance with me!" Ji said, pulling him into the crowd

Somewhere, lost in the crowd, she finally stopped pulling his arm. With everyone pressing around cloose, Xun couldn't help feeling uneasy. Ji was also standing so near that he could see all the individual sparkles in her make-up. His face was red but Ji only giggled.

"Your so shy, good thing your cute." Ji winked

Xun had no idea how to respond to that comment. He blushed redder but made no verbal reply. He could see Xiao not too far behind Ji. She danced to fluidly with the music-

"How can you stand wearing a long sleeve shirt? You didn't even take off the uniform tie." Ji laughed

Ji reached forward and gently loosened the tie around Xun's neck. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, but they were... troubling. He felt sick to his stomach about standing to cloose to Ji, especially when she danced, swaying side to side with the music. With all the people around, it was impossible not to be bumping into someone at all times.

"See? Isn't it nicer like that?" Ji said, smiling

"Y-yeah" Xun stammered, not wanting to offend her

The space seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, like the crowd was closing in on them. Ji didn't seem to mind at all.

"So, ever had a girlfriend before?" Ji asked

Xun could almost feel the memories cutting through his resistance. The sunny days, singing, the single rose-

"N-no." Xun said, more to himself than to Ji "I've never had a girlfriend."

Ji smiled, but something in that smile was different, like there was some secretive meaning he should know.

"Innocent little angel aren't you? Your lucky nobody's tried to take that away." Ji said

Wha?! What does that mean? Ji was almost trodding on his feet now. He could feel her hot breathe and she bumped softly into him a few times. His mind was racing, he needed to get out of there!

"Mind if I cut in?" Cao Pi asked

Xun shook his head, quickly getting out of the way. He didn't look back to see the satisfied smile on Ji's face.

Yun looked over at Xiao. She was beautiful, as always, but something was off. Her mind seemed elsewhere for most of the night and she was constantly looking away. Even now, her eyes were trained off on the far side of the room. He followed her gaze. Was she looking at Lu Xun?

Now that he thought back on it, he realized Xiao must have been watching him most of the night. Every time her eyes had wandered, he had been there. Was he the one that plagued her mind?

"Xiao..."

It was getting really hot, ecspecially in the long sleeve shirt. Xun tugged at the collar in hopes of cooling down slightly. He leaned back on the wall with his eyes closed. Why was it so hot?

"She released you?" Meng asked jokingly

"Yeah." Xun said, not opening his eyes

It was quiet for a minute. Xun imagined the thoughtful expression Meng usually adorned. That probably the face he was making right now judging by the silence. He was surprised when he heard Meng's muffled footsteps walk away.

"Xunnie?"

Xun sat up quickly. Xiao stood in front of him and Meng was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah?" Xun replied

"Do you... like Ji?" Xiao asked

Wha?

"As a friend. Shes kind of demanding though." Xun laughed nervously

What was she getting at?

"Do you like somebody else? You know..._like _like?" Xiao asked

Xun's face blushed red.

"Y-yeah" Xun mumbled

"Can you tell me who?" Xiao asked

"I-I could but...it might be k-kind of awkward..." Xun stammered

"Then may I tell you something first?"

"Hey, wheres pipsqueak?" Ning asked, voice slurring

"Leave him be. He's with Xiao." Meng ordered

"Seriously? It took him long enough to work up the guts-"

"She went to him"

"Oh...stupid spineless shrimp. Are shrimp spineless? Maybe hes more like a jellyfish then..." Ning trailed off

"Idiot. Go go sit before you hurt yourself." Meng sighed

Zhen Ji was weaving her way to where Xun was sitting. Luckily, Zhang He came to the pair's rescue and whisked her back to the dance floor before she could interrupt. Wei was talking to Yun but glanced over every minute or two. He felt sympathetic for Yun, but was mentally encouraging Xun

"I-I really like y-"

Xiao was cut off by a particularly loud note in the song. Xun cringed, both from the sound, and sudden realization of what Xiao was trying to say: 'I really like Yun, but can we still be friends?' She was just going to let him down easy. It was a typical rejection line, as Xun had read, so now at least he knew what to expect. He should have smoldered that flicker of hope long ago.

"That was mean" Xiao whined "Did you hear what I said?"

"N-no." Xun stammered, truthfully. It's coming, and he knew it.

"Okay, take two. What I was trying to say was I-" Xiao said

"Oi! Dwarf! Get over here!" Tong yelled

"I'm trying to say something here! Be quiet!" Xiao yelled at Tong

Tong's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Women are scary. (a/n honestly, what guy doesn't think that at least once a day?) Xiao turned back to Xun, her expression determined.

"Fine, if I can't tell you, I'll have to show you." Xiao said

She leaned cloose to Xun. Xun was already sitting against the wall and couldn't lean backwards, even though he truthfully didn't want to. She kissed Xun on his cheek. His mind was completely boggled. Why was she kissing him? Wasn't she just rejecting him? Could he have misjudged what was going to happen? Why couldn't he think in anything other than questions?!

"I really really like you, Xunnie" Xiao said

Xiao hugged Xun tightly, practically sitting on him. His ribs screamed in pain but that really didn't seem to matter right now.

"M-Me t-t-to" Xun stammered

Xiao sat next to him on the bench, wiping a tear from her eye while still smiling. Why was she crying?

"I was so worried...that you liked Ji cause she was prettier than me, or maybe Shang Xiang. You always get along with everyone and I wasn't sure about...anything." Xiao said.

Xun leaned down so he could look up at Xiao's down turned face.

"Nobody's prettier than you when you smile." Xun said

Xiao glomped Xun, holding him cloose. She was crying in relief and Xun, not sure what else to do, patted her back reassuringly. After a few minutes Xiao had stopped and she wiped her eyes daintily with a handkerchief Xun produced form his pocket.

"My make-ups running isn't it?" Xiao asked, bottom lip out

"No, it's fine." Xun assured

It was quiet for a moment.

"So...you wanna dance with me?" Xiao asked

"Thats my line!" Xun said childishly, jumping up from the seat.

Xun turned back to Xiao and bowed downat the waist, holding his good hand out to Xiao.

"Would you like to dance?" Xun asked, trying to sound as prince-charm-y as possible

"Of course" Xiao said, doing a small mock curtsy and taking his outstretched hand

They both laughed at their immature antics, but still walked out to the dance floor. Xiao led him to a spot in the crowd. Dancing with Xiao was different from Ji. Xiao didn't try to get to cloose to him and she was just... theres no word for it is there? They didn't speak, it would be impossible to comprehend anything over the music. Even so, they didn't have to.

"I'm so tired...what time is it?" Xiao yawned

"12:48 and 24 seconds" Xun read from his watch

"You didn't have to be that specific" Xiao giggled

They both stood by the snack table and Xiao spooned out a cup of punch. She took a sip than scrunched up her nose.

"It tastes different somehow...not really in a bad way...just different." Xiao said thoughtfully

Xun tilted his head to the side. Different? He got a glass for himself but stopped his hand before it even touched his lips. The smell was enough to warn Xun.

"Don't drink it. Somebody's put alcohol in there." Xun warned

Xiao eyes were wide, as she had already drank quite a few sips. She quickly dumped it in the rubbish bin and washed her mouth out with water. Xun jumped in surprise when an arm hung heavily over his shoulders.

"Aw... ruined the fun jellyfish." Ning slurred, grinning stupidly

"Y-you're drunk-!" Xun exclaimed

"No'm not. Just a little tipsy" Ning lolled

His breathe reeked of alcohol. And Xun tried to edge away.

"Ning, your very drunk. You should probably go to bed now before-"

"Don't be such a ...uh...worry wrot. Ha ha, oops! I meant wort...i think..."

Ning reached for another cup but Xun smacked his hand lightly.

"No more. Alcohol's bad for you and you shouldn't be drinking it." Xun scolded

Meng walked up at this point.

"Sorry about that, Xun. I was just trying to get him out of here. He's gonna have such a headache tomorrow" Meng sighed

"...you knew the punch was spiked?" Xun asked, eyes widening

"It happens every year at every party despite teacher efforts. This time they froze the alcohol in the ice cubes and Da put them in without knowing. Shes gonna be devastated when she finds out."

"Why do people do it? A-alcohol is a horrible substance and nobody should mess with it."

Meng raised an eyebrow. Why was Xun so worked up suddenly? Surely the health factors alone couldn't get him this upset.

"Ew ew ew ew! Why didn't anyone tell me it was alcoholic?!" Xiao whimpered

"Dunno." Xun said, eyes falling to the floor

"Hey, Xun. Sorry about the interruption earlier." Ji said

Meng and Ning made their exit here. Whatever was bothering Xun, it would have to wait till later. A strong feeling in his gut told him he wouldn't want to be around there for the next conversation.

"O-oh thats ok." Xun mumbled

"Anyway, do you want to come dance again?" Ji asked

"Actually we were just about to dance." Xiao cut in, holding Xun's arm protectively

"You look tired though, why don't you take a breather and I'll return him to you once I'm done." Ji suggested

Something wasn't right here. This conversation no longer seemed friendly to Xun, and he had the strong urge to hide behind something.

"Your not looking so perky yourself. I asked him first anyway." Xiao said

"Don't you already have a date? Did Yun leave?" Ji asked, a slight smile beginning

"He's not my date...not anymore" Xiao replied, holding Xun's arm tighter

"Did he stand you up? Oh, poor dear. Xun is just your rebound isn't he?"

Xiao was shaking and Xun looked over, worried.

"Thats not true. Yun and I came to a mutual agreement."

"He _dumped_ you? Didn't you only get together yesterday?"

Wha? How did Ji come to the conclusion of being dumped? It's like their speaking in a secret language or something...

"Hey, it's actually pretty late. I was getting tired so maybe I'll just head off to bed" Xun said, trying to lighten the mood

"No, you stay right there." Ji ordered

Xiao didn't release his arm so he had no choice anyway. He glanced helplessly at Wei who laughed but separated himself from the circle of talking and made his way over. Listening quietly to the conversation, he understood what Xun's predicament was.

"Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhearing your argument" Wei said calmly

Argument? At what point did it become an argument? No voices were raised or accusing words said...so how was it an argument?

"I thought that I might have a solution for you. If you both want to dance, why not go dance as a threesome? That way everyones happy." Wei suggested

Urk! Why'd he have to recommend that?! He hardly knew how to dance with one person, let alone two!

"Perfect. Thanks so much for your help" Ji said

Ji took Xun's other arm and they walked to the dancing group once again. Xun knew it was futile to resist at this point and just followed wherever they went. Once they stopped in the middle of the crowd, Xun felt as awkward as he thought he would. Xiao stood on one side and Ji stood on the other. He only had one front, so where was he supposed to stand facing?! Personally, he would rather be just with Xiao, but Ji might get mad at him. Why did Ji keep getting clooser?! Personal bubble! Personal bubble!

"Aw, your blushing again." Ji said

"N-no I'm not" Xun mumbled, but his voice was lost in the music

Between songs, Xun took the advantage of no music.

"I'm going off to bed now. Night" Xun said quickly

"C'mon! Just one more song?" Ji pleaded

"No, thank you. I'll see you both tomorrow?" Xun said

"I'll come with you. It really is late." Xiao stifled a yawn

"Fine, but can we work on the project at 9 in the library? I had some new ideas for the reading." Ji smiled in a way that sent shivers down Xun's spine

"O-ok. Good night." Xun said before retreating

Once out of the cafeteria, Xiao let out a relieved sigh.

"Ji is such a meanie. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of that. Where you uncomfortable?" Xiao asked

Heck yeah.

"No, not really."

"I'm glad. So, what is your project on?" Xiao asked

"We have to read a scene from Romeo and Juliet. It's not a really big project."

"Do you have to act it out?"

"Nothing drastic. We just need to have it memorized."

"So you won't kiss her or anything?"

Xun laughed quietly, finally realizing Xiao's train of thought.

"Nope. Nothing like that."

"Okay."

Xiao rested her head on Xun's shoulder as they walked. She convinced him to take the elevator since the stairs were too numerous for that time of night. It didn't take much to convince Xun. After they got to the common room, Xiao left for the girl's dorm but ran back after she got partway to the door. Xun was about to ask if something was wrong when she threw her arms around his neck and...

Kissed him. Xun was still in shock when Xiao let go.

"Night night, Xunnie" Xiao gave a small wave before disappearing.

Xun didn't move from his spot. His mind was in overload. He still hadn't moved when Quan and Tai entered with a drunk Shang Xiang between them.

"Hellooo? Is anyone home?" Quan asked, tapping Xun lightly on his head

"Oh, y-yeah. Sorry" Xun mumbled, leaving for bed

_**Competition!!/Vote!!:**_

Yeah, i know that the title and summary to this fanfic are cheesy. It was a last minute decision but now i have time to change it. SEND ME YOUR BEST TITLE AND/OR SUMMARY FOR THIS FANFIC!! I'll use the winners' choices with little to no delay.

By the way, if you just started reading this fanfic, don't be shy to answer voting questions from past chapters. Any and all input is helpful.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Due to Josh being in the hospital and all…this chapter was warped a bit**_. Chloe, Emily, and I (Lizzy -) tried to paste together a chapter based on the side notes josh scribbles in the margins, wat a weirdo. XP.

Josh typed up the beginning and we just kinda took over from there. Theres been a BIG change in plans about Ji, but _I_ think its better this way, personally. More time for Xun x Xiao.

**Reveiws:**

**Okibimaru**- no need to worry! Ji isn't even in this chapter so she can't do anything mean…yet )

**Absolute Wings**- sorry but the repercussions of the prank will have to wait till Monday. Doesn't it make sense tho that for someone to be as cold-hearted as Lu Bu they would have some pretty terrifying parents?

**Gan Li**- sorry if the prank was obvious. It'll take a while for josh to fix the pairings votes but yours will be there soon.

**Chapter 12**

It was 9:15 as Xun ran darted down the stairs. He was holding his hat with one hand and his book in the other, hoping that Upperclassman Ji wouldn't be mad at him for being late. Running past a crowd of Shu students, he jumped the last 4 steps and slid slightly on the wood floor. Grabbing onto the railing, he anchored himself from falling and ran down the hallway toward the library. He refrained from slamming open the door and he stood there for a moment, scanning the room for Ji. She was nowhere to be seen.

Not sure what else to do, Xun sat at one of the desks and read a stray book that was laying there. Flipping through the pages, he glanced over the words and his rapid heartbeat slowed. After half-an-hour he looked at his watch. Where was Ji? Maybe he heard her wrong last night… had she meant 10 o'clock? Maybe Sunday? Oh well, no harm in waiting a little longer…

"Morning Xun."

Xun jumped, looking over his shoulder at Zhang He.

"G-Good Morning, sir." Xun replied

"Are you waiting for Ji?" Zhang asked

Xun nodded

"Is she ok?" Xun asked

"She seems to have a bit of a hangover from last night. She's not feeling well and sent me to tell you. She said she'd get back to you about that soon though." Zhang explained

"Oh…please tell her I hope she feels better soon. Many of my classmates are also bed-ridden today." Xun smiled sheepishly

"As is expected. I also heard something happened in Lu Bu's office…" Zhang trailed off

"What happened?" Xun asked, head tilted to one side

"You'd probably find it more enjoyable if you saw it yourself. He won't be back till Monday but that's long enough for his anger to build. Be careful what you say around him next week." Zhang warned

"Yes, sir." Xun nodded once

Xun replaced the book on it's respected shelf and left the library. If he hurried he might still be able to get some breakfast…

"Xunnie!"

Xun turned and smiled when he saw Xiao running down the hallway toward him. She run up to him and slipped her hand into his.

"How did the project go?" Xiao asked

"Well, Upperclassman Ji isn't feeling well so she had to call in a rain-check." Xun laughed nervously

"Oh…that's too bad…" Xiao said softly

They walked in comfortable silence to the cafeteria. They got a few odd stares on the way and Xun could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Risking a quick glance at Xiao, she was whistling and bobbing her head to the beat of her own little tune. She didn't appear to be bothered at all by the stares. In the cafeteria, after grabbing their trays they sat at the Wu table. The cafeteria was barren save for a few students, many of which appeared to be sporting massive headaches.

"Hey Xun, I was wondering if you wanted to come into town with me. Theres a flea market and they always have realy really cute things! Please come with me!" Xiao begged

"Ah, o-okay" Xun replied

"Yay!" Xiao sang

Xiao hurried to finish breakfast and Xun quickly finished his slice of toast. Once outside, they stood at the bus stop waiting. The bus was scheduled to be there any moment now and some other students were also standing there.

"Oi! Shorty with the hat!" Guan Ping called

"I'm not short" Xun replied, crossing his arms

"Whatever, what time is it?" Ping asked

"9:58" Xun read from his watch

"Argh…why can't time go by faster?! Why midget?!" Ping wailed

"I'm not a midget…" Xun sulked

"Shut up! You're a midget! Face the facts!"

"Stop being such a meanie!" Xiao stuck her tongue out at Ping

"Well, we can tell whose wearing the pants in this relationship." Ping laughed

"You're really cruel, Ping" another student laughed

Xun cried inwardly, and Xiao patted his head comfortingly.

"He doesn't mean anything by that. He's just grumpy 'cuz your cuter." Xiao said

THAT woke Xun up. He cheeks flushed and he tried to hide it behind his messy hair. He mumbled something but Xiao giggled.

"C'mon Xunnie! The bus is here!"

"Ah, r-right." Xun stammered

On the bus, they were startled to find that most of the seats were already full. Apparently many other people had the same idea to go to the flea market. Xiao took a seat an empty seat and Xun scanned the seats for any available ones. None were open so he stood in the cramped aisle.

(some time later)

"AW! These are so cute! And these too!" Xiao looked around excitedly

Xiao was darting about the busy streets from one vendor to another. Xun, holding her bag, was having some trouble keeping up.

"Xiao…" Xun laughed as she showed him yet another trinket

"Over there! C'mon Xunnie!" Xiao giggled, taking his free hand

Xun let himself be led along and she pulled him into a booth. Something bright flashed 6 times and it took him a second to realize it was taking pictures. Once outside again, Xiao plucked the pictures from the slot.

"Your so cute Xunnie!" Xiao smiled

"Wh-wha?" Xun blushed

Looking at the pictures, Xun was dismayed to see that his expression in all the pictures was startled. In none of them did he look as calm as he had hoped to. Xiao was beautiful…in every picture. Heck, she was beautiful even now….

"Hm? What wrong?" Xiao asked

"Ah, n-nothing" Xun mumbled

Xun looked away quickly. How could he let himself get caught staring?! Shes gonna think hes a creep now! Stupid Xun! Stupid!

"Oh! Look over there! Can we go watch the play?! Please?" Xiao asked

"Sure" Xun laughed lightly

The seats were crowded and there was only space for one of them.

"Go ahead and sit. I'll sit on the ground." Xun offered

"No, you sit first and I'll sit on your lap." Xiao said

Xun's whole face flushed red and his throat felt dry and scratchy. WHAT HAD SHE JUST SAID?!

"N-n-no no no, th-that's o-ok" Xun stammered

"Plea-"

"SHHH!!" the spectators all glared

"S-sorry!" Xiao and Xun chorused

"That's was fun wasn't it?" Xun smiled

"Yup! I loved the little boy with the dog! They were so cute!" Xiao exclaimed

Xun laughed, fixing his hat and readjusting his grip on the shopping bags. The streets were crowded and the sun shone high above. It was abnormally hot for the time of year and Xun missed the cool breeze from just a few moments before.

"Do you want to get some lunch? There's a diner over there." Xun pointed as best as he could

"Sure!"

Inside, they took their seats. Xun was glad for the air conditioning due to the fact he was wearing long sleeves. It's not supposed to get this hot…

"So, how do you like Han High so far?" Xiao asked

"It's a good school. Granted, it's filled with some interesting characters but it's still nice." Xun shrugged playfully

"Am I one of the interesting characters?"

"That depends…do you want to be?"

"Sure!"

"Well then yes, you are."

Xiao laughed.

"When are you gonna lose the sling?" Xiao asked

"Wha? Um…I'm not sure…s-sometime soon I think…"Xun said slowly

"Yay! It doesn't hurt anymore, right?"

"No, of course not."

"That's good."

After lunch, they boarded the bus back to school. Xun managed to get a seat next to Xiao this time and ignored the taunting of Guan Ping in the rear section of the bus. It wasn't his fault he was slightly shorter 

then just about everyone! Back at the school, they took the long route back to the classroom. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Xun stopped walked.

"Xunnie? Whats wrong?" Xiao asked

"N-nothings wrong…I-I just…" Xun stammered

Xun's cheeks were flushing red. He reached into a bag, rummaging around and finally pulling out a small white box with a gold ribbon. Blushing uncontrollably, he handed it Xiao.

"I-I bought this for you." Xun mumbled

Xiao took the present and gently pulled the ribbon off and gingerly lifted the lid. Her eyes widened as she looked down at a small, silver heart locket with a keyhole. It sparkled in the light and rivaled even the night stars in brightness.

"Xun…it's beautiful…" Xiao said

Xun smiled sheepishly, holding up a small key on a similar silver chain around his own neck.

"I-I hope you d-don't think it's too straight forward o-or anything. I-if you don't like it y-"

Xiao cut off Xun with a tight hug… and a kiss. He took a startled half-step back and his entire face burned redder than his hat.

"I love it, Xunnie. It's almost as pretty as your eyes." Xiao whispered

Xun was speechless. Who could blame him, she was standing so close.

"Y-your eyes are prettier…" Xun mumbled, face turning redder if it was possible

It was Xiao's turn to blush. The distance between them got smaller and smaller-

"Holy Crap!!"

Xiao and Xun both jumped, neither had noticed at Tong and Ning had rounded the corner. Tong had been the one to exclaim which caused Xiao and Xun to step away to a safe distance. Ning hit Tong over the head.

"You shouldn't have said anything idiot." Ning scolded

"How could I not be surprised?! This is completely out of character for the shrimp!" Tong argued

"You were trying to watch weren't you?" Xiao licked her lips teasingly

The trio of boys were gapping. Had Xiao just… Xun was embarrassed to the point that his cheeks hurt. Tong and Ning burst out laughing and Xiao giggled.

"Um…I-I'm gonna go…" Xun stammered

"Aw! That's no fun Xunnie!" Xiao pouted

"Yeah, pipsqueak, don't leave her stranded" Ning laughed

Xun said a hasty good-bye before escaping down the hall. That was so embarrassing! But it was fun…

Okay, quick vote here, who has a new nickname for Xun? So far we have: shrimp, pipsqueak, hated midget, shorty nerd jr.. Those are getting kinda old so if anyone has any more that would help.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Josh is getting out of the hospital soon!**_

_This chapter is once again brought to you by the author-ettes and is based off a pairing request by ?? so some of this may not be enjoyable to some readers. Just wait for Josh to be back if you miss the old "Han High" we're just thickening the plot for him _

**Reviews:**

Okibimaru- dang, no nicknames TT.TT. that's okay tho, we got a few others. Also, your idea about Xun is good. Should he join a weight-lifting club maybe? Lol

TerraTan- those are some odd nicknames. Titch sounds cool tho. we'll save that for someone so when they say it Xun gets really confused about whether it's insulting or complimentary.

Sands of Darkness- you are the first reviewer to ask about josh and he's grateful. I hope ur not really _that_ mad at your boyfriend. And yes, your probably right about Ping having some insecurities but remember, Xun and Ning (who were both injured) managed to still beat him in the battle. Thanks for all the nicknames, you'll be seeing some of them soon I'm sure.

??- you'll hear about Xun's past soon enough. Josh plans on revealing an important part in an upcoming chapter so keep an eye out for it. And don't tell Xun u think he's shorter than Ji, he might use one of those ancient medieval torture devices to try and stretch his legs and arms more. XD

Gan Li- why'd you give josh the rose? I want a rose…TT.TT if I get sick and end up in the hospital do I get a rose? Jk. Also, don't get too mad at Tong. It is kind of awkward to watch two friends kissing…XP

CertifiedBaka- I told josh your compliment about his writing and he was pleased. Just so you kno, don't give him credit for the romance parts, that's me and chloe. He didn't want to put any romance in here at all but that wouldn't make for a good story now would it?

**(Sunday, somewhere around)(This Chapter by Lizzy)**

It was finally a 'normal' day for Lu Xun. He'd spent most of the morning tutoring Ning and Tong but even they had been less aggravating than usual. After that he took a quick trip to the doctor's and had the sling removed and he was deemed to be in perfect health. Had he been Xiao, he would probably be skipping right now, but he wasn't Xiao, so he kept his contentness to himself. The only thing plaguing his mind was the upcoming history test.

"Oi! Xun!"

Xun stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Wei running to catch up.

"Good afternoon" Xun smiled politely

"Good afternoon, chap. Tis a good day for biscuits and tea is it not?" Wei used a heavy British accent

"…your mocking me aren't you?" Xun sulked

"Well, how am I supposed to react to 'Good Afternoon'? Lighten up a bit." Wei laughed

"Just watch, one of these days I'll get you all back for all the teasing I go through." Xun joked

"Hardly likely. You're too nice to do anything about it." Wei grinned

Xun moped for a few minutes as they walked. Wei exchanged words quickly with another boy from Shu they passed in the hallway as they walked.

"Hey, Wei?" Xun asked

"Hm?"

"Did you study for the history test?" Xun asked

"I've still got more. Too many names to remember." Wei rolled his eyes

"I know what you mean. I'm having trouble memorizing all of the vocabulary. I really don't want to fail this test though." Xun said

"Don't worry so much, little Xun; you'll go well on the test."

Both boys were surprised at the voice. Looking back, Zhang He had been walking behind them for a few minutes without either of them noticing.

"I'm not so sure…" Xun trailed off

"Why don't we all study together? You're taking the test too right?" Wei asked Zhang

"Sure." Zhang agreed

"So you admit you're having issues studying too?" Wei joked

"If it makes you feel better for me to say so, then sure." Zhang replied stoically

"What kind of answer is that…?" Wei laughed nervously

They both realized Xun wasn't standing next to them anymore. Looking back down the hall, Xun had stopped walking and appeared to be trying to hear something.

"Xun? What's wrong, buddy?" Wei asked

Xun put a finger to his lips to signal silence. Wei did so questioningly. He finally heard it, an odd noise coming from one of the closets. Wei walked up to the closet, reaching for the handle.

"You probably don't want to-"

Zhang's warning didn't come soon enough. Wei opened the door and Xun was next to him. Wei slammed the door shut suddenly and both boys' faces were red. They ran down the hallway at what appearing to be light speed and Zhang chuckled.

"Innocence may just be their downfall…" Zhang said to himself

**(Far Away)(Anonymous reviews are accepted)**

Xun and Wei ducked into the boy's locker room and Xun locked the door. Wei wanted to barricade the door with sport equipment but Xun talked him out of it. They both collapsed onto parallel benches, sighing in unison.

"That was…" Xun shuddered"Awkward."

"Remind me never again to go investigating in closets…" Wei rubbed his temples

"I won't either" Xun agreed

There was loud knocking at the door. Both boys jumped but made no move to open it.

"Xun, Wei, open this door!" a commanding voice ordered

"N-now they're mad!" Xun panicked

"Shh! We'll just sneak out the back entrance" Wei whispered

They did just that, sneaking out the back door and looping around to re-enter the school at the main hall. They looked around but didn't see anyone thankfully.

"Alright, if we can get to a crowded area we'll be safe… cafeteria?" Wei suggest

"That sounds good, but it's not going to be easy…I can't believe the upperclassmen are mad…" Xun was shaking

"Hey, no panic attacks. You can have your mental breakdown later…in a mental hospital." Wei added

"Oh _thanks_." Xun said dryly

"I didn't say I was going to send you to one" Wei laughed "Anyways, back to survival here."

Xun nodded. They made a sprinting break for the hallway leading to the cafeteria when ropes seemed to appear from nowhere. Wei dodged around the ropes but Xun's foot caught on one and he tripped. It tightened around his ankle but he cut himself free with his pocketknife.

"This way!" Wei called

Wei led the way down one of the side hallways and up to the second floor. The hallway was unmistakably green.

"Where are we going?" Xun asked

"Shu common room. They can't follow us there." Wei explained

"But I'm not allowed there either!" Xun panicked

"Don't worry, they'll underst-"

Wei was cut off when the floor beneath them fell out. Wei grabbed the side of the trapdoor with one hand and Xun with the other. There were footsteps coming down the second floor hallway at a run.

"They're coming up here! I'm gonna drop you, kay?" Wei asked hurriedly

"Sure"

Wei dropped Xun then dropped down himself. Xun took the lead this time, leading them out of the side hallway and through a maze of classrooms. They finally caught sight of the cafeteria and were almost home free…when Zhou Yu stepped out of the shadows, blocking the path. Wei and Xun skidded to a stop. Looking back, the other set of footsteps was getting closer.

"In here!" Wei dragged Xun into the combat classroom.

Wei took the nearest weapon and lodged it between the ceiling and floor to keep the door from opening. Xun was looking around for an escape.

"There's no way out of here except back through that door" Xun's mind was racing still

"Well then…we better have a good plan for when they-"

Wei was getting cut-off a lot today. Sun Ce had forcefully kicked the door open and he had an evil spark in his eyes.

"You two are damn hard to chase" Ce said between pants

"I told you they would come down this way. You didn't have to chase them." Yu said all-knowingly

"You of all people should know I can't sit still for that long" Ce crossed his arms "But now it's over. You two have been quite a bother…"

Xun took a step back instinctively. Ce look pissed off and the glare he gave unsettled Xun's stomach.

"S-sir, we didn't mean to make you m-mad or-"Xun tried to apologize

"Then why did you run? We're already here, so now you owe me a duel before we finish the rest of this business." Ce smirked

"A dual? Fine with me" Wei grinned, picking up his pike from the weapons rack

Ce grabbed his own tonfa and Yu picked up his own sword with a sigh. They all looked at Xun expectantly.

"W-we don't need to f-f-fight do we?" Xun stammered

"Ce's not going to listen to reason so it's your best course of action right now, Xun." Yu said

Xun hesitantly clutched his sabers in his shaking hands. Were the upperclassmen really that mad? Would they hurt him and Wei? The rest of Xun's thoughts were cut short by Ce leaping forward in attack. Wei deflected the attack, putting in a few off hits of his own. This left Xun to fight Yu.

Xun's mind was still panicking despite his efforts to calm down and fight. It was still awkward to be near Yu after last week…and especially now. He glanced over at Wei to see how he was holding up against Ce, but things didn't look so good. Wei lost in a deadlock and was momentarily stunned, unable to block the next attack.

Ce was surprised when his tonfa connected with Xun's sabers instead of Wei. Xun had come to Wei's rescue much as the other boy had helped him many times before. Xun felt a chill run down a spine when a hauntingly close voice whispered critically in his ear:

"Don't get distracted, Xun."

Xun took the hit from Yu to his unprotected his side. He fell to the floor, rolling a few feet and cradling his shoulder. He looked up to see Wei trying to fight both Yu and Ce but failing miserably. Using his good arm, Xun pushing himself up to his feet and charged back into the fight. This time between Wei and Ce.

"Duck!" Wei ordered

Xun did as told and a stray hit from Yu harmlessly knocked Xun's hat from his head. He was back up instantly.

"You two fight well together, too bad you're in Shu." Ce said to Wei

"Too bad" Wei stuck his tongue jokingly at Ce

Xun was startled by a strangled gasp behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Yu holding Wei's arm behind him and holding it up in a way it pained Wei. Wei winced but shouted at Xun:

"Look out!"

It almost seemed like slow-motion as he turned. He only caught a glimpse of red and brown before he was tackled. He was left gasping for breath after the sheer weight and force knocked the wind out of him. He didn't get his bareing about him before Ce had disarmed him and tossed his sabers aside. Xun could feel his face being grinded unceremoniously into the mats as he struggled.

"Alright, now that that's over, time for you two to listen." Yu said

Xun was surprised when he felt the weight remove itself and he sat up, rubbing his sore wrists. Wei had been likewise released. Both looked at the upperclassmen with a mixture of apprehension and confusion.

"We beat you in a duel, now you both have to keep your mouths shut about what you saw." Ce said

Both smaller boys blinked in surprise.

"Th-that's all you wanted?" Xun asked

"Yeah. You didn't think we were honestly trying to hurt you did you?" Ce laughed

Xun was silent as was Wei. Yu hit Ce over the head.

"If you hadn't gotten so angry you probably wouldn't have terrified them." Yu scolded

"You were flustered too!" Ce accused

Yu turned away from Ce, making no other comments.

"So if we promise not to tell anyone about…um…you two. You won't do anything?" Wei asked

"That's the deal." Ce nodded

"I'm fine with that. Xun is too, right?" Wei asked

Xun nodded. Wei and Xun made a quick retreat to the cafeteria where they collapsed into seats at one of the side tables. All the stress was gone now but they felt exhausted. It had seemed like a near-death experience.

"This school is crazy." Xun decided

"Took you this long to figure it out?" Wei laughed

(for anyone who hasn't guessed by now, Yu and Ce were…ahem…pretty cozy (nothing R-rated) with each other when Wei and Xun opened the closet. Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the boys' innocence)

**Votes**

Um…what to vote on…any scene in particular you want to see? Maybe a visit from someones family or natural disaster? Something? Anything?


	14. Chapter 14

I'M BAAAAAAAACK! I have to go to therapy for a while for my leg but I'm now out of the cursed hospital and back to writing. I have one thing to say…WHAT DID LIZZY AND CHLOE DO?! I apologize for their outrageous writing and offset themes. I hope this chapter helps to right any wrongs they might have made.

**Reviews:**

**Okibimaru**- I'll put that into action soon. It should be funny to write about.

**??**-YOU'RE AN ENGLISH TEACHER?! Please excuse my bad punctuation and don't ever contact my english teacher to lower my grade! I promise to start triple checking my writing! (p.s. wat does wo ai ni mean?)

**LelinChan**-…joshie? Im not the one that needs nicknames TT.TT but I really like your ideas. I'll put them in soon. Just keep an eye out for them. By the way, it's okay that u missed reviewing one chapter. You review all the other ones and I honestly did wonder why u didn't review. I'm in finals as well so this was a pretty sloppy chapter

**TerraTan**-sorry if that chapter was akward for u…I didn't know that they were doing that till it was already posted… anyways, do you have any recommendation as to who Yun should be paired with?

**Absolute Wings**-I wondered why I wasn't getting a review from you last chapter. Sorry about ur comp (is imagining gravestone with R.I.P. written on it)…O.O…so…anyway…here's your update

**Sands of darkness**-…does he actually let u call him bunnycakes? If he does he has more backbone then I ever hope to have. My gf called me 'sweetie' once and it just creeps me out. I'm all better so now it's your turn to get better XD

**Gan Li**-as long as u promise to keep reading, I'll keep writing. Sorry if the last chapter was awkward…

**(Cafeteria)(I apologize in advance for any strange box thingys. They been in the last two chaps. But transitioncs are clearly lablebed now)**

On Monday morning, all of the students were collectively eating a peaceful breakfast before they had to leave for their studies. Lu Xun was sitting with his friends and trying to explain that there was a difference between the Greek and Roman Empires to Ci.

"An obvious difference may be the name if I'm not mistaken." Xun sighed

"But that's it! They both wear togas and have fancy pillars and Zeus and all that stuff" Ci argued

"Actually, the Roman's had an adopted version of Zeus named Jupiter" Xun corrected

"Okay, so they renamed the dude after a flying hunk of rock, IT'S STILL THE SAME PERSON" Ci emphasized

"Planets are not flying rocks! Jupiter is a gas planet made of about 90 hydrogen and 10 helium with traces of methane, ammonia, and water." Xun replied

There were many blank stares.

"And you know the percentages even?! Nerd!" Ci accused

"If you read the textbooks your would know that"

"Not even then. Whats the point of memorizing something like that?"

"For correcting others, perhaps?"

"That's a pretty challenging tone for such a short kid"

"I'm not short! And I'm not a kid!"

"How tall are you anyway? You realize that under 5 feet is considered a legal miget"

"I'm not under 5 feet"

"Are you so sure?"

Xun's gaze dropped momentarily before meeting Ci's again, this time with a determined spark within the golden orbs.

"Positive" Xun replied

"Well then, we better find a tape measure an-"

A very loud ringing came from the PA system and the students were shocked in silence, some of them holding their ears while still other grumbled about it. Suddenly Lu Bu roaring voice shook the very foundations of the school and probably registered as an earthquake.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE LECTURE HALL IMMEDIATELY! ANYONE NOT PRESENT WILL RECIVE INSTANT PUNISHMENT AND POSSIBLE EXPULSION!!"

The school was completely and absolutely silent for only one moment before there was a stampede of students rushing to the lecture hall. None wished to invoke Lu Bu's wrath upon themselves. In the lecture hall, the students crowded as far away from the front as they could. Lu Bu in all his wrathful glory was there. His halberd still had chunks of the ceiling from when he undoubtedly yanked it from.

"FORM UP IN A SINGLE LINE RIMMING THE ROOM! NOW!!" Lu Bu ordered

The students scrambled to obey. Xun found himself squished between Zhang Liao of Wei and Zhou Tai. His eye was jammed unceremoniously into Upperclassman Liao's shoulder but he made no complaints, he was going to stay as unnoticeable as possible. Lu Bu was going down the line, one student at a time, and asking what they knew about what happened to his office. He was decidedly good at telling whether the students were lying or not.

"You two, go stand over there." Lu Bu growled

Cao Pi and Ling Tong walked over to the intended area. Both glanced around nervously when Lu Bu wasn't glaring at them. Xun planned out exactly what he was going to say before Lu Bu got to him. If he didn't say or do anything suspicious, Lu Bu wouldn't suspect him. But what if the Upperclassman wanted him to take the blame? Would it really be okay to lie to a teacher?

"And you, Princess Peach, where were you on Friday?" Lu Bu glared

Xun was shocked and starled by the nickname, completely forgetting the self-made script he had prepared just minutes ago.

"I-I w-w-was at the p-party, sir." Xun looked at the ground

"And what do you know of what happened to my office?" Lu Bu sneered

"N-n-nothing, s-sir." Xun mumbled

Xun wasn't sure if Lu bu was looking at him or not. He could imagine the scowl on the teachers face without even looking up. An involuntarily tremor ran up his back although he tried to hide it. He heard what sounded like a mixture between a grunt and a laugh.

"Get over with the other two." Lu Bu ordered

Xun head shot up, a look or surprise on his face. He didn't say a word and quickly dropped his gaze from Lu Bu's angry eyes to the taller man's shoulder.

"Y-y-yes, s-sir" xun mumbled, scurrying over

Xun fidgeted next to the others. He kept his gaze down, afraid to meet anyone's eyes. Tong edged over next to him.

"We'll get you out of this." Tong whispered

"S-sorry" Xun replied just as quiet

"YOU TWO! SHUT UP OVER THERE!" Lu Bu yelled

"Y-yes, sir!" Xun squeaked, talking a half-step back

Tong grinned but held back a laugh. He sat in a stray chair and Xun shuffled his feet nervously. Ce was sent over next. Ning and Ping were glowering at each other as they sidled over after Lu Bu's inspection. Xun's hand were shaking now and he restlessly chewed on his lower lip. Ning elbowed him lightly in the ribs, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Quit shaking" Ning mouthed, not making a sound

Xun nodded, but couldn't follow the advice. He jumped almost a full foot off the ground when Lu Bu roared again.

"EVERYONE ELSE OUT!! NOW!!"

The students cleared out and Xun watched them leave, catching Xiao's eye when she glanced back. She gave him a smile and a wave before she was lost in the mob of students. He looked back at Lu Bu and his eyes widened in panic before lowering his gaze to the floor when he realized the teacher had been watching him.

"Is anyone here going to admit to the crime or will you all be punished?" Lu Bu scowled

The boys looked between each other. Xun kept his head down. Ning sighed.

"Xun wasn't part of it." Ning said

Xun looked up at Ning in surprise. He wasn't going to admit to it was he?!

"Is that so?" Lu Bu said slowly "You, get out."

Xun left, looking back at the solemn faces still standing before Lu Bu. He opened his mouth to say something but Ning signaled for his to leave with a flick of his wrist. Xun nodded, hesitantly grabbing the handle and walking out.

Outside, many students were gathered around the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. Everntually, Liu Bei came by and ushered them all off to class. Xun was deep in thought and just followed where the other students went. Should he have stayed there? Would they be mad at him for taking the easy way out? If he stayed behind, would the discipline be less harsh?

"Hey, nerd jr.! Time for class" Ce said

Xun's hat was taken and Ce ran down the hallway toward class with Xun chasing after him.

"Give me back my hat!" Xun countered "I'm not a ju-"

Xun stopped running and something clicked in his mind. His breathe hitched in his throat and his hands shook violently.

"Xun? You ok?" Ce asked, coming back down the hall to check on him

"Wh-why didn't you c-c-call me junior?" Xun asked

"It's a nickname, I didn't mean to upset you" Ce said seriously

Xun relaxed visably. He smiled openly at Ce but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something." Xun apologized

Xun took back his hat and placed it back on his head. Pulling it down slightly to help cover his eyes, they left for math class…again.

**(Late That Night)**

The common room door opened and Ning, Tong, Ci, and Ce entered. They all looked absolutely worn out and their uniforms were scuffed up. Nobody had seen them sense the morning. They hadn't even been at lunch or dinner. Despite their ragged appearance, the boys were laughing.

"The look on his face right there at the end was _priceless_!" Tong laughed

"Too bad nobody had a camera" Ce added

"You guys are ridiculous…" Yu sighed

"Hey, it was all worth it! Although I think I broke my back at some point" Ci stretched

"Sorry you almost got in trouble this morning, munchkin." Ning stole Xun's hat and was spinning it on his finger "You really should learn how to lie better though."

"S-sorry" Xun mumbled, keeping his head down

"Don't sulk like that, you'll get worry wrinkled and end up look like Huang Gai" Ning thumbed at the older man

"Ning…" Meng shook his head sadly

Meng grabbed Xun's arm and pulled him away just as a whole couch landed on Ning from across the room. A WHOLE COUCH.

"WHAT WAS THAT COMMENT YOU DAMNED FOOLISH BRAT?!" Huang Gai shouted

From deep within the pile of splintered wood and cushions came a quiet laugh.

"At least his hearings still good."

**(The End of Chapter 14)(Anonymous Review Accepted!)**

Um…i need some names for upcoming people. Meng's family is going to come visit at some point so I could use some names for his siblings… and a name for Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao's father.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews:**

Okibimaru- did you get the pm? I send it as soon as I could and I'm sorry your comp blocked you. Please don't give up on this fic just because of that. TT.TT

LelinChan- Thanks for the names and the chocolates. Especially the chocolates XD. And again…whats with the nickname?! 'Joshie' doesn't sound right .. if you keep calling me that I'll…I'll…um…come up with some embarrassing nickname for you! Hah! XP.

??- your such a perfectionist. TT.TT. I'm a sloppy typer and I know it. I'm trying to get better. I think there might be a difference between the first few chapter and the last few in my typing _skillz_ (lol, had to say that XP) sorry about calling you an English teacher. I must have read your review wrong.

Gan Li- Don't ask so many questions! I won't answer them but your making me feel bad for not answering. I'll keep up this story for a long as I can but it probably won't be _forever._ That would be one heckuva long story. (about your comment, yeah, don't mess with Huang Gai when he's cross. Maybe next time it'll be a car O.O)

**(Start Chapter 15)**

Xun was walking down the hallway after classes. Ning, Tong, Ce, and Ci were in detention every day this week and he wondered what punishment they were going through. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he looked at a flyer on the wall. A door down the hall was open and a breeze caused the bottom of the flyer to ruffle it against the wall.

"What's this…?" Xun wondered aloud

Xun's eye twitched when he realized the flyer was posted for people taller than him to read. The bottom of the page was level with his eyes and he would have to stand on his toes to read the fine print at the top of the page. Making sure nobody was watching Xun read the flyer. His eyes widened.

"Sw-swimming e-evaluation?!" Xun exclaimed

Xun went to search out someone to ask about it. Was there really a swimming evaluation?! It was just a joke right? A prank by one of the upperclassman? He spotted Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, and Jiang Wei down the hall and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey, Xun! What's up?" Wei greeted

"I wanted to ask someone about the swimming evaluation. That's just a joke right?" Xun asked

"Oh, that? Nah, they have that every year." Chao pulled another flyer off the wall to read it as they walked

"R-r-really?" Xun stammered

"Yeah," Chao glanced over "Why?"

"N-no reason" Xun tried to sound casual

"Could it be…you don't know how to swim?" Yun asked

Xun's cheeks flushed.

"O-of course I do! I-I was j-j-just asking because I th-thought it was a prank by the u-upperclassman." Xun mumbled

"Creo que el niño pequeño está mintiendo." Chao said (I believe the small boy is lying)

"Wha?" Xun's head tilted, looking at Wei for a translation

"I dunno" Wei shrugged back

"He said your lying-" Yun translated

"N-no I'm not!" Xun countered

"-and that your small" Yun finished

"I'm not small! I'm just not quite as tall as you three yet!" Xun huffed

"El niño está ahora en la negación" Chao taunted (he's in denial now)

"What did he say now?" Xun asked

"If I told you, you would just get angry." Yun replied

"Wha?!"

"Esto es muy divertido." Chao laughed. (this is too much fun)

"Speak in English!" Wei rubbed his temples.

Xun drifted off and Wei and Chao argued jokingly. How would they even take a swimming test? There was no pool in the school. The nearest one was at the public school in town wasn't it? Maybe Wei and his friends were just playing along with the prank for the fun of it…

Back in the common room, Xun sat by the fire with a book he had borrowed from the library. It was a fantasy novel and not very life-like, but it was nice to escape reality sometimes. This book in particular had fire-breathing dragons…breathing fire sounded like a pretty interesting talent in Xun's opinion. He was startled by a rather loud sneeze from across the room. Sun Quan looked miserable as he blew his nose.

"Are you ok?" Xun asked.

"I think I'm getting a cold or something. Maybe it's just stupid allergies." Quan shrugged.

"Go ahead to bed then. I'll let you copy the homework at breakfast." Zhou Tai offered.

"Thanks." Quan snuffled

Quan left for the boys common room, snuffling all the way. Xun was still worried about how sick Quan had looked. Something just didn't seem right. He shrugged it off and looked around the common room. It was raining so most of the students were inside even if they weren't in the common room. He carefully replaced his book in his bag and readjusted his hat before sitting next to Meng and Huang Gai who were having an arm-wrestling match. Shang Xiang was also watching.

"Go Meng!" Shang Xiang cheered, sticking her tongue out at Huang Gai.

"Don't hold a grudge just because I didn't want to hurt you." Huang Gai laughed.

Shang Xiang looked over at Xun and a scheming look came to her face.

"Wh-whats that expression for?" Xun asked apprehensively.

"I challenge Xun after you two." Shang Xiang said loudly.

"Wha?!" Xun panicked "N-no, thank you. I just c-came over here to watch."

"Your being sexist aren't you? Who said a woman had to be weak?!" Shang Xiang flared

"I-I-I didn't m-mean that!" Xun squeaked.

"…so your afraid?" Shang Xiang asked slyly.

Xun nodded. It would appease her ego and maybe he could get out of it this way. It certainly did amuse her as she laughed.

"Xun…your really wimpy for a guy. Could it be you're a girl in secret?" Shang Xiang inquired jokingly.

"WHA?! Th-that's not nice to say at all!" Xun's cheeks flushed.

"…What are you blushing for?" Shang Xiang smirked.

"Because that was a very blatant thing to say." Xun huffed.

"Suuuure"

Xun didn't further the argument. Meng lost the arm-wrestling match and Shang Xiang took his seat and motioned for Xun to sit where Huang Gai had.

"I'm supposed to be doing paperwork right now but I gotta see this." Huang Gai chuckled

Xun sat down, but his eyes flittered around nervously. Shang Xiang held out her own arm and Xun pulled the sleeve of his jacket down so it hung heavily folded around his wrist. Huang Gai called it to start. Before Xun could react, Shang Xiang slammed his hand down on the table. He rubbed his sore knuckles as Shang Xiang broke out in hysterical laughter.

He left the table before Shang Xiang could catch her breath and tease him. He slunk off the common room seeing as it was the only place Shang Xiang couldn't follow. Quan was coughing on his own bed. Xun stood at the foot of Quan's bed for a moment.

"Do you need something?" Xun asked

"Could you get me a box of tissues please?" Quan asked, sniffing loudly.

"Sure"

Xun ducked into the boy's bathroom and carried both a tissue box and a small rubbish bin back to Quan. He handed Quan the tissue box who sneezed again. He looked paler than usual and his voice was raspy. Xun took an unopened bottle of water from his bag and put it next to Quan's bed.

"Here's some water too if you need it." Xun said.

"Thanks. I really owe you one." Quan said sincerely.

Xun blinked questioningly.

"You don't owe me anything. You would have down it for me if it was the other way around." Xun replied

Quan was going to answer but instead ended up in a coughing fit. Xun left to his own bed sat against the backboard reading his book. His homework was down already so he didn't really have much else to do.

"Just let me know if you need anything else." Xun offered.

"Thanks again." Quan laughed.

As the night wore on, it became increasingly obvious that Quan wasn't just battling with allergies. Sometime around 9 Sun Jian took Quan down to the nurse. Xun couldn't help worrying. Nurses, doctors, hospitals, overall things in the medical field of science were terrifying. Especially needles. He sniffled once but took no notice of it.

**No Votes in particular! Just review! Anonymous Reviews are accepted!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews:**

LotusoftheMoon- Xun lost the arm wrestling match because he was caught off guard. If he hadn't been so nervous he probably would have done a bit better (Thanks for the pairing vote)

Gan Li- um…I'm not sure which name goes to which character in your review. I'm guessing Boyan is Xun and Zhongmou is Quan? Does every character have a name like that? Do you have a list you could send me? (Thanks for the pairing votes)

LelinChan-YES!! Chocolates!! But once again…whats with Joshiena?! That's even worse! What if I started calling you…um…lelina? Linle? goes looking for dictionary of embarrassing names (p.s. sorry but could you tell me your account name? I tried to follow the link you send me last time but it doesn't work and I can't find your drawings otherwise. Sorry)

Shuwazi-your too lazy to press the log out button? Wow… you have just become my new role model for laziness. Xun and Yun aren't on prefect terms right now but Yun is trying to be respectful. Xun's not sure how to act around him cause he's not really sure what happened between Yun and Xiao. And Chao was speaking Spanish.

Okibimaru- not as funny… I'm trying to put some sort of plot in here! I'll get some more humor in there soon but bear with it for another chap or two.

TerraTan- yeah, Quan hasn't really been a big part yet and I think his characters pretty cool so I decided to give him some time in the spotlight…however this might not be a good time to be in the spotlight…

AbsoluteWings- that was a very long review. To sum it up: I'll try your idea about Yun teaching Xun to swim but the two aren't really best friends right now due to the incident with Xiao so this could get complicated…looks like I job for Lizzy cuz I'm too lazy to deal with the whole love triangles and jealousy stuff. XD. I'll bring in spring break at some point but that's probably gonna end up being CHAOTIC. Also, do you have any boy names? Everyone had lots of girl names but Meng had 4 currently nameless brothers O.O. (p.s. RIP to your comp)

XunnyLover94- are you asking if Xun likes math class? I'd imagine so seeing as he's such a nerd. Kinda makes me feel lazy when I write about him studying all the time.

**Chapter 16 START!!**

Xun's throat was itching all through the night. He yearned to couch but didn't want to wake up any of his classmates so he tired to hold it back. Tai didn't seem to be sleeping well either. It was a long night and eventually he tip-toed out of the room to the bathroom so he could get a drink. Far enough not to be heard, he blew his nose. Odd, he wasn't getting sick was he?

"You can't sleep either?" Tai asked.

Xun nodded. Tai splashed water on his face.

"We probably caught what Quan had." Tai said.

Xun's eyes were wide.

"W-wha?! I-I-I'm not sick." Xun said quickly.

"You look it" Tai stepped away from the mirror for Xun to see.

Xun took a quick glance and pulled his hat lower over his eyes.

"No I don't" Xun replied.

Tai chuckled.

"Whatever you say, sparky."

Tai left and Xun stared at the empty doorway for a few minutes. Sparky? That kinda sounded derogatory but not so much how Tai had said it. Weird huh? Maybe he was just thinking too hard about it. Instead of going back to class he decided to go read in the common room. It was dark but he found his flashlight after fishing through his bag for a minute. Sitting in one of the armchairs, he coughed behind his hand quietly before starting to read.

(Some hours later.)

Xun felt horrible. His head was aching and his nose wouldn't stop running. He had a small packet of tissues in his pocket but he was running low and quickly. He slumped down in his seat in strategy class and let his forehead rest on the cool wood.

"Headache?" Wei asked.

Xun looked up with a slight nod.

"Just a little bit. I'm probably dehydrated or something." Xun shrugged, sitting up.

Wei sat in the seat next to Xun, flipping through some papers.

"You do remember we have a test today right?" Wei asked.

"…" Xun slammed his head against the desk.

"Bad day huh? Just ask to go to the clinic." Wei suggested.

"No way. It's just a little headache so I'll be fine" Xun's voice cracked.

Wei laughed.

"Either you're sicker than you think, or you're finally growing up." Wei grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Xun glared half-heartedly

"It's not a comment on your height if that's what you thought."

Xun stuck his tongue out of Wei quickly before the teacher called the class to attention.

(One scarily hard test later.)

Xun gave up on studying in the library. His insistent coughing would distract all the other students so Xun sat outside under a tree and tried to concentrate on his notes from science class. His headache had other ideas though. His eyes hurt from straining to look at the small letters and he couldn't focus. Everything he read ran together in confusing sentences and unintelligible thoughts.

With a sigh Xun closed his notebook and sat back against the tree. He tried not to focus on the pain in his head and let his thoughts drift from school work. He didn't realize he was thinking about Xiao until he saw her through one of the school windows talking to Xing Cai. He blushed despite knowing that she hadn't seen him and looked up at a bird high in the tree branches. He vaguely wondered what if would be like to be able to fly and look at the school and everyone in it from so high above.

Blinking, Xun realized how random his thoughts were becoming. He shook his head but winced at the headache that spiked when he moved. Trying to reorganize his thoughts he replaced his notebook in his 

bag and stood. Maybe he could go see how Quan was doing. The clinic was on the way back to the Wu common room so he headed off.

When arriving at the clinic, one does not usually suspect that they will find it to be full of students all coughing and seeming to be sporting large headaches. He tried to ask the nurse what was going on when she popped a thermometer in his mouth while talking hurriedly on a telephone. For a moment she pulled the phone away from her ear to speak to Xun.

"Go sit down, dear, I'll be right with you." The nurse said.

"B-but I'm not-"

The nurse wasn't listening. Xun heard a beep from the thermometer and pulled it out questioningly. Looking at the small screen he was startled by the number there.

"102.8? That's not possible." Xun said to himself.

Xun hit the clear button and glanced around nervously. Nobody saw him do that right? Xun started edging toward the door when the nurse hung up the phone and turned back to him.

"I thought I told you to sit down." The nurse scolded. "And where did the thermometer go?"

She found it on her desk and clicked a button on it.

"102.8? You go lay down this instant. The doctor will be here soon." The nurse ordered.

"H-how did you do that?" Xun asked.

The nurse held up the thermometer questioningly.

"This? It keeps a history of the past 25 temperatures taken."

"Oh…"

The nurse pointed back toward one of the few remaining vacant beds and Xun sat on it, looking around. Quan was in the bed parallel to his on the far wall and Zhou Tai was on the bed to Quan's right. Shang Xiang was on Tai's other side and then there was Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, and Sima Yi. On Xun's side of the room he was between Zhen Ji and Wei Yan. On Yan's other side was Taishi Ci, Zhuge Liang, Guan Ping, and Xu Zhu.

It didn't take long for a doctor to arrive and begin examining all the students. It was the same doctor that came to the school after the battle and Xun didn't want to be confronted about his records again. That wasn't really necessary though because the doctor diagnosed the sickness that was spreading so quickly as a highly contagious strain of influenza. Starting tomorrow all the students and staff in the school would be receiving a flu shot. They would all just have to rest lots to try and get better.

Three students were deemed to be in close to critical condition. An ambulance was called and Quan, Yan and Yi were all taken to the local hospital and the rest were isolated in the clinic so as to try and keep from spreading the sickness anymore. It was boring to say the least and it's never fun to be locked in a room full of sick people. Xun willed the long night to end. Whoever wasn't kept awake by their own coughing was still annoyingly awake due to Xu Zhu's snoring. At least someone appeared to be feeling better.

**VOTE:**

What is the absolute randomest pairing you can think of? Not who is the worst pairing but who just seems completely random and when you read about them you usually have to go back and check because they just seem totally out of wack.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a mini-chap just because I had half an hour to type and I didn't want to do anything lengthy. Enjoy this, there's more to come soon.

**Reviews:**

**SilentNinja**- I thought that pairing was odd myself. But, readers wanted to see it so obviously someone out there thinks that's a good pairing. Who knows.

**Shuwazi**- …mermaid? That sounds like it would make a good comical one-shot and I'd probably read it or at least lizzy would. But who are zilong and boyue? Is that Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei? If so, that really would be awkward for poor Xun. Your random pairings really are incredibly random. Those characters never see each other ever do they? Weird. Sorry for the typos, I was half asleep when I wrote the last chap. And who knows with Xun, maybe he doesn't sleep with his hat on. That would be odd though. I'll have lizzy help me put in some Ce x Yu moments later on, hopefully in the next chapt so you don't come blow up my comp of something. O.O.

**LotusoftheMoon**- do you mean Lu Meng or Meng Huo? Actually, either of them paired up with Sima Yi makes me shudder at the thought of it. that's not really random, just downright creepy.

**TerraTan**- lol, I have to agree with you about Ci and Cai. I don't know much about Cai's character though so she might actually be a good pairing with Ci. Who knows.

**LelinChan**- wha?! Whats with the Spanish cheesy romance lines?! And why do you care if the characters have abs or not? It's not like you can see them. Heck, you could imagine the characters looking just about any way you wanted them too since I don't do many character descriptions but plz don't tell me all the details of your perverted little fantasies. (shudder). Thanks for the guys names. And who is Huang Yueying?

**The Drummer**- thanks for the songs, I haven't gotten a chance to listen to them yet but I will soon then I should have them posted on the next chap so everyone can see. Sorry for late post.

**Start chapter 17:**

Classes were canceled that week due to the many sick students. Now only a handful was left unaffected and those students stayed as far away as possible. The clinic was too small so the sick students were moved into the cafeteria and the healthy students were kept far away. After the shots were given most of the sick students began to get better but more were still getting infected. Even the mighty Lu Bu was downed by the sickness. Luckily he could just go home and use his sick days unlike all of the students.

"How much longer do you think this will be for?" Wei asked.

Xun shrugged. "Probably not much longer."

"It's been a week already, being sick sucks." Wei sulked.

"That's true." Xun laughed.

Wei sneezed and Xun flinched back instinctively. More germs were not what he needed right now.

"You two are such nerds. So you're a little sick, get over it. We got a week off of schoolwork so quit your whingeing." Ning hooked his arm around Xun's neck and rubbed his knuckles painfully on Xun's head.

"Leggo!" Xun tried to pry Ning off him.

"You two are supposed to be sick. Don't roughhouse." Meng sighed.

"But it's boring otherwise." Ning whined.

"cough_hypocrite_cough" Wei pretended to cough.

"What was that?" Ning asked evilly.

"What was what?" Wei asked with an innocent smile.

"You little-"

Guan Ping tripped Ning as he lunged at Wei. The surrounding students laughed as Ning then through the nearest pillow (Xun's) at Ping. It wasn't long till a full force pillow fight raged. For those students still dreadfully sick, this was torture.

"Shut up!" Ci moaned.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." Tong smacked Ci with his pillow.

Some of the pillows popped and feathers began to pile up on the floor. The feathers were the equivalent of cartoon banana peels and many tripped up. Xun himself gave up trying to stop the fight and stuffed a handful of feathers down the back of Ning's shirt. Shang Xiang got a good hit on Ning which toppled him over, squishing Xun.

"Karma…" Xun mumbled into a face full of feathers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

All the students stopped mid-swing. In the door way was a rather cross doctor. His face was flushed in anger and the students looked guiltily around for an excuse.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" The doctor ranted.

The students all held out accusing fingers: "He/she started it!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!!"

The students filed back to their beds and the doctors stormed about, taking temperatures and giving orders like a drill instructor. That was probably the highlight of the week, for as soon as the doctor left, the students began arguing about who had been the best fighter in the pillow fight and Ning boasted about starting it all.

**Votes:**

Um…what is…um… what would be a random question? Hmm…what do you guys think Xun's favourite animal is? (yes, there is actually a fav. But you don't know it yet.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, josh was locked in the closet again and I get to put up another chapter! Yayz! Enjoy! (puts extra lock on closet door)**

**Reviews**

Gan Li- whats the link? It got all messed up in the review and it's just a bunch of lines and words but not a link. Could I find it if I searched on goole maybe? I'll see about Xun somehow recieveing one of those light things. His birthday will be coming up at some point too…

TerraTan- quite expressive with your faces. Sorry it was a short chap but I didn't have long on the comp and I wanted to put something up. Although your idea about the doctor being a spy is a bit odd…but not completely far-fetched. (shifty eyes)

Shuwazi- sorry for my lack of masterful use of the english language. I'm trying to get better but I'm still not a very good typer. TT.TT. sorry but this chap is one of lizzy's and it's more about Xiao x Xun but your couple has a line in there. She promised that there would be more of your fav couple soon.

XunnyLover94- lol, you're the only one who got the animal question right. I just though he seemed like a cat person for some reason. Maybe his eyes O.O

I'm-the-Drummer- whose Ahui Nan? If you give me a good character description I can add them in but I'm not really sure who that is really. Just tell me about their character and I'll try to add him/her in.

Start Chapter 18! **(Xun's fav. Animal is mentioned in this chap! Look for it!)**

Xun had a problem. A BIG problem. It all started this morning when he heard that Xiao's birthday was today from Shang Xiang. How could he have forgotten something like that?! In the dorm room last night some of his friends tried to give him recommendations on what to give her but some of the ideas were downright idiotic.

Now Xun was skipping breakfast and trying to slip out of the building without notice from any of his noisy classmates. He had asked Shang Xiang to try and keep Xiao busy and that he would hurry to find something. He didn't want to seem like he was rushing though…what kind of gift would Xiao like?! She really liked the locket…

Finally at the bus stop at the school's front steps, Xun was still racking his brains for ideas. He hadn't even seen her all week due to the fact that he had been sick. Unfortunately, his pocket money was running low. The sky looked like it was going to rain soon but he willed it to wait until he was done with shopping for a gift for Xiao.

Xun was startled as someone's hands covered his eyes. He reached to pull them off but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Guess who!"

"J-Ji?"

The hands were removed and Xun looked behind him to see Ji smiling at him.

"Yup. What are you doing today?" Ji asked.

"I-I'm getting Xiao a birthday present." Xun said quietly.

Ji's head tilted to the side.

"Oh, it's her birthday today isn't it? She shouldn't be making you go out in this weather to get her something though." Ji said.

"She doesn't know I'm doing this."

"Oh? How do you intend to keep her from finding out you left school grounds?"

"Shang Xiang and Da are trying to keep her preoccupied till I get back."

"Well that's nice of them. Do you even know what you're getting her?"

"N-no…"

"Well, I'd come help but I have dance lessons in town."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is. You should try it one day."

"Maybe. My work load keeps getting bigger and bigger."

The bus pulled up. It was semi crowded and a good number of Han High students got on. Ji went to sit with Yue Ying and Xun sat next to a stranger who was reading a paper list of groceries. The bus seemed to take forever but when the bus stopped Xun was the first out. He knew Xiao liked to shop in the little antique shops down the street so he headed there first.

In the first shop he was creeped out by the shop keeper who stared at anyone who came in. Most of the stuff looked spooky anyway so Xun left quickly. The next shop was closed but the third had a collection of stuffed animals he thought she would like. She had a large collection already so Xun left.

It was two hours later and he still had no present. Sitting on a bench he rubbed his temples and tried to think of what Xiao would like most. He couldn't get her jewelry again… she already had enough stuffed animals… Would she like flowers? He had seen a small flower shop…

Xun hesitantly peeked in the flower shop. The sheer number and colour of all the flowers wan startling. Looking around he was startled to see two Upperclassmen there as well.

"Hi Xun. Are you looking for something for Xiao?" Ying asked

Xun nodded. Liang nodded his greeting to Xun before the two were talking to each other again. Xun took care not to impede on their privacy and looked at the flowers nearby. The red roses looked nice and Xiao really liked roses last time he checked…she often doodled them on the side of her papers along with hearts. Strange…he had seen a fake rose in a craft store up the street that he suddenly remembered.

An idea came to Xun. He went to the cashier and bought 11 roses and a blank card with a cat and a heart before leaving the store. Walking down the street to the craft shop he bought he bought a plastic rose and a white ribbon that was sitting next to the roses. Asking to borrow a pen, he quickly wrote his message on the card and tied the flowers together with the ribbon.

Hurrying down the street he just managed to catch the bus. With a relived sigh he was careful not to crumple the roses and the bus drove along the bumpy road. Unfortunately, a tire went flat halfway and a tow-truck had to be called. Xun wondered if Xiao would be mad if she found out he hadn't known about her birthday before today. Without thinking twice, Xun got out and started walking back to the school.

Just to make matters more difficult the first rain drops began to fall. Xun could make out the lights of the school in the distance and started to run. He took off his jacket and put it over the present to keep it relatively dry. It began to pour just when he reached the front steps and entered the school. He carefully removed his jacket and brushed some wet hairs out of his eyes. Wondering where Xiao would be right now he caught sight of someone pointing. It was Zhang He and he was pointing over his shoulder down the hallway on the first floor before he returned to his conversation with Sima Yi. Xun thanked him quietly while running by.

Xiao was walking down the hall with Da and Shang Xiang. Xun ducked out of sight and waiting till they were walking by. He slipped his hand into Xiao's to get her attention and she smiled when she looked at him. The other two girls took care to keep walking as if nothing had changed.

"Why are you all wet, Xunnie?" Xiao asked.

"I want to apologize first, because I admit I hadn't known it was your birthday until last night." Xun said.

"It's okay. I really just wanted a quiet birthday this year." Xiao said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Since when have you ever wanted to be quiet?" Xun smiled. "And I didn't mean that I hadn't done anything."

Xun brought out the flowers from behind his back and handed them to Xiao. Her eyes lit up as she took the bouquet. She was slightly confused by the one plastic rose but picked up the card and read:

_I will love you until the last rose dies, Happy Birthday Xiao. From Xun._

Xiao's face lit up in a wide smile and she hugged Xun. His cheeks blushed slightly but he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Xunnie! They're perfect!" Xiao said happily.

Leaning closer, she whispered into Xun's ear:

"And I love you too."

Xun tried to keep from blushing but was failing miserably. Putting aside his embarrassment, he tilted Xiao's chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

(In the common room)

It was noticeable that Xun and Xiao were holding hands and her bouquet of flowers didn't go unnoticed either. She went skipping off to show Da and Xun in one of the armchairs by the fire and wished his face didn't still feel hot from blushing. All he did was kiss her, he shouldn't be this embarrassed…

"Looks like you had a good day, shrimp." Ce laughed.

"Wha?"

"You're smiling." Yu said.

Xun blinked. He was? His hat mysteriously disappeared from atop his head and he looked up to see Ning swinging it around on one finger with a joking grin.

"You always act like your embarrassed by romantic things but here you are giving a dozen roses? What a hypocritical munchkin." Ning laughed.

"I'm not a munchkin!" Xun snatched for his hat but Ning held it out of his reach.

"If not, why can't you reach your hat?" Tong asked.

"Just because Upperclassman Ning is a little taller doesn't mean that I am short." Xun huffed childishly.

Someone took the hat from Ning from behind. Quan handed it back to Xun despite Ning and Tong's whingeing about him being a spoil sport.

"Go pick on someone your own size." Quan said jokingly.

Everyone who heard that comment cracked up and Xun left to go sulk about everyone teaming up on him. There may have been a mention of fire once or twice in the secret rambling in his head pertaining as how to get even with the Upperclassmen.

**Yes, that romantic line isn't something I made up. It's actually pretty common but it's so cute and Xun was pretty desperate for a present.**

**Vote!!:**

**What would be a good vote question for upcoming chapters?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**STUPID CLOSETS!!**_ I am now beginning a world wide (or maybe just in the neighborhood) to _destroy_ all closets!

Anyways, this chapter adds another twist to the already topzy turvy storyline that doesn't really seem to be going anywhere in a hurry. Have fun, o, and theres a new side to sparky here. It's mostly just him and how he gets along with everyone from Wu and some others. Enjoy.

**New Songs provided by The Drummer!!:**

Lu Xun- _Flame of Youth_ by Dragonforce

Sima Yi- _Smoke and Mirrors_ by Symphony X

Sun Ce- _Fight_ by Gamma Ray

**Reviews:**

I'm-the-Drummer- for Ahui Nan, could he be a new teacher maybe? He could be a cousin of Meng Huo's whose looking for work so he gets a job at the school. Would that be alright with you? If so, what subject would you like him to teach?

TerraTan- that voting question is hilarious. It's at the bottom of the chap so you better have some ones of your own to share. This is probably gonna make the next reviews the funniest ones.

Gan Li- Whats Fresh Prince? I really could use a few more short comments, but nothing too mean or inappropriate. I don't wanna have to change the rating...too lazy XP. And yes, it was evil. _**ALL CLOSET SHOULD BE DESTROYED!!**_

**Start Chapter 19 (Anonymous Reviews accepted)**

Xun sat in an armchair in the common room staring at the fire as he tried to sort out the events of the next few days. There was a 'Talent Show' that popped up last minute including the public school. Lu Bu didn't seem like he would let any losers from the show live to see the upcoming spring break. The swimming exams were also coming up and some of the students families will be visiting during spring break. How the heck can that many things happen at once?!

"Xun?"

And that not even considering the end of semester tests and projects so that would take up so much time.

"Hellooo?"

He still had no idea how to cover up for the swimming exams but at least he wouldn't be forced to join in the talent show. Only a few students were-

"EARTH TO PIPSQUEAK!!"

Someone yanked on Xun's ear and he yelped. Tucking defensively into a ball he apologized on reflex:

"Sorry!"

It was quiet and Xun risked a peek from under his arm. Many eyes were looking at him quizzically.

"What did you apologize for, smurf?" Ning asked.

Ning was standing behind the chair and had been the one who pinched Xun. The pyro's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he buried his head back into his arms and mumbled something nobody to could understand. Ning laughed. Taking Xun's hat he tossed it to Shang Xiang and ruffled Xun's hair.

"Relax a bit." Ning grinned.

"G-give that back!"

Xun stood up clumsily but his foot caught between the cushion of the chair and the arm. He fell flat on his face after trying desperately to keep his balance. His shoe came off and now both his right ear and left side of his face were red. He stood and tried to snatch his hat back but Shang Xiang stepped easily out of Xun's reach.

"Aw, you look like such a little kid!" Shang Xiang cooed.

"W-wha?!" Xun stammered.

Xun did look like a child. His hair was still sticking out at odd angles and his expression was a screwy mix of frustration and surprise. He stopped mid stride when Shang Xiang made the comment and he glowered in a pathetically un-scary way.

"She has a point... you could probably pass off as an elementary student." Quan said thoughtfully.

Xun head drooped. He walked away sulking.

"Where are you going?" Shang Xiang laughed.

"Somewhere far away."

"What about your-"

Xun slipped out the door.

"-shoes and hat..." Tai finished.

Xun moped to himself as he walked down the hallway. His steps were somewhat awkward due to the fact he was wearing only one shoe and his pant leg wasn't folded up anymore so it dragged under his feet. Not sure where to go, he stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Ah...I didn't think this through..." Xun sighed to himself.

Wandering down the stairs he made his way to the library and sat in one of the chairs with a textbook to study for strategy class. Time passed and he didn't move from the spot as he was too engrossed in the book to think of anything else at the moment.

"Hey, Xun."

Xun quickly put down the book and stood as Upperclassman Meng walked over.

"Yes?" Xun asked.

"...Wheres your shoe and hat?" Meng raised an eyebrow.

"The upperclassmen back in the common room took them...actually, just the hat."

"...I don't even want to know the story."

"Thats probably a good idea."

Meng cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was supposed to ask you if you have any family you're expecting to visit over spring break."

Xun's almost seemed to cringe. When he spoke his voice was quieter than even his normally timid voice. "N-no, sir. Nobody."

Meng looked at him concernedly but chose not to make any comment. He ticked off on a piece of paper.

"Well, thats everyone." Meng concluded.

Xun's head tilted to the side questioningly.

"I was supposed to ask everyone from Wu about who was coming to visit. Mrs. Sun is coming as it the Qiao's parents, Ning's older sister, Tong's parents and younger brother, Tai's mother, Ci's parents, Huang Gai's daughter, and my family."

"So many people..." Xun's eyes were wide.

"Thats only 15."

"Thats still a lot of people."

Meng chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

Meng started walking off but Xun followed. They walked up the stairs with minimal stumbling on Xun's part due to the fact that he kept stepping on his pant leg. By the time they got back to the common room Xun's nerves were on end from trying to be aware of any chances of tripping. He pulled his shoe out from it's position wedged between the cushion and arm of the comfy chair and sat down, trying to fold is pant leg back up and tucking the ends into his shoe so they didn't drag.

"...do you have to do that every day?" Ci asked.

Xun nodded, keeping his head down to hide his embarrassment.

"Why don't you just cut off the ends? It'd be easier." Tong suggested.

"B-but then they wouldn't fit if i grew-"

Xun realized his mistake too late and the duo was already laughing uproariously.

"'If' he says! You've finally come to terms with your shortness!" Tong clutched his stomach in laughter.

"I-I didn't mean to say it like that!" Xun stammered.

"But you did!" Ci countered.

Xun gave up arguing and ignored their teasing comments. He tried to separate himself but was startled when someone grabbed his arm firmly. He looked back over his shoulder to see Ci holding a tape measure as if it were a weapon. Both he, Tong, Shang Xiang, and Ning had evil glints in their eyes. Xun's own eyes widened and he tried to pry the fingers off.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Xun panicked.

"Just stay still for a minute." Shang Xiang said, grabbing Xun's other arm.

The group was making quite a racket and the other students looked over but didn't really worry too much. They were just messing around but Xun wasn't enjoying it at all.

"C'mon, just let us see how tall you really are." Tong said.

"No way!"

Xun pulled away and ran careening across the common room and ducked as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Leave me alone!"

"C'mon, were not trying to hurt you." Tong said evilly.

"It'll hurt his pride." Yu pointed out.

"What pride?" Ce joked.

"I'm still listening!" Xun wailed.

Xun eyes were wide and he dodged to the side as Ning tried to tackle him. Hiding behind Meng he tried to re-catch his breath. Shang Xiang almost caught him but he ran away again but was cornered in the entrance hallway. Suddenly, the door was opened hitting Xun across the back of his head because he had been facing away from the door. Huang Gai looked around.

"What did I hit?" Huang Gai asked.

"A cherry shortcake." Ning said with a straight face.

"Huh?"

The two adults entered and closed the door to see a flattened Xun with stars floating by his eyes. He sat back against the wall rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry" Xun mumbled.

"Thats my line, Xun." Huang Gai laughed.

"B-but I shouldn't have b-b-been standing behind the door."

"Xun, it's not your fault."

Huang Gai's tone made it clear that there was no argument.

"Ah! O-ok, sir." Xun squeaked.

Xun scrambled to stand up and quickly disappeared back into the group of students. Ning was reading the paper Meng had had earlier that day.

"Whats this? What about your family Xun?" Ning asked.

"Ah...um...th-they can't come..." Xun stammered.

"What do you imagine Xun's family is like?" Tong asked mischievously.

"What if their all pyromaniacs?" Ci joked.

"No, they're not." Xun said firmly.

"Then why don't you want them to visit?...they're not all as short as you are they?" Ning laughed.

"Don't talk about me family like that!"

Xun's usual timidness was gone. His golden eyes flashed dangerously at Ning who looked more than a little surprised at this outburst. Xun's expression was rage filled and in no way related to the half-glare he usually had when his classmates were joking around, but looked deadly enough to slice Ning in two. The rest of Wu watched in shock.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to insult th-"

"Then why would you say it in the first place! Don't judge my family just because of how worthless I am!"

Xun turned and stormed out of the common room without glancing back once. The others were still staring at the door. Nobody was quite sure what had just happened. Xun himself had walked downstairs and outside to the pond where he angrily kicked a pebble as far as he could and watched it splash. Sitting down, he banged his forehead on his knees a few times and cursed himself for letting his anger out like this. He heard footsteps behind him and Zhang He sat next to him.

"You look troubled." Zhang said bluntly.

"I guess." Xun shrugged.

"Care to explain?" Zhang asked.

"Hello buddies."

Jiang Wei sat down cheerfully next to them but his grin faded after a moment.

"Whats up?" Wei asked.

"It's nothing." Xun mumbled.

"Which do you say more often: 'It's nothing' or 'I'm sorry'? Don't be so modest." Wei tried to cheer Xun up.

"If you really didn't want to tell us you would have left by now." Zhang pointed out.

"It's just...Upperclassman Ning and some of the other upperclassmen were making fun of my family. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad b-but...I can't really help it." Xun sighed.

"You had the right to get mad if they were saying stuff like that." Zhang assured.

"I know you like Wu and all but... you guys sometimes just seem too relaxed. That kind of thing hardly ever happens in Shu." Wei commented.

"Neither in Wei." Zhang added.

"R-really? But isn't it really uptight then?" Xun asked.

"Most of the time but this _is_ a school." Zhang replied.

"It would probably be easier to study in your teams." Xun said thoughtfully.

Wei snapped his fingers and the other two looked over at him.

"It's nearing the end of the semester, so you can probably defect to one of the other houses easily with no questions asked. I can ask Liang for he details but it should be easy enough. Pang Tong defected not too long ago from Wei." Wei said.

"D-defect?" Xun's head tilted "You can defect teams?"

"Yes! You can defect to Shu and then we'll be on the same team for the next school battle!" Wei said.

"...I feel oddly left out of the current conversation." Zhang said to himself.

"B-but won't the upperclassmen be mad?" Xun asked.

"They're the ones who were poking fun at your family weren't they?" Wei shrugged.

An announcement over the P.A. System warned the students that there was 5 minutes till curfew. The trio stood and began walking back to the school.

"Look, just think it over for a while but don't tell anyone, kay?" Wei said.

"A-alright..." Xun said quietly.

Xun walked alone down the side hallway and up the back stairs closest to the Wu common room. He was deep in thought about Wei's suggestion. He absentmindedly knocked on the common room door and entered quietly. He didn't look up but walked straight back to the dorm room and sat on his bead, going through his school papers. He didn't hear as footsteps approached.

"Hey, Xun?"

Xun looked up to see Ning and Ci standing at the foot of his bed. His eyes flashed apprehensively but look back down to his bag.

"Yes, sirs?" Xun inquired politely.

"Sorry about earlier, we didn't think you'd get that upset." Ning apologized.

"Honestly, we were trying to be mean or anything." Ci added.

Xun didn't look up but he stopped shifting his papers around.

"It's not your fault. I should he controlled myself better. I'm sorry." Xun said with an emotionless voice.

Xun lay down facing away from the upperclassmen. He heard shuffling feet and hushed voice and someone lightly placed his hat atop his head before walking away. Xun waited till it was silent then took off his shoes and laid his hat on top of the bedside table. His mind was plagued by the thought of whether defecting or not was a good idea long into the night.

**End Chapter 19**

Oh noes! Xun might defect to another team?! (dramatic music)

**Vote!!:**

What is the cheesiest pick-up lines you've ever heard or dread not to hear? (some characters may get to try them out XD)


	20. Chapter 20

**The WORST pickup lines EVER** (as voted by josh and the panel of judges also known as the author-ettes):

'Am I dead angel? Cuz this must be heaven!'

'I just ate some skittles, do you want to taste the rainbow?'

'Ouch, my tooth hurts.' 'Why?' 'Cuz your so sweet!'

'Girl, you look so good that I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of ya!'

**Reviews:**

TerraTan- well, this fanfic is full of stupid little things so you should be laughing a lot. XD. I'll try to add more odd moments for you.

Absolute Wings- i kind of want Xun to defect but i kinda don't. Wat about his hat? He probably won't be aloud to wear it with his new green uniform...o.O

I'm-the-Drummer- your the first one to whole-heartedly want Xun to defect, and what teacher should Ahui Nan be? Maybe he could be a transfer from Xun's old school and reveal something(s) about Xun o.O

Gan Li- thanks for the link, i got the names. I used one of ur nicknames in here to keep an eye out for it. And yes, i WILL destroy all closets. Just you watch.

Shuwazi- xun's past will be revealed in time. It's suspensful to have to wait. ) and theres a slight problem with you Yu x Ce pairing. I'm setting up another vote for pairings but so far theres more votes for Yu x Yue Ying and Ce x Zhen Ji. Random pairings, so you'll have on last shot to redeem your pairing.

**Start Chapter 20!**

Xun sat day-dreaming before strategy class. He was staring at the white board but not really looking at it. He was the first one in the class room and had been avoiding his classmates in Wu for the morning and he could feel a stress headache starting in his head.

"Hi, Xun." Wei greeted.

Wei sat in the desk next to Xun's. He looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer to Xun to whisper:

"I talked to Liang, and he said it's easy enough to defect if you really want to. He promised to help tutor you and you could also be one of the strategists. You'd move into our common room but your classes should still be the same."

"Wei...I was thinking about this a-and...w-well...how would I tell the rest of Wu?" Xun asked just as quiet.

"You could ask your girlfriend to tell them." Wei suggested.

Xun's face flushed slightly at that comment.

"B-but how am I supposed to tell _her? _We hardly have any time together as it is but what would she think if I switched teams?"

"She should understand you the best if you explain to her."

"I-I'm not sure..."

Liang entered next. He dropped his bag on his own desk and stood before Xun's desk.

"Wei told me of your current predicament, is it true you wish to defect?" Liang asked in a thoughtful voice.

Xun's gaze dropped to his hands.

"I-I'm not c-c-completely sure, sir." Xun mumbled.

"I can understand why you would want to. Yu never has much time to teach you does he? Always so busy..."

Xun nodded once. Liang pulled up a seat so he was closer to eye level with Xun.

"Whatever decision you make, don't make it lightly. I can promise you many benefits for joining Shu but your current team may hold somewhat of a grudge for a time."

"I-I am not so much afraid that they will hold a g-grudge b-but how I would tell Xiao..." Xun voice faded.

"I believe she is a smarter girl than you give her credit for. From what I know about her I'd say she would understand and be very supportive of your decision."

"You really think so?"

Liang nodded and Xun looked relieved. Some other students entered and Liang left for his own seat and Wei grinned at Xun.

"He's amazing. Would anyone else you know be able to calm yo down? You looked like you were gonna blow a fuse." Wei joked.

"What did Liang say to you?" Yu asked.

Xun jumped in surprise, turning to Yu who was standing on the other side of his desk.

"N-nothing m-m-much." Xun lied, looking down at his hands.

Yu's gaze lay heavily on Wei and the boy sat back in his chair and talked to someone else on his other side. Yu looked back to Xun.

"You are getting quite comfortable with other teams, you should take care not to be mistaken for treason." Yu warned.

Xun cringed inwardly. He twiddled a pencil and hoped Yu wouldn't guess what Liang really had been talking to him about. Meng arrived as well but Xun kept his head down and was silent until class started. The teacher was giving a lecture about how different variables can effect a strategy's outcome.

"What are some examples?" the teacher asked.

"When a trusted officer defects to the enemy" Liang said aloud.

Xun squirmed in his seat.

"Yes, Liang, that could very easily happen to any force. It's actually a key point to many battles. Often when an officer defects there will be subtle signs beforehand. If you look in page 326 of your books there are a list of battles which were won due to the fact that someone from the enemy gave secrets and ultimately betrayed their own army." the teacher said.

"What would be some of the warning signs?" Liang asked.

Xun glanced over at him but the upperclassman didn't look at him. Liang's eyes were fixed on the teacher but a slight smile played on his mouth.

"Often times the soldier will pay more attention to vital information but distance themselves at the same time. Also, they will probably be having secret meetings with the enemy for some time beforehand. In the days before actually changing sides they will often be skittish and will show some discomfort about direct questions pertaining to their loyalty." the teacher eplained.

"You make it sound like changing sides is bad, can't it be beneficial to the person?" Wei asked.

"Indeed, very much so." the teacher replied. "But it destroys trust, and often times the new team which they have sworn loyalty too will not completely trust said officer for a long time. And on that note, I though today we could work on some trust exercises. Just some small activities to try and get you youngsters to trust each other a bit more."

The desks were all pushed to against the walls and the students gathered in the middle.

"Alright, you must all partner with someone not from your own team. Pang, you first." the teacher said.

Pang Tong looked over the other students and chose Meng to be his partner. Next was Wei who chose a student from Wei that Xun didn't recognize. He didn't have much time to think about it before Liang chose him. Yu partnered with Sima Yi and the rest of the few students partnered up.

"Alright, first off is a very basic activity you've all probably done once in your life. Stand with one partner facing away from the other and fall back. Your must trust your partner to catch you." the teacher explained.

Liang looked at Xun expectantly so he turned. He watch Wei fall backwards and his partner caught him easily. Yu was having an 'accidental' problem with catching Yi and the Wei boy fell. Xun felt nervous as he leaned backwards and ended up stepping back, afraid to fall.

"You don't trust me, Xun?" Liang inquired.

"N-no! I-I was just n-n-nervous..." Xun stammered.

"Relax, I won't let you fall."

Xun did as told. He wished for a second he had stepped when he didn't feel any hands catch him but Liang did, he just left Xun fall farther then usual. After switching partners, Yu also fell to the ground as he couldn't step back while the teacher was watching. The teacher scolded them both but they were too busy sending glares each others way. Xun wasn't sure he'd be able to catch Liang to he kept his arms straight and didn't let the upperclassman fall hardly at all so it was easier for Xun. Once the teacher was done scolding the others he began the next exercise.

"One of each group will wear a blindfold as the other tells him which direction to walk in and how many steps to take. I've set up some of the desks and a tape course you must direct your partner through." the teacher held out the blindfolds.

Xun ended up being blindfolded. Wei decided to spin him around a few times for good measure and Xun was trying to keep from falling over from the dizzy feeling. He heard Yi and Yu flipping a coin over who had to go through the course first and Yi was now crashing into every desk thanks to Yu's wonderful sense of direction. Xun was next and he hesitantly did as Liang commanded and made it through without any trouble.

After the reverse went though (Yu not doing so well) they all took off the blindfolds. The teacher looked deep in though for a minute.

"If I told you to jump, and your partner had to catch you, how many of you believe your partner could do it?" the teacher questioned.

Not many hands went up. Xun hesitantly raised his but was disheartened when Liang didn't put his hand up.

"...or would at least try." the teacher sighed.

Some more hands went up including Liangs. The bell rang and the students dispersed.

"Keep the offer in mind." Liang said quietly before walking off to get his bag.

Yu was staring at Xun but he looked down at the floor till Wei yelled to him and tossed his backpack over. Xun left quickly to avoid having to talk to Yu or Meng.

(Time passes)

Xun was apprehensive about lunch. His stomach was still knotted up from combat class and he hoped Yu or Meng hadn't caught on to the hints Liang had made. He instead took a walk and heard someone angrily curseing at something. He looked into the lecture hall to see Meng Huo trying to plug in some cables to a large set of speakers. He had been shocked.

"W-would you like some help, sir?" Xun asked.

Meng Huo looked over at him with a glare. He held out the cables and Xun took them, looking over the speakers carefully.

"Was there a manual or set of directions?" Xun asked.

"I don't think so...wait! You mean that huge book with all the itty-bitty words? I threw that out." Meng Huo grunted.

Xun blinked.

"um...then it may take some time to install this..." Xun said quietly.

"But you'll do it." Meng Huo said more than asked.

"I can try to figure it out, sir." Xun nodded.

"Good."

Meng Huo stormed out mumbling under his breath about stupid electronics and Xun looked at the knot of cables in his hands and scattered randomly across the floor. He tried to fix up the cables to their correct places and had the sense to disconnect the speakers from the electricity before trying anything else.

It took the whole lunch period but finally he had everything set up and he turned it on. A lap top oin the mechanical booth could be installed to control the lights and speakers both. Xun was still exploring the program when the lunch bell rang. He quickly shut down the computer and turned off all the equipment before scooping up his backpack as he ran out.

Xun barely made it to combat class before the bell rang but Lu Bu slammed the door shut on his face even before the bell rang and only let him in after.

"Your late." Lu Bu growled.

"S-sorry, sir." Xun squeaked.

"Thats detention after school tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Xun skittered over and disappeared into the crowd of students. Lu bu was talking about th importance of winning the talent show and Xun's mind wandered till someone tapped his shoulder. Liang nodded with his head to tell Xun to make his way to the back of the crowd.

"Have you had any enlightenment on your problem?" Liang asked.

Xun shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"You should decide quickly. The papers are ready and you can stop by the office at any time to sign them." Liang said.

Xun nodded once, looking down at his feet. He looked up but saw Yu looking at him from behind Liang he dropped his gaze again.

"U-U-Upperclassman Yu is looking" Xun mumbled.

"He is going to find out at some point anyway." Liang shrugged, but the conversation ended.

Xun kept to himself for the rest of class and left quickly after class. He did this throughout the whole day till the school day ended. Walking down the hall, Wei waved him over. Xun caught sight of some of his classmates from Wu but walked over to Wei.

"Whats up?" Xun asked.

"You can't swim right? I thought we should go ask Zhao Yun too help you." Wei said.

"I-I can swim." Xun lied.

"Is that so?" Wei raised an eyebrow.

Xun cracked after Wei didn't let up his stare.

"Fine, I can't." Xun mumbled.

"Good boy, lying is bad." Wei shook his finger.

Xun blinked.

"I'm not a dog, Wei." Xun sighed.

"Anyways, come on!"

Wei led the way down the hall and then up the back stairs and down the halls till they came to the Shu common room door. Wei walked right in without pauseing a step but Xun stayed outside. Wei Yan walked in, staring at Xun in a way that sent chills up his spine. Wei came back out with Yun and Chao behind him.

"C'mon! Please!" Wei begged.

"No." Yun said firmly.

"But how else is Xun going to learn? You even taught Lu Bu!" Wei said.

Yun glanced at Xun then turned back to Wei.

"No."

"No significa ser tan." Chao said. (Don't be so mean)

"Usted permanecer fuera de ella." Yun replied somewhat sharply. (You stay out of it.)

Both Wei and Xun tilted their head in confusion. Yun sighed.

"Just throw him in. He'll learn how to swim real quick that way." Yun said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Wei turned back to Xun as Chao followed Yun.

"Sorry... I guess Yun might not be in a good mood..." Wei rubbed the back of his neck.

"Th-thats okay. I don't want to be a bother. How hard can it be anyway?"

(Time passes)

Xun looked warily at the large pool of water. Many students from both the public and private school were there and Xun recognized Meng, Ning, and Tong on the far side of the pool. Ce and Yu were in a mass of students playing some form of volleyball to the right. He nervously pulled at the sleeves of the swim shirt he was wearing even though Wei had tried to convince him it wasn't necessary but Xun wouldn't change his mind. He wasn't gonna go swimming with no shirt on... he was wearing shorts so that was embarrassing enough.

"M-maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Xun's voice was shaky.

Wei jumped right in, splashing Xun as he did. He resurfaced and stuck his tongue out at Xun.

"C'mon, it's not hard at all. Just tread water and keep your head above." Wei said.

"Again I repeat: _how?_"

A group of students from the public school ran toward the pool edge and Xun was caught up in the crowd. Someone's elbow hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards into the water along with all the other students.

Xun's eyes were squeezed tight and he didn't see as many limbs around him all seemed to hit him. He felt bruised but worst of all was the crushing pressure from the water all around him. He tried to move his hands like Wei did but couldn't tell if it was helping or not., or even if he was moving up or down. Lungs burning for oxygen, Xun's mind panicked. Water slid down his throat and he coughed but only more water entered his mouth. One single though went through his mind: I HATE SWIMMING! Just as Xun thought for sure he was going to drown a strong hand grabbed Xun's upper arm firmly and pulled him in what he though to be sideways.

Suddenly, there was air again and Xun took a deep breath and only minor splashes of water entered his mouth. His arm was put on the wall and Xun clung to it, coughing and sputtering. After a few shaky breaths he began to feel better.

"Are you okay, Xun?" Meng asked.

Xun looked over to see that Meng was the one who was holding his arm.

"Y-y-yeah." Xun stammered.

Wei swam up on Xun's other side.

"Sorry Xun, I couldn't see you through all the others. Are you alright?" Wei asked.

Xun nodded. He still clung tightly to the wall as it was his lifeline. Meng released his arm and Xun held the walls even tighter.

"Could it be that pipsqueak doesn't know how to swim?" Ning asked with a grin.

Xun sulked but made no comment. Tong and Ning laughed and Xun's cheeks burned red. Someone's feet appeared in Xun's vision and he looked up to see Yun looking at him with a helpless look on his face.

"Do you honestly have no idea how to swim?" Yun asked.

Xun shook his head in a shamed way. Yun sighed and pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side before jumping into the water. (imagine watever you want girls (wierdos -.-)

"I'll teach you, but only because I don't want you to drown." Yun said in an emotionless voice.

"I-I'm not sure I want to learn though..." Xun said sadly.

"Don't give up! We'll cheer you on munchkin/pipsqueak/Xun!" Tong/Ning/Wei chorused.

"Your mean..." Xun sulked.

(Time passes)

"Wha?! I don't wanna let go of the wall!" Xun exclaimed, clinging tighter.

"You can keep yourself afloat now, let go." Yun urged.

"I can't do it!" Xun cried.

Xun felt someone yank him backwards off the wall by his arm. Tong pried off his fingers till only Ning was holding Xun but released him and his head dropped below the water. Someone gently lifted him.

"Tread water." Yun ordered.

Xun did as told and the hands were moved. He was surprised when he didn't bob under again. He kept his head above and a smile appeared on his face. His eyes were filled with excitement as he looked down at his feet beneath the water.

"See, it's easy enough." Yun said.

"B-but what if I'm under water?" Xun asked.

"Firstly, open your eyes. It hurts less to do that than to drown."

That probably would have been a joke if anyone else said it, but Yun's face was serious.

"O-o-Okay..." Xun said nervously.

An announcement said that all the students from Han High had to get out and dry off and that the last bus was leaving in half an hour. Xun followed the rest of them to the locker room but he was full of energy now. He ran to the bathroom stalls to change and came back out just as the last of the students were leaving. He was in an animated conversation with Wei as they got onto the bus and he was overall happy. If it's that easy to stay above water, how could it be to learn how to swim?

Xun was walking up the stairs to the Wu common room with Meng, Ning, and Tong when a shout from behind him was almost loud enough to blow him right off the stairs.

"LU XUN! GET DOWN HERE!" Meng Huo yelled.

"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir!" Xun squeaked.

Xun hurried down to stand before the principal.

"You finished with the stereo system, correct?" Meng Huo growled.

Xun nodded vigorously.

"Good, then you will be in charge of them during the Talent Show."

"Wh-wha?!"

"Do you have a problem with that, stumpy?"

"I-I was p-p-planning o-on studying f-f-for the e-exams."

"Well, you'll have to study some other time."

"Y-yes, sir."

Meng Huo left and Xun gloomily walked back up the stairs to where his friends were waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Ning asked.

"I shouldn't have done it..." Xun mumbled more to himself than to the others.

Xun walked by and the trio looked at each other questioningly. What was half-pint talking about?

Back in the common room Xun sat at the desk and pulled a study packet from his bag and began filling in the answers. Ning came over and tried to steal his hat but Xun stuffed it deep in his bag without looking up or slowing the flow of ink from his pen. Ning sat in the seat next to Xun's own.

"Your not still mad at me are you?" Ning asked.

"No."

"Then why do you look like you are?"

"Maybe I'm just busy studying."

"But thats no fun."

"Not everything in this world _is_ fun."

Ning left quietly, not sure why Xun was being so cold. Xun himself was buried deep in his work and didn't even notice when Ning left. He worked for hours and was startled back to reality when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Xun? Aren't you going to bed?" Sun Jian asked.

Xun blinked in confusion. He looked over and was surprised to see that almost everyone else had already gone up to bed.

"I-I'll just be a few more minutes, sir." Xun said quietly.

"Don't overwork yourself, your break is coming up soon." Sun Jian advised.

"Yes, sir."

**End Chapter 20!**

**Vote:**

okay, this is another pairing vote and probably one of the last. Even if a pairings votes are really high some of them can break up after a while cuz nobody really stays together for that long (at least not where i live) so vote! ANY pairing is okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews:**

**Murasaki**- well i'm glad you like this story. The trust excersises were kind of a last minute add in so it wasn't really planned in the storyline. Thanks for the pairing votes, its i'll make sure to use them since i have kinda left Wei out of most everything else.

**Shuwazi**- I'm not seperating them! Dont' have a heart attack! Because you voted (and you were the hundreth review XD) i'm keeping that pairing. It was just a warning! ...has chao seriously never said anything in English? He does speak it, but i was just having fun using google tranlator. Theres not much about the possible defection in this chap if i remember properly... there shouldn't be much in the next chap either but the chapter after the next will be all about Xun's big decision.

**Absolute Wings**- just so you know, i don't speak spanish at all. I only kno one line: No hablo espanol. The rest if from google translator so don't get mad at me. I just typed it in and wrote the translation here. Sorry if it's really bad. I probably shouldn't be telling you this cuz lizzy is gonna kill me, but there _is _going to be some friction between Xiao and Xun soon and could probably be considered a fight. I'll probably get thrown in the closet for telling you that much but you've been a loyal reviewer.

**I'm-the-Drummer**- so the teacher idea is good? Maybe he could be the replacment strategy teacher? Let me kno what you think about that idea. Also, i heard lizzy really likes the fanfic you started. I'm about o go read it after i finally finish this chap.

**Gan Li**- lol, sorry about that comment but i couldn't help putting it there. Go back and read it again without reading the parenthesis if your that mad. Diao Chan will be in one of the upcoming chapters. A lot of people have voted that she should be partnered with Zhang He... kind of sounds like an odd coupl to me XP

**Start Chapter 21: (Warning! Some bad language!)**

"Xun?"

Xun looked over his shoulder to see Yu standing in the hallway leading to the dorm rooms.

"Were you awake all night?"

"A-all...?" Xun looked over at the clock. "Oops...yeah..."

"Were you really having so much trouble with studying?"

"N-no, sir."

Xun quickly pulled all his papers into a neat pile and sorted through them a replaced them in their proper places in his backpack but kept out a single sheet of lined paper. He was writing away, practicing for the English essay he'd have to write tomorrow. He didn't notice when Yu looking over his shoulder.

"You spelled indecision wrong." Yu pointed.

Xun cringed and quickly erased the word.

"S-sorry, sir."

Xun was edgy with Yu standing behind him. His hand was shaking and his handwriting looked scrawlier than usual. Yu point out more mistakes and Xun hurried to correct them. After an hour or so Ce came down and both Yu and Ce exited the common room. Xun didn't bother asking but let out a relieved sigh. Next to come down was Meng and Tai.

"Good morning." Tai said.

"Good morning." Xun replied.

"Ditto what he said." Meng thumbed at Tai.

Tai put a log on the dying fire as more students entered. Xun put his papers away in his backpack but was startled when two arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Hiya, Xunnie" Xiao giggled.

Xun smiled, putting his hand over Xiao's own.

"Hello."

Xun was quiet that morning. He wasn't avoiding Wu as much but nobody really seemed eager to talk to him about what happened the other day which he was glad for. Xiao was hugging his arm tight and talking excitedly about her parents coming to visit. Xun tried to smile and act like he was intently listening but his mind wandered. She changed topics to the talent show quicker than Xun could follow.

"So are you going to watch the show?" Xiao asked.

"Ah, actually, I'm newly in charge of the electronics. The speakers and lights and such." Xun replied.

"Really?! That sounds so cool!" Xiao exclaimed.

"Well, after school at the rehearsal you can tell me any details you have for the lighting in your dance."

"Cool."

"Wait, pipsqueaks the techie?" Ning asked.

Xun nodded nervously.

"Great! We've got a lot of stuff to talk over with you then, munchkin." Tong said mischievously.

Xun's eyes darted between Ning and Tong.

"You guys are in the talent show?" Xun asked.

"Not just those two!" Shang Xiang cut in.

"You three?"

"Your not leaving us out are you?" Ci called over.

Ci was thumbing at Meng walking next to him.

"Five?" Xun corrected himself.

"Yup. We're a band." Ning grinned.

Xun's eyes were wide.

"R-Really?!" Xun exclaimed.

"You'll see at rehearsal after school, won't you?" Tong laughed.

"Oh...about that... I-I have detention after school..." Xun voice got quieter and quieter.

"...goody-two shoes, half-pint, anklebiter, munchkin, pyro, nerd jr., hat obsessed, prude-"

"Thats enough!" Xun wailed.

"-Xunnie has detention?" Ning finished with a grin.

Xun crossed his arms in a childish manner.

"Yes."

"What for?" Xiao asked.

"I was late to class." Xun replied.

"Seriously?! Which class?!" Tong's jaw was practically hitting the floor.

"Combat."

"Oh, you weren't really late were you?" Ci laughed.

"I don't think so..." Xun shrugged.

They got to the cafeteria and were walking to their seats and Xun was talking to Xiao when he collided with someone. Xun's own and the other students tray spilled all over him. Xun's brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and saw a green panted leg stepping on his hat.

"Oops, my bad." Wei Yan smirked.

Yan turned and Xun picked up his hat, trying to un-squish it.

"You jerk! You should apologize!" Xiao said angrily at Yan's back.

"N-no, it's okay-"

"Wanna say that to my face, b?" Yan looked back.

Xun stood quickly, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't say things like that." Xun said in a strong voice.

Yan stepped forward, grabbing Xun by his shirt front.

"Don't order me around, _boy_." Yan said dangerously.

At this point, the cafeteria was dead silent, watching the goings on.

"I'm not trying to order you, but you should show some respect for your classmates." Xun said calmly.

"You just don't know how to mind your own business do you, brat? Don't be such a burden to everyone else, and don't you dare join Shu, you worthless piece of shit."

Yan's hissed the last part about Shu just loud enough for Xun to here before forcefully shoving Xun back with the last comment. Xun slipped on his tray and fell. He was picking himself up for the second time when he realized Ning and Meng were behind him. Meng helped Xun up but both boy's eyes were trained on Yan who was now back at the Shu table.

"You alright?" Meng asked.

"Y-yeah..." Xun mumbled.

Xun tried to pick off some food remnants and Ning brushed a napkin off Xun's shoulder. Xun put his hat back on his head but he looked overall soggy. He kneeled and began to pick up the spilled food as best as he could.

"You don't need to do that, Xun." Ning said.

"I've already been enough trouble. At least I can help a little bit." Xun mumbled barely audible.

Xiao helped and they threw what they could in the trash cans. Xun left to go change back at the dorm room and declined Xiao's offer to walk him up. He changed quickly and got back downstairs just before breakfast ended. Liang pulled him aside before he got to his table. They were standing just out of sight from the students in a side hallway.

"About what happened with Wei Yan-" Liang started.

"It's my fault." Xun said quietly.

Xun bowed his head apologetically and left with the crowd of students heading to class. After tedious mid-terms Xun was completely exhausted at lunch. He was hungry from not eating breakfast and the lack of sleep from last night was catching up to him. Spotting Ning and Tong bickering down the hall he was about to call out to them when someone bumped his shoulders and the notes in his hands fluttered to the floor. He scrambled to pick them up as students stepped on them in their hurry to get to class.

Someone else knelt to pick up his papers and handed the remaining ones to him in a neat stack. Xun was surprised to see it was Liu Bei, the one of the head of houses' of Shu.

"Th-thank you very much, sir." Xun said gratefully.

"Your very welcome." Liu Bei said politely.

Liu Bei disappeared into one of the classrooms and Xun was deep in thought about the man's kind action. He seemed like such a nice man...

"Heya pipsqueak!"

Xun was pulled off balance by an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Xun tried to glare convincingly.

Ning cracked up laughing and Xun sulked to himself. They made it to the cafeteria and Xun managed to keep his food on his tray and got safely to the table much to his relief. He was eating a peanut butter sandwich which was surprisingly good considering how hungry he was.

"Hey, Xun. Do you have the science notes? I think I lost mine." Quan asked after frantically searching through his bag.

"Sure."

Xun pulled out his notes and handed Quan the notes before putting it away. Quan scanned the notes.

"Daaaaang. You write really small." Quan squinted.

"Sorry." Xun replied.

"It's nothing to apologize for. You save trees that way." Quan laughed.

Quan was copying the notes and Xun went back to his food when the P.A. System sparked to life and Zhu Rong's bored voice sounded through.

"Just to satisify a certain annoyingly persistent bast- ehem_- _boy. I would like to know if maybe there was some random kid who is going to school here yet has no files by the name of...um..."

Zhu Rong probably put her hand over the microphone and was talking in an angrily sarcastic voice to someone who replied.

"Lu Yi? Anyone here by that name? If so, GET THE HELL TO THE OFFICE AND GET THIS ANNOYING BRAT OUT OF HERE."

The cafeteria was quiet. What was going on? They looked around blankly to see if anyone knew what was going on. Only one face among the crowd showed any emotion besides confusion.

Xun's eyes were wide as he stared at the speaker in shock. He looked down quickly at his shaking hands. And his mind raced, who was that?! Who was asking for Lu Yi?! Xun felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Tai who was looking at him concernedly.

"Xun?" Tai asked.

"N-nothings wrong. Nothing at all." Xun tried to sound convincing but his grin didn't reach his eyes. "Actually, I think I'm going to go get a book from the library."

Xun tried to appear casual as he threw his tray into the trash and left the cafeteria. He walked quickly down the hallways and slowed his pace as he approached the office. He heard raised voices ahead and kept each step silent. Holding his hat in his hand he peeked around the corner.

Talking to Zhu Rong was a boy about Meng's height. He was dressed in a collared white tee and jean's with a black jacket, but his wasn't the most noticeable trait the boy had. Even though it was obvious he was no older than some of the other high school students, his hair was white. Xun would recognize him from a mile away.

"Get lost kid. Your friend ain't here." Zhu Rong glared.

"I believe he is, but under an assumed name. If you would just let me look around-"

"Not a change. Git." Zhu Rong pointed at the door.

The kid's hands rested in his pockets and left. Xun fought his gut feeling to chase after the boy... it was nostalgic to see him. It's been two years...

"You know him?" Ning asked.

Xun yelped, turning to see Tong, Ning, and Meng behind him. His ankle rolled and he fell out from his hiding spot. The boy was turning back from the main doors but Xun dove back into hiding and put a hand over Ning's mouth. The hall was silent for a minute before the sound of footsteps walking outside and the door closing. Xun sighed and removed his hand.

"Who was that?" Tong asked.

Xun's eyes dropped to his feet.

"I dunno." Xun lied.

"You sure acted like you knew him." Meng pointed out.

Xun's fingers fiddled nervously with a loose string in his sleeve.

"I-It was just a c-coincidence." Xun mumbled.

The bell rang for the end of lunch. Xun recalled that he had left his bag back in the cafeteria in his haste. He kept his head down as he walked by the upperclassmen and hurried to get his bag and ran to class.

(Time passes)

Xun was still flustered after school. After the last bell rang, he walked down to Lu Bu's room although his head was in the clouds. His detention was simply to sit staring at the wall...for two hours. Xun despaired mentally about the lost study time and wondered if the others would be able to figure out the tech equipment. Suddenly, the door was slammed open but Xun resisted the urge to turn around. Soft steps stormed into Lu Bu's office and he heard voices talking. He recognized the visitor to be Zhu Rong.

"Get up." Lu Bu ordered.

Xun stood up quickly but remained facing the wall.

"May I turn around, sir?" Xun asked with no sarcasm at all.

"Yes, now hurry up! Rehearsal is ready to go!"

Zhu Rong's voice grew steadily closer and even as he turned she grabbed his forearm and dragged him out of the combat room. Xun trotted at Zhu Rong's heels, as she had yet to release his arm and he didn't want it to be ripped out of the socket.

"It's been quite a bother to find you." Zhu Rong grumbled.

"S-sorry, ma'am."

Xun stumbled into the auditorium and Zhu Rong released his arm. Xun was immediately swarmed by a contestants eager to get their words heard. Everyone wanted special lighting or other effects but Xun couldn't understand what they were all saying at once. Eventually he got them all to sign up on a list and they took turns making their demands.

It was late when he got all of the plans done. It still took another few hours to get to know most of the quirks and shortcuts in the lighting and sounds program. He had permission from Lu Bu himself to be allowed to stay up past curfew. It was three in the morning when Xun finally turned off all the equipment and made his way off to the common room. He'd need to get some studying done first before bed... he still had to memorize his presentation for science class the next day to. He couldn't afford to miss anything.

**Vote!!:**

What songs should the band sing (and a band name)? They can sing more than one but for reference Shang Xiang is the main singer. Tong and Ning are guitarists, Meng is base guitar, and Ci is drums. Sometimes a guy can sing but it's preferred if you could choose a song with a female singer.


	22. Chapter 22

You know what, go ahead and make fun of any grammar mistakes I've had. Between writing this whole chap and then writing this blurb, i finally faced the worst fear: asking out Kahari (a.k.a. Kay). To anyone who cares, shes now my girlfriend and shes starting to read this fic. Shes actually been my inspiration for Da Qiao for this fic. She might be putting in some comments from now on too.

**Reviews:**

TerraTan- well, i gave plenty of time to review this chap didn't i? Maybe a bit too much... thanks for the song ideas, i think crushcrushcrush would be good but i don't kno about the other song yet. Also, so far you've had the best band name so thats probably what they'll be.

Murasaki- sorry about excluding Wei so much. They're my least favourite group...heh heh...i'll try to be kinder to them from now on for your sake (or as long as you keep reviewing ;) ) i'll take a look at that song. I actually really like simple plan's other song 'I'm just a Kid'. And yes, you'll be seeing mr. White hair again.

Shuwazi- (1) who said im on this world? Maybe i'm orbiting in space o.O. I'm not splitting them up! Relax! No heart attacks! And i did try to add asterixs but fanfic cut them out for some reason. Not sure why. I'll just replace them with something else from now on. English!! English!! Only English!!

I'm-the-Drummer- alright, Ahui Nan will be the new strategy teacher. He's gonna start work soon, but it might be a chapter or two before he gets in on the action.

Shuwazi- (2) um...i'm a little confused a i admit...i promise im not trying o take Xun away, so please don't kill me in my sleep. Just please do me a favour... don't drink caffine. Ever.

LotusoftheMoon- you still sound much saner then another review who i won't name... (coughshuwazicough) i really like your idea for the song though. Thats song is on the possible list at the moment and theres a good chance of it being in the show. It sounds like a good song.

Absolute Wings- ...you want to see a fist fight? That could be arranged ) oh well, i've already taken a long enough break. Please bare with me for any other spanish difficulties but i'm pretty much reliant on google translator due to my lack of language ability. Also, i've already been locked in the closet for a prolonged period of time. They actually forgot me till Kay remembered me in the middle of the night...about 3 if im correct. Stupid lizzy and brian. -.-

Naranuu-...sorry for my grammatical errors. I no kno good English. If i could write any better i might have written a book or something by now, but i'm not and i haven't. Oh well, but at least i think i'm getting a little better each chap.

Gan Li- i'll look at those songs soon but...are those songs English? If they're not im not putting them in. i onlyl speak English and im language impaired enough as it is with only one language! X.X

Ayumi- i like your idea for the song and this fanfic is pretty messed up. Someone else recommended 'true friend' by hannah montana. Is that somewhat of what your thinking about?

PyroMystic- i really like your s/n. Pretty cool. And no, thats not riku. I'm no good at kingdom hearts fanfics. The characters are hard to grasp so i'm just sticking with dynasty warriors. I myself was more of a Xun x Shang Xiang fan but more people liked the Xun x Xiao pairing. Maybe if Xiao and Xun ever break up...

LelinChan- i only speak english! I'll take a look at the songs but the name should be enlglish so i don't have to explain it to everyone else (if theres anyone left on this world who doesn't speak only English).

**Start Chapter 22**

Xun tossed and turned in his sleep. He mind was trapped in a restless nightmare that he couldn't escape from. A comforting hand on his shoulder shocked the boy awake. Xun sat up and a hand over his mouth silenced the yelp of fear that shot through his throat.

"Shhhh relax, Xun." Tai said.

Xun nodded, taking deeper breathes. He lay back down on his pillow and the hand was removed from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Tai whispered.

"Y-y-y-ye-yes, s-s-sir." Xun stammered in a shaking voice.

"Nightmare?" Tai inquired.

Xun nodded once. He swung his legs off the bed and wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Standing on shaky knees he lifted his hat from its current position on the floor and replaced it on his head. Tai left for the common room and Xun grabbed a spare uniform then left for the bathroom.

Walking down the stairs to the common room Xun checked his watch. It was 5:30 so Xun decided to get some extra studying done. He could look over the science project one last time too. He was reading over the words and drifted into a half-sleeping doze by the time the rest of his classmates began waking up.

"You think he's okay?" Quan asked, waving a hand in inches from Xun's face.

"He's breathing." Tai pointed out.

"But thats about all he's doing."

Quan's hand waved more frantically in front of Xun's face but the smaller boy was unresponsive. Ning had his arms resting on the back of the armchair and looked down at Xun.

"Whats up?" Ning asked to Quan and Tai's puzzled face.

"We're not sure." Quan replied.

"Well...there's only one solution to this."

Ning bopped Xun's hat forward so it fell down over his face. The boy jumped and grabbed his hat protectively.

"Would it be possible for you to postpone your attempts to steal my hat for at least 24 hours?!" Xun tried to glare threateningly.

Quan and Tai sweat dropped.

"You use too many big words for being so short-"

"I'm not short!"

Ning grabbed Xun in a headlock and ground his knuckles into Xun's head.

"Are too!" Ning laughed.

"Ow! Stoppit! Let go!" Xun tried to pry off Ning's arm.

"Fine."

Ning released Xun but he hadn't been expecting it and stumbled backs, tripping over his backpack to lay sprawled on the carpet. He sat up and rubbed his sore head as Ning twirled his hat on one finger.

"Oh dear, what a klutz." Ning joked.

"I'm not a klutz! That was your fault!" Xun huffed childishly.

"Oh! A blow straight to the heart! How can I live with the guilt?!" Ning feigned sadness.

A chase scene ensued of Xun trying to retrieve his precious cap. Shang Xiang finally ended it by tripping Ning up so Xun could snatch his hat back with a triumphant smile and thanked her. Ning mumbled crossly for a while but soon he forgot all about it.

(After school)

The students all changing into their swimsuits after school and were waiting outside at the front steps for the us. Xun was talking to Quan and Tai about the science project earlier when he heard a loud comment from Ning that caught his attention:

"Hey, it's that white-haired kid from yesterday."

Xun turned and sure enough, there he was. The boy appeared to be searching the crowd for someone. Xun ducked behind Tai. Quan raised an eyebrow.

"Xun, what are you doing?" Quan inquired.

"I can't explain right now, but please pretend I'm not here!" Xun whispered quickly.

Quan shrugged and continued the conversation with Tai. After a minute Xun peeked out from behind Tai to see that the white-haired boy was still searching the crowd and his eyes were closing in on Xun's position. With a slight gasp Xun hid again. Zhu Rong made her way to the boy through the crowd and was yelling loudly at him and Xun slipped onto the bus when it arrived when he hoped the boy wasn't looking.

At the public school, the students walked in a semi-organized mob through the public school and too the pool. Xun was acutely aware of eyes watching him from the classrooms and he tried to keep his head down when at all possible. Even when they got to the pool Xun could still feel stares from the public school students.

"Alright! Listen up! I'm not explaining this again!" Lu Bu called everyone to attention. "You will all get in the pool and must stay afloat for 20 minutes."

Xun eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously. How was he supposed to do that?!

"What are you waiting for?! THIS AIN'T NO TEA PARTY!" Lu Bu roared.

The students clambered into the pool and Xun tried to keep from panicking. He kept cloose to the rest of Wu and tried to follow their example. Xiao was swimming circle around him and most of the students were talking as if it were just another social time. Trying to keep his mind off the swimming, Xun managed to get 12 minutes into the exercise when his seldom used swimming muscles began to cramp.

Xun's head bobbed under the water a few times but he pulled back up. He felt exhausted and the swimming shirt he was wearing made him feel just that much heavier in the water.

"Xun, you okay?" Tong asked.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine..." Xun bubbled.

"Lay back." a voice ordered.

Xun looked over to see Yun swimming effortlessly behind him. Xun opened his mouth to ask why but ended up with a mouthful of water.

"Just do it. Focus on elevating your chest and your head will remain above as well." Yun explained.

Xun nodded and did as told. It felt odd at first but after following Yun's example Xun finally relaxed to the point that he was actually floating. Yun drifted off and Xun tried to look around. Everyone else was in their own little group. Ce and Yu. Ning, Tong, Ci and Meng. Xiao, Da, and Shang Xiang. Quan and Tai. Where did _he_ fit in? _Did_ he fit in at all? Xun saw movement and looked over to see Wei waving at him with an encouraging grin.

Xun gave a weak smile before looking back up at the ceiling again. Would he be any better off in Shu? Or even Wei? It'd be easier to keep secrets, but they wouldn't be as open as Wu would they? He'd be trading off that family-feeling for a sense of security... that was the right decision... right?

"Time! Get out!" Lu Bu ordered.

Xun dog-paddled to the side of the pool and grabbed the wall thankfully. Pulling himself halfway up onto the solid ground before his arms collapsed.

"So tired..." Xun mumbled into the ground.

"Xun?"

Xun looked up tiredly. Zhang He was holding out a hand to help Xun up. Xun took it and stood up, mentally trying to still his shaking knees.

"Congratulations on passing." Zhang said.

"Thanks." Xun smiled.

One of Zhang's friends called him over and he left. Xun walked along with the crowd and replaced his hat on his head from where he had placed it next to his towel. Pulling the towel over his shoulders he tried to shake his hair dry.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it, shorty!" Ce smacked Xun over the head.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Xun cringed.

"Leave him alone, Ce." Yu sighed.

"Oh yeah? How'd you like to get splashed?"

Ce wrung his hair out at Yu who stepped away and slapped Che's hand away. The playful argument continued and Xun distanced himself. It was kind of...um...uncomfortable, to say the least. The teachers were talking so the students were just standing around talking. Xun spotted Xiao sitting with the other girls facing away from him. He heard a collective squeal and wondered what they were looking at.

"Xun!"

Xun waved back at Wei and made his way over. He bowed his head respectively to Yun.

"Thank you for your help, sir." Xun said.

"Your welcome."

The teacher called for the students to walk back out to the bus. Xun was sitting next to Tong who was twisted around to talk to Ning and Meng who were sitting in the seat just behind them. The bus began its trek back to Han High. Xun glanced over at Xiao who was looking at a magazine which she was pointing to a picture to her sister. He could hear snippets of the conversation.

"Oh my god, isn't he so _hot?!_" Xiao squealed.

"You think he's cute in that picture, look at page 26!" Ji reached forward and flipped the pages.

"Xiao, you already have a boyfriend." Da reminded her.

"Yeah, but look at him! He's _sooooo_ sexy!" Xiao hugged the magazine tight.

"You have to admit, Xun doesn't have a six pack or anything. Shes still a high school girl so let her dream a little." Ji laughed.

Xun's gaze dropped down to his hands. He tried to block out the rest of the conversations around him. Was he really weak? Xiao believed that? Of all people...

Xun was quiet the rest of the night. Once back at the school, Xun worked on all the tech equipment from the show. He hardly spoke and he didn't respond to others unless yelled at. When Tong asked if he was alright Xun just nodded and went back to work without saying anything else. It was late in the night when Xun finally turned in for the night although it was long after midnight. Hardly had he slept at all before he was awoken again.

**No Votes! Anonymous Reviews Accepted!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Review Responses:**

_Shuwazi_- ...I know I have little knowledge in being romantic...but editing a fanfic doesn't seem like an ideal date... so thats kinda out. And about the whole space thing, how do you know im not in the space station or something. And sorry for the spelling mistakes. Im working on it.

_Gan Li_- I haven't had a chance to hear the songs yet, sorry. I've been busy lately so i haven't been on the comp much, which is why this chapter came really late.

_NaraNuu_- lol, a short and sweet review. And this doesn't have enough of a storyline to count as a book. It'd be the worst book ever.

_Ayumi_- he probably shouldn't...but thats Xun for ya. At least he probably won't jump to comclusions, thats not in his character. He's more of the person to keep thinking about it and it'll eat away at him till something else makes it apparent what was meant there.

_PyroMystic_- sorry for making you wait so long for the next chap, but here it is, so enjoy as i try and get another chap together quickly o.o

_BugBrand_- more Pang Tong? I can try to work that in... anything in particular i should know about his character? Is there any reason he could be a friend, or mentor to Xun?

**Start Chapter 23**

The day had been a long one. After two mind-bogglingly hard exam's later, Xun was trying to find out what the heck was wrong with the software. For some reason it just wasn't responding. Nagging voices came from everywhere as everyone tried to order him around. Eventually, he closed and locked the door to the control room so that nobody could get in. He only opened it again just before the actual show.

Everyone else had gone to greet the families arriving on the buses but Xun was double-checking everything. This was really important to everyone so he had to make sure everything would run smoothly and the actual show would be perfect. He was just fixing a loose cable when students with their families began to file in to their seats. Xun quickly finished his work and hurried off to the tech box.

Soft music began to play over the speakers and Xun shut off the stage lights. Soon the audience was full and Wei took his place by the camera. Zhang He flashed his flashlight to let Xun know they were ready. He pressed the button to open the curtains. The crowd grew silent as the lights turned on. On the stage stood Sun Ce and Diao Chan.

"Good Evening! Thank you for coming tonight!" Diao Chan said with a charming smile.

"We'll be your hosts tonight. I'm Sun Ce." Sun Ce grinned.

"And my name is Diao Chan."

"Because you're sitting here, I'm guessing you cared enough to pay the seven dollar entrance fee. And we won't leave you disappointed!"

"Pay cloose attention to all the acts. Because at the end, you will get your chance to vote for your favorites at the end. So, let the show start!"

* * *

"Well...that was...different... thanks for the magic show, Zhang Jiao." Ce said halfheartedly.

"And up next, isn't it your sister?" Diao Chan asked.

"Yup. Her and some of her old friends in their band: The Prefects!" Ce announced.

This was one of the acts Xun had been looking foreward to. Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Lu Meng, Sun Shang Xiang, and Ling Tong took the stage and Xun wondered what songs they would be preforming. They had refused to practice before an audience, saying that it was a surprise. Xun was somewhat worried but was pretty sure that Lu Meng wouldn't let them do anything too crazy. Shang Xiang took the microphone from Ce with a small smile to the audience.

"Hi everyone, we're The Prefects. We've got two songs today, so enjoy!" Shang Xiang said.

The music began:

_Four years, you'd think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks,_

_All the stuck-up chicks_

_So superficial,_

_So immature_

_And then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say_

_HEY WAIT_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over_

_Oh that's just great!_

_The whole damn world_

_Is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed_

_And who's have had sex_

_Who's got the money_

_Who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute_

_And who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes, but the faces, the names and the trends_

_High School Never Ends!_

_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Ling Tong did_

_How did Taishi Ci lose all that weight_

_And Xiao Qiao had a baby so I guess Xun's straight (Xun's jaw dropped at this comment.)_

_And the only thing that matters_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_Da Qiao_

_She's the prom queen_

_Zhou Yu_

_Captain of the Chess team_

_Gan Ning_

_The Clown_

_Sun Ce_

_The quarterback_

_I've seen it all before_

_I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed _

_With who's the best dressed and who's have had sex_

_Who's in the club_

_And who's on the drugs_

_Who's throwing up, before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High School Never Ends!_

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed_

_And who's have had sex_

_Who's got the money_

_Who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute_

_And who's just a mess_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same three friends_

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

_High School Never Ends!_

_High School Never Ends_

_High School Never Ends_

_Here we go again _

Throughout the song, Ling Tong and Gan Ning had been jumping energetically with the music as they played. Taishi Ci also appeared to be having fun from behind his drums as was Shang Xiang. Meng was just chilling on the far left, not unenthusiastic, but not spazzing. The music slowed.

"This second song is more on the serious side and dedicated to all of Wu. If you're nto in Wu, you're just jealous and wish you were part of it." Shang Xiang stuck her tongue out pointedly at a collection of green clad students sitting together.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF _

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh _

_You lookin out for me you've got my back _

_So good to have you around _

_You know the secrets I could never tell _

_And when Im quiet you break through my shell _

_Dont feel the need to do a rebel yell _

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground _

_Chorus _

_You're a true friend _

_You're here 'til the end _

_you pull me aside when something aint right _

_Talk with me now and into the night _

_'Til its alright again _

_You're a True Friend _

_You dont get angry when I change the plans _

_Somehow your never out of second chances _

_Wont say "I told you" when I'm wrong again _

_Im so lucky that I found... _

_Chorus _

_A true friend _

_You're here 'til the end _

_you pull me aside when something aint right _

_Talk with me now and into the night _

_'Til its alright again _

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth _

_'Til they find the things you need _

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs _

_Cause they've got someone to believe in _

_Chorus _

_A true friend _

_You're here 'til the end _

_You pull me aside when something aint right _

_Talk with me now and into the night _

_No need to pretend _

_Ooh _

_You're a true friend _

_You're here 'til the end _

_you pull me aside when something aint right _

_Talk with me now and into the night _

_'Til its alright again _

_You're a True Friend _

_You're a True Friend _

_You're a True Friend _

The music ended and loud applause filled the room. Xun felt edgy but he tried not to dwell on it. A sense of guilt tugged at the back of his mind. He was somewhat relieved when Ce and Chan took back the stage. He completely missed the introduction but he realized he was supposed to be getting ready for the Qiao's dance. He started the music and dimmed the lights slightly.

The pale colours and fluid motions had Xun entranced in moments. His eyes were locked on Xiao's graceful form as she twirled and leaped with her fans. Had he not practiced the routine for lighting and music, he would have completely forgotten how to work the computer. He had seen the practices but every time, it still took his breath away.

The rest of the show went by in a blur for Xun. The only dance that even compared to the Qiao's in Xun's mind was Diao Chan's own. But his opinion was biased and he knew who his vote was for from the beginning. The contestants all came onto the stage to take their bows and a high-spirited tune played over the speakers. Diao Chan, stepped off stage for a moment and led Zhang He from his position in the wing where he had been in charge of props. The students on the stage clapped for Zhang who took a graceful bow before the students started yelling for Xun and Wei to come down and take their bows.

Xun quickly got 2 spotlights on both Zhang and Wei. They deserved it after all the work Xun had dragged them into. Wei yelled for Xun to come out of the booth over the deafening applause but Xun shook his head. Wei turned the camera to try and get him on camera instead but all that could be seen on the screen's were a flash of red ducking behind the counter and the tip of Xun's hat form his now crouched position.

Not raising from his position, Xun typed a few commands into the keyboard and the camera cut off and the stage lights dimmed as the rest of the lights came on so the audience could safely leave. He stood then to see Wei poking random buttons on the camera trying to revive it with an annoyed expression. He began shutting off most of the equipment and waited till everyone had left but himself and the rest of the tech crew before turning off the main computer. He locked the tech booth behind him and walked down the stairs to where Zhang and Wei were waiting.

"You jerk! Shutting off my camera like that just cause you have no ego..." Wei muttered, crossing his arms.

"You should take some credit for all the work you put in." Zhang agreed.

"I hardly did anything and that wasn't already my job. You two were the ones who joined in when you didn't have to." Xun said modestly.

"You did all the flashy lights and stuff! And you hooked up the camera." Wei pointed out.

They exited the auditorium and Xun turned off the lights before closing and locking the door. They were heading down the hallway to the cafeteria where the judging would be taking place. If they hurried, maybe they could get their votes in. The trio slipped silently into the cafeteria and each took a slip of paper to write their vote on.

"Who're you voting for?" Wei asked.

"Well Shang Xiang certainly isn't getting my vote." Xun mumbled crossly.

Wei and Zhang laughed and Xun's cheeks flushed. Xun finished filling out the paper and looked around for the basket to place it in. He saw that Yue Ying was looking around frantically.

"Whats wrong?" Xun asked.

"I can't find the basket anywhere! It's gone!" Ying said in a troubled voice.

Her face lit up for a minute and she snatched Xun's hat.

"Lemme borrow this." She said, racing off before Xun could protest.

Xun sulked and his friends tried to cheer him up by changing the subject.

"I rather enjoyed Diao Chan's dance." Zhang commented.

"No way was that better than the break dancing. Did you see how many flips that guy did?!" Wei grinned.

"I thought the Qiao's were amazing." Xun said quietly.

"Thats a biased opinion!" Wei slung his arm over Xun shoulder.

"Not completely. Their both beautiful dancers." Xun pointed out.

"Indeed." Zhang nodded once.

They dropped the slips into Xun's hat that was lying on the table in place of the basket they had planned to use. Xun resisted the urge to steal it back. The hosts were standing on a make-shift stage (a table).

"Attention! We have another dual to settle as we wait for the votes to be tallied." Ce said loudly.

"Zhou Yu versus Zhen Ji in a flute match! Please turn your attention first to Zhen Ji to your right..." Chan motioned.

Xun stopped paying attention at that time. That song Shang Xiang's song was still bugging him. He was vageuly aware as two different songs were played and was startled out of his stupor but Wei waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wha?!" Xun jumped.

"You missed the whole thing didn't you?" Wei sighed.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something else." Xun mumbled.

"Who are you two going to vote for?" Zhang asked.

"Probably Upperclassman Yu." Xun admitted.

"And you?" Zhang asked Wei.

Wei shrugged. "Well, no offense, but Yu did seem to be a little better."

"Theres nothing to take offense from in that statement." Zhang assured.

There was a hand count for this vote. One would raise their hand when the name of their chosen flute player they would raise their hand for Yue Ying to count.

Ying handed Xun's hat to Chan and whispered something before disappearing back into the crowd.

"We now have the results!" Chan announced.

Chan pulled out two neat envelopes from the hat before handing it to Ce. Ce put it on his own head sending a smirk in a despairing Xun's direction.

"And for the flute competitors the winner is, by a single vote, is Zhou Yu!" Chan said cheerily.

She handed the second envelope to Ce.

"The winner- ahem- winners, for the talent show are: The Prefects! Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Taishi Ci, Lu Meng, and their singer, my little sis, Sun Shang Xiang!" Ce motioned his arm back toward the screen.

'The Prefects' came out from behind the screen and were given their first place medals. Xun admitted to himself he was a little cross but at least it was someone from Han High. If it had been someone from the public school, Lu Bu would probably have worked all the students to death. Then again...from what Xun had heard of Dong Zhuo, the public school students were probably going to be in for a tough rest of the year. Xun noticed that said teachers were glaring at each other, although Lu Bu looked slightly more smug.

"Alright, it's dinner time now. Firstly the guests and families then students." Liu Bei commanded in a relaxed voice.

People did as told. An elbow rested heavily on Xun's bare head.

"Hey, lil buddy. You were too shy back there. Your too modest." Ning laughed.

Xun took a deep breathe and closed his eyes angrily.

"Get. Off." Xun glowered.

Ning looked at Xun quizzically.

"Whats up with you?" Ning asked.

"Possible a certain unexpected lyric." Xun's voice was colder than usual.

"Aw, don't be upset. There really was a bit of confusion after the whole thing with Yu." Ning shrugged.

Xun's cheeks blushed red. He couldn't get anymore words out and crossed his arms and dropped his gaze down the floor.

"Poor little Xunnies embarassed." Tong teased.

"Don't you two have someone else to harass?" Meng asked.

"Actually, yes. _Whats wrong with you?!_ We're finally on stage in front of the whole school and you just stand in the far corner. You're so boring." Ning whined.

"I'm not as spastic as the rest of you." Meng sighed.

"You're boring." Ning repeated.

A mob of little kids glomped Meng from behind but the upperclassman was unfazed.

"Brother! You were incredible!" one of the small boys said excitedly.

Two little boys and an even smaller girl were crowded around Meng. Meng scooped up the girl and sat her on his shoulders then patted the head of the boy who spoke.

"See, Ning? By default each of their votes is worth twice what your own would." Meng laughed.

Ning crossed his arms in fake annoyance.

"Meng, you were amazing, dear." Meng's mother congratulated.

"Thanks." Meng replied.

There was another boy standing beside Meng's father. He had a bored look on his face and rolled his eyes at his mother's comment. Twitching his finger he raised the volume on his iPod as if to drown out all other noise. Xun's eyes looked around. He could feel someone watching him and he caught Zhuge Liang's eye. Said boy was talking to an elderly woman pointing over at the pond outside the windows. Nervously dropping his gaze, Xun slipped away from the group that was now talking cheerily to each other.

Faintly, a sad thought tugged at the corner of his mind. What would happen if his mother was here? Xun smiled as he imagined her smile as she greeted everyone and laughed at Ning's jokes in that infectious way that could put the sun to shame. He remembered her voice...that sweet melodious song she loved to sing...

Xun brow's knitted together sharpely at the thought of his father. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head vigourously. No way would Xun let him near his new friends. Never.

Everntually, Xun got in line and got his dinner. The tables were more crowded than usual and even the Wu table had only a scarce few seats left. He sat on an end seat next to Lu Meng's little sister and across from his brother with an iPod.

"Hi! I'm Meixiu!" the little girl said excitedly with a bit of a lisp.

"My name is Xun." Xun smiled at how cute she was.

"I turned five this year!" Meixiu held up five fingers.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." the boy across from Xun cut in.

"He's Shun, Shen!" she pointed at Xun.

Xun was a little confused. Did 'Shun' mean 'Xun'? Shen, the boys sitting across from Xun, looked at him critically.

"Who are you here for?" Shen asked.

Xun tilted his head in confusion.

"...Whose lil sister are you?" Shen said slowly.

"I-I'm an only child. I go to this school...and I'm not a girl..." Xun mumbled.

"..." Shen stared at Xun doubtfully.

Xun was quiet for the rest of the meal. He could feel Shen staring at him and he squirmed uncomfortably. Finally, he threw out what was left of his dinner and walked out of the cafeteria and back to the auditorium. He had some clean-up to do and that would keep his mind of the decision he had to make soon. Looking out on of the high windows, Xun could see star's twinkling in the sky.

Xun remembered when Wei spoke of Liang's ability to read the stars. Would Liang care to teach him if he wasn't part of Shu? Xun really wanted to learn... Yu probably didn't believe in that. He had mentioned once that astrology was fake. Xun sighed. Was he ever going to come up with the right answer? Was there a right answer to come up with in the first place?

It was about two and a half hours later that the parents began to depart. Xun quickly blended into the crowd in the main hall, watching the familes depart for the night. He was walking toward the stairs when someone caught his arm. He looked up to see Liang slip a piece of paper into his own hand.

Looking around confused, Xun stepped to the side of the hall to read the neat print on the crumpled paper:

_Time is running out. You must make a decision soon._

Xun sighed. He dropped the paper into his pocket and walked up the main stairs. In the common room, Xun collapsed into one of the armchairs facing the crackling fire. He watched the dancing flames for a few minutes till he became aware of someone standing next to his chair.

"Xun, what did Liang give you earlier?" Yu asked in a cold voice.

Xun's eyes darted to look down at his pocket but looked up at Yu guiltily, trying to hide it.

"N-nothing. U-Upperclassman Liang h-hasn't given me anything, sir." Xun lied.

"You're lying through your teeth." Yu's eyes narrowed.

Xun cringed. He stood quickly facing Yu but was edging away.

"I-I-I am n-not lying, sir." Xun stammered.

Too fast for Xun, Yu snatched a handful of Xun's jacket and yanked him forward. Off-balance, Xun couldn't do anything to stop Yu's hand from reaching within his pocket and pulling out the crumpled paper. Xun squeaked in surprise and tried to snatch it back.

"G-give that back, sir!" Xun's voice cracked.

Yu swatted Xun's hand's away with only one of his own as the other held the note for his calculating eyes to read. Yu's hard gaze returned to Xun.

"What does it mean?" Yu asked.

"I-I d-d-don't know, sir. I-I was just trying t-to figure that out." Xun said quickly.

Yu didn't look like he believed Xun. Said boy was pulling at a loose thread in his sleeve nervously and his eyes were trained on the floor. Xun heard his name called across the room and scurried over to where Xiao was sitting next to her sister and Ning on the couch. He could still feel Yu's cold stare behind him but tried to act inconspicuous.

"Hey, Xunnie! Did ou get to meet my father tonight? He had to leave just after the show." Xiao asked.

"No, I must have missed him. Sorry." Xun mumbled.

"Don't apologize for it. He wants to meet you tomorrow. Can you come to lunch with us?"

"Sure."

"Kay! Good night, Xunnie."

Xiao left for the girl's dorm and Xun could still feel Yu's cold gaze on him. Making him shiver. He scurried off to the boy's dorm room and took off his shoes and his hat. He laid his hat on the dresser and jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep when footsteps entered the room. Eventually they left and Xun relaxed. He pushed all thoughts out of his mind and let sleep take his mind.

_**Anonymous Reviews Accepted**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, obviously. I dont own anything, not even the computer im using to type with -.-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Review Responses:**

BugBrand- of course, you can't mess with a cool hat. Hes got a lil part in this chap but he'll have more in the next few i promise. He's gonna have to help Xun out since hes the only one who understands the pain Xun feels what he (drumroll) loses his hat O.O

Kurai-Shuwazi- longer reviews are better. Even your little rants can be pretty entertaining. You're probaly the most lively of the reviews and one of the most dedicated. Thanks for the ecouragment, i've been trying to edit my work more.

Ayumi- babbling is ok. It gives me something to read when i have writers block so babble all you want in the reviews. Maybe i should start making awards for longest reviews... and Xun is working on making a decision. He's just taking a long time -.-

Murasaki- wait...wat do you mean by a group? Who do you think Xun's friend is? He's not in the chapter yet so i'll give you 3 guess ;). and that song was SUPPOSED to get edited by lizzy but apparently she wanted to keep it the same. It was going to say: 'and Xiao had a boyfriend so i guess Xun's straight.' thats wat you get when you leave her in charge. (sigh, stupid lizzy) so i apologize for that.

**Chapter 24**

Xun was awake early and out of the common room. He was out in the library doing some research about Ancient Roman strategies. He was trying to bury himself in the work so he wouldn't think about the decision he had to make to Shu and Wu, or maybe even Wei... nah.

How was he supposed to make a decision like this?! Couldn't there be someone to make this decision for him?! Someone to just flat out tell him which was wrong and which was right?! And what about Xiao... he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said on the bus...

Xun ran his hands threw his hair as he stared at the hat lying next to the textbook on the table. A sad smile crossed his face as his finger traced the gold patterns on the hat.

"So much for leaving the complications behind..." Xun murmured to himself.

Xun didn't bother trying to read anymore. His mind was racing anyway. He closed the book with a sigh and returned it to its proper shelf. He went back for his hat but it was no longer on the table. He looked around, under the table, on chairs. His search grew more frantic and panic began to settle in his heart. Where was his hat?!

"Whats the matter Xun?" Yu asked.

"I c-can't find my hat." Xun stammered.

Yu was silent awhile, watching Xun scramble about. Xun gave up, slouching in a seat and rubbing his temples. He tried to think of what might have happened. He couldn't afford to lose it. Not now, not ever. Xun was surprised when he saw Yu's feet standing just before him.

"Wh-"

"Is there something bothering you? Besides your hat?" Yu asked.

Xun's eyes widened.

"N-no, sir."

Xun clumsily scrambled over the arm rest to stand on the far side from Yu.

"Are you certain?" Yu asked coolly.

Yu stepped around the chair toward Xun. Something about his demeanor scared Xun and he edged away.

"Y-y-yes, sir. P-positive." Xun's voice faltered.

Xun backed up into one of the bookshelves. He glanced to each side. Yu was only a step away.

"Um... C-can you pl-pl-please n-not stand so close." Xun stammered.

Yu didn't respond. His eyes were narrowed and were staring criticizingly at him.

"I was hoping you would tell me what was going on. I'll even give you a hint: It has to do with your friends in Shu." Yu's voice was cold.

Xun gulped.

"I-I-I d-don't know-"

"Don't play dumb, Xun."

Xun cringed at Yu's sharp tone.

"Whats seems to be the problem?"

Both Wu boys turned to see Zhang leaning against the bookshelf in a rather leisurely position.

"Nothing.." Yu replied in a clipped voice.

"Well, could I borrow Xun then?" Zhang asked.

Zhang stepped forward and took Xun by the forearm. Xun took a step to follow but Yu's arm shot out, slamming into the bookshelf just in front of Xun's face.

"I'd prefer you didn't." Yu's voice was as cold as ice.

Xun couldn't remember Yu ever sounding this angry. His eyes flickered erratically between both upperclassmen.

"Theres no need to use physical force." Zhang said.

Xun felt more than a little uncomfortable. Both upperclassmen were staring calmly at each other but it seemed to be the equivalent of a death glare. The school bell rang 7 times amidst the tense silence.

"Um... m-maybe we should just go to breakfast?" Xun suggested.

Both upperclassmen turned and stalked off leaving a confused Xun behind. After looking around for a moment, he too walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Even the atmosphere in the cafeteria was thick with tension. Yu and Zhang were glaring across the cafeteria and Wei gaze him a questioning look. Xun shrugged and turned back to his toast. He could feel Yu's intense gaze turn to him a few times but pretended he didn't notice. Not wanting to be cornered again, Xun left with a large group of students. Yu was following him.

"Hey Xun!"

Wei ran over to Xun and he caught a glimpse of Yu's disapproving look. Did he know?

"H-hi." Xun said quietly.

"Whats up?" Wei asked curiously.

"Upperclassman Yu knows I think." Xun almost whispered.

"Well he was bound to figure out sometime. Better now than later I guess." Wei shrugged.

"But he's kinda...scary." Xun shuddered.

"He's all bark and no bite." Wei assured.

Xun was surprised that he felt somewhat offended by Wei's comment.

"You shouldn't underestimate Upperclassman Yu like that." Xun countered.

"Alright, alright, don't go all psycho on me." Wei put his hand up in mock surrender.

"Psycho?" Xun tilted his head in confusion.

"...never mind. Any who, you wanna study together? Liang is showing me some old strategies used for sea warfare."

"Really? From what time period?"

"Sort of a hodge podge of a lot a stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"Meet in the library in 10 minutes?"

"Sure."

Wei ran off and Xun followed the crowd through the main hallways. He was careful not to get too far from them in fear of Yu cornering him again. He felt like stalked prey, but his life was not quite at stake... he hoped. Xun walked quickly past the common room and grabbed a spare notebook from his bag. He pace was almost a run as he escaped the general Wu vicinity and took the stairs two at a time. He slipped into the library just a few minutes after he was supposed to meet Wei. Said boy was sitting at a table with two Shu classmates and waved him over.

"Good Afternoon, Lu Xun." Pang Tong greeted.

"Good Afternoon, sir." Xun replied.

Liang nodded his greeting.

"Come to join us?" Liang asked.

"If thats ok with you." Xun replied.

"I don't mind. Pang?" Liang turned to Pant Tong.

Pang motioned toward an empty seat. "Fine by me."

Xun sat. He listened intently to everything Liang said and took careful notes. It was amazing, listening to Upperclassman Liang. Xun had heard how well he taught from Wei but Xun was quickly lost in the statistics and maps. Thoughts and ideas bubbled from within his mind and he could hardly wait till he got a chance to put some of the plans to paper. Hours passed without notice till Liang glanced at the clock.

"Oh, well it appears to be lunchtime." Liang said.

"Already?" Xun was surprised.

Pang chuckled. "You look shocked. Did we bore you so much?"

"N-no! Not at all! It was great." Xun smiled excitedly.

"Why couldn't you be so perky?" Pang joked with Wei.

"I am when I'm not _starving. _Let's go already." Wei's stomach grumbled loudly.

Liang and Pang laughed.

"Patience is a virtue. Surely you won't die in the next 5 minutes." Liang shook his head with a slight smile.

"I might. Maybe I'll just have to eat Xun." Wei glanced at Xun with a playful glint in his eye.

"Wha?!" Xun edged away.

It was silent for a moment, then Xun dodged away from Wei's outstretched hand. He jumped over a chair and ran for the door with Wei on his heels. Both boys were laughing and having a great time...till they realized someone had waxed the floor of the hallway. They both slid despite trying to run in a different direction.

"No grip!" Wei laughed.

Xun crashed into a door across the hall and Wei tripped, face-planting into the wall next to the door. Xun let out a small laugh.

"Oh, so it's funny is it." Wei pretended to be mad.

Xun was about to respond when the door he was leaning on was thrown open. He was thrown back out onto the unpredictably slick surface to crash into the far wall next to a confused and somewhat startled pair of Shu strategists just leaving the library. Liu Bei had opened the door flinging Xun across the hall.

"Oh, sorry Lu Xun." Liu Bei apologized.

"Watch your step brother, the floor is slippery." Guan Yu warned from behind Liu Bei.

"It can't be that bad!" Zhang Fei proclaimed.

Pushing past his brothers, Zhang Fei stepped carelessly out into the hall. His foot slipped and he landed flat on his back with an echoing thud. Xun scrambled out of the way as the Head of House smashed into the wall where Xun had been a minute before. There was a crack in the wall when Zhang Fei stood warily.

"Ok, theres reason to watch your step." Zhang admitted.

Liu Bei walked carefully to Xun helped him stand.

"Sorry about that." Liu Bei said.

"I-It's alright." Xun was still shaking slightly at the close call.

"So, were you boys on your way to lunch?" Liu Bei asked.

"Yes." Liang nodded.

They all walked carefully down the hall, placing each foot carefully.

"Were you studying?" Guan Yu asked.

"Yup. Ocean strategies." Wei said.

"What good would that do? Theres no water anywhere near here." Zhang Fei said.

"It's good to learn everything we can even if it currently seems unimportant." Pang reasoned.

"You won't go rat out what you learned will you, Lu Xun?" Guan Yu turned to Xun.

Xun shook his head. Boy, Guan Yu sure was tall and scary when he wanted to be. They entered the cafeteria and they all relaxed their cautious footsteps. Xun separated to go sit with Wu. He found an empty seat between Tai and Meng. He politely listened to the conversations going on around him.

"Oh! Xunnie! When did you get here?" Xiao asked.

"Just a moment ago." Xun replied.

"Father was wondering where you were this morning. We looked everywhere for you. Where did you go?" Xiao asked.

"Sorry, I was studying." Xun mumbled.

"What?" Xiao couldn't hear Xun.

"I was studying." Xun repeated.

"Oh. Well, can you come to dinner? The plans changed 'cause Fathers too busy during lunch. Instead he's taking Da and I somewhere in town for dinner. Is that ok?"

"That sounds like fun."

"Great!"

Xiao happily went back to her food. Xun didn't really feel like eating. He was nervous. What did Xiao's father think after hearing Shang Xiang's song? Maybe he didn't hear the lyrics... That probably wouldn't be true. When has he ever been lucky? Nervousness forced Xun to dump his lunch and go for a walk outside.

The air was crisp, almost cold. He could see his breath if he blew out almost in a whistle. Walking out to the pond he looked at the sun's reflection on the water. It was so sunny, yet no warm... it's strange how contradicting things can be. The forest on the far side of the pond brought back memories of the school battle. He smiled slightly when he remembered the fire ploy.

"Your not very alert."

Xun stiffened. Turning to see Wei Yan standing behind him.

"G-Good Afternoon, sir." Xun stammered.

Wei Yan was glaring daggers at Xun. He stepped closer and Xun edged away.

"S-so why are you are you o-out here?" Xun tried to sound casual.

Xun had backed up into the tree and glanced about him. He was confused by Yan's apparent anger.

"You're still defecting aren't you?" Yan asked.

Xun's lip quivered and he tried to think of a non-offensive answer that would satisfy Yan without lying. Yan's eyes narrowed.

"P-possibly?" Xun said quietly.

He barely ducked a punch aimed at his head. He blocked the next but a third connected to his stomach and left him dazed. Rolling to the side, Xun tried to kick out Yan's feet from under him. The Shu boy jumped and almost landed on Xun. Xun stood and stood in a fighting stance as Yan stood slowly, eyes alive in mistrust and scorn.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Xun asked.

"Can't help it. You're too f... weak and damn annoying." Yan cussed.

Yan attacked again. Xun was no match but managed to get a few hits of his own in. Some students were noticing the fight was more than just a sparring match and were beginning to gather to watch. Xun blocked a kick to his chest but was knocked off his feet. Yan kicked him repeatedly in the side till he lashed out and thrust his palm into Yan's kneecap.

Someone wearing green tried to drag Yan off Xun. Xun then covered his face with his arms to dull Yan's obtrusive punches and saw no more till the blows stopped. Someone pulled Xun's arms away from his face and he opened his eyes to see Shang Xiang's concerned face. Behind her, Lu Meng was holding Yan back in a full-nelson and Jiang Wei was trying to calm him down unsuccessfully.

"Xun? Are you okay?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Y-yeah." Xun shook his head slightly to clear it.

Putting a head to his nose, it came away with blood. He held his sleeve over his nose.

"Can you stand up?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Sure."

Xun stood, using her hand as leverage. He hurt everywhere and he bit his lip to hold in a groan.

"What happened?"

Guan Yu pushed his way through the crowd of students with his brothers, Sun Jian Huang Gai, and Cao Cao not far behind. Sun Jian's booming voice was the one who asked the question. All eyes looked between Yan and Xun. Yan yanked away and stormed off, so everyone looked to Xun for answers. What blood was left in Xun flowed to his cheeks in a blush.

"Talk can come later. First we need to get you to the clinic." Meng stepped to Xun's defense.

Xun let himself be led back into the school building by Shang Xiang and Meng. Soon he was sitting on a hard plastic chair with tissues covering his nose and his uniform jacket was folded on the chair next to him. The nurse was examining his swelling eyes.

"I swear, you young boys get into too many fist-fights. Your sword class should be enough venting but _no_. You have to go and try to kill each other as extra credit to." the nurse sighed.

Xun stayed silent. His friends had been told to leave but were standing just outside the closed door talking. It sounded as though Ning and Tong had arrived as well. The nurse gently tugged at his hand and he removed the tissues from his nose. The bleeding finally had stopped and he dropped the tissue in the trashcan. The nurse seemed satisfied that the bleeding was stopped and the black eye wasn't going to kill him.

"Ok, take off your shirt." the nurse ordered.

"Wh-wha?!"

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"Take off your shirt. I need to see how badly you're hurt."

The nurse's tone left no room for argument. Xun unbuttoned the shirt revealing a variety of bruises. He kept his eyes down on the floor with his head slightly down turned trying to hide behind his bangs.

"Any trouble breathing?" the nurse asked after examining the bruises.

"No, ma'am."

"No nausea?"

"None, ma'am."

"Well, you appear to have gotten off pretty lucky. All that I'm worried about is a possible concussion. Are you having any trouble seeing? Headaches? Lapse in memory?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Well, you come straight back here if you start feeling worse. Especially if your head gives you any trouble. Take it easy for a few days till you heal up, deal?"

"I'll try, ma'am."

Xun's jacket had blood on it but his shirt was fine, thankfully. He was buttoning it up when the nurse spoke up again.

"It might not be my place to ask, but where did you get those scars?"

Xun stiffened, halting for just a moment. He continued with no response till he stood and held his jacket over one arm.

"An accident." Xun mumbled.

He walked to the door and opened it. He closed it behind him, keeping his eyes from meeting his friends' sitting on the window sill across the hall. Xiao jumped up and practically flew over the floor to him.

"Are you ok, Xunnie?" Xiao asked.

"Yeah. I was lucky." Xun's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Wheres your hat, pipsqueak?" Ning asked.

Xun mood darkened dramatically.

"I lost it."

The entire universe had to stop to let that sink in. Xun. Lost. His. Hat. A pin-dropped somewhere in Antarctica.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Xiao patted Xun's shoulder comfortingly.

"Lu Xun."

Everyone turned to see Zhu Rong standing with one hand on her hip.

"Come with me."

She turned without checking to see if Xun would follow. He did though, with a hesitant glance back at his friends before he rounded the corner. They walked down the main hall and into the office. She led him back to her personal office and sat behind the desk, motioning for him to sit on a plastic chair much like the one from the clinic.

"Care to shed some light on this afternoon?" Zhu Rong asked.

It was nearing curfew when Xun walked out of Zhu Rong's office. He hid a yawn behind his hand as he walked up the main stairs. He hoped Xiao wouldn't be mad at him. At least he managed to narrowly avoid a suspension. At first Zhu Rong threatened an expulsion for him to spill everything. Absolutely everything from the past few days. Even about the possible defection. Her words rung in his ears.

'You seem like a rather virtuous person, although you appear to be hiding something very important...about your past perhaps?...Whatever the case, you know what to do.'

Did he really? Did he really know what to do? What did her words mean? The way she said that...it was almost like a cryptic message. What alarmed Xun the most though, was how she seemed to know something he didn't about himself. It couldn't be about his past...could it? Of course not, she couldn't know anything about that.

Xun knocked on the door before entering. He sighed in relief and exhaustion about finally returning to the common room. Turning, he was surprised to see all of his Wu classmates looking at him. It was eerily silent.

"Something you'd like to say, Xun?" Yu asked.

Xun understood what Yu meant. Looking around at the faces he knew they knew about his possible defecting. Nobody was smiling. Xiao walked up to Xun, her eyes looked ready to spill tears at any second.

"Xunnie...are you really defecting?" Xiao asked.

Xun tried to answer. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it, not knowing what else to do. He was still caught between both decisions... he wasn't sure. Either side of the scale, with just a little more weight, could tip him. Xun hated himself when the tear rolled down Xiao's cheek.

"Can you at least tell me why?" her lip trembled.

"I-It's...I-I...um..." Xun stammered.

Xiao reached up behind her neck. Her hands unfastened the clasp from the necklace. With one last look at it, she held it out to Xun. The little heart glittered in the firelight and Xun barely was able to tell his arm to lift his hand up. She dropped the locket in Xun's palm and tried to smile warmly through her tears.

"Well, I hope you are happy. Wherever you may go." she sniffed.

Xiao turned and ran out of the common room, up the stairs and into the girls dorm. Da and Shang Xiang ran after her. Xun was still staring dumbly at the locket in his hand. He gently lowered it into his pocket and turned away without a word. Someone may have called out to him, but he didn't hear it. Instead, he closed the door almost silently behind him and walked down the hall.

He was still in a daze as he walked down the main staircase. A tall man Xun didn't recognize was talking to Sun Jian. Wait... that was the Qiao's father wasn't it? The way he held himself, so poised and respectful, it had to be. Sun Jian saw Xun out of the corner of his eye and made to call Xun over but he ducked his head and walked down a side hall.

His wandering led him to the cafeteria. Some Wei students were playing a loud game of cards in the far corner but he found a quiet spot next to the window. It was a nice sunny day... if only his mood could be as bright. At least now he had a deadline. He needed to sit down, and think this out with no distractions-

-!

**VOTE**

new pairing vote starts now. all pairings including xun have been wiped clean. we're taking a new tally on who he might be paired with in later chapters. whether it be xiao or maybe someone else... just add your personal preference to your review or pm us if you can't review. anonymous reviews are accepted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews:**

Okibimaru- it's alright if you don't review every single chapter. And here's your update so: mission accomplished.

Shuwazi- you're no longer the only Yu x Ce fanatic anymore. Someone else wanted that pairing too and i already told you it's staying. And last time i called you kurai-shuwazi cuz thats wat the review said. Like this one said shuwazi.

Murasaki-don't worry, you find out lots in confusing little incriments. By they way, who did you think he was?

Ayumi- lol, thats the shortest review ever. And yes, it's funny to leave cliffhangers (at least it is for the author)

I'm-the-Drummer-...grandpa?...

Ayumi-lol, he doesn't currently have his hat though.

Dunrr-thanks for the vote. Thats actually the pairing i was hoping people would ask for. Something about xiao x Xun was hard to write about and Kay prefers this pairing too. So it's all good :)

PyroMystic-thanks for your pairing vote, thats kinda how Kay wanted it to go and i think that pairing is easier to write about.

Calenmarwen-lol, your not the only one who likes this pair. Shuwazi really likes it and she wouldn't let me write any other way. Go take a look at her reviews if you don't believe me.

**_NOTE_: lately, a lot of people have been asking me to put in 'this person' or 'make this happen' and an idea popped into my head. What if other people wrote about their favorite characters in a school situation? It would be cool if there was a whole collection of stories. I wouldn't care if someone wanted to use the same storyline or they could make up a whole new one. Maybe even someone else wanted to use Xun: go ahead. Write more people! Give us something to read while taking a break from writing.**

**Chapter 25:**

The Wu common room was silent. The tension was probably thick enough to swim through. A dying fire crackled in the corner but nobody bothered to put another log into the fire. Xun had always been the one to do that. He always made sure the fire burned strong and warm. But he wasn't there, so the fire was waning. Ning stood and broke the silence with a loud yawn and stretched his hands above his head.

"Well, whose up for breakfast?" Ning asked.

"How can you be so relaxed?!" Tong snapped.

"Hes made his choice. No point in moping around here." Ning shrugged.

Xiao ran back into the dorm room with sobs echoing in the silence. Y u scowled at Ning as Da ran to comfort her sister.

"Could you be a little less blunt?" Yu's voice was clipped.

Ning rolled his eyes and walked out. Other students followed. He did have a point. What could they gain by just sitting there? Some small talk was made but the topic stayed far from the little pyro who had disappeared.

The cafeteria was quieter than usual. Wu was the last to arrive and take their seats at their table. Many took secretive glances at the Shu table. But why was Shu...looking at them?

"He's not there!" Shang Xiang gasped.

"What? He has to be." Ce looked over his shoulder.

"Shes right." Meng affirmed. "Xun isn't there."

"Where is he then" Quan asked.

"He's not with Wei either. If anyone was wondering." Ci added.

Nobody was.

Murmurs grew louder and even the teachers looked uneasy. Did anyone know where Xun was? Zhu Rong entered the cafeteria and spoke quietly with the teachers. After a minute she turned to face the students.

"Would any students with information about the whereabouts of Lu Xun come see me in my office after breakfast. Immediately!"Zhu Rong barked.

She wasted no time walking back toward the hallway. She slammed open the door and there was an odd sound. Almost as if something had been in the way of the door.

Xun stumbled out from behind the door holding his nose tenderly. He spoke quietly with Zhu Rong for a minute before she grabbed his ear and dragged him back down the hallway from which he came. He was wearing no distinctive colours. A black pair of pants and a white button down shirt.

"...Found him." Tong said.

(time passes)

Xun finally escaped Zhu Rong's interrogation after about an hour. He walked out into the quiet main hall and looked around at the splendor you overlooked most of the time. Strange, it seemed more welcoming and less intimidating than his first day. He even recognized some of the large paintings from books in the library.

Movement out the window caught his eye. He looked out to see most everyone from the school outside. Many of them were lounging around but there appeared to be some sort of three way soccer match going on between Wu, Wei, and Shu. Even the heads of houses were playing. Xun akwardly wandered over, not sure if they'd mind it. He stood leaning back against one of the trees and watched the game. He couldn't help noticing Xiao sitting in the shade of a tree while her sister played with her hair. Shang Xiang was amidst the most intense area of the soccer.

"Heads!"

Xun turned to see the ball rapidly approaching his face. He ducked and the ball skimmed his head, hitting the tree and bouncing to drop a few feet in front of him.

"Xun! Pass over here!" Tong called.

Dian Wei dashed forward to try and intercept the ball. Xun pulled it back with one foot and tapped it behind his foot as Dian Wei passed harmlessly. He kicked it to Tong.

"Munchkins on our team!" Ce called dibs. (Wu was currently losing so no objections were made)

Xun didn't argue. It was a given fact that the goal were between set trees in a triangle sort of field. A goalie stood in each 'goal' with Tai as Wu's goalie. Xun took up a position as a midfielder. Wei stole the ball and it was passed to Zhang Liao. Xun managed to get in between and intercepted the ball. Shielding from Liao, Xun spun and dribbled till he came to Zhang He. Passing it to Ning, he ran forward. Tong passed it up and he deflected it around Cao Ren to Shang Xiang. She blasted it into the corner of the goal with many cheers from Wu.

Wu didn't regain posession again for a while. Wei scored on Shu twice and Wu once, then Shu got one in on Wu as well. Wu almost got a goal in on Shu but it was repelled and Shu scored on Wei. It wasn't hot, but the humidity was enough to wipe out anyone.

Xun could feel many eyes watching him. He was glad to be part of the game though. At least nobody could ask about yesterday. Or even about today. At least people seemed to be losing interest in him. Maybe nobody would really care later.

Sun Jian stole the ball from Liu Bei and passed it back to Lu Meng. Meng popped it over Guan Ping's head to drop precisly at Quan's feet. Tapping it to Ce, the play moved toward Shu's goal rather than Wei's. Xun was being marked by Yue Ying and he was having trouble trying to get open. Ce was being marked by two opponents and was losing control, needing a pass option. Xun slid between two talking Shu students, momentarily losing Ying and opening up some space.

Ce passed to Xun. He dribbled around one opponent when he heard a warning shout behind him from Shang Xiang. He looked questioningly over his shoulder to see Yan approaching quickly. Xun braced for impact but stumbled, barely keeping control of the black and white ball. He felt Yan's elbow jabbing into his back a promising a new bruise. A kick to his leg left him sprawled on the ground and Yan easily kicked the ball to his own teammates with a sneer at Xun.

"Wimp."

Xun looked away. He watched as the ball made its way back only to be scored on Wu again. He hit his forehead to the ground, groaning. The game ended for lunch as Xun sat up. He vaguely remembered the call that next goal would win the game for the sake of time. His elbows rested on his knees from his cross-legged position and he buried his face in his hands.

"Xun?"

Xun looked up to see Wei squatting next to him. Zhang stood behind Wei.

"You're not hurt are you?" Zhang asked.

Xun shook his head. He stood slowly, brushing some dirt from the front of his shirt.

"He's got some serious issues." Wei scowled at Yan.

Xun looked over at Yan, and was startled to see Ning storming over to Yan with Tong talking hurridly, almost as if trying to calm Ning down. He heard the shout as Ning shouted at Yan.

"Oh no... this isn't gonna turn out good." Zhang whistled.

Xun stood running over. Tong had one arm barring Ning's way as he and Yan taunted each other in shouts and curses.

"Why the hell can't you leave him alone?! Do you really have to push people around just to make you fell like you actually worth something you (sensory although asteriks's don't work)" Ning shouted.

Zhao Yun was trying to calm Yan down but all his calm words went out the window. Most insults were passed before Ning snapped, shoving Tong out of the way. Yan was already throwing a punch of his own. Xun barely managed to jump in between the enraged boys. The pain in Xun's nose was only matched by that on the back of his head. Ning stepped around him in his dazed state, attacking Yan.

Xun didn't remember much of anything for the next few minutes. His body seemed to be working on it's own as it stumbled to the side, sinking to the ground. Someone's hand touched his shoulder lightly but it didn't register in his mind. Sights blurred together till black reined supreme in his vision.

It took many people to pull Yan and Ning off each other. Both were dragged away from each other and in the excitement, Xun had almost been completely forgotten.

"Dad!"

Sun Jian turned from scolding Ning at Shang Xiang's urgent call. She was kneeling next to Xun's unconcious form, trying to stop the bleeding with her sleeve. Meng and Tong was left to control a still steaming Ning as Sun Jian went to help his daughter. Liu Bei was kneeling on Xun's far side from Shang Xiang and had folded his jacket under Xun's head when his hand came back with blood.

"Roll him on his side. The back of his head is bleeding too." Liu Bei commanded gently.

Some one back called the nurse and she gave orders for Xun to be moved to the clinic. Huang Gai carried Xun and after they took him to the clinic, everyone was shooed out except the Heads of Houses.

In the Wu common room Ning was angrily pacing.

"You should have controlled your temper better." Yu said in a cold voice.

"I'm not as heartless as some people here." Ning glared at Yu.

"But your rash actions got 3 people hurt. Even the one you were fighting for."

Ning was suppressing the urge to punch Yu right there and then. His paces became heavier till the floor began to creak with every step.

"Nobody blames you." Da said softly.

"I guess you haven't talked too prissy-boy over there." Ning thumbed at Yu.

"Everyone is just a little stressed out right now. Maybe we should just go for a walk." Da suggested.

Da took Ning by the hand and led toward the door but they paused in the doorway to let Sun Jian and Huang Gai in.

"How is he?" Shang Xiang asked.

"He's not going to die if thats what you thought. The nurse said his nose is broken and he has a concussion but he'll be fine." Sun Jian said.

"Are you freak'in serious?! Ning broke his nose?!" Tong was mocking surprised as though Ning wasn't capable of such a feat.

"Oops..." Ning rubbed the back of his head. "I bet he's gonna be ticked off when he sees me again."

"Xun? P.O.'d? Is that possible?" Quan tried to sound positive.

"He won't be mad about that. Just watch, he's gonna try and apologize for getting blood on Shang's sleeve." Ci joked.

* * *

Xun walked toward the cafeteria, trying not to listen to the clinking of the container of pain pills the nurse had given him that now rested in his pocket. He had woken up only a few minutes ago and was startled just by the fact that he had passed out. Lunch was ending now and the students would just be leaving the cafeteria. Most of the exiting students were staring at the bandage-type-thing across his nose. He could see it in the edges of his vision without looking. Then again, he could see it out of one eye, as the other was swollen. He probably looked horrible right now. He could probably pass as someone who got hit by a truck.

"Xun!" Shang Xiang weaved toward Xun through the crowd.

"Hi." Xun smiled cheerily once she was cloose enough to hear.

She stared at his nose for a moment.

"It's really broken isn't it?" she asked.

Xun nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Well, you just get to hit Ning back later. He already looks like his nose is broken, so you'd be doing him a favor by giving him an excuse." Tong shrugged.

Ning smacked Tong over the head.

"You shouldn't have jumped in the way." Ning added to Xun.

"Sorr-" Xun stopped, looking up from his feet. "No... I'm not sorry that I did that."

Xun voice was stronger and a small spark of determination shone in Xun's eyes. Ning raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to get hurt?" Ning asked skeptically.

"No, but it wasn't necessary for you to fight with Upperclassman Yan." Xun reasoned.

Ning stared blankly at Xun. He shook his head slowly, putting a hand to his forehead.

"You...you're one messed up kid, pipsqeak." Ning chuckled.

Xun blinked in confusion. Ning walked away without another word and Xun looked around at the others in puzzlement. What exactly had just happened there? Meng ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it." Meng advised.

Meng went after Ning. The rest of Wu passed by, clapping him on the shoulder or patting his head as they passed. Only Tai remained. All other students had already passed so that they were now alone in the hallway.

"It's been so long... since I came to Wu. So much has changed though." Xun said softly, a slightly wistful hint in his voice.

"Does your path stray from us now?" Tai asked.

Xun remembered all the though he had put into that. This simple little question. As innocent as it seemed, how had it altered his life so much. It seemed so simple...yet it had troubled him so much...

* * *

_His wandering led him to the cafeteria. Some Wei students were playing a loud game of cards in the far corner but he found a quiet spot next to the window. It was a nice sunny day... if only his mood could be as bright. At least now he had a deadline. He needed to sit down, and think this out with no distractions-_

_-!_

"Z-!"

Xun didn't finish his sentence. His mouth was covered before he could finish. Dragged swiftly from his seat he was pulled outside and rolled slightly against a wall. Gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. The hand was removed from his mouth and the taller boy peered around the corner, making sure no one had seen the going's on.

"It's been a tad difficult tracking you down I hope you know." the boy laughed.

"Because you weren't supposed too." Xun scowled.

Xun stepped away, his arms crossed. The white-haired boy chuckled.

"You should know me better then that, Yi."

"My name is Xun now."

"Xun?... An interesting change. Perhaps it has something to do with your mother's writing?"

Xun nodded faintly.

"Look, you shouldn't have found me."

"And why not? You forget that I have relatives in town."

"...oh yeah..."

"The least you could have done was leave a message or something. You should have seen Mum. Shes downright furious at you for leaving without a word."

"Y-your mother's m-mad at me?"

"Yeah. Practically spitting flames."

"Oh dear..."

"Not to worry though. She'll be glad to know you haven't gotten into any real trouble. Although your luck hasn't changed one bit."

"Th-thats not nice to say, Zuo.

Zuo Ci laughed.

"In any case, you seem to be having some trouble lately dealing with your house." Zuo implied.

Xun turned to face Zuo with a startled expression.

"H-how do yo-...-! You've been spying on me!" Xun exclaimed.

"You make it sound like I'm a stalker. I've only been keeping an eye on you to keep you out of trouble. That fight though, can't say I saw that one coming." Zuo admitted.

"Go back to Wujun." Xun scowled.

"Actually, I was here to offer you another choice. Perhaps Wujun Academy wouldn't be so bad." Zuo reasoned.

Xun was quiet.

"I can't. Please understand-"

"You're going to have to have to explain for me to understand."

"...it's too long a story."

"I've got time. And you look like you need to get away for a while."

Xun thought for a minute.

"Fine, but I have to get back soon." Xun said.

"No objections from me."

He talked with Zuo long into the night sitting by an old oak tree in the park in town. Xun had so many questions about Wujun and how everyone was doing. Eventually, Zuo convinced him to write a latter that he could give them, promising not to disclose his current location. Even after Xun explained what had happened on the day he left almost three years ago he didn't want to go back to school. Zuo was somewhere around 3 years older than Xun and had always been a sort of teacher to him. Probably the closest he's ever had to an older brother.

Xun hadn't meant to fall asleep. Zuo helped Xun sleepily stumble to the inn room he was staying in. Xun collapsed on the couch and slept till moring. He panicked when he realized how angry everyone back at school was gonna be when he got back.

"Don't stress yourself out. I'll be back in town later in the month." Zuo said as Xun flew out the door.

Xun momentarily poked his head back in the door.

"Thanks, Zuo. For the help."

"No problem. Make sure you hit that Yan kid for me though."

Xun brought his mind back to the present.

"No...I don't think it does..." Xun said truthfully.

Tai smiled slightly.

"That is... if Wu does not wish me gone." Xun said hesitantly.

"You will always be welcome." Tai replied.

Xun smiled appreciativly.

"By the way, did you ever find your hat?"


	26. Chapter 26

IMPORTENT NOTE!!- THE PEN NAME WILL BE CHANGING IN A FEW DAYS! THERE IS A POSSIBILITY OTHER WILL WANT TO WRITE ON THIS ACCOUNT SO WE WILL START SIGNING OUR NAME ON WHO WROTE WHAT STORY. THE NEW PEN NAME WILL BE:

RebelWright6

SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THAT.

Review Replies:

YUKI- thanks for the optimistic review. If you tell me the name of you're own stories i and some of the others will go take a look. Thanks again for reviewing.

Ayumi-you don't seem like you're talking rubbish... and i hope you didn't really die. It was be weird to find out that im writing a review reply to a zombie o.o. And he's not defecting so theres no need to bite off his hat (which he has yet to find). And don't worry about spamming, it makes a story look better to have more reviews )

Calenmarwen- hm...a prank you say? On Yan... hold that thought. I might need to use that soon... would you mind? And do you have any pranks in mind?

PyroMystic- this fic will keep going as long as ppl keep the reviews coming )

Murasaki- ...not too sound like a dork but...wat does 'FTW' stand for? And i don't know who that other character is...so...sorry.

Okibimaru- don't worry, Xun will start showing his confident side soon.

Dunrr- Wujun is actually Xun's hometown and Wujun Academy is Xun's old school. And Xun's nose is no longer their biggest concern.

xPapparazzixChickx- don't worry, Xun won't be such a pushover for too long. And maybe Yu should think of getting a bodyguard...and not just for rabid fangirls... and for the record, i think you said 'gah' more than you said 'like'.

Kurai-Shuwazi- wow... you don't get any calmer when your bored do you? It might help if you lay back on the caffine. And heres another chap to cure your boredom so enjoy.

Gan Li- don't worry so much. You got the review in so thats what matters. Good luck with your new job and don't worry too much about Yan. Xun will get him back soon )

Xun didn't mean for the explosion, it wasn't really his fault. He was tutoring Ning and Tong about how to distill water from salt. _He _wasn't even near the bunson burner, or the canister of pure hydrogen. Ning had fallen asleep with his head rested on his arm and Xun poked his arm out of the way, and his head crashed to the table. The resulting vibrations on the table had knocked the hydrogen to shatter on the ground. This wouldn't have been so bad if Tong hadn't been playing with the bunson burner. The explosion knocked them all back all papers within 6 feet were now ablaze.

Tong's pant leg had actually been on fire but he smothered it into the carpet. Ning was groggily looking around. It was startling how little the fire filled class room scared him. Xun's own shirt cuff was burned and some of his hair was singed. The fire alarm sounded and the fire burst three other canisters of explosive elements. The fire was already licking the doorframe and spreading to some posters out in the hallway. The Tong and Xun had to lead the apathetic Ning out and down the stairs.

Most students were already out of the building when they got out. Ning was awake now and looking around.

"Huh? What happened?" Ning asked dumbly.

"Xun! You're shirt!" Tong reminded sharply.

Xun waved his arm around in attempt to blow out the flames but they only grew. Shang Xiang smothered it with her scarf.

"Idiot! Didn't you ever learn to stop drop and roll?!" Shang Xiang smacked him over the head.

"N-No, sorry!" Xun sqeaked, putting a hand up to protect his head. He ignored the dull ache in his nose.

"Seriously, what happened?" Ning was still waking up.

"Shut up! Are you okay Xun?" Shang Xiang's tone was not as harsh to Xun as it had been for Ning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you two?" Xun glanced apologetically at Tong and Ning.

"Never better." Tong grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Ning was tired of being ignored.

"YOU SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE!" Shang Xiang shouted back just as loud.

Ning's mouth was agape.

"You sure it wasn't pyro?" Ning thumbed at Xun.

"Nope. I'm a witness. It was your fat head." Tong laughed at the joke anyway.

"I wouldn't burn down the school." Xun crossed his arms.

"Correction: You would, but not purposefully." Meng said.

"I have control over my actions-!"

"Excepts when you trip, bump into inanimate object, close doors on your fingers, walk through a door at precisely the right time to have it slammed open in your face-" Ning listed on his fingers.

"...I hate you." Xun glared with fake anger.

"Yet I don't feel the least bit threatened." Ning yawned.

Xun took a deep breath to calm himself. He walked off ignoring the teasing shouts behind him. He was surprised to see a familiar figure leaning against the tree by the pond watching him. Running over, Xun had a million questions going through his head.

"What are you doing here?!" Xun exclaimed. "If Zhu Rong finds you- I don't even know what she'll do!"

"Relax, Xun. Breath." Zuo chuckled.

"But-"

"She won't have time to look. That is one serious fire and the building may be too old for it's own good."

"What do you mean?"

"Chances are, the top floor is going to collapse and bring down the second and first with it."

"A-Are you serious?!"

There was a loud, resounding crunch sound behind him. Xun spun and watching in awed amazement as the school did just as Zuo predicted. The third floor almost seemed to double in on itself. As it fell inward, the second floor copied until there was only rubble where all three teams dorm rooms had been.

"I hope they have insurance." Zuo whistled.

There was startled gasps and groans from the students. Xun didn't have anything particularly important in his duffel so he wasn't so much affected. His only precious belonging had been missing for days now...

The firefighters arrived and soon the remainders of the fires were put out. It was still another hour till it was deemed safe for the students to try and salvage anything they found. It was as if a solemn truce had been signed by all students. There were no fights or harsh words. Each student brought anything they found from the wreckage even if it did not belong to their own team. Guilt weighed Xun down, and also pushed him onward to help as much as he could.

Zhuge Liang recommended they set up tents for the night so a group of students went to take care of that. Xun tried to pull a large piece of wreckage off a blue suitcase. It was too heavy though. Suddenly, the weight was shared.

"Need help?" Zuo grinned.

"You're really testing your luck." Xun warned.

"You guys look like you need the help." Zuo replied.

Together they hefted the bricks out of the way and carried the luggage to the pile. For the rest of the evening they cleared away as much as they could till dinner. Half of the cafeteria wall had collapsed.

"Does anyone feel a draft?" Ning joked.

"Yeah... now that you mention it..." Tong pretended to be thoughtful.

"Ha, you're both hilarious." Xun laughed dryly as he walked by.

The teacher's table was buried so there was not enough seats to go around. Also, some volunteers from town had stayed to help so there were even less seats. Xun and Zuo sat against what was left of the wall. Xun was pushing his noodles around his plate, not really hungry. He sighed for probably the twelfth time since sitting down.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Zuo asked kindly.

Xun nodded once.

"Nah, this is just you introducing yourself to the school building."

"Wha?"

"No one at Wujun Academy could set of the fire alarms quite like you."

"Th-that was an accident..."

"Which of the six times?"

Xun smiled slightly.

"Good thing you're too innocent to try and hurt anyone. You'll make a good demolition expert when you grow up." Zuo chuckled.

"I could too hurt someone if I got mad enough." Xun crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I could too!"

"Not without apologizing frantically then holding a funeral service for it."

"...I hate you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Very much."

"How much?"

Xun held his arms out as wide as they would go. Zuo poked him in the side and Xun giggled reflexivly and hugged his stomach to halt any further attacks. Zuo was laughing to himself.

"You're still ticklish..." Zuo shook his head.

"No I'm not! You just... caught me by surprise." Xun lied.

"You're a horrible liar."

Xun stood throwing out the rest of his dinner and walking out into the cold night. Zuo followed as Xun pulled out a small flashlight and played it on some of the wreckage. Most of the other students were gathering around a large campfire that was probably better labeled a bonfire.

"Didn't you hear your psycho secretary? Scavenging waits till morning." Zuo reminded.

"Just a for a few minutes..." Xun said absentmindedly.

Only eight minutes passed when Sun Jian noticed someone still out in the debris. He sighed, already knowing who it was as he walked over.

"Lu Xun!"

Xun was startled, but turned to look.

"Y-yes, sir?" Xun asked.

"You've done enough, come out of there!" Sun Jiang called.

"But-"

"Xun." Sun Jian cut in with a stern tone.

"Y-yes, sir." Xun said in defeat.

They navigated their way out and Sun Jiang seemed surprised to see Zuo but didn't show it.

"Xun, you should know better than to wander off. It could be dangerous." Sun Jian scolded.

"Sorry, sir."

"Show me you mean that by not doing it again."

"I won't, sir."

The walked to where the rest of the school students and staff were circled around the bonfire. Xun sat next to Ning and Zuo sat on his other sound. Currently, the conversation was on werewolves. How it had gotten there, Xun didn't know. He was content for a while just watching the flames dance and ignoring the voices around him.

"-un? XUN!" Shang Xiang yelled in Xun's ear, leaning across Ning.

Xun jumped about three feet in the air.

"Wh-wha?!" Xun's eyes were wide.

"You zoned out there, buddy." Zuo put a hand calmingly on the shaking boy's shoulder.

"You're that disrespectful brat!" Zhu Rong flared.

Uh oh.

Zhu Rong must have had her boomerang laying behind her, or maybe it folded to fit in her pocket. Those were the only posibilities as to how it could have been in her hand so fast as she leapt through the fire. Yes, not around, not over, but THROUGH. Xun was up just as fast, with his arms spread wide as he stood in front of Zuo. Zhu Rong stopped her swing scarcely a centimeter from his face.

"Get out of the way." Zhu Rong hissed.

"He's a friend. I take full responsibility for anything he does." Xun said defiantly.

Both set's of eyes blazed in the firelight as they stared each other down. It was slient for almost a minute as everyone watched. Xun averted his eyes first to look down at the fire. Zhu Rong rested her boomerang over his shoulder.

"Tch...fine, he can stay. But if he does anything I'm gonna take it outta your hide." Zhu Rong walked back to her seat.

Xun sat back down and realized his knees were shaking.

"You owe me." Xun whispered jokingly to Zuo.

"I could have taken care of myself, but you're actions are appreciated." Zuo replied.

"So..." Tong broke the silence, "What's your name?"

"Zuo Ci. I'm an old friend of Xun's." Zuo replied.

"Really? When did you two meet?" Zhang He asked.

"A long while back... you were 2 weren't you?" Zuo turned to Xun.

"You're not going into that story are you?!" Xun asked, horrified.

"I don't see why not. Your friends asked." Zuo shrugged.

"No way! Nuh uh. End of discussion." Xun said determinedly.

Ning caught Xun in a headlock. "Please, continue."

"It's not really so bad a story. I hadn't known him at all at that time. He did have his hat though. Thats the first thing I saw." Zuo looked thoughtful. "It was a windy day and this little red hat went flying by, and an almost smaller little tyke. The hat found the only puddle in the middle of the street and stuck there. Now, theres never many cars on the main road, but somehow Y- Xun managed to stumble out in front of the only speeding car I've seen on that road to this day. So engrossed in saving his hat, he didn't even notice the car trying to flatten him. If I hadn't been there you all would have no pyro to burn your school."

"I would have gotten out of the way." Xun was sulking with his arms crossed.

"Oh really?" Zuo raised an eyebrow. "Not on those stumpy little legs you had back then you weren't."

Xun's cheeks were flushed a tomato red and he glowered jokingly at Zuo.

"Just wait, one day I'll tell an embarrassing story about you." Xun mumbled.

"Go right ahead, everyones listening."

Indeed they were. Xun was acting much more open than usual. When had he ever threatened one of his classmates with blackmail? Never. This other side of Xun was new and intriguing. His cheeks blushed redder in embarrassment. He noticed that only one person wasn't paying too much attention. Zhuge Liang was looking at the stars with a slightly surprised expression. He remembered his current predicament.

"Maybe later." Xun's voice was barely audible.

"You get too uptight too easily." Ning grinned, ruffling Xun's hair.

"There is a cure to that." Zuo said.

"Really?" Shang Xiang's curiosity was obvious in her voice.

"Yup. He's the most tickleish person I've ever met. The moment he start's laughing he loses all train of thought."

Xun glowered at Zuo, putting a hand over his mouth.

"That's not true!" Xun denied.

He felt a poke on his side and recoiled, glaring at Ning now. Ning was laughing needless to say.

"Got any other stories?" Ce pressed.

"I think we've embarassed Xun enough for one night." Meng cut in.

Xun smile gratefully at Meng even as some of the others groaned.

"Anyone know a good ghost story?" Jiang Wei asked.


	27. Chapter 27

Wei Yan was furious

**Review Response:**

Gan Li- sorry, I rearranged part of this chap just for you. Yup, it was all typed and ready to go but I went back and added Sun Ce, just for you. He's bofu, right? (and thanks for the chuck.e.cheese offer XD)

Shuwazi- im not telling you to completely stop drinking coffee, just cut back a little. And maybe not so many kit-kats. That might help you not to have so many spastic seizures. And thanks for the pranks, this chap is in your honour.

Calenmarwen- shuwazi stepped up with prank ideas and there was so many so there more than one. And we'll get back to Zhuge Liang and the stars soon. This is kind of a comic relief chap though.

Ayumi- well, heres the next chap so you don't have to keep waiting :)

Murasaki- sorry, its just that a lot of ppl were using that abbreviation but I didn't know what it meant. It makes me feel like a dork.

Okibimaru- you want xun to feel guilty? He beats himself up enough and his 'sorrys' get pretty repetitive and annoying sometimes.

xPaparazzixChickx- I'll make sure to pass on the invitation….. ahem, anyway, I'll try to make Yu a little less annoying for you, deal?

PyroMystic- yeah, Xun doesn't know Zuo real age. He's actually like a decade older than him but Zuo doesn't really tell anyone his age so I can't give you any specifics :X

Dunrrr- I thought he seemed like the kind of person who would be in denial about being ticklish. Shaung definetly is…

AbsoluteWings- thanks for the comment. I'll keep this story going even if you end being a ghost for a while. Just make sure to leave a review every now and then so we know your still there :)

**Start Chapter 27**

Wei Yan was furious. He had taken a shower in the boy's locker room because those stupid brats in Wu blew up the dorm rooms. He had left his clothes next to his locker and gone to take a shower. Not 10 minutes had passed but now they were gone.

And frilly pink dress lay where he had left them.

Yup, Yan was ready to strangle someone. And he knew who. Although his friends probably did this, it would be funner to beat his already deformed face in. That made Yan feel a little better as he hatefully pulled on the dreaded garment. He stormed down the halls, ignoring the snickering faces.

Across the lawn, Wu sat all prim and proper around a tree. They were staring at him and some laughed outright. A growl rumbled deep in Yan's throat as he threw open the tent flap-

And it stuck to his hand.

Yan fell forward as his feet stuck to the ground as well. Trying to shake it all off, his hand's stuck to his bed, bag, and clothes. Taking a closer look, Yan saw that his stuff was covered in double sided invisible sticky tape. He yelled outright in rage as he threw the pink tape covered dress from the tent.

When he was finally changed, dinner had already started. He stormed to the line to get his food. When he finally sat down, he was somewhat calm. His classmates were looking at him strangely but he glowered at them all, mumbling profanities to himself. He took a long swig from his cup-

His tongue was aflame! It was spicy! He ran from the room with steam pouring from his ears, nose and mouth. More laughter bubbled up behind him. His fury returned. They would pay for this! No one made fun of him and lived!

Tong had tears of laughter he wiped away. Ning was clutching his stomach as they both rocked with laughter.

"You guys really got him good." Shang Xiang was no less amused.

Tong stopped laughing.

"It wasn't me." Tong admitted.

Ning looked puzzledly at Tong.

"It wasn't?" Ning repeated.

"No, but I wish it had been."

"But if it wasn't you," Shang Xiang looked from Ning to Tong, "Or you, who was it?"

A certain pyro was being suspiciously ignorant of the ongoing investigation. He was eating a breadstick when he noticed the many faces watching him.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Xun asked much-too-innocently.

"No freaking way…" Ning was in shock.

Xun's smile was that of both a devil and an angel, but none could tell which. He went back to his dinner as if nothing else mattered. A secretive smile played on his lips.

Wei Yan was exhausted. He had spent the last hour and a half chugging water to dull the spice in his mouth. After working all day, he had to put up with all these mindless pranks?!

Revenge was woven into his every thought and radiated from every fiber of his being. He would get them back. ALL of them. But that would have to wait till tomorrow. For now he had to get all that tape off his mat so he could sleep. Dreams called to him stronger than his sense of pride. It'd be better to wait anyway, to get them back when they least expected it.

He walked into the tent and the other occupants were already sleeping. He was surprised to see that there was no tape anywhere on any of his belongings. Not a single strip. He vaguely wondered who had done it but it didn't remain his topic of though for long. He collapsed into his pillow and was out cold in seconds.

"Is he asleep?" a quiet voice whispered.

"How can he not be? Nobody breathes that loud awake. Geez this guy can snore!" another responded in more of a stage whisper.

"Shh!" a third voice warned.

They surrounded their target. Each took a corner and gingerly lifted.

"-! He's heavy!" the fourth voice gasped.

"Wimp." A fifth voice taunted voice taunted.

"Then why don't you help?!"

"I'm supervising."

"Smartass."

"Don't fight now. You can hit him later." The third voice promised the third.

"Thanks." The fourth said cheerily.

"Oi! Don't be making promises like that shorty!"

"Shut up!" the first voice scolded.

They had shuffled with their load the hundred yards or so to their next target. The pond. They lowered the mat onto the water and to ensure that it would float. It did. There was a snort from their captive and they all stiffened, willing him to remaing asleep and asleep he remained. Number three had the honours of pushing the mat out into the cold water before wading out. In the faint moonlight, the 5 Wu students watching Wei Yan float out like the Titanic on it maiden voyage. Shang Xiang waved jokingly after him. Ce looked relaxed with a satisfied grin on his face. Ning rested his arm over Xun's shoulders.

"I can't believe you left us out of all the other pranks. That wasn't fair." Ning whined.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to tell you. It was kind of a last minute thing." Xun apologized.

"That's alright." Shang Xiang assured.

"I have one question though, where did you get that dress?" Tong asked.

"Oh, Zuo donated it for this purpose. It was his sister's old dress." Xun shrugged casually.

Yan's bed was getting farther and farther from the shore. The four students walked back to their own tents for the night, determined to be awake for the next morning's show…

There was a shriek and a loud splash not long after the sun had risen. Students peeked out of their tents to see what the commotion was about. Was that a mat in the pond? How did a mat get all the way out there? Whose was it? The students weren't left to wonder about that last question for long, for Wei Yan waded out of the water positively furious. The students snickered as he passed by. Poor Yan seemed to be having a bad week… aw well, he probably deserved it.


	28. Chapter 28

Xun had had enough

Ayumi- I hav no idea what parent trap is, but im sorry if it somehow offended you and it wasn't meant to. I swear. And sorry about the lack of oterh characters, they'll be back soon. Plz don't get too mad about the short chaps but there isn't enough time to type long ones but the transparent/half-thought-through plot should return in long increments at some point.

Gan Li- the voices were supposed to be somewhat secretive but it's not so hard to figure out whose who. Tong was 1, Ning is 2, 3 is Xun, 4 is Shang Xiang and number 5 was Ce. At first it was just the first four but as I said I had to add ce for your sake. Sorry it wasn't much but he did get a mention and with the limited time, I thought it was a so-so/ok job. (p.s. if im every in Canada or the U.S. and I want to get into Chuck.e.Cheese I'll let you know first :) )

Calenmarwen- well, heres the next chap you were looking for. Sorry its short but hopefully it leaves you thinking…:)

YUKI- someone else said something about a parent trap. Is that bad or good? Sorry if it's bad. And yeah, it was supposed to kind of show Xun's ability to sneak about and plan time-oriented things. You're the only one whose said anything about it thought

Okibimaru- Xing Cai? Shes in Shu right? Can you describe her? Sorry, I honestly don't know who she is…

Dunrrr-.um… im not sure what your referring too but your still one of the most reliable reviews we have to it's all good. :)

START CHAPTER 28

Xun had had enough. He decided this at breakfast. Seemingly out of the blue, he stood determinedly and walked away. He hadn't noticed the odd stares from his classmates nor would he have cared if he had. He was going to find his hat! Nothing could stop him! He walked first to the library, or in his mind, the scene of the crime. He sat at the same table and looked around. The library hadn't been affected by the fire thankfully. Standing, Xun retraced his steps from that cursed day back to a bookshelf. Wondering how it could have disappeared he walked back to the table. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Where had it gone?!

One thought reined above all others in his mind: He would find his beloved headgear at all costs!

Starting on one side of the library, Xun looked under every table, on every shelf, in every drawer. He even looked behind the computers and in all of the storage closets. 2 hours had already passed but he was still searching every inch.

(insert line here)

"You think he's ok?" Shang Xiang asked Ning.

Ning shrugged.

"That kid has issues. It's just a hat!" Tong rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's important to him." Shang Xiang reasoned when a though came to her. "…and it's not like either of you could find it. You're both too dim-witted."

Both turned to her with an evil glint in their eyes. She had baited them perfectly.

"I could find it faster than bell-boy here." Tong scoffed.

"Your talking pretty big for such a scrawny brat." Ning retorted.

Both disappeared in poofs of smoke to different sections of school. Shang Xiang chuckled to herself. Now Xun would have some help, even if he didn't know it.

(insert line here)

By lunch, the trio had overturned half of the school. Ning was looking through the burnt wreckage, Tong in the cafeteria, and Xun was going through classrooms one at a time. None of them had any luck so far and Xun was growing frantic. The rest of the school had heard about what was going on and others were keeping their eye out and some looked through some stuff as well. Yu thought that either Sima Yi or Zhuge Liang must have stolen it. Someone at lunch suggested that it might have been abducted by aliens and at this point it almost seemed possible. Where else could it have gone? Atlantis? Oz?

Xun was looking through at unused classroom when the door closed behind him. He turned but the lights were turned off. He dropped defensivly into a fighting stance.

"Ning? Tong? If it's one of you guys, cut it out." Xun called into the darkness.

Quiet footsteps approached Xun. He felt something familiar slip onto his head and he gasped.

"My ha-"

Xun was cut off when someone's lips softly met his. He had no time to react before they were gone. He was still in shock when the person slipped out the door before Xun could get a look at who they were. A full minute passed before Xun ran to the door and looked down both hallways but no one was there. He touched his bottom lip.

"Who…?"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Review Responses:_**

Murasaki- well, those were kind of filler chapters and this one isn't much better but at least the plot is rolling again. And as to you're observation, yes, the hat was probably in Oz. It was probably taken by the flying monkeys.

Authoress San- well we're glad you're enjoying this so much :)

Shuwazi- yeah, _real_ subtle. No offense intended, but you honestly don't seem possible of subtlety. And josh isn't so good at romance and it sometimes is hard to fit it in amongst the rest of his insanity. Lucky for you, our mystery writer wrote this chap so there might be hints...

YUKI- this chapter may not really be satisfying... but it's something. As to Xun's hat, it is important to him but theres been no real explaination as to why yet. Thats for later.

Gan Li- ok, not quite sure wats up with your review but anyway: ha ha! Death by suspense! How many chapter do you think we could drag this out before some of the reviews hunted us down for answers? Josh is betting another 6 monthes at least...

Ayumi-sorry if parts of this story are awkward but we're trying to satisfy such a wide range of reviews. Most of you guys like complete polar opposites for anything. I bet if i asked what Xun's favourite colour should be and half would say red and the others would strongly recommend gold. An just recently Lizzy rented the movie _Parent Trap_. I guess we might have kinda used that idea... time for another disclaimer!

PyroMystic- we can't tell you who it was who returned xun's hat. That is strictly confidention to RebelWright7. :X lol, enjoy the chapter.

WuWarrior78- so your a new user? Do you have any plans for writing yet? Let us know and we'll review anything you write :) thanks for reading this fic, even if it has gotten pretty lengthy

absolute wings-lol, has this story taken a bit of an addictive quality for you? I guess thats kinda good on our part... but thanks for sticking with us. And thanks for reviewing even when it might be kind of inconvenient

okibimaru- hmm...daughter of Zhang Fei? This should be interesting to write about. Any chance you have some piece of writing you made or have read that can give me some details as to her character? I think we may hav actually used her name in one of the first chapters but not really her... is she quiet? Loud? Obnoxious? Smart? We honsetly have no clue here (we have dw4 and dw6, no dw5 )

_**Chapter 29**_

_**(Note:**** This chapter was written by our mystery 7****th author. She's asked that her name not be mentioned but shes really got some good ideas. Give her a shout-out in your review if you like her chap. (ideas and storyline were talked over with Josh beforehand so she just wrote one of the chaps.)**_

(Point of View: Sun Shang Xiang of Wu)

Shang Xiang was sitting in what was left of the cafeteria staring at Xun's bangs which hung in wet clumps over his eyes from having to run from his tent in the rain. He didn't seem to be affected at all, BUT IT LOOKED ANNOYING! She grew more and more annoyed at Xun's shielded eyes. She was half tempted to reach over and move them aside. He had such pretty eyes...

"Hello? Earth to Shang?" Ce waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hm? What do you want?" Shang snapped back at her brother.

Ce pressed his head to Shang's ear to ear so he could see where she was looking.

"Oh? And why would my adorable little sister be watching the runt?" Ce asked suggestively.

Shang felt a blush creep over her face. She tried to cover it up.

"His damn hair is so annoying. He's gotta get it cut or start wearing a ponytails or something. You can hardly see his face under it all!" Shang ranted.

"Is that really all thats bothering you, sis?" Ce said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes. Of course." Shang crossed her arms.

Ce looked between her and Xun. He looked thoughtful before leaning to Yu who was sitting on his other side.

"What do you think, Yu? Is she too tall for shorty?" Ce asked.

"Xun's grown at least half an inch since he got here." Yu mused.

"Closer to an inch!" Shang argued.

Ce laughed and even Yu chuckled as Shang convicted herself. She glared and looked away. Breakfast was finished and Shang drifted off with the Qiao's again. The whole school would be going on a hiking trip in the nearby mountains later that afternoon. They'd be staying in a cabin overnight, go hiking the next day, sleep in the cabinets for one more day before returning to the school. The construction crews had requested that the children be out of the way for the rebuilding. Neither Xiao nor Da was particularly excited about climbing a mountain.

Shang was staying out of their girly conversations. Part of Xiao's exotic hair-do was falling out and Da obsessed over fixing it. Shang yawned as Xiao went on about some new perfume coming out that she just HAD to get. She must have been really zoned out because she was jolted back to reality by the mention of names.

"And I know everything was messed up after Xun... and some boy from the public school asked me out." Xiao added off-hand.

...Yipee.

"Who?" Da asked.

"Yuan Shao." Xiao gagged.

"What did you tell him?" Da inquired.

"Of course I said_ no, _silly-" Xiao rambled on.

Shang Xiang spotted Xun talking with Jiang Wei from Shu. Those two got along really well even if some people didn't think they should be friends. She watched as Wei tickled Xun's side sending the Wu boy scrambling away in laughter. She smiled. GAWD he could be so adorable! She looked down at the notebook in her hands. She sat next to Xiao and crossed out some words.

"What'cha writin'?" Xiao sang.

"Lyrics. I have a great idea..." Shang trailed off in thought.

* * *

(Point of View- Wei Yan of Shu)

I'm gonna kill that brat! This is the perfect opportunity! When no one is looking, I'll strike!

* * *

(Point of View- Sun Ce of Wu)

A new mission had been assigned. Sun Ce had to accomplish this quest for the glory of the Sun family! He called upon his brother to bestow this important task on Quan as well. Actually, it wasn't nearly as grand as it sounded. Ce just put a potato sack over his brothers head and dragged him aside.

"Gwuahh?!" Quan's yell was muffled.

"Shush! I need to talk to you." Ce said once they were out of sight of...well...nobody was watching them in the first place.

Quan yanked off the sack.

"Whats wrong with you, you great oaf?! Why can't you just ask like a normal person?!" Quan yelled.

"Someone had to have personality out of the boys." Ce shrugged. "But thats not what this is about. We have work to do, my brother! For the sake of our sister and the future of the Sun Family!"

Ce's dramatic monologue didn't impress Quan. The younger Sun had heard this before.

"Shang likes someone?" Quan inquired.

"...Yeah, that sounds right. Brilliant deductions my perceptive sidekick!" Ce clapped Quan on the back.

"Yu really needs to stop reading you Sherlock Holmes..." Quan shook his head.

* * *

(Point of View- Zhu Rong)

This day was such a bother. So much paperwork and the insurance company was such a pain in the a-

"Mrs. Rong, the buses are here." some suck-up said.

"Fine. Get the kids on. Anyone not on the bus in 10 minutes is walking." Zhu Rong growled.

The students ran off. She rubbed her aching head. Those stupid runts would get to escape for a week. Her only consolation was the thought of the surprises she had in store for the children. She wouldn't have to be there with them to cause chaos. An evil glint sparkled in her eye as she looked out he window at the students clambering onto the bus. She spotted a hat in particular bobbing in and out from around the students.

Lu Xun... it was strange that she remembered him. She usually forgot the brat's names the moment they left her sight. Before parent-night a while ago, she'd had to write the students names on her hand. Why couldn't they all sound like? It make her life a hell of a lot easier.

* * *

(Point of View- Lu Meng of Wu)

You'd think getting on a bus is an easy enough task. Even loading up the baggage as well shouldn't have been such a hard task. Wu was sitting together and only one student was missing.

"Alright, who lost the munchkin?" Tong asked.

"I think he was standing next to the Wei bus..." Ci thought back.

Great, a trouble magnet _and_ colour-blind. Xun had some major issues he needed to sort out.

"I'll go find him." Meng stood.

Outside, he found Xun to be in a... well... interesting predicament. Somehow he'd gotten himself locked in the luggage apartment. The only reason Meng knew this was because of the bangs and yells from within. Meng went forward to the bus-driver.

"Is it possible to unlock the luggage? Someone got locked in there." Meng said.

"Theres no time. That freak you call a secretary wants us out of here now." the bus driver snapped.

"Well he can't just sit in there the whole ride." Meng felt his agitation growing.

"I guess he can. TAKE YOUR SEAT."

The driver started the bus. Meng barely dove in before the doors were locked. He glared at the driver as he made his way back to where Wu was sitting.

"Where's Xun?" Shang asked.

"Below your feet." Meng scowled.

There was no comments for a while.

"Anyone know morse code?" Ning asked.

* * *

(Point of View: Jiang Wei of Shu)

"Whats your problem?! He could be hurt down there!" Wei shouted.

Wei Yan looked smug. Not at all remorseful and that made Wei's anger flare even more.

"Serves him right. Damn brat." Yan smirked.

Zhao Yun put a calming hand on Wei's shoulder.

"It was not a very smart idea, but Xun should be fine. We will alert the driver of the Wu bus at the first rest stop we make." Yun assured Wei.

Wei crossed his arms but continued to glower at Yan as he sat back against the seat. Yun comfortingly patted Wei's shoulder to calm him. Said bully had finally taken revenge for Xun's petty pranks, by shoving the pyro in with all of Wu's luggage. The road was curvy and had many hills but hopefully none of the luggage was too big. Well, Xun managed to survive everything else. Wei would just be sure to help Xun get Yan back later...

* * *

(Point of View: Zuo Ci)

Boy did the Psycho secretary look surprised to see him. She had been screaming non-stop for almost an hour over the phone. Zuo had waited patiently for her to finish before coming forward. She tried to stare him down but his eyes did not waver even as minutes passed.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sharp tone.

"I've come to help." Zuo replied simply.

"What the hell can you do to help?" Zhu Rong spat.

Zuo stepped forward, taking her phone lightly and redialing the number. She watched him with a guarded expression. Zuo waited.

'Mrs, we can't-' the voice over the phone sounded angry.

"Calm yourself." Zuo chuckled.

'Oh, sorry. Is there something I can do to help you?' the insurance agent asked.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if there could be... _special_ arrangements as to the case of Han High School."

'...Whose asking?'

"Zuo Ci."

'Oh! I didn't recognize your voice, sir! Of course! We will take care of everything!'

"With no more stress to Mrs. Zhu Rong or any of her employees?"

'Of course not! Leave everything to me, sir!'

"Thank you."

Zuo hung up the phone gently.

"I think you'll find them much more cooperative now." Zuo said.

"How the hell did you get them to listen-?!" Zhu Rong's dropped jaw finally moved.

Zuo shrugged.

"In return though, I ask that you keep a watchful eye out for Lu Xun." Zuo said slowly.

She seemed surprised at his comment but nodded. Zuo smiled.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. If they give you any trouble, call me and I'll sort it out." Zuo wrote his name on a post-it note before walking out.

* * *

(Point of View: Lu Xun of Wu)

Ahh! It's pitch black! The luggage is sliding everywhere! Who packed the suitcase that weighed more than he did?! Ahh! Someone help!


	30. Chapter 30

_**IMPORTENT NOTE: Sorry but there aren't individual review responses for this chapter. Due to the large amount of reviews and lack of time for us to type them all into this document. We're going to start replying via e-mail so we can answer in shorter spurts and still get you chapters in a shorter time. If you leave an anonymous review, just type in an e-mail account you want us to respond to. Sorry for the inconvenience and if this becomes too much of a bother to you guys then we'll try to switch back to the way it was.**_

**Start Chapter 30:**

There were 5 cabins in a line around a fire-pit. Each cabin had 3 bunks beds, a bathroom, and... well... nothing else except a little bit of floor space. The teachers, Lu Bu and the heads of houses, immediately took one of the cabins for themselves. It was decided that the girls would share one of the cabins. The Wu guys crowded into their designated cabin. From there there was a lot of coin flipping and compromising to figure out who was sleeping on the top bunks, or even a bunk at all.

"Your turn, Xun." Ci tossed him a coin.

"I'll just sleep on the floor. I don't mind." Xun mumbled.

Xun slipped out of he door. The sun was beginning to set and a cold, steady breeze shook the leaves of the trees around the camp. Lu Bu was trying to light the fire to no avail. His vulgar curses made Xun cringe.

"Would you like some help, sir?" Xun inquired.

Lu Bu glared at him. Then looked around to make sure no one else was watching. Everybody else was inside their windowless cabins.

"Fine." Lu Bu growled.

Xun pulled out his own lighter. He threw some dry leaves under the large logs and set those alight. Soon the fire was blazing bigger and bigger.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Lu Bu threatened in a low voice.

"O-Of course not, sir." Xun assured.

Others came to sit around the fire. For a while, it was almost like they were all still back at Han High. Xun had a marshmallow on a stick, holding it above the coals. Ning, who was sitting beside Xun, caught his on fire and swung it around wildly to try and put out the fire.

"Woah! Watch were you're swinging that thing!" Tong ducked the flaming marshmellow.

The marshmallow slipped from the stick and, as if it were magnetized by his bad luck, landed on the back of Xun's hand. Xun jumped up, brushing off the burning fluff with his other hand. He flailed his hand around to try and stop the burning sensation with the cold air. From Xun's other side, Tai grabbed Xun's wrist firmly and poured water from a bottle onto the burn. Xun's finger's twitched but he didn't struggle.

"Ning you idiot!" Shang Xiang pinched Ning's arm.

"Well at least it hit pipsqueak. He'll live." Ning shrugged.

Xun cried mentally. From across the fire someone flicked a marshmallow that hit Ning between the eyes and Jiang Wei gave Xun a wink. Da had run off and came back with an ice pack which she gave to Xun. He held it gingerly over his hand and looked back into the fire. His own marshmallow had been dropped and was now part of the embers.

A s'more was thrust into Xun's face. By now everyone had gone back to their own conversations but Shang Xiang offered him her own s'more.

"You can have it, I'll just make another one." Shang Xiang offered.

"I can't do that, what about you?" Xun tried to decline.

"Take it." Shang Xiang more sharply.

Xun nodded warily and took the s'more. He nibbled at the edge as Shang Xiang started cooking another marshmallow. She seemed mad and was mumbling angrily to herself but Xun didn't want to make her any madder by asking what was wrong.

Movement across the fire caught his eye. Wei was giving him a purposeful look. Xun watched as he flicked his head toward the woods. He stood and walked in that direction to disappear into the trees. Xun noticed that both Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong were also not sitting around the fire anymore.

Xun stood, making to follow when a single voice ruined his plans.

"Xun? Where're you going?" Shang Xiang asked.

"Ah...um... I-I was just going off to b-bed." Xun lied.

Xun wasn't sure how Wu felt about him being friend's with Wei. He hadn't been oblivious to Yu's watchful gaze on him many times when he was talking to Wei. Shang Xiang was looking at him oddly.

"Ok then... Good Night." She turned back to the fire.

Xun walked casually to the Wu cabin. He entered and caught sight of his goal: the back window. He stuffed his pillow into his sleeping bag and made sure it looked somewhat believable. After that he crawled out the back window and crouched within the darkness of the shadows. He stayed out of sight of the fire and followed Wei's directions as best as he could.

He entered a small clearing where the Shu strategists were congregating. They looked up as he approached and Xun spotted a telescope that Pang Tong had been looking through.

"Good Evening, Lu Xun." Zhuge Liang tilted his head in greeting.

"Good Evening, sir." Xun replied, dipping his own head respectfully.

"Yo." Wei gave a small wave.

"So you decided to come, eh?" Pang Tong grinned.

"I-If that is ok with you..." Xun mumbled.

"Wei wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't." Liang assured.

Xun stood beside Wei. Pang stepped back from the telescope to let Liang in. He adjusted the view a bit then stepped back and Wei looked through. A smile spread over his face.

"Thats Mars your looking at." Liang said.

"Wow... come look, Xun." Wei looked up at the sky.

Xun stepped forward and put his eye to the telescope. He could see a reddish sphere. It was much larger then the surrounding stars and he was amazed at the reddish tint. Tilting his head up, he looked without the telescope assistance. A small reddish star looked to be in the same spot.

"Is that it?" Xun asked.

Liang stood next to Xun and stooped to look up Xun's arm from the shoulder to see where he was pointing to.

"Yes." Liang affirmed.

Wei was gazing at it too. Pang was using the telescope.

"Look northeast to that small cluster." Liang directed Pang.

"Isn't that the school?" Pang asked.

"Yes. And the four northern stars are us currently." Liang said.

There _were_ four stars that were seperate from the others. Wei and Pang was bickering playfully over who was which star and looking through the telescope.

"There is an oddity though." Liang spoke quietly to Xun, "Your star, Lu Xun, is a baby star. It was formed a little less than three years ago. Usually stars glow bright when their reflective human on earth is born. They glow until that person's death and dim for many years before shining for yet another soul. Nobody is sure why, but that is what is. Even Wei's star is thousands of years old."

"Oh... r-really..." Xun said shakily.

"In my honest opinion, you look older then two years." Liang was watching him.

"M-maybe it is just an a-anomaly?" Xun offered.

"I've never known the stars to lie." Liang's voice was assertive.

Xun was quiet. Liang stepped closer and lowered his voice even more so that Xun could barely hear.

"I've been watching your star. About two and a half years ago you approached this school yet did not join. You drifted away and finally came back now." Liang said slowly.

Xun squirmed nervously.

"And most peculiar of all, is that your star is exactly in line with another. You almost completely block it from sight and it died out approximately two and a half years ago. Now, a few times this week at certain times, that star somehow completely smothered your star in its light."

Xun had stopped moving. His wide eyes stared down at the ground in shock.

"It was always when you were with your friend... Zuo Ci, wasn't it? It's almost as if your a totally different person around him."

Xun risked a glance up at the Upperclassman's face before looking back at the ground.

"I take it you know why?" Liang inquired.

Xun couldn't lie. He nodded once.

"Oi! Whats up with that star?" Wei looked at Liang in puzzlement.

Liang walked away and Xun felt his legs shaking. How had Liang known all of this?! His face must have had an odd expression from Pang was watching him with a hint of concern. He turned away. The nervous energy building inside him was unbearable. He had to get away!

"Xun, where are you going?" Wei asked.

"J-just back to camp." Xun lied, flashing a quick smile.

He walked till he thought he was out of sight then began to run. He knew he wasn't getting any closer to the cabins, he was actually running in almost the exact opposite direction. Trees flashed by him but he took no notice. He wanted to be as far away as possible.

How long or far he ran, he didnt' know. He stopped when he reached a small creek, but he hadn't seen it coming. He tried to stop but the creek bed gave way and his foot slid in. Trying to shake it dry, he fall onto his bottom but didn't bother standing up. He sighed.

"You're being immature. You should be able to control yourself better." Xun muttered to himself.

Gazing up at the stars he saw the stars. Now he knew which was his star. It was the one with a shadow. He hadn't gotten away. The past clung to him like a bloodsucking leech. Laying back he stared up at the sky at the sparkling stars. It wasn't their fault, but why did they have to be so damn exact?

_**(Anonymous Reviews are still accepted.)**_


	31. Chapter 31

Disaster has struck our Yankee (7th author) shes is terribly sick and it would be nice if anyone would want to wish her well in a review or even a pm. Any messages sent to this account will be forwarded to her or you can e-mail her directly at kkelsp(a) (the (a) stands for the at sign). Lately work has been slow because of this predicament and we are all hoping she will be better soon.

_**Chapter 31**** (Happy Christmas, or anything else you wish to celebrate :)**_

Xun was wandering through the forest. All of the trees looked the same to him. Maybe if he were someone more trained in tracking might now a difference. How could he have let himself get this lost?! Wait, had he seen that tree before? Those vines growing up the sides looked strikingly familiar...

"Can anybody hear me?!" Xun shouted.

Some birds fluttered out from their trees. Xun could see the sun shining it's rays over the tree tops now. It was morning and Xun still had no idea where he was. A strong wind had been gusting through the trunks. Suddenly Xun's hat was lifted from his head by a particularly strong wind.

"Ah! Come back!" Xun ran after his precious cap.

He lost sight of it over the leaves multiple times but he mostly kept sight of it. He didn't notice when he entered a clearing. Nor did he notice the girl before him before he crashed into her and both were sent rolling. Xun hissed lightly as the back of his head smarted. Opening his eyes, he saw his close friend Shang Xiang looking at him in alarm.

Xun jumped up immediately, his face red when he realized he had been landed on her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry! I-I-I d-d-d-didn't m-mean to-" Xun stammered.

Xun's apology was cut off by obnoxious laughter from Gan Ning. He had found his way back to the camp almost as if his hat had led him there. Helping Shang up quickly he returned his hands to his sides once she was standing.

"M-My hat-!" Xun remembered.

"It went that way." Meng pointed into the distance. There was no sign of it left.

Someone clapped Xun hard on the back and he stumbled forward a step.

"Don't you think theres better ways to get close to a girl then that?" Tong teased.

Xun's face burned redder visibly. That only made his classmates laugh harder. Most everyone was huddled around a fire and Xun realized how cold he was.

"Leave him be, get over here by the fire, Xun." Meng said.

Xun hurried over and held his shivering hands over the fire. Conversations continued and Shang stood next to him.

"I though I heard you earlier. Ning though I was going crazy." Shang admitted.

"O-Oh yeah, I was yelling..." Xun murmured.

"You were gone all night weren't you?" Shang asked.

"Y-yeah." Xun admitted.

"How did you get lost?" Shang inquired.

"I-I do n-n-not know." Xun lied.

Shang gave him an odd look but he averted his gaze down to the fire. The chaperons appeared from their cabin dressed warmly. Xun wished he'd been smart enough to bring his gloves out to the fire the night before. Sun Jian looked Xun over with a small shake of his head.

"Alright, we're leaving now!" Lu Bu shouted.

The students trudged after Lu Bu up a path. Xun fell into step behind the others and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. His lighter was still there at least. If worse came to worst he could use that to thaw out any frostbite. An arm slung heavily over Xun's shoulder and he looked over to see Ce grinning down at him.

"Hey-o, squirt-o. How're you doin'?" Ce asked.

"Um...fine..." Xun was anxious.

"We were just wondering if we could talk to you privately for a few minutes." Yu said coolly.

Xun glanced from Ce on his left to Yu on his right. Their strides were slower than the other students and Xun found himself being regulated to their pace by Ce's oppressive arm.

"Sure...?" Xun really had no choice at this point.

Quan glanced back and gave Ce and exasperated look but kept walking. Xun was beginning to get worried for his personal safety. What was going on?

"Say, you broke up with Xiao a while ago. Are you ok?" Ce asked.

Xun nodded, his eye flickering back and forth between the upperclassmen.

"Is there by chance... someone else you've been thinking about?" Yu hinted.

Luckily, Xun's cheeks could go no redder. He glanced ahead then quickly dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Wh-what kind of question is that to a-ask?" Xun stammered.

"Ah hah! Did you see who he was looking at, Yu?" Ce grinned.

"I did." Yu chuckled.

"So how long have you liked Shang?" Ce asked.

Alright, maybe it was possible for his cheeks to blush even brighter, for somehow Xun managed it. He squirmed uncomfortably but Ce's arm tightened around his shoulders.

"What are you doing-?!" Xun panicked.

"Relax, we just want to talk to you." Ce assured.

"I won't let Ce do anything drastic." Yu promised. "As long as you answer his questions."

"And how long have you liked my baby sis?" Ce repeated.

"I-I never admitted to anything." Xun huffed childishly.

"Your actions gave you away." Yu affirmed.

Xun crossed his arms. He shut his mouth tight.

"Aw, c'mon squirty, we just want to ask a few harmless questions." Ce sulked.

Yu reached over and poked Xun's side. Xun flinched with a giggle which hardened into what was supposed to be a glare.

"Answer the questions or we'll be forced to torture you." Yu narrowed his eyes jokingly.

"T-tor-?! Lemme go!" Xun shoved at Ce's arm.

"Quit squirming!" Ce laughed.

Ce tickled Xun with his free hand. Xun broke into a fit of giggles, writhing around trying to get away. Some of the other students gave them odd looks. Shang looked back at them over her shoulder even though Quan was attempting to keep her distracted. She huffed and began storming back toward them.

"Uh oh..." Ce stopped.

Xun twisted free, righting his hat. Shang stood in front of Ce who had stopped walking. He and Yu looked anxious.

"Dammit, Ce, Yu! You just can't keep your big fat mouthes shut! If you did ANYTHING I swear I'm gonna kick you both off the top of the mountain!" Shang was up in Ce's face.

Ce and Yu edged away then ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Shang sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that, Xun." Shang apologized.

"I-It's fine." Xun stammered.

They walked along, now pretty far behind the rest of the group. Shang had her hands deep in her pocket and was looking at something interesting by her feet. Strangely, Xun must have also found something interesting on the ground for that is where he was looking too.

"So...um... where did you go last night?" Shang asked finally.

"Nowhere." Xun lied.

"Really, now?" Shang chuckled evilly.

Xun felt that familiar worry for his personal safety. The same feeling he'd had just a moment before with Ce + Yu. Shang reached over and hooked Xun arm with her own.

"Why won't you tell me?" Shang stuck her bottom lip out much like Xiao did.

"I didn't go anywhere worth talking about." Xun lied again.

"Please tell me?" Shang batted her eyelids.

"Why do you want to know?" Xun inquired.

"I'm just curious."

"...I went stargazing with Upperclassmen Liang, Pang and Wei."

"You like stargazing?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Yu always said all of that was pointless. That stars were just stars."

"I heard."

"What do you think?"

"..."

"Xun?"

"Wei really likes stargazing."

"I wasn't asking about Wei."

"...I don't know."

"Thats not an answer."

"It's the best answer I have."

"No it's not. I won't tell Yu what you tell me if that would make you feel better."

"..."

"C'mon, tell me."

"Fine, I might believe that stargazing can be more than just a hobby. Upperclassman Liang was really amazing and his explanations were really good."

"Hah! See, that wasn't so bad."

"...You're more manipulative than Ce."

"I'm not threatening you."

"You make no verbal threats, but don't think I can't feel your hand in my coat pocket."

"I'm just cold. Your hands are warmer than mine."

Xun's cheeks flushed. They walked in comfortable silence for a while when snow began to fall. Most of the students began talking excitedly about a possible snowball fight. One or two noticed Shang and Xun's distance. Shang leaned over and pecked Xun on the cheek, pulling away quickly she whispered:

"Happy Christmas."


	32. Chapter 32

'_7''s friend stepped in for this. Much like we said in the last chapter, '7' is very sick and was actually moved to the hospital early last week. We still wish her well and this chapter is in hopes for her recovery._

_-RebelWright6_

Chapter 32

Xun was on… an adventure. It all started when they reached the top of the mountain. The snow had become half-a-foot deep when Xun spotted something red high in a tree. His hat had stuck on a high branch at least 50 ft off the ground. When the rest of the school had begun the decent, Xun separated himself. He'd already climbed up as high as was deemed sane. Then again, this was his hat, so sanity went out the window. Clinging to the trunk he shimmied a little farther, holding tighter to the trunk than to the branches.

"Xun?! What the heck are you doing?!" Quan shouted.

"Wha? When did you get here?" Xun called down.

"Just now. Get down here before you hurt yourself!" Meng ordered.

Glancing down, Xun saw that Quan, Meng and Tai were all gathered.

"I can't until I get my hat." Xun replied.

Xun reached out carefully with one hand. His fingertips brushed lightly against the fabric but he couldn't quite grab it. If he could just jump a little… Xun took the chance. His stretched fingers closed on the cap with a grin. His foot slipped on the icy branch and he fell sideways. He heard a cry of terror but it wasn't till later that he would realize that it was his own. His arm crashed against a branch with a snap but Xun had yet to feel the pain when he saw the snow covered ground flying up at him. Closing his eyes he braced for the impact. A thought popped into his head about the improbability of surviving this kind of fall.

He didn't hit like he imagined he would. It felt as though something caught him from the side. His trajectory changed dramatically as he rolled sideways. After tumbling Xun crashed into a wall that grunted upon impact. Xun's eyes opened. He was lying on his side with his back to the wall... which was breathing. Under his he saw an arm and another hung over his shoulder and his chest. He heard a groan from behind him.

"You are one crazy kid." Meng laughed dryly.

Xun sat up and scooted aside. Meng sat up slower, rolling his shoulder. Meng had caught Xun as he fell and by tumbling sideways had probably saved the boy's life. Xun was at a loss for words.

"You alright?" Meng asked.

Xun nodded dumbly. Quan and Tai ran up. Quan knelt by Xun who was still in a state of shock.

"Are you two ok?!" Quan asked.

"I'll be sore in the morning but nothings broken." Meng said.

"And you?" Tai asked Xun.

Xun was still dumbstruck. Quan waved a hand in front of Xun's face.

"Earth to Xun? Anyone home?" Quan flicked Xun's nose.

"Ow!" Xun screwed up his nose.

"Are you ok?" Quan asked exasperatedly.

"F-fine." Xun stammered.

Tai held out a hand for Xun. Xun realized that he felt something wet just above his knee. Looking down, a large splinter of wood had embedded into his thigh. Pulling it out it was about as thick as a pencil and slightly longer than his thumb.

"Well, that doesn't appear to be normal." Quan was shocked.

"I-I didn't even feel it…" Xun said meekly.

"Xun…" Meng sighed.

"I swear!" Xun wailed.

"Idiot!" Quan smacked Xun over the head.

Xun pressed his handkerchief over the cut. It didn't bleed much actually. Quan was being overdramatic in Xun's opinion as he pulled out his cell phone to call Sun Jian.

"Don't call. I can walk fine. See?" Xun hopped form foot to foot. "It doesn't hurt that bad. I can't feel it at all really."

"That's not something to brag about." Tai pointed out.

"Exactly! What if you hit your head? You could drop into a coma or something." Quan argued.

"Coma?" Xun tilted his head in confusion.

"Whatever. I'm not a doctor." Quan muttered, dialing.

Xun snatched the phone and clicked it shut. Quan glared.

"Give it back." Quan held out his hand.

"Not till we're back at the cabins." Xun announced.

Xun nimbly stepped out of Quan's reach as the bigger boy tried to snatch back the phone. Xun dropped it into his pocket. Plucking up his hat from the ground he looked about. Xun glanced nervously back to the others.

"Um…which direction is the path?" Xun asked sheepishly.

"That way." Tai pointed with a chuckle.

"Alright! This way!" Xun stepped over a log.

"Why'd you tell him? If he didn't know which way to go we could have gotten him to stop walking around!" Quan hissed.

"You won't win that argument with him." Tai shrugged.

"Maybe I could. I have reason on my side." Quan crossed his arms.

"Not in his mind you don't." Meng gave a what-can-you-do grin.

Xun led the way when suddenly he dropped out of sight with a shout. The trio ran to where he had disappeared when the ground below them gave a groan before it dropped out from beneath them. Falling through the river bank they slid out onto an iced over river. Ahead, Xun was sliding precariously down the slope.

The river ran down the mountain although the hiking trail had been a safe distance from it most of the time. It was a steep decline that left no quarter to stop. Sometimes they bumped into each other and sometimes they had to slide around some rocks that protruded from the ice. Xun seemed to be enjoying himself the most. It took Quan a few tries to finally give up on trying to stand.

Little over an hour later, they heard shouts ahead. To the right of the river, they could hear the sounds of an apparent snowball fight. A stray snowball even hit the river ahead. Through the snow covered trees they saw flashes of red green and blue. Luckily, the river leveled out and they slowed to a stop.

Standing slowly, they made their way inch by inch to solid ground and a firm walking surface. Xun's was smiling from ear to ear.

"That was awesome!" Xun exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself, I've got bruises." Quan rubbed his sore back.

"You couldn't stop screaming for 5 minutes straight!" Xun laughed.

Quan took a playful swipe at Xun who ducked out of the way.

"Why are you so cheeky?" Quan grinned.

Tai pinched Xun's cheek. Xun waved his arms around, shouting something along the lines of 'Let go!' but came out garbled:

"Legho!" Xun tried to pry Tai off.

A snowball hit the back of Xun's head. Tai released as Xun turned to face his attacker with a hastily made snowball. Ning was roaring with laughter. Xun threw it to hit Ning square between the eyes. Tong laughed at that before getting hit by another snowball from someone from Wei.

Taking up a snowball, Xun flung it high into the trees above. It hit a snow heaped branch which dumped its contents onto the students below who shouted in protest. A dozen or so turned on Xun.

"Uh oh…" Xun mumbled, stepping back.

He turned and ran, ducking behind a tree. Scores of snowballs peppered the tree and area about Xun. Someone stepped in beside him.

"I got your back, buddy." Jiang Wei gave Xun a friendly nudge.

"Alright, on three." Xun held a snowball in each hand.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Both spun and threw out their snowballs. They were pelted by what felt like an ocean of snow.

"Drop back!" Both boys grinned.

They found a large log that they both could hide behind. Building up their stores or snowballs they defended their position well. Zhang He slipped in next to them without notice, just joining smoothly without much notice, as what appeared to be usual for him.

It didn't take long for the rest of the school to turn on their fortress. There were no 'classes' no 'Wei' 'Wu' or 'Shu'. Just the chaos of frozen H2O flying back and forth. Somehow it was oddly a bonding sort of activity. It was an odd sight, and Xun wondered if Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang, and Zhou Yu even realized they were fighting together against a common enemy…-! Nope, never mind, they just turned on each other. Some things just won't ever change.


	33. Chapter 33

Something had to be wrong. This _couldn't_ be their school. When they left only a few days ago, their beloved school building was rubble. Three entire floors reduced to nothing by a small mistake, a single accidental fire. Burnt timber, charred debris, the remainders of windows students used to gaze through in an effort to let their mind escape studies.

Three floors of hard plaster and freshly laid brickwork stood tall before the students. Tinted windows shown and pristine stairs stood waiting. Through the open front door they could see waxed hallways with tiled floors that practically shone. Zhu Rong's smiling face took in the students gaping expressions.

"Hah! Those kids don't know what hit 'em!" Meng Huo guffawed.

"H-H-how-?!" Ning put the entire student body's thoughts to a single word.

Xun knew how. He saw Zuo's all-knowing grin from where he stood just a little behind Zhu Rong, leaning casually against the large door frame. Looking over he closed Tong's gaping mouth.

"If you're not careful you'll swallow a fly." Xun giggled.

"Aw, hush up." Tong wrapped his arm around Xun's neck and noogied his head.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Xun squirmed.

Xun's foot hooked on Tong's and both toppled to the side into Meng, Tai and Quan. The resulting dust cloud gave the comical appearance of a cartoon fight. Xun was on the bottom as was likely considering his luck. Quan stood on the top with his arm raised to mocked triumph.

"I think someone just punctured my spleen!" Xun gasped for air.

"That was probably my dislocated elbow fragments." Tong wheezed, "Get off!"

Ning pushed off Quan and the others managed to somehow untangle their limbs. Tong stood slower than usual, stretching his knees with a slightly puzzled expression.

"You ok?" Xun asked privately.

"Fine." Tong replied.

Most of the other students had already made their way into the new school. Picking up his own small duffel bag, Xun followed. Instinct bade Xun duck just as a hand skimmed through the air.

"Damn," Ce cursed after missing to steal Xun's hat, "You've gotten fast."

"You shouldn't be picking on me. I'm injured." Xun stuck out his lower lip in a puppy pout.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Zhen Ji pinched Xun's cheek.

"Wha?! No way!" Xun wailed.

"Hey-o, squirt-o." Zuo greeted cheerfully.

"Don't call me that." Xun sulked.

"Fine, fine." Zuo chuckled.

Zuo gracefully picked up Xun's hat, spinning it on his pale finger.

"Hey! How come you don't complain when he takes your hat." Ning whined.

"He likes me better." Zuo grinned.

Ning stormed off muttering jokingly. Xun snatched back his hat and replaced it snuggly on his head.

"You're going to get me into trouble." Xun sighed.

"You find trouble well enough on your own." Zuo chortled.

Xun rolled his eyes. He started to walk back down the hall but Zuo put a hand on his shoulder. Xun looked back with a puzzled expression.

"What's up?" Xun asked.

"You're happy here, right?" Zuo inquired.

Xun nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good. Don't ever forget that." Zuo affirmed.

"Um… ok?" Xun was baffled.

Zuo gave Xun a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Nevermind that, Go catch up with your friend, their waiting for you."


	34. Chapter 34

Xun trotted down the hallway. He'd tallied longer than usual in history class to help Tong make sure he had taken all the notes. Tong had been acting off since the other day and had actually dozed off in class which was surprising, since that was usually Ning's job. Xun let him borrow the notes to copy and Tong promised to return them during lunch. Coming down the hall in the opposite direction was Shang. Shang held out his hand for a high-five that Xun readily gave when passing.

Shang was in a good mood recently. Apprently 'The Prefects', the band consisting of Shang herself, Ning, Meng, Ci, and Tong was doing exceptionally well. Shang boasted of a collection of new songs she had written that just positively _needed_ to be shown off. It was decided that someday, on spontaneous decision, coming up they would perform. Shang made Xun stay up late to teach her how to use the music mixer _Audacity_ to create her own songs even, because apparently Ning, Ci, and Tong refused to play some she had written.

Xun entered the strategy classroom in a cheery mood. Surprise hit him when he realized that Zuo was in the class, sitting on the teacher's desk talking to Meng and Yu. Next was the fact that the teacher writing on the board was in no way their teacher. Something about this man's large frame was familiar… taking Xun back to his first days in school back at Wujun Academy… of sunlight streaming through curtained windows over whatever book Xun happened to be reading at the time as he sat in the classroom…

The name tag on the desk was different. Ahui Nan, it read. Xun's jaw dropped. Zuo saw him then but Xun's eyes refused to tear themselves away from the tag. His heavy bag slipped from his slackened shoulder to drop to the ground with a solid thump.

When Ahui Nan turned from writing on the board to see Xun, he only looked partially surprised, as if half expecting Xun to walk in.

"How- When- Why- Wha?!" Xun stammered dumbly.

"Use full sentances, Xun." Ahui Nan chuckled.

The name sounded foreign on Ahui Nan's tongue and made Xun cringe. His mind kicked back into gear to turn to glare at Zuo.

"Your last teacher quit when the school burnt down." Zuo shrugged. " And Ahui was looking for a new job."

Xun's gaping mouth opened and closed as though he was going to say something but nothing came out. Putting a hand to the bridge of his nose, he sighed. Collecting himself and finding his voice, Xun looked up at Zuo with a screwy expression mixed of accusation and… fear?

"You. Hall. Now." Xun managed three words.

Xun snatched up his bag and jerked it back on his shoulder. Stomping out to the hall he turned on his heel to face Zuo with his arms crossed. Zuo strolled out, closeing the door quietly on all of the curious stares. The bell for class to start rang but Xun hardly flinched. His gold eyes were fixed on Zuo.

"How could you do this?!" Xun demanded.

"He's an old friend who needed a job." Zuo offered.

"Don't play with my head!" Xun said angrily.

Zuo watched Xun with a stoic expression. Xun hated how unreadable Zuo's face was. It was something Zuo had always had over Xun and it just infuriated him so much.

"You know he's best friend with… with _him_!" Xun spat.

Zuo tilted his hand with an expectant look. Xun could read this, and epiphanized the meaning.

"No, no no no no no! I've had enough of your games! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Xun flared.

"It's been almost three years, stop running." Zuo said warmly.

"You fell into his web of lies too! Well I won't! Not now, not ever!"

Xun turned and ran back down the hallway. His shoes make soft clacks on the pristine tiles and the bad thumped into his leg in a fast rhythm. Turning the corner he almost barreled into Liu Bei, stopping just in time.

"Oh, Xun, pardon me." Liu Bei apologized, but suddenly his expression became caring. "Are you alright?"

Xun's mask was broken. His frazzled expression betrayed the angry swirl of emotions running rampant within his heart. Ducking his head he mumbled a quiet apology before continuing. His heading led to the roof where he allowed himself the vent of slamming the door. Throwing his bag as far as he could it crashed into a vent to crumple in a red heap.

"Get a hold of yourself." Xun growled to himself.

Taking off his hat he traced the patterns adoringly with his finger, feeling the negativness fade from his mind. Zuo was right. He'd run long enough. Han High was his home now, and he would stand and defend it. A sense of security filled Xun.

A single memory, just a flash of a second shattered that hope. Xun fell to his knees, the hat falling from his limp fingers. Who was he trying to kid? He wasn't strong, or brave, or stupid. This was too much to handle.

"Just one step at a time… maybe _he_ won't even show up…" Xun assured himself.

His gut told him otherwise.


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter becomes a bit darker than previous. This is the actual plot to the story instead of all the side plots and mayhem we decided to add. Don't start flipping out, there will be explaination for everything in the next few chapters. This chapter is in honour of '7' who is doing much better now, and she wishes to say thank you to everyone who wished her well. Enjoy the chap.

**Start Chapter 35**

Xun couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Tossing and turning he couldn't put his mind to rest. It had been hours already but there was nothing Xun could do. Glancing over, Ning's watch read that it was 2:07 in the morning. There was a rustling on Xun's other side. Rolling over, Tong's eyes glistened in the soft moonlight filtering through the window.

"Can't sleep either?" Tong whispered.

"Yeah." Xun replied just as softly.

"What's up?" Tong looked concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Xun deflected the question. "You've been acting kind of off recently."

"I'm ok. Just… a little stiff, I guess." Tong rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his arm.

"Stiff?" Xun was puzzled.

"I dunno… it's my joints actually. I'm just getting old." Tong joked.

Xun was deep in thought before he answered, "Could it be something serious?"

"Nah." Tong rolled again to look up at the ceiling.

"I don't mean to sound intrusive… but you have been looking a little down recently. Maybe you should see a doctor." Xun offered.

"Nothing's wrong." Tong assured.

"…Kay. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, nerdboy."

Xun swung his feet off the bed and stood up. He was still wearing the same clothes of yesterday because he hadn't deemed changing necasary. He'd been too worked up. **B**ut now his forgetfulness seemed childish. Pulling out his school uniform Xun crept to the bathroom to change.

Stepping out of the stall, Tong was brushing through his long hair. Xun caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cringed. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes were wide and finicky, even to himself. He sighed and pulled his hat lower over his head. There was something that caught Xun's eye.

"Hey, Tong, what's that on your arm?" Xun inquired.

"What's what?" Tong turned around.

Xun took Tong's left arm by the wrist and held up the arm so Tong could see the red mark on his upperarm. Tong looked baffled.

"That." Xun said.

"What the heck…?" Tong poked the rash on his arm.

"That's not normal." Xun admitted.

Tong shrugged, "Whatever."

"I'm being serious. What if this has something to do with your other symptoms?" Xun reasoned.

Tong looked like he was finally considering the idea. The red mark was a perfect red circle, too perfect to be normal and it felt hot to the touch. Xun ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a medical journal. Tong raised an eyebrow.

"And WHY exactly do you have one of those handy at 2 in the morning?" Tong laughed.

"Shh! Zuo gave it to me on my birthday a while ago." Xun rolled his eyes.

Xun flipped through the well worn pages. Some of which were dog-eared and there was a noticeable crack down the front cover. Tong rolled his eyes and snatched the book away.

"Hey-!" Xun started.

"Enough books." Tong interrupted. "I'm not about to get lectured in the middle of the night. Just forget about it, alright?"

Xun sighed but consented, for now. Tong walked toward the door but stopped.

"Why do you always come in here to change?" Tong asked suddenly.

"Wh-wha?!" Xun was confused.

"You always run off even where your just changing your shirt. Honest, we swear not to make for of your little twiggy arms." Tong swore with a grin.

Xun's eyes glanced down at the floor tiles and he mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak up, mousey." Tong laughed and walked out.

Xun sighed and followed. Pulling out a deck of cards, they played Speed for the rest of the long dark hours till the others began to awaken. Xun jumped every time a door opened and he was receiving odd looks.

"You okay, mousey?" Tong asked with a laugh.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." Xun lied. "Actually, the bells going to ring soon. We should probably get going."

"Sure…?" Tong replaced the cards in the box.

Xun scooped up his bag and strode out the door alongside Tai and Quan. The two were talking, animatedly on Quan's part, about Shang's upcoming concert. Quan had been attempting to sneek a peek into Shang's notebook. Xun's constantly looked around, almost expecting something to jump out of the shadows…

(Lunch)

Xun had his tray of food and was nearing the Wu table when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Xun, would you mind lunching with me? I'd like to talk to you." Ahui Nan offered.

Xun's eyes held a guarded undertone to the curiosity as he nodded. Ahui Nan led the way outside to a bench and sat. Xun sat across from his teacher and poked around the salad he'd bought. Xun's eyes flicked up through his bangs every few moments. Ahui Nan was studying him and Xun eventually put down his platic fork with a sigh.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Xun inquired finally.

"You know what." Ahui Nan said kindly.

Xun's eyes hardened to the consistency of ice. He stood sharply, almost knocking his tray off the table but Ahui Nan grabbed his forearm in his own large hand, holding Xun there.

"Just give him 5 minutes." Ahui Nan pleaded.

"No." Xun's voice held no hint of the childish tone usually there.

"Whats happened to you? Think of this logically, taking just a few minutes can't be too hard, can it?" Ahui Nan reasoned.

"Yes, it can." Xun's captive hand closed in a fist.

"Would your mother want you to be this way?"

Xun's whole body jerked involuntarily.

"I-I realize… that I'm not as good of a person as she was… and I can accept that." Xun said slowly.

"Yi-" Ahui Nan started.

"My name is Xun." Xun snapped.

Xun yanked his arm free, taking up his tray he dumped it into the trashcan before re-entering the cafeteria but did not sit, and instead made his way to his next period. Combat class came after lunch so maybe he could just have a few minutes to himself before the others arrived. The classroom door was open but Lu Bu's office door was closed. Sitting in one of the foldable chairs, Xun stared across the room where his own sabers sat waiting on the shelf.

Lu Bu's office door opened. There was a high pitched giggling that startled Xun. A small figure exited Lu Bu's office. Her pink dress was wrinkled and her usually perfect brown hair hung wild about her shoulders. She pulled it up in a quick bun, inserting a flower clip. Her eyes met Xun's and was taken aback. She froze momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Lu Bu's deep voice growled out.

Her eyes flicked to the pole beside Xun. Xun took the hint and barely managed to slip behind it before Lu Bu came out.

"Oh, nothing." Diao Chan purred.

She gave Lu Bu a quick peck on the cheek before dancing out the door. She turned to give Xun a purposeful look when Lu Bu wasn't looking. Xun gulped silently. Her eyes read murder. Then she was gone. A few minutes later and more students entered, Xun slipped out from behind the pole. He let out a shaky sigh. As if his life wasn't complicated enough already.

Xun was a mess of nerves by the time school ended. It had become obvious to anyone that something was up. A shroud of tension seemed to follow Xun, which intrigued those who were looking. Amongst the spectators, there were those who were genuinely concerned.

Shuffling through crowds, Xun escaped to the common room and dropped his books on the floor next to the armchair he now sat in. The fire crackled warmly.

"Xun, you wanna play _Boogle_ with us?" Quan offered kindly.

'Us' being Quan, Tai and Tong. Seeing this as a possibly calming activity, Xun agreed. Tong rolled the dice within the box and the letters settled. The timer was flipped and Xun's hand flew across the page as the ink took the form of words. The timer ran out and Quan ordered the pencils down.

"You call this _fun_?! This is torture! Like school all over again!" Tong whined.

"What words did you get?" Quan inquired.

"Dog." Tong announced blandly, "God if you spell it backwards."

"Fight. Night. Jet. Gone." Tai read off his list.

"I have all of those and Fright. How about you, Xun?" Quan asked.

"Long. Night. Light. Fright. Prolong. Godly. Danger. Escape. Lies. Fear. Gone. And Done." Xun sighed at how negative his words sounded.

Tong's jaw dropped at the 6th word. Quan gave Xun a sympathetic expression, guessing as to how the depressing words affected Xun.

"Let's re-roll. There'll be better words next time." Quan promised.

Tong groaned but didn't get up and leave the game. The dice took their spots. Xun took one look and cringed. Quan looked from Xun's pained face to the lettered dice.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Quan was puzzled.

"I-n-c-o-m-p-e-t-e-n-t." Xun pointed out each letter in turn.

Xun stood, taking his leave to his abandoned books. He decided to head down to the library. What he needed now was a good book. Something to take his mind off the stress he had been feeling. The knots in his back were intense but he couldn't relax no matter how much he stretched or tried to be calm. His hand absentmindedly clung to the bottom of the banister. His feet jerked to a stop. What-

There were two steps of feet coming toward him. Something told him to run. To hide. To be anywhere else than there. The two men rounded to corner to face Xun. Xun's blood froze to ice. His stomach dropped down to his feet and his heart would probably need to be shocked back to life. The first of the two men was Ahui Nan.

The second man was so tall he made muscular, heavy-built, no-nonsense Ahui Nan look like a shadow. Greying black hair was unkempt over a rugged face worn from years of physical labour and heavy weight training in military service. Heavy wrinkles weighed under the man's gold, hawk like eyes. They held a fierce gaze that looked to be able to melt solid steel. There was no denying this man would be a formidable foe to any. His stature could only be compared to the mighty Lu Bu, and could possibly be even larger than the terror of Han High.

Golden eyes met. Xun tensed visibly and his grip on the handrail became a white-knuckled vice. His free hand had clamped down on itself in a fist. The silence was consuming and Xun's confident stance was weakening with every fleeting second.

"Yi-" The man's sharp eyes softened slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Xun demanded curtly.

"Don't be hasty. It's been so long, why don't you come over here and give your old man a proper greeting?" the haggard man asked.

"You are no father of mine." Every of Xun's words was laced with venom.

"Please be reasonable-" Lu Jun began.

"Get. Out."

"Yi-"

"My name is Xun."

"You're being immature. Get down here." Lu Jun snarled.

Xun remained where he was. Ahui Nan gave Xun a helpless look, pleading with Xun to do what his father said.

"I will not take orders from you." Xun scowled.

"You can't keep running, _boy._" Lu Jun's eye bore down on Xun.

"If you left me well enough alone than it would not be running." Xun glared back.

Lu Jun was obviously losing his patience.

"Dammit, Yi-!"

"Leave me alone." Xun turned to leave.

"Spineless brat! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Xun spun to face his father, barely getting his arm up in defense to his face. It did no good as Lu Jun's calloused hands closed on his small neck. Lu Jun shoved Xun back against a wall. Xun tried to pry his windpipe free.

"Get…off…!" Xun wheezed.

"You should learn to show some respect." Lu Jun snarled.

"I do…but… only when…deserved!"

Xun's kick hit Lu Jun's knee cap. Combining that with a well directed strike to a pressure point to his father's shoulder, Xun pulled free. The following punch was intercepted. Lu Jun gave Xun's captured arm an expertly planned tug which popped the shoulder painfully from the socket. Finishing the well practiced martial routine, Lu Jun flipped Xun over his shoulder and onto the hard tiled floor. Xun rolled to minimize imparct. Getting his feet below him, Xun turned to face his opponent.

As the fight commenced, it attracted attention. Most students were in, or heading toward the cafeteria for dinner. The ruckus was attracting attention. The spectators made both more uncomfortable. Ahui Nan tried to break up the fight but Lu Jun effortlessly ignored his friend. After a particularly vicious bout, Xun's heel caught on the bottom stair of the main staircase. Falling back on the stairs, Lu Jun smirked down at him.

"Get your bag." Lu Jun ordered.

"No. I will not leave." Xun retorted.

Lu Jun's glare was enough to send mostgrown men cowering for cover. Xun, however, just braced his feet to stand sturdier, as if the look were merely a strong ocean wave he could wade through. Standing, his face was tilted up. Xun was hopelessly shorter, looking frail as a porcelain doll facing against a bull.

"Now." Lu Jun's voice dripped with malice.

"I will not take orders from you." Xun said defiantly.

"You can't cower here forever. Soon enough they'll cast your useless carcass out." Lu Jun smirked.

'_Useless…'_

The single words echoed for an eternity through Xun's head. Behind his father, Xun saw the faces of his classmates. Was he really such a burden to them? Was he really useless? Ning was there. So was Tong, Meng, QUan, Tai, Shang Xiang, Wei, Zhang… could _he _give _them_ up? A determined spark lit Xun's eye. Any hesitation was gone, reason: out the window.

"I am not useless!" Xun flared.

Xun took the offensive. He struck out with a vengeance. IT was still hardly a fight. It was apparent from the beginning that Xun was sorely outmatched. His occasional strike was counted by a dozen or so crippling blows. Wei winced after Xun took a yet another hit.

"That's it!" Ning exclaimed, stepping forward.

Ning was the first to charge, but he wasn't alone. No, far from it.

Xun was slumped against the wall. His eyes saw stars as he tried to keep his eyes open. The last hit to his head left his world spinning. He thought… he thought he saw his father… fighting… with his friends…? Xun's mind jolted out of the fog. Even against great numbers, Lu Jun could hold his own.

"S-stop…" Xun stammered.

Tong was thrown back into Ning and both tumbled. Zhang was trampled and Wei was trampled. Shang's arm was yanked behind her painfully. Xun's eyes hardened. He shot forward.

"Your fight is with me!" Xun shouted.

Lu Jun smirked, pushing Shang away. Sun Jian caught her from falling, his own expression one of fierce restraint. It was obvious that if Sun Jian got his hands on Lu Jun, there would be hardly anything left if Sun Jian got his way. Xun wouldn't let that happen. This was _his _father. _His_ fight.

"If you weren't so busy crying I wouldn't have gotten so bored." Lu Jun taunted.

"I am not crying!" Xun exclaimed.

Xun's injured leg was shaking with strain. He leapt at his father, each strike with less and less strength behind it. Lu Jun caught Xun's foot after a failed high-kick. Xun's eye widened, knowing what would happen before it did. Lu Jun gave Xun's foot a twist. There was an audible crack and a cry of pain.

"That's enough!" Sun Jian roared.

Xun found that within seconds, his foot had been released and he was removed to a safe distance. A strong back took up most of Xun's vision. Somehow Sun Jian, Huang Gai and Zhang Fei had amost instantaneously detained Lu Jun and get Xun to safety. Lu Meng held Xun's arm to steady him.

"N-no, this is m-my fight..." Xun argued.

"You've done enough." Liu Bei assured. "Get him to the clinic."


	36. Chapter 36 REVISED

(Some changes have been made to this chapter due to a side storyline we decided not to pursue in this story, sorry for the inconvenience)

**Chapter 36 **(prepare for a major twist and this chap is kinda dark but theres an explaination for everything, promise)

Xun was sitting on his bed with his back to the headboard. His shoulder throbbed and he ached everywhere but most of all, his heart hurt. Even after all of these year, Xun was still too weak. He had not trained enough and he had foolishly let his feelings for the place and the people here detain him when he should have left.

Xun heard footsteps approaching the door. A chilling fear settled in Xun's stomach as the door was opened. Xun's worry was uneeded, as it was Lu Meng had been the one approaching.

"Xun?" Meng asked softly.

The room was dark. Meng must not have been able to see Xun.

"Present, sir." Xum mumbled.

"Mind if I join you?" Meng inquired.

"Not at all." Xun replied.

Meng moved to sit on the foot of Xun's bed facing him. Xun shifted so as to remove pressure from his shoulder.

"You feeling ok?" Meng asked kindly.

"Yes, sir."

"I can tell that your lying." Meng commented.

Xun cringed.

"You're holding your shoulder at an odd angle." Meng pointed out. "Care to explain?"

"I believe it is dislocated, sir." Xum murmured.

"And you didn't think to mention it to the doctor?" Meng arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Xun kept his eyes down, staring shamefully down at his mutilated hands.

"Lay face down." Meng sighed.

"Y-You do not have to help me." Xun squeaked softly.

"Just do it."

Xun did as told. Meng put a hand firmly between Xun's shoulder blades.

"Take a deep breath." Meng ordered.

Meng's other hand took a hold of Xun's arm just above the elbow. Xun sucked in a deep breath. There was a sharp tug, causing Xun to gasp. As soon as the pain came, it was gone, and the joint no longer felt pinched. Xun burrowed his face into the soft pillow.

"Xun...?" Meng asked worriedly.

"Fine, fine." Xun said through clenched teeth. Too lazy to move, Xun rolled his head to the side to somewhat see the upperclassman. "Is.... anyone else hurt?"

"No."

A relieved smile graced Xun's weary features. A few minutes passed in silence.

"You were sent to interrogate me, correct?" Xun asked softly.

"Partly, yes," Meng laughed, "But only when you're ready to answer."

Xun took a deep breath as though bracing himself.

"Would you prefer to talk to someone else?" Meng offered helpfully.

"No, you are the easiest to talk to." Xun admitted.

Xun didn't notice the pleasantly surprised smile on Meng's face.

"Alright, I will come completely clean. Ask anything and I will answer." Xun's voice was weak.

"Who are you?" Meng decided to start with an easy question.

"Lu Yi of Wujun. Son of Lu Mei and Lu Jun." Xun mumbled.

"And the man that you were fighting yesterday...?" Meng trailed off.

"He was my," Xun paused, unable to get the word out, "Father."

"But why?"

"He can be impulsive, especially when he is drunk."

"But why were you fighting?"

Xun sighed, "Might as well summarize the whole thing... I ran away from home on May 5th two years ago. Since then I have been doing odd jobs until I had enough money to take the entrance exam. I changed my name and falsified documents to hide."

"Why would you go that far?" Meng was appalled.

"I was scared." Xun's voice was barely audible, making Meng have to lean closer to hear.

"What of?"

Xun reached his good arm back. Tugging at the bottom of his tucked-in shirt, he pulled it up to reveal his back from his mid-ribs down. Amidst the swelling bruises, white scars criss crossed his back. They had healed but the waxy pale skin remained marred from the damage done.

"'H-he' was a military general. He always believed in strict rules and... and stricter punishment." Xun's voice quivered.

"He _hit_ you?!" Meng demanded.

Xun nodded once, pulling his shirt back down. He had buried his face deep into the pillow to avoid having to see the Upperclassman's expression.

"So," Meng tried to clarify, to end this discussion as quickly as possible, "You're afraid of your father because he hurt you?"

"No."

Meng was confused at Xun's sharp tone. Xun turned, propping himself up on his elbow to stare Meng eye-to-eye. There was an unhealthy gleam in Xun's eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

"I _HATE_ his black heart," Xun's voice was filled with hatred, but held no untruth, "Because he murdered my mother."


	37. Chapter 37

_No nonsense, no delay, here is:_

**Chapter 37**

Sun Jian was positively furious. Lu Meng had returned pale faced from the boys' dorm from to pull Sun Jian and Huang Gai aside to relay what Xun had told him only moments before. Huang Gai's face had become red with rage as he led the way out the door leading to the hallway which would in turn take them to where Lu Jun was being held in Zhu Rong's office. Huang Gai kicked open the door and the top hinge came unscrewed from the wall. From outside in the hall, three figures looked to the door. Liu Bei took one look at Huang Gai's face and his own expression became set. He followed the other two down the hall to where the rest of the teachers were gathered downstairs while Zhang He and Jiang Wei were left alone and confused in the hall but thinking the worst. Ning waved them in as Meng began to retell the rest of Wu what he had just reported to Sun Jian.

Upon entering the main hall a commotion of sorts could be seen three floors below before the great main doors. As the trio approached they recognized the tall white haired head of Zuo Ci. Zhu Rong looked positively murderous with one hand closed on his neck. Zuo looked calmly over to Sun Jian and the others' approach. Gently prying Zhu Rong's hand from his neck, nail marks on his neck began to bleed ever so slightly as he announced:

"Now that everyone has arrived, perhaps it would be better if we more into your office so I can explain the situation."

"There wasn't a situation until you set that bastard free!" Zhu Rong spat viciously.

"Wait, Lu Jun isn't here?!" Huang Gai fumed.

"There was no reason for him to remain. He is currently not in the best mental shape so I had Ahui Nan escort him back to his hotel." Zuo Ci affirmed.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Huang Gai demanded.

"Did I not just say?" Zuo paused, pulling open the door to the office.

It took a few minutes to herd everyone into the office. Zuo Ci looked abnormally calm for the situation where every other body in the room seemed to have wanted nothing more than to see him dead. He was seated calmly on the sofa while a majority of the other adults were standing in various places, the team separations obvious still among them.

"Alright, is everyone settled in then for story time?" Zuo said, his tone a little too cheery.

"Quit the babbling and tell us what the hell is going on." Sun Jian snapped in a way most unlike him.

Zuo's face at once became serious.

"Pardon, I have said the wrong thing." Zuo stood. All eyes followed and remained locked on his. Zuo looked perfectly at ease at he gazed about the room. "I know that no one present holds me in any regards as someone to be trusted, but I swear on the grave of my dear friend, Xun's mother, that I speak no lies."

There were slight murmurs in the room and Zuo waited for them to hush.

"I should start from the beginning. When first Xun remembers seeing me Xun, I was actually coming to visit his mother. I was a long time friend of the family and was there for her wedding, even at the first birthday of Lu Yi. I know it might be hard to imagine, but there was a time when Lu Jun was a good man. As Xun should have told you, Lu Jun had taken to drinking heavily in his later years."

Zuo paused here. Sun Jian nodded once and this wasn't surprising for any of the others. The stench of alcohol had been apparent on the man.

"Everything I have told you has been easy to comprehend. I do not mean to confuse you, or turn you against me. On May 5th two years ago, Xun's mother fell down the stairs. She had had been becoming weaker and her neck snapped." Zuo said, his voice somewhat softer.

"Xun said that his father murdered her." Sun Jian cut in.

"Xun is a smart boy, but all the same he's just a child. He was a boy who loved his mother more than anything in the world. He couldn't cope. He was gone before the coroner arrived." Zuo said, "For the past almost 3 years, he's been hiding. He changed his name from Lu Yi to what it is now. All his documents have been faked and he has probably been working to earn to money to come to this school. Ironically, this was where his father attended."

"That can't be right. Xun's not delusional." Huang Gai denied.

"No one will praise Xun's maturity more than I, but he wasn't always this way. He wasn't born the prodigy he is now. He was 3 years old before he even spoke." Zuo pointed out.

"So you expect us to believe that Xun made up a story about his mother's death? After the spectacle this afternoon?" Liu Bei inquired.

"When you're a child, and you're scared, that adrenaline in your small body, things aren't always logical. When one loses the single most important person in the world, can you really expect him to be perfect?" Zuo asked.

The room was dead silent. Zhu Rong leaned back on his chair, one leg crossing over the other with her arms crossed and her eyes stared defiantly at Zuo.

"I don't believe you." She stated bluntly.

"What part don't you believe?" Zuo questioned politely.

"Xun's no fool. No kid could take care of themselves for two years if they were delusional. It just doesn't add up. If earlier is anything to go by, I wouldn't put it past that fat-ass of a prick to kill someone. Practically murdered his own child with no sign of remorse." Zhu Rong glared.

"You underestimate Mr. Lu. If he had truly wished for Xun's death, the boy would probably not have lived past his first breath. That man's fighting ability is second to one and I've seen him take a life. He goes easy on Xun, he holds himself back."

"I know he did."

The whole room fell silent. In the doorway, Xun was standing silently leaning on the doorframe. His gold eyes slightly dimmer than usual.

"But it's not because he doesn't wish for my death. He's messing with my head." Xun's words were icy.

"How did you get down here? You were told to stay in bed." Sun Jian reprimanded.

"I need to talk with him." Xun indicated Zuo with a nod of his head. "Preferably alone."

"You might as well say it aloud. I kept nothing from your teachers." Zuo said.

Xun's eyes widened slightly, then shot down to narrow into a glare. A variety of emotions flickered through his eyes as they roamed to take in all the people in the room. The most profound of the expressions was one of bordering on fear. Xun suddenly wheeled began to limp away. Zuo sighed.

"Well, I have a course of action I hope you will agree too." Zuo announced.

"And what would that be?" Sun Jian asked suspiciously.

"First off, you saw him. He's not exactly little Mr. Sunshine. He'll need time to recover both physically and mentally. I recommend you place him in my custody for a period of 3 months. I will return him to you in a much better condition then he currently is." Zuo requested.

"3 months?!" Zhu Rong flared.

"What will you do?" Sun Jian asked instead.

"After patching him up, I'll try to reintroduce him to socializing slowly. He's scared and believes himself to be alone. The only way to make him open up will be to give him time truly to himself to rethink things." Zuo said.

"Then what?" Liu Bei pressed.

"I'll return him here. This place has worked wonders on him from what I've seen. He's attached as much as he would refuse to admit it. He might be reluctant at first but I figure he'll resettle nice enough."

"You're making this sound like you're transferring an animal between zoos." Zhu Rong's lip was curled.

"And what would you do? Force him to talk and you might just break him. But if that your goal then have at it. He'll just burrow deeper into self-loathing."

Zhu Rong's lips pursed tightly together. Zuo looked about at the other room occupants.

"Well? Anyone else disagree?" Zuo asked.

Xun's eyes failed his sense of direction. His aimless wandering was cut short by the pain in his leg. Ended up sitting against the wall in one of the back hallways. His heart throbbed in his chest erratically at he thought of Zuo's betrayal. Then again, Xun had also told his story. It didn't seem logical but Xun couldn't help feeling angry toward his old friend. Wrapped up in deep thoughts, Xun didn't hear footsteps approach him.

"Xun? Mind if I sit with you?" Shang Xiang asked quietly.

Xun's head shot up to look at Shang, then lowered back to the ground and he gave a weak shrug, wincing at the sudden flare of pain in his shoulder. Shang sat next to him and they remained silent for a few moments. Shang glanced over at Xun.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Peachy." Xun mumbled sarcastically.

"Not the best question, huh?" Shang gave a nervous laugh. "Everyone got real worried when you disappeared."

"Why? It's not like I'm getting anywhere." Xun glowered at his leg.

"We were just worried. You should take it easy for a while-"

"I was scared." Xun said suddenly.

Shang stopped mid sentence. Her mouth was agape, slightly shocked at Xun's sudden confession.

"That you were going to lose?" Shang inquired.

Xun shook his head.

"When he…When he had his dirty hands on you, I was terrified that he would hurt you. That you or any of the others would have been injured and all because of me." Xun muttered, and then looked over at Shang, his expression pained. "Why did you do it?"

The slap echoed down the halls. Xun was in shock with his head still slightly turned as Shang's handprint began to grow pink on his cheek. Her eyes blazed as her rage made itself apparent.

"You are such an idiot, Lu Xun! 'Why'?! Because we're your friends! Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine and don't you dare pull any of your noble 'I can take care of myself' crap!" Shang's harsh words flew out of her mouth. "And there's not a chance in hell that any of us would stand down and let you down even if it means cutting down your pride! Why can't you just accept that you're not alone?!"

Xun's face was in complete shock. There was nothing defensive to hide the now apparent swirling of feelings. Shang stopped her verbal rampage long enough to breath. Xun continued to stare until his wits returned. Turning away he tried to compose his expression.

"So…you're saying, that as my friends, I should allow you to be harmed for my sake?" Xun asked slowly.

"No, but two people are stronger than one standing alone." Shang hit her fist to her palm for emphasis.

"Unless it's my father." Xun muttered. "Then it doesn't matter how many."

"Alright, this moping has to stop right now." Shang declared.

Shang jumped up to her feet in one smooth motion. Xun's slight surprise gave way to irritation.

"What do you expect me to do? Sing and dance?" Xun rolled his eyes.

"Good idea. Let's dance."

Xun stared incredulously at Shang's outstretched hand, almost positive he had misheard her. "P-Pardon?"

Shang snatched Xun's hand and pulled the half unwilling boy to his feet. Shang released Xun's hand once he was on his feet. With her hands clasped behind her she flashed Xun an uncharacteristically coy smile.

"Hurry up and ask, sparky." Shang teased.

"Um…wasn't this your idea?" Xun asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're the guy."

Xun sighed. "Fine, would you please dance with me."

"No."

Xun blanked.

"You can't ask a girl to dance half-heartedly. You obviously know something about romance when you won Xiao over. Put a little effort in it and show me what you got."

Xun calmed his incredulous look. Composing his face, he held his arm out in a most gentlemanly manner with a dazzlingly charming smile that lit up his eyes more than they had been all day.

"May I have this dance?"

Shang seemed taken aback at first before she grinned. Taking Xun's hand she stepped up and put her free hand on his shoulder. Xun laid his free hand lightly on Shang's waist. Leading Shang in a slow dance he was immediately impressed by her.

"You dance more than for show?" Xun inquired.

"You doubted me?" Shang faked being appalled. "I took lessons with my mother."

Xun lifted his arm under which Shang twirled gracefully. Her hair lightly brushed by his face before her face was so close to his that he could feel her hot breath.

"You are a beautiful dancer, considering how clumsy your partner is. More graceful than any tomboy I know."

"Hey, I'm still a girl. I have to meet some standards."

"The Qiaos don't know, do they?"

"No way, they'd never let me live it down."

For a few minutes there was no sound but their shoes on the tile flooring. Xun's leg began to rain on his party and he was quickly limited to swaying in something of a pivot motion. Shang didn't seem to notice.

"This is kind of odd, isn't it?" Xun whispered.

"Why?" Shang tilted her head to one side.

"We're dancing to no music, in a school hallway." Xun said slowly. "And you're taller than me."

"Height doesn't matter." Shang rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not to you." Xun huffed childishly.

"You're perfect exactly as you are now." Shang said. "Don't you ever change."

Xun missed a step. Shang tripped on his bad leg and stumbled. They both laughed off the incident but the laughter quickly became much quieter, more nervous. In righting her, Xun had put his arm around her back, holding Shang close. At first they were frozen in place, but then the distance between them became obsolete. The tender kiss lasted only for a moment, but it left Xun's lips feeling like they were aflame. Shang's cheeks had blushed a faint red that reminded Xun of a rose. Xiao with her bouquet of roses flashed through Xun's mind, then her again with tears in her eyes as she thrusted the locket back at him and he winced, pulling back. Shang looked at him, confused as he took a step back, retracting his arms.

"Xun…?" Shang asked.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this." Xun mumbled.

"Why?"

"E-Every time…If I get close to you, you will only get hurt."

"Your father doesn't scare me."

"That's not it. Xiao, my mother… please, I can't see anyone one else hurt because of me."

Xun stumbled back a few steps before he was walking. Shang said no more as Xun disappeared down the dark hall. Suddenly, his feet began to run. There was no pain in his leg anymore as he dashed down another hall till his foot slipped. Slamming his arm against the lockers to right himself, the clang echoed down the halls. His leg flared up and he slid down to a sitting position. Xun didn't notice the footsteps until they stood just before him. Looking up, dim gold eyes met those of Zuo Ci, who knelt down.

"I can't stay here." Xun said through clenched teeth. "I can't take it."

"I know. It's time to go."

**End of Chapter 37**

_Sorry for the incredibly long delay. We're not going to bother explaining why because by now your all tired of our excuses. Hopefully this chapter can make of for some of the time lost in the storyline. We won't actually wait 3 months for Xun's return, we'll just skip ahead. It might take a little while to get the next chap but it's on it's way, promise._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Wow, it's bigger than I remember." Xun commented.

"Really? It looks the same to me." Zuo Ci replied. "But maybe my eyes are just getting old."

Xun laughed, swinging his single piece of luggage easily over his shoulder as the two walked down the long road toward Han High. It was reminiscent of Xun's first day oh so long ago when he then too had missed the bus and been forced to walk. He couldn't help noticing that there were more cars passing them toward the school than usual on the quiet country road.

"So your eyes now match your hair." Xun tossed over his shoulder at Zuo.

"You're the cause of most of my white hair. Who needs kids when I've got to look after you?" Zuo shrugged to himself. "And it just makes me look timeless."

"Yeah right, you look like an old man."

Approaching the school now, Xun noticed a startlingly large number of cars parked in a substitute parking lot in the grass. There were men and women extravagantly dressed flocking to the main doors of Han High and inside. Faint music could be heard over the rustle of the breeze through tall grasses.

"What's going on?" Xun wondered.

"It's your school, you tell me." Zuo looked just a bit too clueless. "But if I had to take an educated guess, I would suspect a Halloween Party."

Xun's eyes narrowed, "You knew, didn't you? That's why you wanted to get back early."

"Only two days, and this was merely a guess. Oh, and it's a masquerade, so you'll be needing this."

Zuo pulled a black mask from his bag. It was shaped to cover the upper half of one's face and had gold feather like patterns across it. Xun took it in his hands, turning it over and his face going blank before looking questioningly back up at Zuo.

"You expect me to walk into a private party wearing this?" Xun was only slightly appalled; nothing Zuo did really surprised him anymore.

"It's a tradition." Zuo stated matter-of-factly. "Imagine what fun you could have if no one were to recognize you at first."

Xun thought for a minute, then something of a smirk touched his lips and he pulled the mask on over his head and let the elastic close about his head. Looping his now long hair into the loop for a small ponytail he was able to further his disguise, but his newfound height would be his best way to hide. He'd grown at least half a foot and couldn't wait to measure up to the others. Surely after that kind of growth spurt he would no longer be the shortest in Wu.

"Are you going to ask a certain 'tomboy' to dance? You're much better suited for the occasion now." Zuo teased slyly.

"You know, if you had a girlfriend you would have something to do other than spy on me." Xun groaned at the teasing.

Xun strolled up to the door, depositing his bag behind a planter when no one was looking before stepping inside. The main hall was lit up with dozens of candles and soft music lofted from a far corner where Xun caught glimpses of a small collection of musicians. It was nothing like The Prefects music, this was soft and slow and couples twirled about the middle of the room in time. Others congregated in small circles that sometimes enveloped each other when discussions continued. Wu was easy to spot; most of them looked bored out of their mind. Only the Qiaos seemed to appreciate the stiflingly formal clothes. Zuo was already deep in conversation so Xun decided to mosey over to see if he could over hear what was going on. He immediately noted that Da was trying to convince Ning to dance with her. Ning looked like he'd rather do anything else in the world, much to Da's displeasure.

"C'mon, don't be a meanie." Xiao came to her sister's aide.

"I'm not dancing. Only girls dance." Ning scoffed.

Xun took this as something of in invitation to intervene. When would he ever have a chance like this to humiliate Ning? Xun took care to hide his voice in a foreign northern accent. What fun would it be if they recognized him anyway? Maybe this whole mask thing wasn't so bad after all.

"Then perhaps might I ask the young lady for a dance?"

All heads in Wu turned. Ning's eyes narrowed menacingly as he eyed Xun up and down. Da saw trouble coming and tried to play peacekeeper.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline." Da apologized politely.

Ning smirked, his arms crossing as he leaned back lazily in his chair.

"Oh, it is I who must apologize." Xun now directed his speech more to Ning. "Seeing such a fair woman as yourself idle seems almost a crime, but if that is how your boyfriend prefers it, I shall not intervene."

The hint of the smirk reflected from Xun just about threw Ning into a rampage. There were some snickers form Tong and Ci and Da blushed faintly.

"At least I didn't show up dateless." Ning retorted.

Xun didn't have a comeback for that. He instead lowered his head in a respectful nod. As his eyes rose from the tile, they met with Sun Shang Xiang's. She was standing far to the back wearing what appeared to be a suit of sorts that was tailored to her dimensions. It looked stunning in a way much different than the Qiaos' lovely dresses.

"And why, miss, do you stand so far to the corner? You do not look unlearned in the art of dancing." Xun complimented.

Ning snorted and a few others couldn't help but laugh aloud. Xun feigned surprise to this reaction.

"Shang Xiang? Dancing? You can't be serious." Ning guffawed.

Shang went from looking pleasantly surprised to furious in the blink of an eye as she smacked Ning over the head.

"She looks a more capable dancer than yourself." Xun replied with a small shrug.

Ning stood, staring Xun eye to eye. Xun found himself to fell more than a little triumphant that he was no longer looked down upon. In his mind crowds were cheering.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, or why you came over here, but you better get your posh little ass out of here before I get mad." Ning threatened.

"By changing the subject, do you admit to your lack of skill?" Xun inquired.

Xun knew that look in Ning's eyes. He wasn't going to back down from a challenge. Ning held his hand out to Da who took it with an ecstatic smile.

"Hold it! Shangie needs a dress first!" Xiao piped up.

"It wouldn't be fair if he got stuck with her. Two idiots can't hope to dance without hurting each other. You take care of him, Xiao." Ning rolled his eyes.

"Give me 5 minutes." Shang declared before stomping away back toward where Xun guessed the Qiaos already had had a dress waiting in hopes she would wear it. As he expected, the Qiaos ran off after Shang to assist her. Xun took this break for a quick departure. Already, Xun felt eyes on him. In his time away he'd forgotten about how fast news could travel around here.

"Didn't take you long to pick a fight, now did it?" Zhang He asked.

Xun hadn't noticed his classmates approach. Xun could tell Zhang knew it was him and didn't bother hiding it.

"How could you tell it was me?" Xun asked.

"Masks don't hide faces from me. Although I admit your height threw me off at first." Zhang admitted.

"Gah! I give up!"

Jiang Wei came to stand next to Zhang. He was glancing over his shoulder at Zhao Yun and Ma Chao, the latter brushing tears of laughter from his eyes which had obviously had something to do with whatever was tormenting Wei.

"Don't give up on life. Suicide is not the answer, Wei." Zhang reprimanded.

"I'm not the one I want to kill. Next week I'm building a time machine and going back in time to kill the person who created the Spanish language." Wei glared over at Chao again for emphasis.

"Did you ever think of just getting a Spanish-English dictionary?" Xun asked.

"Takes too long to look up words." Wei sighed.

Wei suddenly froze, and then his head shot up comically as he pointed at Xun with his mouth agape.

"You!"

"Shh!"

Xun grabbed Wei's arm and forced it back down to his side and covered his friend's gaping mouth with his hand.

"It won't be a secret it you just announce it." Xun hissed.

"Oh, right, you challenged Ning, huh? This should be good. If you lose I'll have to disown you I hope you know." Wei joked.

Zhang tapped Xun shoulder. Xun looked over to see that the taller boy was pointing over Xun's shoulder. Turning, he wondered for a second if he was still in reality. A beautiful young woman was gliding down the staircase between the two Qiaos. Her long red dress just touched the floor and her short brown hair was pulled from her face by a rose clip. Xun had never seen Shang in a dress before, it almost seemed surreal, like this was a completely different person. Taking his leave of his friends, Xun met her at the bottom of the staircase with a low bow and held out a hand to assist her down the last stair.

"May I have just one dance, fair princess?" Xun lightly kissed her hand.

Shang blushed and Xiao squealed before whispering in Shang's ear. Xun knew he was probably going over the top and that he would never live this down but he was actually enjoying himself. He couldn't recall having done that in a long time. He also figured that as long as he was pretending to be someone else he might as well be a uncharacteristic of himself as possible.

"Yes, you may." Shang smiled warmly at him.

Xun escorted her to the dance floor. Ning and Da arrived just a few minutes later. Xun held Shang close, much like that night long ago before he had departed. As they stepped back and forth, he noticed that Shang was lost in thought.

"Is something the matter?" Xun questioned.

"I don't know. It's just… that last time I danced was with a dear friend." Shang murmured softly.

"And why does that plague you now?"

"I miss him."

"Then do this in memory of him. As something to tell him when he returns."

Twirling Shang Xiang in a circle, she at first looked puzzled before a smile bloomed over her fair features.

"So are we just showing those two up or going for full embarrassment?" Shang inquired.

"Whichever pleases you." Xun grinned.

Never before had Xun ever been able to understand just how like battle dancing was. Sure he had dueled Shang many times before, and this felt like another rematch of sorts. Her arms followed motions as graceful as her deadly sweep with the chakram. Every movement was a fluid as a well practiced fighting routine. Her constant exercise also supported her stamina. There was more than once that she watched him as though expecting him to give in. The steady twirling of the first night was far from the high-spirited confrontation that now raged. The too short song ended with Shang dipped back as Xun stared down into her eyes. She suddenly gasped. Xun pulled her up to her feet as applause erupted from the spectators.

"Yo."

Xun looked over to Ning. He looked angry, and more than a little red in the face. Xun congratulated himself on having beat the 'Great Gan Ning' in a challenge, even if it wasn't the norm. Ning had his arms crossed but Da didn't look the least bit upset as she patted Ning's shoulder lightly.

"You win, but don't let it go to your head." Ning huffed.

The rest of Wu arrived bustling about them. Shang was speechless, watching Xun through the crowd. Ning held out a hand to shake.

"So no hard feelings, right?"

"Wow, can't say I expected you to mature that much." Xun admitted.

Ning's jaw dropped. He looked baffled, looking around at his classmates but they were no less confused by Xun's comment.

"Hm, you still don't recognize me?" Xun tilted his head to the side.

Reaching up, Xun pulled back his mask to let it rest on the top of his head. His beaming face betrayed just how excited he was to be back. Ning's jaw dropped and he pointed dramatically.

"You!"

"Something about this feels like Déjà vu…" Xun pondered to himself.

"Xunnie!"

Xun found himself suddenly swarmed. He was being clapped on the back and so many voices were talking at once that he couldn't tell them apart. He had to wave his hands to finally get some breathing space. Tong was holding up a hand to the top of Xun's head.

"No. Way. Pipsqueak grew!" Tong wailed.

"Hah! I'm not the shortest anymore!" Xun patted Tong's head, bestowing that title of Shortest-in-the-Land upon his friend.

"Jerk." Tong crossed his arms and sulked.

Ning also seemed to be in shock. Da was trying to snap him out of it. Shang was standing just outside the huddle watching him with eyes that struck Xun as being as wide and unblinking as a cat's. Xun separated himself from the others to step up to Shang. He had replaced his mask and gave her a sheepish grin.

"It's good to see you." Xun offered.

Shang's eyes narrowed and Xun saw the punch before it came. He was still warmed up from the dance and his reflexes kicked in, dropped him just below the assailing fist connected to his masked face. She followed with three more in rapid succession.

"Sh-Shang Xiang?" Xun panicked.

He darted through a crowd to duck behind a pillar. She gave pursuit and he was soon scrambling for another safety position.

"Quit running!" Shang ordered.

"Why are you attacking me?"

They were starting something of a commotion. Most of Wu was laughing, watching the game of cat and mouse moving through the otherwise boring party.

"I won't tell you until you let me hit you!"

Xun skidded to a stop. Turning to face Shang, he had to force himself not to move out of the way of the first hit to his cheek. She paused for a moment, calm as a lamb it appeared, before her eyes got teary.

"Why didn't you move out of the way?" She demanded.

"But you said-"

"You're not supposed to listen!"

Shang pounded her fists on his chest out of anger. Her hits didn't have any real strength behind them. Xun caught her hands in his, ducking his head to try to see her downturned face.

"Shang Xiang?"

She sniffled. Suddenly, a second attacker had descended on Xun. His arms were wrenched painfully behind him before he could react. Trying to fall and let gravity assist his escape, his captor twisted one arm over the other sending ribbons of pain shooting up his arm. Xun writhed but he could get no leverage for a counter attack and his opponent didn't seem the least bit affected by his struggling. Many of the guests had stopped to watch now and were whispering amongst themselves. Liu Bei looked ready to come to assist if necessary. Wait, if no one knew who he was or would step up for Xun, then exactly who was-

"Would somebody mind explaining what's going on here?" Sung Jian demanded, his tone practically dripping with anger. "Did I not make myself clear that all fighting was banned? This is not your playhouse."

Xun had let his arms go limp, knowing that any further resistance would only result in his shoulders being popped out of their sockets. Sun Jian's grip didn't loosen at all when he saw Shang's tears, they actually got tighter and Xun knew he was in deep trouble, and began praying that he would have any arm left after this ordeal.

"Shang, what's wrong?" Sun Jian asked in a softer voice.

Xun felt his blood flow in his fingers slowing. Shang rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, and her voice was quiet, trying not to let it waiver.

"We weren't fighting, dad."

Xun felt a little pressure leave but the blood flow failed to return to his hands yet.

"Mr. Sun Jian, sir, I can't feel my hands." Xun grimaced.

Sun Jian's hands suddenly released for a moment. Xun found himself being spun around by his shoulders to see Sun Jian face to face. Or mask to mask. Whichever phrase you prefer.

"Is that you, Xun?" A wide grin broke out over Sun Jian's face. "I didn't recognize you. You've grown quite a bit."

Xun smiled nervously. He'd already been witness to the anger of the youngest Sun. He really didn't think he could take much more beating. He cringed when he felt an arm snake over his shoulders and he was turned. When nothing began to hurt, he reopened his eyes to see that Sun Jian had one arm over his shoulders and was waving someone else over with the other.

"Is that him? He looks too big!"

Xun grinned at Huang Gai's comment. Huang Gai shook his hand enthusiastically, leaving Xun's still recovering limb to shake at his side from the vigorous shaking.

"How've you been? We weren't expecting you back for a week or so." Huang Gai ruffled Xun's hair. "You're looking better."

"Yup. Zuo fixed me up." Xun grinned.

"But I'm not a medic on call so try to keep an eye on him."

Zuo had made his appearance. His comment seemed more directed at the father and daughter duo. Shang's eye had just about cleared up and she stared back at Zuo defiantly but Sun Jian had to grace to show some embarrassment.

"I didn't recognize our little Xun all grown up." Sun Jian shrugged.

"He let me hit him." Shang shrugged.

Only a blind man could mistake the family resemblance in that simple movement. Huang Gai chuckled but Xun wasn't quite as amused.

"You said you would calm down if I stopped." Xun reminded.

"You should never let someone get a free hit on you!" Shang scolded.

Xun opened his mouth to protest but a calming hand from Zuo choked the words before they could come forth.

"As you grow older, Xun, You will learn in life that women are always right." Zuo said wisely.

Xun nodded obediently and let his mouth remained closed. Shang didn't seem sure whether to be pleased or offended. In any case, she dragged Xun back to the rest of Wu. The trio watched them leave before Sun Jian turned back to Zuo.

"He looks a lot better." Sun Jian commented.

Zuo nodded. "But I can only do so much. He's clamed up and won't talk about his father. It'll take some time for him to open up."

"Why don't you just sit them both down and make them talk?" Huang Gai reasoned.

"Thos two are stubborn. You'd need bulletproof glass and then they wouldn't be easily able to speak through that now would they? And what of the one who put Xun in that situation? Do you think he would forgive no matter the result?" Zuo raised an eyebrow.

"If Lu Jun wasn't under the influence of alcohol they might be able to get along easier." Sun Jian's voice was low, dangerous.

"It's more complicated. Much more so than even Xun knows… The next few months will be critical for them. See if Xun won't listen to reason from yourselves and his classmates while his father is far away." Zuo advised.

"What doesn't Xun know?" Sun Jian demanded.

"Nothing for you to worry about on your part." Zuo waved him off, checking his watch as he did so. "Well, I have a train to catch. I leave Xun in your capable hands. I'll check in when I get a chance. Oh, I almost forgot to give you this."

Zuo pulled out a manila folder from who knows where. Sun Jian received it and opened it, pulling out some of the many crisp white papers inside.

"That should be everything Xun needs to stay enrolled. The consent form should be the first one." Zuo informed.

Sun Jian looked at said paper. On the signature for the parent of the student, Lu Jun was scrawled out in pen. Sun Jian looked up at Zuo in surprise.

"Why would his father let him continue to stay here?" Sun Jian asked.

"Lu Jun isn't as horrid of a person as he seems. He wants what's best for Xun, even if he doesn't always show it." Zuo said.

"That's and understatement." Huang Gai muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm off. Have a good party gentlemen." Zuo inclined his head before slipping out the main doors.

Xun caught a glimpse of Zuo's figure as he disappeared out the door. He gave a small smile as he looked back to his classmates. He was back. He'd missed a lot and would have to work overtime to catch up with everything. He was satisfied that his entrance was enough to show he was back. Han High had taken the 3 months break as much as he had. Unfortunately for the school and its occupants, he wasn't going to be that same meek little child as before. It was time for the real fun to start.

_This will be serving as the ending for now, and hopefully this will only be temporary. Please see next chapter: 'Dedication' for details. _


	39. Han High: Fanfic Dedication

_RebelWrite7 began as a team of just two, a boy crazy enough to brainstorm these ideas and a girl even crazier who enabled him. Over the years we expanded to a crew of seven individual team members who were all essential for the qualities they brought._

_On December 14, 2010, one of our members took his own life in his apartment. Shaun was the original inspiration for our modernized Lu Xun in many aspects of personality and quirks not taken from the original games. Despite a grudging attitude toward being used for character purposes without his initial permission and stern persona, Shaun was brilliant and a better friend then he ever gave himself credit for. Over a year has passed now, and RebelWrite7 has fallen apart. As much as we all want to accept Shaun's decision and move on with our lives, I believe Shaun deserves more than this half-baked fic that was cut short._

_I'm on my own now. This is a painful process so I ask that you please be patient. I am going to clean up the ending into a sufficient ending, then go through chapter by chapter to try and polish these old words from hasty storytelling into something worthy of being dedicated in Shaun's memory._

_Please keep Shaun in your hearts, and cherish the friendships you have. No one is ever truly alone, but sometimes they just need that friendly little reminder that they're a big part of someone else's world._

_-Lucky  
_


	40. Intermission Ending

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:_

**Again, this fic has been taken over by Lucky alone, and I would suggest reading this chapter again even if you've read it before. **Some big changes are being started here, and I will be implementing in some minor ones in previous chapters, like adding new characters, changing weapons and alternating storylines to make this interesting, even if you've read this before. It's not going to be easy, but I guess I'm working from both directions.

**CHAPTER 39**

Wu saw nothing of Xun after the masquerade for the rest of the week. He was swept away into a spare classroom that had stacks of paper surrounding a single empty desk that was the condensed build up of work from his absence. Xun was barely able to hold in a groan, but there wasn't time for that. Not if he wanted to get back to life with his classmates before graduation.

"Alright, get to work." Zhu Rong yawned, sitting at the teachers desk, propping her feet up on the desk.

"Yes, ma'am." Xun had give a small salute before sitting down to work.

Nothing else was said between them beyond formalities for the next four days straight, Xun only getting breaks to sleep and eat, while Zhu Rong presided over with the occasional change in shift with Meng Huo or another teacher Xun never caught the name of. He wasn't to report to the Wu common room because they were deemed a 'distraction' and as it was the workload was daunting. So he was given a sleeping bag and told to make himself comfortable.

On the fifth day, Zhu Rong spoke again:

"Your friend is a manipulative bastard."

Xun looked up. His momentary surprise gave way to a grin.

"I really can't defend his honour when you're only stating the truth," Xun laughed, "What would truly amaze me would be you guessing his age."

"His age?" Zhu Rong paused. "He's around your age, right?"

"Nope." Xun tilted his head to one side with a thoughtful smile. "He was close friends with my mother before me."

Zhu Rong's eyebrows shot up. "How old is that then?"

"I honestly don't know. He doesn't look a day older than the first time I met him. Kinda scary, thinking back on it." Xun tapped the eraser of his pencil on his cheek.

"Are you serious?" Zhu Rong was appalled.

"You know I'm a terrible liar."

Zhu Rong was silent, deep in thought for a few minutes. Xun finished up the last of his papers and triumphantly stretched his arms above his head. Collecting his papers he stacked them neatly and dropped the pencil on his desk.

"If you think his age is odd, try asking him about his abilities sometime. He hypnotized me into a coma for two months so my body would heal. When I woke up, not even a bruise was left. Nothing, nada." Xun stood, pushing his chair in.

"How is that possible?" Zhu Rong scoffed.

"Again, I don't entirely understand." Xun shrugged. "The 'sleep' accelerates the body's healing. How else would I be up and about? My leg was fractured. Three months isn't long enough for it to heal, sort out affairs and to train. In any case, my work is done, so may I return to normal class?" Xun asked.

Zhu Rong nodded, watching him as he walked out. Xun didn't waste time before getting out of that hallway and away from the classroom. Being cooped up for days wasn't good on anyone and he missed the school. School would be out in an hour or so. He had some time to himself now.

He found his suitcase on his bed. Taking out a spare pair of clothes, he took a hot shower. Once clean he returned to the common room to find it still, believe it or not, empty. Sitting down on one of the armchairs, he relaxed into the soft cushions. He hadn't had the luxury of a chair for the entirety of his trip.

After leaving Han High, Xun could only remember a short train ride out of town. Stopping at a motel, Zuo Ci put Xun to 'sleep' and he remained that way for the two months. When he awoke, he felt much better than he had in a long time. His body was back to tip-top condition, if a little sore from lack of use. The second phase, as Xun thought of it, was the constant training. Zuo led them away from civilization to trek into a thickly wooded mountain. They saw no other people for the last month as Xun focused solely on the physical toning of his skills. The time gave him the chance to sort through his mind, to rebuild his mental defenses. Zuo tried to talk a few times but Xun passed most of it in silence.

Xun had made it clear that his father was a taboo subject. Zuo accepted this and had begun to talk with Xun about other topics. Mostly about Han High. Feeling the threat of his hated parent leaving, Xun had opened up, as much as he could. Zuo enjoyed hearing stories of Xun's life. Xun told him everything from his first day up until Zuo found him.

It was on the trip back that they had stopped in Wujun. Zuo assured Xun that 'He' was out of town. After a short visit to his mother's grave, Xun decided it would be best to leave his hat here. It had originally belonged to his mother, not too long ago. An unofficial family heirloom of sorts. Xun felt bad having taken it when he ran away, knowing it truly belonged with his mother. Something so sacred could only be put in danger if kept with him.

So Zuo took the hat to the Lu house, as Xun refused to go there. The hat was returned to the elegantly carved desk his mother loved. Xun could still remember perfectly where he had asked Zuo to return the hat: some old books where held standing by two brightly coloured stones carved in the shape of lotus flowers, the hat had always laid in the center and to the right side was a picture frame of the three in the family. A portrait Xun remembered having difficulty sitting still for.

From there, they had come promptly to Han High. Thus bringing Xun back to the present and his cozy position in a red armchair in front of the glowing embers of a once blazing fire. The door across the room opened and casual conversation bubbled easily into the room. Footsteps spread from the doorway as the students dumped backpacks, headed for the dorm rooms, or just plain collapsed in chairs after the mental exhaustion of a school day. Xun's chair was facing the fire, away from the door, concealing him from the incoming student and letting him listen in for a few minutes out of their sight.

"I hate math. Who the hell invented math? Nobody likes it. It should just crawl into a corner and die." Ling Tong muttered under his breath.

"What was that, shorty?" Gan Ning sneered jokingly from across the room.

"Nothing, mind your own business." Tong shot back, obviously not in the mood for Ning's banter.

"Leave him alone Ning." Lu Meng sighed.

"He's no fun anymore. All he does is mope around like an emo kid. Do you have thoughts of suicide, mopey?" Ning taunted.

"Do you ever shut up? Or even think about what you're saying? Or is that too much work for an idiot?" Tong glared.

"Why can't you two just get along for a few days? Xun's back and you can't be bothered to try to see him cause you're both too busy barking insults at each other!" Shang Xiang flared.

"The Dominatrix is guarding him like he's a fugitive. Can't get close without her throwing that scary-as-shit boomerang. Did she grow up in Australia or what?" Ning leaned back against the chair Xun was sitting in, running a hand over his hair but still not catching sight of Xun.

"Isn't this going overboard a bit? Does anyone know if he's even still alive?" Ci pointed out.

"Pops said he's just catching up on work." Ce yawned.

"And writing a freakin' novel? What the hell kind of work takes five days?" Ning groaned at the thought of working for that long.

"Why not just sneak in when the witch isn't watching?" Xiao piped up.

"Xiao!" Da was appalled by Xiao's comment.

"She _is_ a meanie," Xiao huffed, "And poor Xunnie is stuck with her all by himself."

"I'm positive that Xun is in no danger." Meng was exasperated. "She's a school administrator, she's not about to eat her student."

"Maybe it's not 'eating' him she had in mind." Ning suggested, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Xiao sqeaked and Xun heard her clap her hands over her mouth.

"Enough, Ning." Sun Quan said in disgust. "Keep your fantasies to yourself."

"Fantasy?" Ning's voice was light, questioning. "And what would you know about my fantasies."

Suddenly a textbook came sailing over the chair, a projectile from across the room that Ning had ducked under. Xun noted with some interest that it was a Pre-Calculus textbook.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Ning sang.

"No way in hell!" Shang shouted back.

A chase scene ensued. The two even ran in front of Xun but in their focus didn't even notice his occupation of the chair. On the third time around the room, Xun stuck out his leg to trip Ning. After stumbling a few steps, Ning turned on Xun, who had now stood. Xun easily side-stepped the punch that Ning reflexively threw in response and raised an eyebrow calmly.

"Was that meant to connect?" Xun inquired, "You're getting slow."

Ning momentarily was motionless. Xun caught hold of Ning's arm and twisted, forcing the taller boy to pivot so his back was facing away from Xun. Xun gave Ning a solid shove toward the stunned Shang who recovered enough to smack him upside the head between gaping at Xun's sudden appearance.

The entire room was staring. The shy part of Xun wanted to shy away but Xun raised his hand for a small wave to accompany his smile.

"Hi, guys. Miss me?"

"Xunnie!" Xiao cried out finally, breaking the stunned silence and being the first to leap across the room to tackle Xun in the full-force of a hug. "Hey, you're taller now!"

"I was at the dance too." Xun reminded.

"Where the headgear?" Quan called over.

"Safe at the family estate. Figured I shouldn't bring it back to this battlefield."

"Seriously, so you don't have it?" Ning's wailed.

"Nope." Xun grinned.

"B-But that so…so…un-Xun-ish." Ning stated.

"Un-Xun-ish?" Xun repeated, wondering if his friend was alright in the head.

"You heard right." Ning crossed his arms.

"Xun, how long were you sitting there?" Zhou Yu spoke up.

The room grew silent. Xun's eyes narrowed at Ning who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I was just supposing-"

" 'Supposing'? " Xun shook his head. "Then again, you probably do 'fantasize' about her. Just make sure _I_ stay out of those thoughts."

"Aw, is that supposed to be a threat?" Ning laughed.

"No, I gave no consequence." Xun rolled his eyes.

"But there is one?" Ning pressed.

Xun's grin took on some qualities more likened to a smirk.

"Why? Are you looking for a fight?"

"Bring it on, Squirt. I'll take it easy on you, for old time's sake." Ning taunted.

"I won't." Xun's eyes flashed in excitement.

"Just the way I like it. Outside. Right now."

Xun led the way out of the common room. The rest of Wu spent no time clambering up from their respective positions about the room to follow the two down the corridors. The day was cool; clouds covered the sky but held its rain for the time being. Behind the building, Xun stood casually, watching Ning as the rest of the students were ringing up around them. Some students from the other houses had caught whiff of the event and were also gathering in the crowd.

"I'm going to feel bad later for fighting a gimp." Ning smirked.

"You still think I'm injured? There's not a scratch left." Xun laughed. "Try me if you think I'm lying, I can't guarantee that you'll come out in one piece though."

"Aw, did the puppy learn some new tricks?" Ning cooed mockingly.

"More than a few. Come find out for yourself, bell-boy." Xun dropped into a defensive stance.

Ning was quick to follow. The two didn't circle, but held their ground. Xun let Ning come to him and at once the duel was under way. Ning made a few probing strikes, trying to lure Xun out into the offence or at least lash back out but Xun was focusing on the defense. Blocking, deflecting, dodging, Xun was carefully schooling himself into not retaliating yet.

"C'mon, do something!" Ning grinned.

"I was just trying to remember if you were always this weak in combat. Guess I mistook you the first time." Xun said coolly.

That did it. Ning leapt forward. Xun stepped lightly to the side, letting Ning's strike pass harmlessly. He blocked the next punch then saw the knee aimed for his stomach. Seemingly with little effort, Xun jumped up, using Ning's knee then head as stepping stones to flip and land gracefully behind Ning. Ning stumbled forward a step from Xun's kicking off but was turned back too fast for Xun to capitalize on the momentary weakness.

"You've gotten slow. Too much time slacking off?" Xun tilted his head to one side in a relaxed stance of puzzlement, taunting Ning farther.

"Shut up and fight back!" Ning growled.

Xun dodged the neck few punches and kicks. This was easy. Xun's speed was to his advantage. It would be hard for Ning to land a single blow at this rate. But then again, Xun couldn't strike back either. Xun stepped to the side and brushed past Ning to stand behind the larger boy. They were back to back. Xun reached behind him to hook Ning's left arm in his right. Xun's kicked back, forcing Ning's knee to collapse and bend. Xun spun and had Ning on both knees with both arms held behind him immobile.

The crowd, who had obviously been biased to Ning's chances of winning, was hushed. Xun released Ning and stepped back. Now that he wasn't trying to keep a cool façade, Xun felt his heart beating practically in his throat and his breaths were short with excitement.

"That's what you get for underestimating me." Xun boasted breathily.

"Holy crap, how did you get that fast?" Ning demanded.

"Hah! Xun kicked your ass, Bell-boy!" Shang laughed.

"Think you could do better?" Ning asked.

Shang's eyes narrowed and gleamed as she turned on Xun. Xun swept his arm in front of him.

"Step right up, Princess Sun." Xun offered.

Shang took off her uniform jacket and handed it to Da. She stretched her arms over her head and cracked her fingers one by one as she approached.

"Your speed won't work on me." Shang reported.

"Oh really?" Xun kept his expression neutral. "Do you already see the outcome here?"

"Yup, and you're flat on your back in the mud."

Shang was faster than Xun remembered her to be. He blocked her attacks, not moving out of the way as easily as he could for Ning. For a few seconds, Xun remembered holding her close to the sound of an enchanting melody. Then Xun had the opening he had been waiting for. He caught her right wrist, pulling her sideways, off balance. A single sweeping kick and she would be floored. Just a single movement of his leg and he would win-

His leg remained where it was. Shang writhed in his grip, turning in such a way that Xun released her hand. She followed with three sharp strikes past his defense to strike his shoulder, chest, and one glance off his left cheek. Her nail clipped his skin and he felt the scratch.

Somehow luck was against Xun, or perhaps it was with Shang, but Shang took Xun's feet from under him with a sweeping kick. She followed him down, catching both his hands with her own, forcing them down to the ground level with his head. He was pinned on his back in the mud staring up into the cold, incredulous glare Shang Xiang was boring into his skull.

Shang Xiang stood and stormed off, shoving people from the ring out of her way. With a sigh, Xun stood up as well after a moment and brushed off some mud from his pants. He knew his back would be a solid patch of smeared brown with bits of grass stuck on but there wasn't much he'd be able to do about that until he got back inside. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glanced over to where the others of Wu stood.

"I... I messed up." Xun said quietly, not quiet directing his words at anyone.

"Don't worry, she'll come back after she cools off a bit." Quan said, stepping up and clapping Xun on the back before pulling his hand back and trying to shake the residual mud off it. "But you should probably get cleaned up first."

After a moment, Xun's nodded slowly. Shang Xiang had disappeared around a corner of the school building and a sinking feeling of guilt was knotting in Xun's stomach. He shouldn't have let that chance slip by him. All of the adrenaline from dueling Ning had flooded Xun's system and he'd let his first instinct of not hurting Shang Xiang get in the way of the actual fight. He'd gone easier on Shang Xiang, which she took as the biggest insult after Xun had just proved himself against Ning.

"Should I go apologize to her?" Xun asked, more clearly directing the question to Quan now.

"Not if you don't want a knuckle sandwich." Tong advised.

Da had been whispering to Ning, then with a nod from him trotted off after Shang Xiang. The murmurs from the crowd were growing less interested with the attention gone, anyone else who had wanted to get in on the fun now thinking twice about it after Shang Xiang's departure. Xun himself was running on the end of his energy and it was showing. All the pent up energy from coming back to Han High, being cramped up in the small classroom with all his homework then finally getting a chance to prove himself had all vented at once.

"We've only got an hour or so before supper, did you want to play a game of cards?" Meng offered. "Once you get a shower."

"Just had one too." Xun laughed half-heartedly.

"There's no shortage of water, but you can't walk around with half a rugby pitch on your back." Meng said.

"I know, I guess I just forgot about how hard it was to stay clean around here. You're not going to start a food fight in the cafeteria as some sort of welcome back gig-?"

"You shouldn't have given them the idea." Meng sighed. "Now go, we'll see if you jinxed yourself when you get back."


	41. Battle on the Horizon

**Battle on the Horizon **by Lucky

The chirp of crickets in the moist morning air was only afflicted by the soft scraping of a small figure effortlessly trotting along the shingled roof of Han High. Finally arriving up to his target window, Xun swung easily through the slightly parted glass and onto the carpet floor. Closing the window behind him, he clicked the lock into place and strolled across the hall to the Wu common room entrance. He wiped at the sweat on his brow with his sleeve as he opened the door and entered.

This early run-about had become Xun's newly adopted morning routine. An early riser as ever, Xun had started putting his excessive energy to use. By partaking in personal training early in the morning he could burn off some energy before the day began, limiting the older habits that came from restlessness. Never looking for a path to follow, Xun wandered aimlessly over Han High grounds. The school had more land than the school used on a daily basis, most of which being covered in foliage.

"Is that you, Xun?" Zhou Yu called softly.

"Yeah," Xun grinned with a slightly guilty look. "Why are you up so early?"

Zhou Yu arched a single eyebrow in an elegant look of amusement.

"I could ask you the same thing. You seem to have made a habit of returning at this early hour that you used to use for studying."

"I was training." Xun shrugged sheepishly. "Until I get back into combat lessons with Meng, Ning and Tong again I've got to keep up on my own."

"So you just decided to go for a runs around the school in the middle of the night?"

"Ce's recommends cardio workouts more than anyone else I know. And it's a convenient time. It doesn't interfere with anyone else."

" 'Anyone else?' You really haven't changed, have you?"

"What else did you expect?"

"To be honest, I didn't know."

Yu had expected Xun to react to the comment. The old Xun would have cringed, turned away, something. The boy just shrugged nonchalantly without a second thought.

"Well, you're stuck with me as I am." Xun grinned childishly, then nodded toward his own bookpack slung over a chair, "Would you mind checking my pointers on the history outline? Just to double check."

"Yes, fine, but go shower first. Just because you take advice from Ce doesn't mean you have to smell like him."

* * *

The day had passed faster than Xun cared to let time slip by. Between Ning trying to sabatoge his uniform, classes, the Qiao's taking him hostage long enough to cut his hair and a minor altercation with Shang Xiang, Xun was exhausted by the evening. He wasn't surprised, every day had been as chaotic as the one before, but that was the essence of Wu.

What Xun hadn't been expecting was to find all of Wu gathered in the common. Excited chattering filled the room with a perceptible tense air that Xun immediately placed as unusual. Xun's first sweep of the room with his eyes had locked onto Zhou Yu and Lu Meng both leaning over the table, a familiar layout of maps and data sheets spread before them.

"The School Battle maps?" Xun inquired as he approached, "Why do you have those out?"

"The next battle was confirmed today." Yu reported.

"Really? How long do we have to prepare?"

"This won't be like the others." Meng warned.

Xun looked to Meng, confused. Most of Wu had had their own attention drawn to their conversation now. Something was still wrong with the electric expectation he'd come to expect from his classmates, but rather many wore guarded looks. What was this slight reluctance? Why would Wu not want to battle? How was this possible?

"What is different?" Xun inquired.

"This battle, is Han High against the Public School."


	42. Alliances

**Chapter 42: Alliances **

The rules seemed simple enough. The public school would be bused out to Han High the day prior to the battle and spend the night in the gym. At the strike of noon the next day, the fight would commence. Once again, the teachers would be monitoring the battle from a safe distance via the security cameras installed around the school and grounds. The students would be given sparring weapons in hopes of limiting cuts and blood loss amongst the combatants for the duration of the battle.

The war was supposed to have been kept secret from the students, but there was very little the House Heads could keep from their students, even if they had been trying. Classes were called off for the days remaining between the present and the fight because there was little chance of getting the students to focus on classes. Luckily, the students were given their weapons before the teachers and Heads of Houses fled the area.

Shang Xiang's animosity toward Xun faded with the battle looming ahead and the rest of Wu seemed to follow suit in letting their questions simmer to the back burner and they accepted Xun wholeheartedly back into the fold. However an obstacle stood between the Han High students before they could hope to take on the Publics.

"How the hell are we supposed to work with the other teams?" Ning whined.

Wu had gathered in their common room late that evening, only a few days before the battle was set to take place; Ning's voice had broken the lengthy silence as the group pondered the same issue.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Da shrugged weakly. "The enemy will have to focus on three different targets, right?"

"They could swarm us one at a time or, if they have the numbers, take all three at once," Yu predicted solemnly.

"So why don't we just ask the other teams for help?" Xun blurted out suddenly. "It can't hurt to try."

"Not everyone is so cozy with the other houses," Ning muttered.

Xun rolled his eyes, "Well unless you want to face Lu Bu after losing on the first day, I suggest you be a little more open."

Ning's response was a distasteful glare in Xun's direction, but he had no words.

"What would you have us do?" Quan asked of Xun.

"We need to communicate with the other houses," Xun stated.

"What we _should_ do is wait for them to contact us. It'll give us a position of power if they come to us," Ce pointed out.

"Do we really have time to waste?" Xun countered.

It was silent again, the fire's crackle being the only sound before Meng spoke up:

"I'm with Xun on this."

"Me too," Quan said, and Tai nodded in agreement.

"I'm in," Tong added.

"Same here." Shang grinned.

The rest of the room still looked anxious and not really up to the idea.

"Look, let's just get ourselves ready for the fight. We can decide what to do about the other teams later," Ce offered.

"Or perhaps set up a small task force. Kind of like an ambassador system that will take care of setting up an agreement with the other teams while the rest can prepare in case an alliance is impossible," Quan thought aloud.

Yu nodded. "That's a good idea. It can't hurt to try and set up an agreement."

"What Yu says goes," Ce shrugged with a grin. "So what would you have us do?"

"Xun." Yu turned to look at the boy. "How would like to be our ambassador?"

Xun nodded his assent.

"We can't let Twiggy wander on his own, so I'll keep an eye on him," Ning volunteered.

"Then I'm going too," Tong declared.

"You two hot-heads? Not a chance," Ce laughed aloud.

"I will assist Xun," Tai spoke up.

Nobody complained. Whenever Tai _did_ speak up, no one argued.

"Good thing that's settled." Quan stood, clapping his hands triumphantly. "So, you two should get on your way pretty quick, huh?"

Ce jumped up with an excited grin, "Right, and the rest of us slackers have stuff to do, too! Get up!"

All of Wu was up and about, as though the tension had suddenly lifted. Xun and Tai slipped out of the common room into the eerily quiet halls. They approached the Shu common room first. There were hushed voices within when Xun knocked on the door.

Huang Zhong answered the door with his hand hovering over his weapon. The rest of Shu also watched the door suspiciously, save three who seemed to be expecting Xun. Wei perked up, running over to greet Xun:

"Hey, Xun." Wei smiled.

"Hi." Xun returned Wei's greeting, receiving a nod from Zhuge Liang as he and Pang Tong also approached the door.

"Hello, Xun." Pang gave a wave. "I trust you've come here with a purpose in mind?"

Xun was only slightly surprised. So he really was that predictable? Wiping the expression from his face, Xun returned to being serious.

"Yes. I am here about the upcoming battle. I wish to extend an alliance between the three houses of Han High, starting from Wu to Shu."

"Are you speaking for all of Wu?" Liang raised an eyebrow.

"I am. Wu has come to understand that as a united force, Han High would stand a greater chance at repelling the public school's onslaught."

"A good point, but keeping our own oppositions from taking us down will be difficult."

Xun gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, apparently Wu didn't raise me right: I'm crazy enough to give this a try."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Xun glanced up at Liang in slight surprise. Just how well did Liang know him? It was almost spooky in a way that nothing he did was beyond the Shu strategist's expectations. "Well I….I'm glad to be of service?"

Liang laughed lightly. Pang patted Wei's shoulder with a joking nod toward Xun: "It's your job to keep him in line. Make sure he's not too crazy."

With a few words of parting and warning, the now larger group—joined also by Guan Ping—set off for Wei's common room, yet another floor below. They were quiet as they walked, Xun concentrating on how best to negotiate with Sima Yi. Of all the students of Han High, there was no denying that Sima Yi was the most difficult for Xun to handle, Wei Yan included in this consideration.

"You look like you're going to blow a fuse," Ping warned.

"Sorry, just a little anxious is all," Xun waved dismissively.

"I'd be more concerned if you weren't," Wei pointed out. "Yi gives me the creeps."

"Well as long as we're all in agreement," Xun laughed half-heartedly, "And I really don't know what to say to him… I went to Shu first for a reason."

"Well, Wei aren't complete fools. With Wu and Shu teaming up, they'll have no choice but to ally with us as well," Wei assured.

Xun nodded, his eyes set once more on the hallway before him. Already, plans and wild schemes were starting to fill his head of how to use their beloved school to their advantage. They'd have to, or be overrun by the sheer numbers of the public school.

"Well, we certainly took our sweet time, didn't we?"

Xun had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed two silhouettes in the shadows. Sima Yi's cackling merriment only grew upon seeing Xun's shocked expression. Wei rolled his eyes, stepping up since Xun was at an apparent loss for words while being mocked.

"I take it that you know why we're here, then?" Wei asked.

"It's not hard to guess," Yi scoffed.

"Then will you join us?" Xun spoke up, finding his voice.

Yi looked at Xun skeptically, obviously not impressed by the Wu boy. He'd never been fond of Xun and his opinion of Wei was only slightly higher.

"You will have Wei's support," Yi said slowly.

Xun let out a small breath he had been holding. Tai was looking over at him, but Xun didn't meet his gaze for the moment. Wei shook hands with the other figure, who Xun noted to be Zhang He. Why he hadn't noticed his friend earlier, Xun didn't know. He wasn't an easy character to miss.

"Well, we've got quite the workload ahead of us," Wei spoke up, clapping his hands together with a grin, "So, where should we start?"


	43. A Bleak Dawn

**CHAPTER 43: Pride and Loyalty  
**

The small group was quickly narrowed down to the three friends: Wei, Zhang and Xun. Each team would still have their prominent strategist to work with their own team and the group was close. The likelihood of one of them trying to take advantage of the others was lower than with any other students. When team leaders or strategists gathered to plan for the upcoming battle, the trio were always present to keep the odds fair and to settle arguments in as unbiased a way as possible. Unfortunately, the gap between the teams was not so much a small crack as a kilometer-wide gorge.

With the most recent argument, Zhou Yu and Sima Yi had contested over which students would be participating in the first patrols. Each team wanted the glory of battle for their own students but not to be given such tedious and little-rewarding tasks as a mere patrol. Not to mention that there was now a list of students who could not be positioned within the same vicinity of each other for any purpose. For example: Shang Xiang and Zhen Ji. The two were notorious for their hatred of each other that had more than once resulted fights in the halls over the years. At the same time, Xun himself was listed at not being compatible with Wei Yan if only for his own sake. Xiao Qiao had a surprising number of no-no's as well but was far from the most hostile in their notes.

Xun slumped into a chair, his head rolling back in defeat. Had he still worn his hat, it would have fallen to the floor at this angle. His gold eyes stared unseeingly up at the tiled roof of the library, his thoughts lost to the hopelessness of the situation. Wei had done his best to try and moderate the fight but they had still needed to call an intermission before any drastic action was taken.

"We have little more than 48 hours before the public kids get here." Xun breathed out in a sigh, "And we are still fighting ourselves."

"Nobody said this would be easy." Zhang pointed out, leaning back against the table which bore the school map.

Wei glanced up from said map. What had begun as a clean posterboard was not plagued by so many marks and tears that it was getting near impossible to read. Before they attempted any more strategy planning, Wei had offered to retrace the original map onto a new poster so it could be read and from now they were enforcing pencils which could be erased the next time a disagreement occurred over some statistic or other.

"Yeah, we're doing better than I expected." Wei grinned.

"What exactly were you expecting?" Xun sat up straight.

"Chaos. Apocalypse. Fire raining down from the skies, hell freezing over. The Mayan's end of Time." Wei shrugged and returned to his work, "That sort of thing."

"That seems pretty accurate from here."

Xun stood and walked to the window looking outside. The sky was overcast with a rippling grey that had been growing darker for the past few hours. This storm would likely limit most of the battles to indoors, which Xun couldn't write off as an advantage or disadvantage as of yet. At any rate, few students would consent to be assigned a post outdoors for any amount of time.

"You're not serious are you?"

His hands in the pockets of his jacket, Xun turned back to his friends. Both were watching him now with wide eyes. Through the struggle with the other teams, Xun had been the one holding firm their resolve to make the teams work together. Wei had been the most cheerful under the circumstances. Zhang was supportive but had the most experience with the sheer scale of rivalry between the teams.

"You're not giving up, right?" Wei pressed on when Xun didn't respond.

"We would have better luck mixing oil with water than trying to get this dysfunctional school to cooperate."Xun muttered, "What do they have against each other anyway? Here we are, united against a common foe, but we cannot pull our act together even to save our own skins?"

"We're making great progress." Zhang protested.

"You are right; we kept them from decapitating each other. That would be a great feat if this were a World War or a nursery." Xun said bitterly.

Neither Zhang nor Wei responded but stared. Their unblinking eyes remained on Xun until he couldn't take it anymore. Wheeling about he shoved open the door outside and trudged out into the humid mid-morning air.

He'd returned to Han High knowing there would be trials. Life was full of them, but was he really expected to forge an alliance between sworn enemies? At this point it looked like the three teams would rather lose to the public school then give in to each other. Where was the logic in that? Sure, Xun was the new student, but he'd lost that general status months ago. Somehow the sheer stubbornness of the students here still baffled him.

"We would need a miracle to survive this." Xun spoke aloud to himself.

"Are you alright?"

There was no sentence Xun could think of that he cringed from more. Yet it was the one he was asked the most persistently and usually by the people he most didn't want to see at the given moment in time it was asked. This time, the voice carrying that loathed question was Zhou Yu's. Xun paused, for the past two hours he had been pacing alongside the pond and the grass lay trodden in his path after the constant wear. Next to Yu stood Sun Ce who was eyes Xun's track with mild amusement.

"Yes, sir." Xun replied but couldn't keep the dark undertone from staining his response.

"You're stressed." Yu stated rather than asked. His quietly calculating eyes took in Xun's disheveled appearance all too quickly, but Xun guessed that Zhang or Wei had clued him in on Xun's earlier tantrum.

"You could say that."

This time, Xun hadn't tried to hide the venom in his words. Yu was amongst the worst of the quarrelers and Xun was disturbed by how naturally his friend and upperclassman could change from being reasonable to downright aggressive. If the teams could set aside their pride for just these few days then they could move on to the true problem at hand.

Yu's eyes narrowed at Xun, obviously not missing the challenge Xun sent his way.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"_What is there to talk about?"_

Xun threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. Was that really the question to be asking him right now? It seemed perfectly obvious what the issue was, and that Yu was one of the main causes of his grief.

"And what about yourself? You and the rest of the school are a bunch of arrogant fools who refuse to sacrifice a little comfort even if it is for your own good! Instead you strut about with your noses turned too high to see that what you hold dear is what is tripping you up!" Xun's voice had leveled slightly louder than his normal voice, but no more. The words fell from his mouth with such speed that their end came as an abrupt cut to quiet.

The anger building in Ce rose to a boil at Xun's words. He stepped forward, catching the collar of Xun's shirt in his fist and yanked the smaller boy forward off balance.

" _'What we hold dear'_ is loyalty. Is the trust and family we found here. That **you** found here, Xun." Ce glared, his tone low and threatening, "You have no right to criticize Wu when you yourself found shelter- no, a _home_ here."

"Wu is not the problem; it is Han High in its entirety." Xun mumbled, his eyes falling from Ce's stare.

"I for one know you're proud of this school. We're not perfect, but neither are you."

"Ce-" Yu moved to interrupt the two but Ce's grip was firm and his glower was unwavering.

"You think I don't know that?" Xun shot back.

"Let him go, Ce" Yu urged.

"Then quit acting like your better than all of us."

"When have I ever?"

"You're doing it right now."

Yu finally pried Ce's fingers lose, pulling the upperclassman away and trying to talk him down. Xun stood with his fists clenched and silently steaming. Without a word he stormed past the two back toward the school building. When Yu called after him, he ignored his upperclassman and reentered the school at a calm pace that didn't entirely match his frustration.

"Xun."

The voice came drifting to Xun's ears from no general direction, but the familiarity and commanding tone of the voice slowed his steps. Turning to look back over his shoulder, Zhuge Liang stood at the doorway to a classroom looking out a Xun, his fan moving slowly back and forth in his hand.

"May I have a word with you?"

Seeing as he had already stopped, Xun could see no way out without being blatantly rude. His excuses weren't going to work here, not on Liang, and he knew it. Somewhat reluctantly, Xun followed Liang into the room. His mind clearing now, Xun recognized it as the strategy classroom. Xun at first hung close to the door, his eyes flicking about nervously until Liang took a seat at his customary desk in the classroom and put his fan down on the desktop.

"I won't hurt you, Xun. I just want to talk." Liang spoke slowly.

"I know." Xun murmured, slightly embarrassed at how hostile he must seem. He sheepishly took a seat two down from Liang's own.

There was a silence in the room. Liang was watching him first, but turned his gaze away to look instead at the chalkboard when Xun began to squirm.

"You have the right to be angry. You were given a great burden I personally would never choose to take on, and you've borne it quite well thus far." Liang commented.

"No I haven't." Xun stared down at his feet.

"You don't have a good perspective. For this school, you're making history."

"This is impossible." Xun shook his head, "It will take someone far greater than me to make this work."

"You're underestimating yourself."

Xun sunk into the seat, his back sliding down until his head rested on the back of the plastic chair. He was exhausted mentally. Too many things were happening all at once. Too many directions were pulling on him at once and he didn't know which way to go.

Taking a deep, wavering breath, Xun looked over at Liang, "What would you recommend I do?"

A slight smile touched at Liang's face, but it was a kind smile. Empathetic, rather than mocking or pitying. "I can't say what it is you should do, but, I can tell you what not to do, and that would be giving up."

Standing up, Liang took up his fan and strode to the doorway, turning back to Xun there.

"Jiang Wei believes in you, as does Wu. As long as you don't surrender, I know you won't let them down."

Then, Xun was left alone with only the silent pulsing of the red light on the security camera to keep him company. He took another few minutes to straighten out his thoughts before he stood and straightened his shirt. Before, he'd mentioned their needing a miracle. While he was no magician, maybe he would be able to work his own brand of magic if he put his mind to it. After all, not even the storm brewing outside would be able to douse a wildfire of the extent Xun would be willing to go for this school.


End file.
